Oscuridad
by MaryGaby
Summary: Oscuridad. Solo eso, además de un frio intenso y sobrecogedor. Estaba tumbada en el suelo. El cansancio la dominaba. Simplemente abrir los ojos era un suplicio para ella. Sentía que el cuello le pesaba. El dolor no la dejaba pensar en nada más. No se acordaba de quien era, de donde vivía, ni mucho menos como había terminado así, no recordaba su vida…..
1. Prologo

_OSCURIDAD_

 _Oscuridad. Solo eso, además de un frio intenso y sobrecogedor. Estaba tumbada en el suelo. El cansancio la dominaba. Simplemente abrir los ojos era un suplicio para ella. Sentía que el cuello le pesaba. El dolor no la dejaba pensar en nada más. No se acordaba de quien era, de donde vivía, ni mucho menos como había terminado así, no recordaba su vida….. Lentamente todo se estaba volviendo aún más frio, más oscuro. De pronto, todo le quedó claro…. Estaba muriendo, sola en la oscuridad y eso la aterraba. No podía moverse y el frio era aún más penetrante. A lo lejos, logro escuchar un gruñido y unos pasos acercándose. De pronto, en medio de esa semi- inconciencia escucho una voz, ronca y sensual diciéndole casi en susurro…_

 _"¿Estas preparada para morir?"_

 _Intentó decir con todo su cuerpo que no, de gritar, de explicarle a quien estuviera ahí que no, no deseaba morir, pero sentía que la oscuridad la envolvía y que el cansancio y el dolor no le permitían moverse ni un solo centímetro._

 _"¿Eso quiere decir que no?"_

 _Al parecer el dueño de aquella voz había visto su desesperación, había logrado que la entendiera. Intentó nuevamente moverse, pero no lograba sentir más que dolor que le impedia hacerlo, sin embargo el hombre que le había hablado, entendió a la perfección._

 _"Yo te ayudaré, ahora solo mírame y acompáñame"_

 _De pronto se sintió alzada por unos fuertes brazos y lo único que hubo frente a ella, fue una mirada fría, que le traspasaba el alma, sintió que aquella mirada podía escudriñar en su interior, una mirada que le provoco respeto, miedo, pero a la vez intriga… y se perdió en aquellos ojos profundos…_


	2. Chapter 1

-Oficial, por favor…. Estamos hablando de un caso de hace tres años y que aún no tienen ningún tipo de pista, le estoy pidiendo que por favor me digan si puedo seguir esperando que ella aparezca o definitivamente debo dejar de pensar en ella como alguien vivo…

Un atormentado joven de piel clara, ojos color perla, cabello castaño oscuro y largo se encuentra sentado frente al oficial de la policía, quien con una serie de carpetas sobre la mesa intentaba explicarle la situación con el caso de su familiar.

-Señor Hyuga- suspira profundo- este caso de verdad ha sido difícil de aclarar, no le estoy diciendo que sea imposible, pero ya llevamos tres años en la búsqueda, no ha habido pistas, no se ha notificado su ingreso en ningún hospital, ni su paso por hay registros de salud posteriores a esa fecha que concuerden con su descripción y sobre todo y lo más difícil es que no hubieron testigos que pudieran dar su versión el día que ocurrió ese accidente.

El joven aprieta sus puños hasta que se le ponen blancos, frustrado ante la imposibilidad de poder tener una sola pista y dar con el paradero de su único familiar vivo.

-Sé que la fecha está por cumplirse- le explica el oficial- pero ya no podemos hacer más, el caso se cerrará en tres meses y a menos que tenga una prueba realmente contundente de que su hermana este viva o… cualquier información de ella, yo no podré hacer absolutamente nada para que esa situación cambie.

-Oficial Ibiki – le dice el joven suspirando cansado – lo entiendo, sólo que aún no me resigno a que su cuerpo haya sido el único que no fue encontrado…

-Comprendo su preocupación señor Hyuga, sin embargo, debe entenderme que aquí en el departamento, no es el único caso que tengo, y este en particular ya ha tomado mucho tiempo y recursos, sin tener ni siquiera una luz de poder resolverlo pronto, falta muy poco para que se cumpla el plazo para que pase a archivo y como le dije, mientras no tenga una prueba contundente, no podré evitar el procedimiento normal de este tipo de casos.

-Comprendo oficial- el chico clava su vista en el piso, sin poder rebatirle – usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, debo agradecerle su paciencia y su empeño en este caso…

-Neji…- lo mira preocupado- mira chico, sé que la muerte de tu hermana pequeña y tu padre fueron un accidente. Eso quedó esclarecido después del peritaje efectuado. Todos sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti enterarte de que ese camión chocara el vehículo donde iban todos ellos. Sabemos también que era casi imposible que si tu otra hermana hubiese ido junto con ellos, hubiese podido desplazarse del lugar después del impacto.

-Me está diciendo con eso que debo pensar que ella está muerta aunque no hayamos encontrado su cuerpo?- le interrumpe el chico molesto.

-No chico, no estoy diciendo eso. Solo digo que pudo haber la posibilidad que ella no estuviese en el vehículo en el momento del accidente.

-Mi hermana jamás se habría desaparecido sin decirme algo al respecto, menos hubiese desaparecido sabiendo lo que ocurrió- Se levanta molesto apoyándose con ambos brazos en el escritorio- Mi hermana no es de ese tipo de personas que se escapa o simplemente se fuga, a ella le pasó algo y aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo debo saber que fue o no me quedaré tranquilo.

-Chico tranquilo…

-Ibiki- lo vuelve a interrumpir- no me vuelva a llamar chico- Le dice gritando con los dientes apretados- no soy un adolescente que no sabe de qué habla, así que no me vuelva a tratar así.

El oficial lo queda mirando con compasión recordando el momento en que se enteró de dicho accidente. El chico lleva tres años intentando encontrar una pista de su única hermana "viva". Todo esto es porque el cuerpo de ella jamás fue encontrado después de aquel accidente automovilístico que le provocó la muerte instantánea a su padre y hermana menor.

 _:::::Flash back:::::_

 _Voz de Periodista_ _: "….. El accidente se registró en la ruta rural F58a las 3:35 Am aproximadamente, de acuerdo a los peritajes que la policía local ha efectuado. Tres muertos han sido confirmados hasta el momento en el accidente que involucró a un camión de carga con el auto particular del conocido empresario y multimillonario HyugaHiashi. De acuerdo a lo informado por el servicio de investigaciones de accidentes de transito, el chofer del camión se encontraba en evidente estado de ebriedad no percatándose del vehículo menor, el cual fue arrollado completamente, provocando la muerte instantánea de dos de los tres ocupantes:HyugaHiashi y HyugaHanabi fueron los identificados como ocupantes del vehículo. Sin embargo también se ha determinado el deceso del chofer del camión, este debido a que, aparentemente salió eyectado de la cabina, posterior al violento choque. De acuerdo a los antecedentes entregados a la prensa, el tercer ocupante del vehículo del señor Hyuga, no ha sido encontrado a pesar que toda su documentación se encontraba en el interior del vehículo y existen pruebas de que también se encontraba en el interior….."_

 _:::::Fin Flash Back::::::_

-Neji escucha. Sé que estas frustrado dolido y sobretodo apenado por no saber nada- se pone de pie y le toma el hombro en señal de apoyo- Viaja con tus amigos un poco, distráete, te hará bien ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Recuerda que has heredado todos los negocios de tu padre y que has trabajado desde ese día sin descanso tanto en su empresa como en el caso de tu hermana. Ten por seguro que ante cualquier noticia que tengamos te las haré llegar lo antes posible. También….- le aprieta el hombro- intentaré por todos mis medios que este caso no se cierre, pero…. – antes que el joven de ojos color perla dijera algo se apresuro en soltar las palabras que sabían que podían dañar al joven, pero les pone gran énfasis al decirlas- ¡no te ilusiones!. Creo que es el momento de empezar a preocuparte por ti.

El joven observa al oficial, quien estos últimos años se ha convertido en un gran apoyo para él. Asiente con la cabeza y se tranquiliza, pensando en el consejo que acaba de recibir y en todo lo que ha pasado desde el día fatídico del accidente hasta la fecha.

-Lo pensare- fue la respuesta de él, asintiendo levemente y dándole una sonrisa triste.

-Heeeyyy!- eso qué quiere decir?- le pregunta intrigado un chico de pelo azabache y de prominentes cejas – que debes darte unas vacaciones?, que dejes de buscar?

-Algo así, él considera que he pasado mucho tiempo en el trabajo intentando aprender el manejo de las empresas y en la búsqueda de mi hermana y …..que en este punto no hemos tenido ningún tipo de avance.

-Mmmmhhh!- le dice una chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño- creo que en algo el oficial tiene razón- Ambos chicos voltean a verla con cara de incertidumbre – Ni siquiera te permitiste vivir el duelo de la muerte de tu padre y de Hanabi y sólo te dedicaste a asumir las responsabilidades y te has enfocado solo en la búsqueda y no te has dado tiempo para ti. Ya han pasado tres años? Creo que el hecho que le hagas caso al oficial Ibiki y te distraigas un poco tomándote unas vacaciones, yendo a un viaje, no significa que estés abandonando todo, solo te darás un respiro y eso te ayudará a seguir adelante.

Neji mira a la chica con una media sonrisa que hace que la chica se sonroje levemente. Él toma su mano y asintiendo levanta la copa.

-¡Vámonos de vacaciones!

Ambos jóvenes que le acompañaban sonrieron con mucha alegría, levantando sus vasos para hacer un brindis

-Excelente! Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido amigo Neji!- grita el chico de cejas pobladas

El bullicio del lugar es abrumador, la noche recién comienza y las luces del local dejan solo entrever a los asistentes siempre queestén cerca de la pista de baile. En el centro una pareja de cabellos oscuros atraen todas las miradas de los asistentes. Él, de pelo azabache en punta, piel blanca y unos profundos ojos negros. Vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, era el centro de atracción de las mujeres del lugar. Ella, una sensual chica de pelo azul oscuro y piel blanca, de unos hermosos ojos color perla que despedían un brillo hipnotizante para los hombres que cruzaban su mirada con ella. Con movimientos cadenciosos bailaban al ritmo de la música. Con una polera de tirantes ajustada que deja ver el borde de sus redondos pechos y una falda sobre la rodilla que se ajusta a la perfección a sus alucinantes curvas.

-¿Ya escogiste? – le pregunta el chico acercándose seductoramente a ella.

-Sí, ya lo tengo en mi radar… – le responde ella mientras observa a un chico en la barra que no le ha quitado la vista de encima.

El chico azabache la mira y con un dedo recorre el contorno de su rostro con suavidad, luego su mano recorre lentamente su brazo hasta llegar a su extremo y tomándola de la mano la lleva lentamente fuera de la detiene y la acerca a él con un leve tirón de su brazo. La aprieta suavemente contra su cuerpo y baja su rostro para quedar frente a su dulce rostro. Se inclina lentamente para darle un dulce y seductor beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Recuerda ser precavida.

-Sabes que soy la mejor en eso, ya no es necesario que me lo adviertas- le sonríe y levanta su mano para darle una suave caricia en su mejilla en señal de despedida. Después voltea hacia la barra caminando suavemente. El chico de la barra queda atrapado en sus movimientos gráciles y seductores y recorre lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada hasta clavarla en sus ojos, sintiéndose perdido, embobado y encendido con la mujer, olvidando todo lo que está a su alrededor. La chica llega a la barra y con un leve movimiento de susojos le indica que se acerque, a lo que en forma inmediata y un tanto torpe responde sin vacilar. Se siente realmente ansioso y desesperado, quiere poder estrechar a aquella mujer y llevársela lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

-Hola- le saluda el chico un tanto nervioso y deseoso por la cercanía de la despampanante mujer

-Hola- le responde ella sin apartar su mirada de los ojos color miel del chico.

-¡¿Puedo invitarte a beber algo¡? – le pregunta intentando ser todo lo seductor que puede y un tanto frenético levanta la mano para que el barman se acerque.

-Me encantaría- le responde la chica con una media sonrisa y muy coqueta y seductora voz – No tienes idea de lo placentero que suena eso.

El chico se sonroja levemente y le responde con una sonrisa y una mira deseosa.

-Eres deliciosa para la vista- le dice ya sin inhibición y posa su vista en todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada curva mientras inconsciente se muerde levemente el labio. Ella sin tapujos se deja ver y con un leve movimiento de sus cejas y un movimiento seductor se acerca a él, dejando una distancia muy pequeña entre ellos.

-Creo- le dice ella- que estamos de acuerdo en algo- esto será totalmente delicioso

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca hasta que sus cuerpos se rosan levemente y baja un poco su cabeza para hablarle al oído y una voz un tanto ronca cargada de deseo.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi departamento, ahí tengo algo más delicioso para beber que lo que venden en este local.

La chica con una mirada hambrienta, observa al chico y le sonríe triunfal, tocando con un dedo uno de sus brazos recorriendo desde su hombro hasta su mano, provocando que el chico sienta una fuerte corriente recorrer su cuerpo frente a tan erótico movimiento de ella. Sintió un punzante malestar entre sus piernas ante tan leve contacto y pasando su lengua por los labios siente su respiración entre cortada. Deja escapar un leve gemido. Como era posible que aquella chica con tan poco lo llevara a tan alto estado de excitación? Pero el solo esperaba la respuesta de ella para salir de aquel lugar y poder disfrutar de todo lo que ella en tan poco le había ofrecido sin vacilar.

-No sabes lo que me alegra que me lo hayas propuesto- le responde ella en forma muy coqueta.

-¿A qué hora partiremos? – Le pregunta TenTen con una sonrisa tierna- Para tener las cosas listas y que no esperes demasiado.

-Viajaremos en la madrugada para llegar al anochecer- piensa un poco- si es un viaje de vacaciones, quiero aprovechar los locales nocturnos que tiene esa ciudad.

-Me parece excelente Neji

-Entonces paso por ti a las 5, ten todo listo.

-De acuerdo- la chica se acerca y lo besa suavemente en los labios- Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Avísale a Lee que pasaré por el después de recogerte.

\- Yo lo llamo y le digo-La chica se levanta y sale del café.

El chico después de verla salir se queda perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando no darle muchas vueltas a todas las cosas que tiene en su cabeza. La empresa, su hermana, su relación con Tenten y ahora el viaje. Viaje que hará para poder aclarar su mente y poder tomar una decisión definitiva con varias cosas.

Ya con el equipaje en el vehículo saliendo del bullicio de la gran ciudad, los tres amigos van camino a la carretera que los llevará a unas pequeñas vacaciones en un rinconcito soleado y lleno de vida nocturna

-¡Esta será la mejor experiencia que vamos a vivir! – les dice animados Lee cuando van rumbo a su destino- realmente he averiguado sobre la ciudad y tengo una gran lista de lugares donde podremos pasar unas buenas horas de baile. Esa ciudad realmente no duerme amigos es el antro de la perdición y tiene un sin número de locales nocturnos.

-Lo sé Lee, por eso elegí ese distrito, para poder distraerme y descansar durante el día- mira de reojo a la chica con una sonrisa pícara- Tiene unas playas paradisiacas que son alucinantes.

-ah Sí?-le dice ella con una dulce sonrisa- veo que te has tomado bien en serio este viaje de distracción.

-Por supuesto, creo que a pesar de todo, necesito distraerme un poco- Su semblante se endurece un poco- Quiero encontrar a mi hermana, pero es cierto lo que dice Ibiki, hemos hecho todo lo posible por tener alguna pista sobre ella, pero llevamos tres años en eso y aun no hay nada. Unos cuantos días fuera de ese stress puede que me aclaren la mente y logre ver algo que antes no haya visto.

-Tienes razón, -le dice el chico de cejas pobladas- eso podría ser una forma de lograr aclarar las ideas.

-Tengo hambre- dice la chica cambiando el tema en forma brusca- podemos parar en algún lugar para comer algo?

-Si, en el próximo lugar donde vendan comida pararemos y haremos una pausa en el viaje- le responde Neji con una sonrisa

Mientras conduce el chico de ojos aperlados piensa que este viaje definitivamente le servirá para ver con claridad las cosas. Sus amigos sólo quieren que el logre distraerse y comience a dejar esa obsesión por buscar a su hermana, que en estos años no han podido dar con una sola pista de su paradero o si está viva. El camino hacia la costa transcurre de forma tranquila y relajada, los chicos a medida que avanzan van turnándose para manejar y así llegar lo más descansados posibles a la ciudad y aprovechar su visita al máximo. Pararon a comer en un restorán de la carretera y después reanudaron su viaje cada uno con un objetivo distinto

Avanzada la noche una mujer de largos cabellos azulados observa a un chico dormir plácida y profundamente en su cama, sabiendo que no despertará pronto. Sin decir ni una sola palabra sale de su departamento con mucha tranquilidad. Al llegar al exterior frente a la acera un azabache la observa

-¿Satisfecha?

-Totalmente- le responde ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza que provoca que su hermoso cabello ondule con la brisa nocturna – aunque tomo más tiempo del que pronostique

-Lo noté, jugaste mucho con él- le dice con tono de reproche, ella se encoje de hombros como respuesta. -Vamos a divertirnos- le dice él levantándole una ceja sugerente.

La chica le responde con una media sonrisa sugerente, pero levanta levemente la cabeza hacia el cielo – Creo que deberemos volver o Itachi se molestará

-mmm- mirando también hacia donde la chica fijo su mirada – solo quedan dos horas. Tienes razón, es hora de volver.

-Ohhhhhhh ¡! Que agotado estoy – Lee se estira sin importarle mucho que los demás puedan verle o reprocharle

-Tienes razón – Tenten toma de la mano a Neji – creo que ya conocimos algunos locales por hoy, será mejor irnos al hotel y descansar para mañana, no lo crees así?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo – el chico pasa su brazo por sobre el hombro de Tenten, acercándola hacia él en un abrazo y dándole un beso en la coronilla le sonríe – vamos a dormir para salir mañana temprano a disfrutar de las playas de este lugar

-ESO ES AMIGOS! VAMOS A DISFRUTAR DE ESTE HERMOSO SITIO Y TODOS SUS LUGARES!- Lee grita con mucho entusiasmo, provocando una gran carcajada de Neji y Tenten

-Llegan Tarde – con una voz baja y en tono de reproche – alguna complicación en el camino?

-Ninguna Itachi, todo ha ido a la perfección – le responde el azabache

-Todo muy bien Itachi- la chica avanza un par de pasos para hablar – fui yo quien tardó más de la cuenta

-No los quiero jugando, a ninguno de los dos- les habla con autoridad poniéndose de pie frente a ellos- Nuestro territorio está en estos momentos amenazado. Ya no son chiquillos, así que dejen de estar haciendo estupideces y exponiéndose tanto a ustedes como a nuestro Clan. Solo limítense a lo básico lo más rápido posible, sin exponerse y sin salirse de nuestro territorio. Les Queda claro ¡!

-Entendido – Ambos chicos agachan sus cabezas y ponen rodilla en tierra

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo- dice la chica

-Ahora retírate- le dice con un gesto- Necesito hablar con Sasuke

Una vez que la chica se pone de pie y se retira de la habitación, el joven azabache voltea a mirar a Itachi con un poco de molestia en su mirada, como queriendo reprocharle el trato que le ha dado. Pero este le responde con una mirada penetrante obligándole a cambiar su postura de enfado a una más sumisa, el ambiente se carga de una tensión tal, que se llega a oscurecer a su alrededor.

-Sabes que ahora es inevitable que ella logre hacerlo todo más rápido, ya no está en periodo de entrenamiento, debe ser rápida y limpia, ya no puede darse el lujo de jugar. Sasuke, estamos en real problema, la avanzada del límite sur nos ha indicado que los Ventrue están intentando apoderarse de nuestro territorio.

-Eso va en contra del tratado- responde molesto el joven

-Lo sé, es por eso que debo enviarlos a la ciudad de regreso. Necesito que se pongan en contacto con nuestro clan ahí para que puedan organizar una avanzada y defender como corresponde el territorio. Las órdenes son Claras Sasuke, ningún Ventrue puede entrar.

-Itachi, con quien me enviaras?, nuevamente con Shisui?

-No, a Shisui lo envié con la gente del consejo, tú iras con Hinata. Necesito que comience a trabajar como corresponde, deja de consentirla sé que eres su Sire, pero debes controlarla como corresponde…

-Estas seguro?- le interrumpe el chico- recuerda que de ahí la traje…

-Lo sé, - le interrumpe un poco molesto - pero supongo que será lo suficientemente cauta para mantenerse alejada de quienes en algún momento la conocieron. Recuérdale que lo primordial es que no nos ponga en riesgo, a nuestro clan ni a nuestra raza. Estará bajo tu responsabilidad, así que espero logres controlarla como se debe

-Entiendo Itachi- el chico solo bajo la cabeza para darle a entender que había comprendido la responsabilidad que se le asigno- no te defraudaré, ni yo, ni ella.

-Eso espero. – lo mira con tranquilidad, como queriendo expresarle más de lo que las palabras pueden decir, quiere traspasarle sus emociones y su preocupación a través de su mirada- Sabes que nuestro Clan es un poco más tolerante que nuestros padres, así que procura comportarte de acuerdo a las reglas o estaremos todos en peligro. No tenemos más aliados que nosotros mismos y debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para alejar cualquier idea de invasión o de traición. Nuestro clan dispone de una rígida jerarquía y sabes que debemos respetarla.

-Qué rápido ha pasado la semana- dice con pereza Tenten- pero han sido unos días maravillosos – abrazando a Neji quien la acuna sobre su pecho

-Tienes razón- suspira profundamente para poder llenar sus pulmones del aire costero antes de volver a la ciudad- definitivamente esto era algo que necesitaba, me siento mucho más tranquilo y listo para poder afrontar cualquier cosa que pase.

-Neji, crees que algún día encontraras a tu hermana?- le pregunta la chica con un tono suave y tierno

-Mi corazón me dice que ella está viva Tenten, pero la razón me indica que si lo estuviera, se habría contactado conmigo de alguna forma. Los peritajes que se hicieron indicaban que sus huellas, su sangre y sus cosas estaban en lo que quedo del vehículo y por la cantidad que encontraron debería haber algún rastro de ella y de su paradero. Sin embargo, nunca encontraron huellas de ella en ninguna otra parte y su cuerpo jamás apareció.

-Qué piensas tu que pudo haber pasado con ella?

-No lo sé, de hecho he estado pensándolo y solo se me ocurre que algún tipo de animal llamado por el olor se la llevo o que con el impacto ella fue arrojada lejos o simplemente que no se subió al vehículo cuando fue el accidente

-pero si fuera así, como explicas su sangre?

-No sé Tenten, es algo que le he dado muchas vueltas y creo que los abogados, los investigadores y la policía también. Ha sido un caso extraño-suspiro profundo apretando sus ojos fuerte e intentando regular su respiración con el fin de poder controlar sus impulsos por llorar- Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer ahora, es soltar su recuerdo y dejarla ir.

-Neji!- se sobresalta la joven y sentándose a su lado lo queda mirando expectante con un poco de temor para hacerle la pregunta que tal vez no debería- Dejarás que la policía archive su caso?

Un profundo silencio se sintió en la habitación y solo las respiraciones de los dos se sentían, de pronto Neji aspira profundo, traga con un poco de dificultad y con sus ojos llorosos mira a su prometida con tristeza.

-Creo que corresponde que me dé por vencido con ella y que la de por muerta. Ya llevo tres años esperando alguna noticia pero no he conseguido nada. No creo que simplemente haya desaparecido Tenten, ella debe estar muerta, porque o si no tendría noticias de ella – el chico lloraba con cada palabra que decía- le haré un funeral y una despedida como corresponde a mi hermanita.

Siempre después del Letargo del día, se encuentra sediento, aunque en esta ocasión se ha preparado para la abstinencia momentánea consumiendo más de la cuota normal diaria. Tienen todo preparado para iniciar el camino. Será un viaje rápido de a lo más 4 horas hasta llegar a la guarida de la ciudad.

-Estamos listos- le dice el chico azabache- partiremos en cuanto Itachi nos autorice.

-De acuerdo Sire- la chica se acerca y lo abraza, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke corresponde el abrazo y con una mano acaricia suavemente la cabeza de la muchacha acercando su suave cuerpo al de él para sentir cada una de sus curvas.

-Recuerda lo básico preciosa y todo saldrá excelente- besa la coronilla de su cabeza mientras sigue acariciando su largo pelo- ser precavida, sigilosa y sobre todo astuta. Es vital que entiendas que todo aquel que te conozca de antes…

-No debe verme o por lo menos no recordarme…- le interrumpe la chica con un dejo de incertidumbre y nostalgia

-Eso es mi preciosa niña- lleva una de sus manos a su rostro, recorriendo con el dorso de ella todo el contorno y con un par de sus largos y estilizados dedos levanta el mentón de la chica para que sus miradas se encuentren. Se acerca levemente y deposita un dulce y suave beso en sus pequeños y pálidos labios- Así me gusta.

-He aprendido del mejor – le responde ella con otro beso, pero esta vez un poco más intenso.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

Dolorosos encuentros olvidados

El viaje de regreso a la ciudad fue tranquilo y mucho más silencioso de lo que sus amigos esperaban. No querían interrumpir los pensamientos de Neji, porqueintuían que había tomado una decisión muy importante y tanto Tenten como Lee, sabían que eso podía cambiar muchas cosas de aquí en adelante. Ellos han visto como se ha esforzado en encontrar respuestas a algo que ni siquiera ha dejado plantear preguntas. La desaparición de su hermana fue algo totalmente inesperada y sobre todo muy misteriosa. Sin testigos, sin huellas, sin pistas. Nada, nada en absoluto, ninguna ventana que pudiese iluminar un poco el caso y su búsqueda. Nada de lo que aferrarse. Pero el insistía que debía haber algo y que no la daría por muerta ante la ley mientras no agotara todas las instancias posibles. Ellos no creían que ella estaba viva, que su cuerpo fue destruido y llevado por animales. Una opción mucho más cruel de lo que imaginaban, sobre todo porque habían conocido a su hermana, habían compartido con ella y sabían la relación amorosa que tenía con su hermano mayor. Pero habiendo pasado tanta gente investigando y sin encontrar ningún rastro. Para ellos la única alternativa que de verdad era viable, era que Neji, dejara de buscar y solicitara a la justicia que determinara su muerte y se detuviera la búsqueda. De esa forma él podría descansar y tomar posesión completa de los bienes de su difunto padre para poder administrarlos como tan bien lo había hecho hasta el momento.

Tenten, quien sabia un poco más que su amigo Lee, toma la mano de Neji, como un acto de apoyo y complicidad, él la mira de reojo para no apartar la vista totalmente de la carretera y le sonríe. Desde aquel incidente en el cual quedo solo. Tenten ha sido su pilar, su cable a tierra, su compañera, su todo. Sonríe un poco divertido ante lo que estaba a punto de decir en la intimidad del coche con sus amigos más cercanos.

-Cuando todo esté concluido- rompe el silencio llamando la atención de ellos- haré una celebración-Ambos chicos se quedan mirando sin entender muy bien a que se refería….- Una celebración para cerrar un ciclo e iniciar otro- se sonroja levemente y sonríe

-No sé qué demonios quieres decir con eso amigo mío – le dice Lee apoyando una mano en su hombro- pero sea lo que sea que hagas sabes que estaré ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo.

-Lo sé – le dice interrumpiendo un poco a su amigo- sé que ustedes han sido incondicional conmigo y eso se los agradezco…. Pero ahora les agradecería que tomaran el volante porque me siento un poco cansado- diciendo eso se orilla en la carretera poniendo las luces de emergencia y bajando la velocidad lentamente hasta detenerse- necesito estirar un poco las piernas

-Por supuesto amigo- le dice Lee animado- es mi turno de tomar el volante y el control de este viaje jajajajajajajajaja!- Tenten y Neji lo quedan mirando con curiosidad – quiero llegar pronto, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, pero a esta hora creo que no encontraremos ningún local abierto para que pasemos por algo de comida, y sé que solo en mi casa tengo lo que quiero para saciar este apetito.

-Apetito voraz que siempre tienes- le dice Tenten y juntos ríen a carcajadas mientras bajan del vehículo para hacer el cambio y relevo de la conducción.

El Vehículo se estaciona a las afueras del famoso Club Yellow de la ciudad. Como es costumbre, el local está repleto con una fila muy extensa de personas que esperan poder ingresar.

Al abrir la puerta del vehículo el Valet parking se sobresalta al ver unas hermosas y largas piernas descender del asiento del piloto del Aston Martin Vantage. Absolutamente embobado al mirar a Hinata, quelucía un vestido corto negro apegado a su figura, con tirantes gruesos y un escote prominente que llegaba a la base de sus pechos, un vestido sin espalda que dejaba ver su piel blanca y tersa, unos zapatos negros de taco aguja con un pequeño adorno que enrollaba sus tobillos y su largo pelo tenía unas pequeñas ondulaciones que la hacían verse realmente sensual y despampanante. Le pasa las llaves al Valet quien le hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo y un tanto nervioso ante la presencia de la mujer, se sonroja levemente al fijarse inconscientemente en las curvas de la chica. Su copiloto un chico alto de pelo color azabache y profundos ojos negros, lucía un pantalón levemente ajustado a sus piernas que dejaban ver su figura trabajada y una chaqueta abierta casual muy elegantes, dejando ver una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones que permitía ver unos 15 centímetros de su pecho. Él espero a la pelinegra al bajarse del auto, para ofrecerle su brazo y caminar por la alfombra de bienvenida que daba a la puerta principal. Ambos tenían un aire de suficiencia que se dejaba ver a cada paso que daban.

Los guardias sin decir ni pedirles nada, solo abrieron el cordón de seguridad y les abrieron la puerta dejándoles entrar sin problema ni cuestionamientos.

Una vez adentro el bullicio y la música inundaban todo el lugar. Muchos ensimismados en su baile y disfrutando del ambiente desenfrenado. Los jóvenes caminan calmadamente por un pasillo concurrido solo por algunas parejas que se dedicaban a devorarse con sus besos. Sasuke y Hinata pasando por ahí provocaban que más de alguno dejarende hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para clavar su vista en ellos, como una especie de imán, ellos no pasaban desapercibidos por casi ninguno. Al final del pasillo junto a una pequeña puerta un Guardia los ve, él saluda casi imperceptible con un gesto de su cabeza y el hombre se aparta y abre la puerta para que entren.

Una vez adentro ambos jóvenes pueden ver sentado en un sillón de cuero y con la pierna derecha cruzada extasiandoobservando a través de un ventanal donde notaba a la multitud que se divertía en la pista. Un hombre de pelo oscuro y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro. Cuando siente la presencia de los jóvenes voltea lentamente en el sillón y junta sus manos entrelazando los dedos y posando sus codos en los apoya brazos para cambiar su atención y observar de pies a cabeza a sus invitados. Después de un momento de extenso silencio decide hablar.

-Tu chiquilla es una delicia a la vista querido Sasuke- suelta lentamente sus manos para hacerles un gesto y que se acercaran. Ambos sin decir nada obedecen de inmediato y una vez frente a él ponen rodilla en el suelo para presentar sus respetos- levántense.

-Nos hemos presentado ante ti de acuerdo a lo indicado por Itachi- le dice el joven azabache una vez que se levanta intentando obviar el comentario de bienvenida- Nos indicó que debíamos proteger el sector fronterizo por los problemas que se han presentado con algunos Ventrue en nuestro territorio.

-Te han dejado bastante instruido en esto, eso me agrada, Itachi sabe con quién puede contar en este tipo de cosas- en ese momento el hombre toma los apoya brazos de la silla para impulsar su cuerpo y ponerse de pie- Dime una cosa querido Sasuke- camina en dirección a Hinata quien intenta no moverse ante aquel acercamiento y permanecer de pie junto al azabache- ¿Cuan placentero fue abrazarla? - El azabache solo voltea a mirar lo que el hombre hace pero sin atreverse siquiera a emitir un rugido o reclamo frente al interrogatorio poco usual que está recibiendo. Solo mantiene sus puños apretados con fuerza. -Una cada cien años – le dice a Sasuke con una voz profunda mientras acaricia un mechón del cabello de la chica- esa es la probabilidad de encontrarse con una mujer así.- El hombre se acerca al oído de Hinata y pasando su lengua por su cuello le dice- Aun se puede sentir el aroma embriagante de su sangre – en ese momento el hombre mira a Sasuke y su notoria rigidez por su cercanía con la chica y sonriendo de medio lado camina alejándose de ella para acercarse nuevamente al gran ventanal- Supongo que como Sire la instruiste en los métodos y estrategias que corresponden para sobrevivir en esta ciudad.

-Por supuesto Obito- relajándose cuando el se aparto de la chica. El hombre sigue escuchando con atención – ha sido completamente instruida sobre todo

-Excelente querido Sasuke- volteando a mirar a los dos- y como se llama la delicia que tienes al lado?

El chico un poco molesto por la forma en que se refería a la chica voltea para mirar a Obito, quien en vez de mirarlo a él observa de pies a cabeza a la mujer a su lado

-Hinata

-Deberemos presentarla como corresponde ante la sociedad- le dice volviendo a sentarse en su silla- Se efectuara una fiesta en su honor – guarda silencio un momento mientras escudriña con su mirada a ambos jóvenes parado frente a él- Por ahora dejemos esos temas y vamos a lo nuestro.

Neji, Tenten y Lee se encuentran descargando el equipaje tranquilamente después de sus pequeñas vacaciones. Al ingresar a su departamento Neji observa la máquina de mensajes junto al teléfono, la cual tenía solo 3 mensajes. Se acercó para reproducirlos mientras continuaba desempacando junto a Tenten

 _"Usted tiene tres nuevos mensajes"_

 _Mensaje numero uno_ _: Señor Hyuga, le llamo desde la compañía de seguros para ofrecerle un nuevo servicio de protección ante enfermedades catastróficas como el cáncer, si gusta escuchar nuestra oferta no dude en contactarse con nosotros al número XXXX….._

-Cómo es posible que se hayan conseguido tu número personal para ese tipo de ofertas- le dice Tenten mientras termina de escuchar el mensaje

-No sedonde compran las bases de datos, pero debo admitir que son mejores que los espionajes profesionales de las películas

 _Mensaje numero dos_ _: SeñorHyuga, le habla el conserje. El día miércoles hemos encontrado un problema con el sistema de vigilancia del edificio, el cual fue regularizado durante ese mismo dia por la empresa encargada, me dijo el administrador que debía informarle porque vendrá un cobro adicional en los gastos comunes del mes por la mantención y reparación del circuito. Además me dijo que le informara para que estuviera al tanto de esto. Siento molestarlo pero fueron sus instrucciones. Que tenga una buena tarde_

-Bueno, por lo menos avisaron sobre el cobro, otras veces tengo que estar preguntando que es lo que estoy pagando en exceso.

 _Mensaje numero tres_ _: Señor Hyuga, habla Ibiki. Quería informarle que hasta el momento no hemos tenido nuevas noticias sobre el caso de su hermana. Lamento no haber podido hacer más y ganar un poco de tiempo para que no se archive, pero el capitán me ha ordenado dejar el caso. La próxima semana será enviada al archivero. Supongo que esto implica que deberá informarle también a sus abogados. (Silencio) Neji… creo que es momento que dejes partir a tu hermana…_

 _"No tiene más mensajes"_

-¡Neji¡ - le habla suave Tenten viendo que el chico se queda mirando el teléfono sin moverse – ¿Estás bien? – la chica deja las cosas en el suelo y se acerca tocando su espalda con la mano, provocando que el chico voltee a verla con una mirada melancólica y triste.

-S sí – suspira profundo – Tenten, Ibiki tiene razón, ya no puedo seguir eternamente con esto, debo dejar ir a mi hermana y aceptar que no la volveré a ver nunca más.

El lunes en la mañana Nejiestá en la oficina de gerencia de las empresas Hyuga, con unos documentos que el abogado le entregó para poder dar por cerrado el trámite de su hermana. En esos documentos él como heredero y después de los tres años de investigación policial estaba dando por muerta a su hermana. El chico ya había leído tres veces los documentos. Y aunque había decidido dar por cerrado ese tema, aun le costaba firmar la orden que confirmaba el hecho que ya no había vuelta atrás. La pluma en su mano frente a la línea con su nombre le temblaba y sentía un sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo "estaré haciendo lo correcto" se preguntaba cada vez que terminaba de leer el dichoso documento.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de su oficina lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Toma el lápiz con fuerza y corre los documentos un poco para dejar su carpeta libre antes de hablar

-Adelante

-Señor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero el señor Uzumaki ya llego y espera en la sala de reuniones

Neji un poco distraído, mira a su secretaria con el seño fruncido, como preguntándole de que està hablando y cuando hiso una cita de trabajo. Ella al darse cuenta de la duda de su jefe suspira suavemente para responder algo que no se le había preguntado

-Hace dos semanas el señor Uzumakiagendó la visita, es para hablar sobre el negocio en conjunto que efectuara con la empresa Hyuga señor

El chico despertando de leve lapsus de "ignorancia" recuerda de lo que se trata aquella reunión, y buscando en el cardex una carpeta la toma y se levanta para salir de su oficina.

-Muchas gracias por recordarme – le dice suavemente a su secretaria- le ofreciste algo mientras espera?

-Sí señor, ya le ofreci y ya le atendí

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias- antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que lo lleva a la sala de reuniones se devuelve y voltea – Ino, llevame un expreso e informale a Shikamaru que vaya a la reunión, dile que necesito los informes financieros que le pedi el viernes antes de irme de vacaciones

-Si señor

El joven recorre el pasillo con rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta, suspira profundo para poder sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo del documento que estaba en su escritorio para poder enfocarse en el nuevo negocio que esta a punto de cerrar con su viejo amigo.

-Ya es hora de seguir adelante hermana- abriendo la puerta para saludar con cariño al hombre que esperaba en la sala. Este al verlo se pone de pie y le da un caluroso abrazo

-Naruto, que bueno verte- le dice después de saludarse

-Neji- le dice el rubio que después del abrazo da su mano- realmente es agradable volver a verte

El despertar después del letargo del día siempre le causaba sed. Obito le había dicho a ambos que podían saciar su sed sin problema. Sin embargo a él, aunque le debía respeto, no le gustaba la forma en que se refería ni como miraba a Hinata. Pero no podía decir nada, ni él ni ella frente a las intensas insinuaciones ni comentarios que un superior como él le dijera. Debían obedecer.

-¿Sedienta?- le pregunta el azabache a la chica cuando esta aparece frente a él

-Siempre

-Debemos prepararnos- le dice mientras con un gesto de su brazo la invita a acercarse. Ella se acerca y se acuna en su pecho mientras pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Sasuke- Hoy será tu presentación al resto del clan de esta zona- tomando un mechón de su cabello se lo lleva a su rostro para poder olerlo- ¿te sientes nerviosa?

-Sasuke, hace tres años que ya no tengo ese tipo de emociones- le responde ella mientras pone una mano en el pecho del chico y le mira a sus hipnotizantes ojos negros- solo se siente sed y miedo

-No deseches tu humanidad Hinata- le dice el acariciando su cabello- la camarilla no lo permitiría

-Lo sé, intento mantenerla lo que más puedo y hasta el momento, no me ha sido difícil hacerlo

Él la observa mientras con su mano libre acaricia el rostro pálido de la chica y como es costumbre toma su mentón para levantarlo mientras bajando lentamente su rostro deposita sus labios sobre los de ella. Ambos se funden en un beso ardiente.

-Aló? – contesta Tenten mientras sale de la ducha- Neji?

 _-Aló Tenten- le habla desde el otro lado el chico- paso por ti en una hora_

-¿Qué?- le dice ella un tanto sorprendida

 _-Hoy vamos a celebrar el nuevo negocio que hemos cerrado con Naruto_

-Naruto…¿UzumakiNaruto?- pregunta ella aun sorprendida

 _-Sí, el mismo…. Hoy hemos cerrado un excelente negocio entre las empresas Hyuga y las empresas Namikase, así que hay que celebrarlo. Ponte linda- le dice el chico feliz- aunque no lo necesitas_

La chica sonrojándose ante ese intento de elogio de su novio, queda mirando el interior de su guardarropas- es formal? – le pregunta mientras revisa los distintos vestidos que tiene

- _No, o sea, sí- después de un momento – solo vístete como quieras, iremos a un local nuevo esta noche, uno que nos recomendó Naruto, él nos estará esperando junto a Sakura, ya reservaron un salón para esto_

-Qué?, también ira ella?- le dice aun mas sorprendida

 _-Sí, después de todo y de todo este tiempo al final están saliendo_

-¡Vaya, eso sí que es sorpresa!, pensé que jamás pasaría- después de un pequeño silencio de la chica recordando los años de universidad cuando el chico rubio anunciaba a todos que Sakura le gustaba y ella negándose siempre a todos los cumplidos que él le daba- tengo el vestido perfecto para esta ocasión Neji, además es una especie de reencuentro con nuestros antiguos compañeros, así que no puedo ser menos

 _-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti cariño- le dice Neji desde el otro lado muy contento- te veo en una hora_

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

Neji y TentenBuscando un estacionamiento disponible en el famoso Tokyo Pub Crawl que les recomendó Naruto. Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que harían una pequeña celebración en aquel lugar, ya que varios vehículos elegantes estaban aparcados en el lugar.

-Vaya…. Creo que elegimos un mal momento para venir a celebrar aquí- le dice un poco preocupada Tenten – mira esos autos…. Son increíbles

-Eso es gastar dinero de más- le dice el haciendo una mueca- un vehículo debe ser cómodo y ya, para que tanto lujo?

-Neji- le sonríe ella- pareciera que estoy hablando con un viejo amargado.

-¿Pero qué demo…?- abre los ojos como plato ante el comentario de Tenten, a lo que ella lanza una sonora carcajada. El joven se sonroja y con actitud de indignación detiene el vehículo cuando ya lo ha estacionado – ¿¡Vamos ¡?

-Claro que si, Cariño – le dice ella con cara muy divertida bajando del vehículo- No te enojes, solo estaba bromeando, además debes admitir que es una gran diferencia entre esos vehículos deportivos a tu- se apresura a ir al final del vehiculo- LandRoverRange Sport V8 – le dice mirando la marca en su parte posterior.

-Es un vehículo cómodo –sigue conversando de su camioneta mientras caminan a la entrada del Pub- podemos hacer viajes largos, cargarlo con muchas cosas y es espacioso, podemos ir varias personas en el sin problema.

En la entrada los recibe un Hombre alto con lentes ahumados y un terno negro, que en la parte posterior de su oreja derecha tenía lo que parecía ser un audífono.

-¿A qué evento vienen?- pregunta cordial

-A la Reunión de la empresa NamikaseHyuga- le responde Neji

-Por el pasillo a mano derecha, ahí se encontraran el salón reservado para ustedes- con un pequeño gesto de su brazo le muestra el corredor central.

-Muchas Gracias! – le responde Neji mientras comienzan a caminar por el corredor al interior del local

En las afueras del Tokyo Pub Crawl se detiene en la entrada un Aston Martin Ventage color grafito. Bajando una chica de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca con un hermoso vestido largo vaporoso, con tirantes y escote corazón. A su lado el chico Azabache. Como es costumbre, ella deja las llaves al Valet y se acerca a Sasuke para tomar su brazo y caminar hacia el interior. Ambos como siempre caminan con suficiencia hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Camarilla- le indica Sasuke al guardia de la entrada.

-Izquierda- le responde cortante y en todo seco

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata, caminan despreocupados, seguros y con tanta gracia y elegancia por el pasillo que como era algo natural para ellos, llamaban la atención de quienes estuviesen cerca.

Neji camina con tranquilidad junto a Tenten. Ella voltea a mirar el bello rostro de su amado, cuando de reojo puede notar la presencia casi invasiva de dos personas caminando por el pasillo que ellos acababan de pasar. En ese momento Neji dobla para ingresar al salón y Tenten se queda Absorta y sorprendida, con el corazón a mil por hora sin saber cómo reaccionar, su mirada se posa en la chica que acompaña al Azabache y voltea a mirarlos, se congela y se detiene justo en la entrada. Siente como aquellos segundos transcurren en cámara lenta. La chica de cabello oscuro le mira pero no le hace mayor caso, como si no la conociera. Neji se percata que su novia se ha puesto tensa y rígida, pálida y con rostro de sorpresa. Se detiene y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la Joven. Sacándola de su sorpresa momentáneamente.

-Pasa Algo Tenten?- le pregunta el joven de ojos aperlados con preocupación – ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella sin saber que decirle, sin saber si estaba segura de lo que había visto, decide guardar silencio y mentir. Voltea a mirar a Neji pero se siente inquieta. Él lentamente voltea a mirar hacia donde la chica había perdido la vista, hace solo unos segundos, pero solo logra ver una puerta cerrarse. A lo que baja su mirada nuevamente hacia su ahora pálida novia.

-Tenten?- le dice el joven- Cariño…. Qué pasa?

Ella aún se encuentra en shock…. No sabe si decirle o no a Neji lo que le había parecido ver con tanta seguridad.

 _"-No puedo decirle, no puedo- se dice atontada- no… menos después de todo lo que ha pasado y ha decidido… no puedo simplemente decirle…. Tal vez solo la confundí, tal vez sólo…."_

-Neji… Tenten! – les grita una voz alegre desde el interior de la sala, sacando a la chica de su sorpresa y volviéndola a la realidad. Siente su corazón palpitar a mil por horas y el nerviosismo es evidente. Neji la observa de reojo mientras se acerca a saludar con cariño a su amigo rubio

 _"-Definitivamente, debo haberme equivocado, no puede ser. No puedo decirle absolutamente nada, debe ser un erro"_

-Chicos!- le dice Tenten intentado sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen vista hace tan solo unos segundos- ¿Qué sorpresa verlos por acá? Y juntos? – les hace un gesto tanto con la mirada como con uno de sus dedos

Sin escuchar mucho lo que Naruto y Sakura le respondían la chica comenzó a desechar la idea y la imagen de su mente, para poder compartir y celebrar el nuevo trato que su novio había hecho con uno de sus antiguos amigos

 _" – Definitivamente, no es el momento ni el lugar. No le diré nada de esto. Además creo que solo fue mi imaginación, ella no era tan despampanante…. O si?- "_

Decidida a olvidar lo visto, pero con una sensación de inquietud volvió a saludar y a centrarse en sus amigos

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunta el azabache al sentir un pequeño cambio en ella

-La chica que caminaba delante nuestro es la novia de mi hermano- le dice sin emoción

-¿Te reconoció?

-Creo que si- le dice ella haciendo una mueca de molestia- tendré que hacer algo

-Despreocúpate preciosa- se detiene frente a Obito antes de saludar- Ya me ocupo yo de eso

-De acuerdo Sire- le responde tranquila muy bajo casi susurrando y un tanto aliviada.

-¡Buenas noches a los invitados de Honor! – les saluda Obito a ambos y acercándose a Hinata- es decir, a nuestra nueva invitada de Honor, ya que mi querido Sasuke es un invitado ya un tanto antiguo aquí- le hace un gesto con la mano para demostrar que es pequeño. Después toma la mano de Hinata y la besa sugerente y lentamente- Para mí es un real placer poder recibir a tal delicia frente a mí y presentarla en nuestra querida sociedad.- sin soltar su mano comienza a caminar hacia una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación- Hoy te sentaras junto a mí para celebrar

Sasuke observa como se la lleva con los puños apretados, conoce las intenciones de Obito y eso a él le molesta, pero sabe que no puede decir nada. No a él, menos a él. Este se percata que el azabache se queda parado en la entrada y lo observa con esa fría mirada

-Cuando termines de solucionar el asunto- le dice indicándole que se percató de lo sucedido antes de ingresar al salón- vuelves y te sientas a mi lado- el hombre de la cicatriz toma una silla para indicarle a Hinata que se sentara – Así puedes vigilar como me comporto con tu chiquilla- le dice divertido antes de darle la espalda.

El azabache entiende a la perfección y después de posar su mirada en aquellos ojos perlados de su compañera voltea y se va de la sala para solucionar lo que prometió que haría.

Por más que ha intentado concentrarse en la conversación con sus antiguos amigos, no lo ha logrado, se siente inquieta, con la duda, pero intenta disimular. Pero obviamente no lo ha logrado como quisiera, ya que la mirada de pregunta que a cada instante le arroja su Novio, delatan que ella no ha logrado ocultar sus emociones. Al final decide ir al tocador para poder respirar y pensar un poco y ¿por qué no decirlo?, desechar la estúpida idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Pidiendo disculpas y se fue al baño, al ingresar se miró al espejo y saco de su bolso un poco de maquillaje para poder retocarse. De pronto siente la puerta abrirse y al mirar, no ve a nadie ingresar. Le causó extrañeza pero no le tomo atención.

-Tal vez alguien se arrepintió de ingresar – se dijo al reflejo del espejo mientras se retocaba un poco de rubor. Cuando baja la mirada para dejar el rubor y tomar el brillo labial, siente que le tocan el hombro izquierdo, a lo que ella se sorprende y voltea.

-Hola- le dice una suave, sensual y oscura voz

-HEEEYY! – dice totalmente sorprendida al encontrarse son un hombre- QUE HACES AQUÍ! NO PUEDES ENTRAR EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES- le dice asustada y enojada por la indiscreción del guapo hombre de ojos negros

-No te preocupes, nadie nos verá- le dice seductoramente y se acerca lentamente hasta quedar a una escasa distancia de ella- Solo quiero hacerte un pequeño favor

El joven pone sus fríos dedos en el mentón de la chica y levanta lentamente su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. El chico respiro profundo cerrando los ojos. Ella no sabía por qué pero se sentía petrificada. Sabía que debía correr, pero algo en ella se lo impedía. Su cerebro le decía "corre, corre" pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba ahí sin fuerzas aparente para escapar, una parte de ella se lo pedía a gritos, mientras otra le decía que debía quedarse.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, y su mirada cambio, sus ojos ya no eran negros, si no que tenían un color rojo tan intenso que ella al verlos se olvidó de todo, de luchar con su conciencia de que estaba en el baño de un pub, del hombre que había entrado y la tenía ahí, del pasillo y de la mujer.

Pestañea varias veces para darse cuenta que esta frente al espejo del baño del pub y con el brillo en la mano

-C c cómo? – se queda mirando alrededor como sintiéndose confundida y desorientada- Debo volver con Neji – recordando el lugar donde estaba y el motivo por el que habían ido a aquel lugar- Es hora de pasarlo bien y celebrar ese negocio

La chica, no recuerda nada más que solo el que llego con su novio a ese lugar a celebrar….


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

Territorio

Sasuke llega después de un rato y se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentra Hinata y Obito. Con un gesto sutil con la mano el hombre de la cicatriz le indica que se siente a su lado. El azabache lo hace de inmediato

-Resolviste el asunto?- le pregunta sin mirarle, que aunque sabía la respuesta quería que él se lo dijera

\- Si Obito, ya se encuentra resuelto-tomando el respaldo de la silla para correrla y poder tomar asiento

Con una leve sonrisa de medio lado y de satisfacción el hombre observa con delicadeza el rostro de la joven y toma una copa de la mesa.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes. Itachi no les hubiese enviado conmigo si no confiara en sus habilidades.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista para observar con detenimiento a quien le habla. Ninguno hiso algún ruido o comentario, solo le observan con atención

-Hay un traidor en la ciudad, un agente del Sabbat que está analizando el terreno porque quiere invadir nuestro territorio. Según las primeras investigaciones habían informado que se trataba de un Ventrue, pero los agentes me han dicho que en realidad no están seguros de que así sea. Madara es muy obstinado, dice que no se atreverían a atacar la ciudad, el confía demasiado en su poder.

-Y la información de tus agentes es realmente confiable Obito? – pregunta el azabache intrigado

-No, estamos hablando que el grupo de agentes que me dejo esta información, viven en las alcantarillas. Ellos tienen oídos por muchas partes y según lo que me contaron apunta a que efectivamente son miembros del Sabbat

-No que el Sabbat solo operaba en Estados Unidos?- pregunta la joven provocando una mirada insinuante del hombre

-Mmmmm- le dice suavemente- veo que era cierto que fuiste instruida como corresponde.- estira su brazo para tomar la mano de la mujer que esta sobre la mesa- Si, ellos operaban en Estados Unidos, pero hemos visto e identificado miembros de la mano negra en las afueras de nuestro territorio. Por lo que nos hace pensar que lo que mis agentes cuentan no están muy lejos de la verdad.

-Que necesita que hagamos Obito?- le pregunta el azabache con un poco de cadencia en su voz

-Maten a los intrusos

-Llevaremos a algún equipo para apoyarnos?

-Mi querido Sasuke- le dice mientras aprieta la mano de la chica - es solo un miembro de la mano negra que está deambulando. Ustedes irán en conjunto. No creo que necesiten de más equipo que ese. Todas las armas que necesiten se las entregaran.

\- Como usted diga- le dice el joven agachando levemente su cabeza

\- Pero primero necesito que lleven una carta a Madara para informarle los movimientos que efectuaremos con ustedes dos. No se olviden que todo lo que hoy se hable conmigo, solo ustedes saben. Si esto se filtra, la Camarilla tomara la justicia por sus manos y las consecuencias de ello implican matar a los traidores.

-Entendido- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Y Sasuke- le dice tomando el hombro del azabache- tráeme a Hinata de vuelta, que quiero disfrutar de su presencia de una forma más – guarda un momento silencio mientras se muerde suavemente el labio inferior- cercana.

La mujer retira su mano con un poco de desagrado del agarre del hombre de la cicatriz. Abre sus ojos con miedo y mira a Sasuke ante ese comentario. El aprieta fuerte la mandíbula y las manos cerradas en puños. Sabe que no pueden negarse bajo ninguna circunstancia o implicaría su muerte instantánea. Obito en cambio voltea a mirar la actitud de la muchacha.

-Aunque al parecer aun el lazo entre ustedes es muy fuerte- le dice mientras se acomoda en la silla y apoya su espalda en el respaldo- Supongo que tendré que esperar un poco, pero tiempo es lo más tengo.

Una vez terminada la celebración por su nuevo negocio, los jóvenes se retiran satisfechos de la agradable velada que han pasado con sus viejos amigos. Neji y Tenten caminan por el pasillo del Pub para retirarse.

-Realmente ha sido un agrado ver a Naruto y a Sakura nuevamente- le dice la chica

-Sí, fue divertido – le responde el joven. En eso recuerda la actitud extraña que había tenido su novia cuando entraron al local, por lo que decide salir de la duda.- Tenten, quería preguntarte algo, pero no había encontrado el momento, pero ahora que estamos solos creo que es el momento.

-Dime? – le responde ella con curiosidad

-Cuando llegamos, te note un tanto nerviosa e incómoda- le dice mientras la observa- que fue lo que te paso?, dije algo que te desagradara o te incomodo ver a Naruto y Sakura?

-De que estás hablando? – responde con mucha curiosidad, ya que ella no recuerda haber estado así en ningún momento

-Como de qué?- le pregunta extrañado- Realmente estabas muy extraña, reaccionabas muy distinto a lo usual, incluso Naruto, que es un tonto en estas cosas, se percato que estabas actuando de una manera inusual y me pregunto si te había pasado algo. Sakura me pregunto también y ella creía que habíamos discutido por algo ya que tú estabas muy distraída.

La joven se quedo pensando un momento, porque había un lapsus de la reunión que no recordaba bien, pero no tenía la sensación de haber actuado en forma extraña o diferente con ellos o antes de entrar al local. Por más que intentaba recordar había algo que ella no lograba conectar.

-Creo que no ha sido nada Neji, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberme sentido incomoda en ningún momento

-Estás segura?- le vuelve a preguntar, ya que el noto el cambio de ella- fue muy extraño, porque cuando te paraste al tocador actuabas extraño pero cuando volviste todo cambio y se noto mucho

La joven intento recordar el momento, pero no logra ver en su memoria haberse levantado al baño. De pronto se queda detenida cuando han llegado afuera del recinto y voltea a mirar el pasillo de donde venían, pero solo lograba recordar su imagen frente al espejo y una extraña sensación de miedo y un pequeño vacio. Pero como no tiene claro por qué lo siente o por qué no logra recordar bien ese momento, mira a su novio y decide no comentarle, ya que al final no sabe bien cómo explicarle.

-Si Neji, estoy segura, puede que haya estado un poco nerviosa, pero no fue nada más

Despues de haber recibido las instrucciones de Obito y haber sido presentada frente a los demás, Hinata se reúne con Sasuke en un sector de la gran sala para hablar un poco más tranquilos.

-Te noto preocupada- le dice el azabache acercándose a ella- Que te preocupa?

-El haber visto a mi hermano- le responde en forma sincera – no creo que para él o sus amigos sea bueno verme ahora

-Por lo que pude averiguar de aquella mujer que le acompañaba, solo ella se dio cuenta de tu presencia- le dice tomando un mechon de su cabello- pero ahora ya no lo recuerda

-Comprendo -dice ella levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos oscuros ojos- Supongo que lo mejor será mantenerme lo mas alejada de ellos.

-Asi es- el joven la mira como intensamente- Ahora debemos preocuparnos de la misión que se nos encargo. Te he estado instruyendo en todas las materias para poder tener este tipo de enfrentamiento. No será sencillo, pero tampoco debe ser muy difícil, siempre que no bajemos la guardia. De acuerdo a lo que se informó, solo es un miembro solitario y debe estar haciendo reconocimiento del área para entregar información. Deberemos equiparnos para poder ubicarlo lo antes posible, sacarle la información que sea necesaria y eliminarlo.

-¿Que sucede si no es solo uno?- le dice ella sin apartar la vista y demostrando por un momento su preocupación en su rostro- ¿qué pasa si es una emboscada?

-Conozco lo suficiente a Obito como para que nos deje este trabajo sin respaldo. Aunque haya dicho que confía en nosotros, el es muy precavido y siempre envía un equipo de apoyo o de limpieza. Ten claro que si las cosas llegan a complicarse ellos nos respaldarán. El clan jamás nos dejara solos en misiones como estas.

-Que tipo de equipo llevaremos?- le responde la chica intentando interiorizarse – Sabes que soy novata en estas cosas y quiero sentirme segura de todo para poder buscarlo y exterminarlo si es necesario

\- Tenemos tecnología suficiente para poder efectuar la búsqueda, además del armamento necesario para equiparnos. Iremos al almacén de armamentos del clan una vez que salgamos de aquí. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para poder planificar y armar una estrategia. Pero primero deberemos entregarle la carta que nos entregaron para nuestro líder.

-Que te parece si partimos ya y comenzamos con esto?- le dice la chica con una leve sonrisa ladina que provoca como respuesta otra igual

-Me parece excelente – le dice el joven- informaremos de inmediato a Obito que nos marchamos para comenzar con el movimiento.

Ambos se toman de la mano para caminar en dirección al hombre de la cicatriz e informar que se retiran para entregar la información que el solicito. Una vez a su lado, asiente y les indica que pueden retirarse. Sin antes advertirles sobre la importancia de que aquello no puede ser ventilado a nadie más que no sea directamente a Madara.

-Me sorprende que Neji se encuentre mejor- le dice la chica de cabello rosa- sabiendo que el caso de su hermana está por cerrarse.

-Siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte-le responde el joven de ojos azules y cabello amarillo- aunque debo admitir que si estuviese en su lugar, estaría realmente complicado con eso. Trataría de impedir que cerraran el caso.

-Por lo que me comento Tenten, él no ha dejado de pensar en eso, no ha permitido que la justicia la de por muerta, hasta no agotar todas las instancias, que incluso antes de irse de vacaciones, el pensaba en hacer hasta lo imposible por seguir con la búsqueda. Pero que después de volver le había dicho que ya quería descansar y que lo mejor era dejar a su hermana y el caso.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo- le dice el rubio con un tono melancólico- debe ser difícil estar tanto tiempo buscando y no tener ninguna pista. Si tan solo hubiesen encontrado su cuerpo todo habría sido menos doloroso para él.

Ambos jóvenes caminan tomados de la mano mientras recorren el pasillo al exterior del local. Cuando a la chica recuerda haber dejado su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla.

-Naruto- le dice deteniéndose – He olvidado algo, voy a buscarlo y vuelvo enseguida

-Claro- le responde con cara de fastidio- solo no te demores

La mujer voltea y camina de vuelta al salón, mientras el rubio se queda esperando en el pasillo mientras se apoya en la muralla. Saca su teléfono celular para revisar los correos que ha recibido. Mientras se encuentra en eso, del otro salón del Pub aparece un hombre alto de cabello azabache del brazo de una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros. Naruto inconsciente levanta la mirada y logra verla caminando con elegancia. La queda mirando embobado, por la belleza y gracia con la que ella se desplaza, dándose cuenta que tiene algo que le es muy familiar, pero cuando busca en su memoria el teléfono vibra, sacando su atención de ella y bajando la mirada para observa el mensaje que ha recibido. Inquieto vuelve a mirar a la mujer, pero tanto ella como el hombre que la acompañaba ya no se encuentran. En ese momento, un suave toque en su hombro lo hace voltear y se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de Sakura, quien le mira extrañada.

-Qué pasó Naruto?- le dice ella

-Eh… n nada- le responde el un poco confundido- solo creí haber visto a alguien conocido, pero no estoy seguro- la chica mira el pasillo pero no hay nadie cerca y haciendo una mueca de duda en su rostro, toma del brazo al rubio.

-Bueno, si no lo recuerdas es porque no era conocido- le dice ella resignada- Vamos a casa?

-Sí, claro- le responde guardando su móvil y poniéndose en marcha- Vamos!

Se encontraban en un gran salón, donde esperaban que Madara los atendiera. El lugar era espacioso pero con un estilo bastante antiguo. Muebles y decoraciones que hacían ver el lugar como una especie de museo con un estilo barroco por donde se mirara. De pronto se abre una de las grandes puertas y detrás aparece un hombre de pelo largo y negro y con una mirada oscura.

-Asi que ustedes son los nuevos jugetes de Obito- le dice el hombre mientras se acerca lentamente

-Madara- le dice el joven azabache

-Señor- le dice la chica y ambos ponen rodilla al piso para demostrarle sus respetos

-Levántense- les dice con un tono cadente y les hace un pequeño gesto con su mano- No quiero perder mi tiempo con sus exigencias, asi que vayan al grano. Que es lo importante que ese estúpido quiere comunicarme?

-Señor, hemos traido un mensaje de Obito- le dice la chica sacando un sobre de un pequeño bolso que ella llevaba- Nos ha pedido que se le sea entregado solo a usted- extiende su mano con la carta ofreciéndosela al hombre.

Madara toma la carta y después de abrir el sobre lee rápidamente su contenido. Levanta una de sus cejas y observa a la mujer y al hombre parado delante de el.

-Si esto es cierto- les dice lentamente- significa que deberemos prepararnos para una invasión del Sabbat

-Así es Madara- le dice el azabache- De acuerdo a lo que nos informo Obito, hay un intruso en los limites sur del territorio. Aparentemente seria un miembro de la Mano Negra

-Realmente es absurdo que un miembro de aquel grupo se encuentre en este sector- le responde un poco molesto- Deberé dudar de aquello hasta que ustedes vayan y verifiquen que eso es cierto. Espero que como siempre todo el movimiento sea con la máxima discreción posible. No quiero escándalos ni enfrentamientos innecesarios. Tampoco quiero que esta información se extienda hasta que sea fehaciente. ¿Me entienden?

-¡Sí señor!- responden ambos con seguridad

-Si ya tienen todo claro. – Espera un momento mientras se detiene a observar tanto al azabache como a la mujer- No quiero ninguna clase de error. No me importa que seas nueva. Aquí yo no permito ningún tipo de equivocación. Somos superiores a todos y capaces de hacer este tipo de trabajo sin dificultad.- detiene su mirada en el joven- Supongo que eso lo tienes claro Sasuke y espero que esta no sea la primera vez que me falles en algo tan importante.

-Lo comprendo Madara. – le responde con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza- estoy totalmente consciente de lo que debemos hacer y cómo debemos hacerlo. No fallare.

\- Eso espero – después de eso, el hombre voltea para retirarse. Mientras camina vuelve a hablarles, pero sin voltear a verlos- Pueden retirarse- haciendo un gesto con su mano- En cuanto terminen vendrán a informarme todo lo que hayan podido averiguar al respecto. Y si es cierto que hay un miembro de la Mano Negra merodeando por la zona. Si no logran sacarle la información. Solo elimínenlo. No quiero que haya dudas respecto al uso de los territorios y ellos deben tener claro que ese acuerdo se mantiene firme.

Una vez en casa, después de haber pasado a dejar a Sakura, el joven rubio se encuentra bajo el agua de la ducha, cuando un leve recuerdo de la mujer que vio en el pasillo lo dejo meditando un momento.

 _"Ese rostro lo he visto en alguna parte"_

Visualiza en su mente los rasgos, su fino rostro, su pálida piel que parecía de porcelana, su oscuro y largo cabello azulado, aquellos pálidos labios y sus ojos….

 _"¿Como eran sus ojos?"_

Se pregunta intentando recordar cerrando con fuerza los de él, pero no logra recordar haberle visto, ya que solo tiene la imagen de haber bajado su vista y mirado el móvil que había vibrado por el correo electrónico que recibió y posterior a ello solo recuerda el rostro de Sakura.

"! Rayos!- se decía a sí mismo- una chica tan bonita no se me puede haber olvidado"

Saliendo de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en su cintura se dirige a la sala para apagar las luces e irse a la cama, cuando pasa por uno de los muros donde tiene diversas fotografías desde la preparatoria hasta la universidad. Se detiene un momento para ver aquellas donde se encuentra con su amigo Neji, recordando los momentos vividos junto a él. De pronto se queda fijo mirando una fotografía en particular, donde aparecen Neji, Sakura, y él, con la capa y el birrete de su graduación, pero le llama la atención que al lado de su amigo hay una joven de ojos perlados , de cabello negro y con una actitud tímida, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. En ese momento abre sus ojos totalmente sorprendido, percatándose que aquella mujer del pasillo era idéntica a la chica de la fotografía y como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría, se queda con la boca abierta.

-Maldición... era ella- pasándose las manos por su cabellera rubia- maldita sea, esa mujer era Hinata

Como era costumbre, el letargo del día les provocaba sed. Pero debido a la importante misión que se les había asignado, ambos habían decidido saciarla la noche anterior. Ya con todos sus implementos listos, rastreadores, municiones y armas, salen del escondite. Suben al vehículo que los desplazara hasta el sector que deberán registrar, el trayecto es corto y solo hablan lo necesario para lograr coordinar la búsqueda.

Llegando a las cercanías de la frontera, ambos bajan con cautela y expectantes. Comienzan a caminar lentamente. Hinata saca de entre sus ropas un rastreador modificado, el cual les alertara de los diferentes movimientos que pueda haber en el sector. Transcurre aproximadamente una hora cuando deciden separase, sin antes activar su intercomunicador para estar conectados ante cualquier situación.

Sasuke toma el hombro de la chica y la observa y con un gesto le indica sin hablar que se desplace en la dirección contraria. El se aventura a salir levemente del perímetro que conforma la frontera imaginaria del territorio del clan. Ella en cambio seguirá deambulando por el interior de ella pero en dirección contraria.

Al cabo de otra hora de búsqueda, un olor en el ambiente llama la atención de la chica, quien decide acercarse para investigar, sin antes informarle al azabache. Él le indica que debe hacer antes de que ella haga cualquier movimiento. Obedeciendo sigue las instrucciones.

Pasado unos minutos el encuentro es inevitable. Ella encuentra al sujeto, quien esta parado a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-¿Que haces en este territorio?- le pregunta la chica, intentando ganar tiempo para que su compañero llegue al lugar.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le responde este con un gruñido entre los dientes- por que no te devuelves a tu asquerosa guarida y se siguen comportando como humanos.

-Estas en un territorio que no te corresponde- le responde ella, acercando su mano a un costado de su pierna, para sacar el broche de la cartera donde tiene guardada el arma. Rápidamente le saca el seguro y la deja accesible- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Maldita escoria- le dice el hombre dando un par de pasos hacia ella- la Gehenna se acerca y un humilde peón como tú no podrá detenerla.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunta mientras también da un paso hacia el e intentando sacarle un poco màs de información- ¿Cómo crees que lo harán?

-Una impura como tu y tu asqueroso clan, jamás podrá entender lo que la Mano Negra quiere- el hombre frente a ella cierra levemente sus ojos para que ellos cambien a un rojo profundo- serán exterminados todos aquellos que vivan bajo la orden de la Camarilla

-La camarilla es la forma en que podemos sobrevivir en este mundo- le dice ella mientras tensa levemente los músculos de las piernas

El ambiente que se genera es absolutamente tenso, se encuentran en un sector de la ciudad lleno de edificios viejos y de comercio callejero. Muchos pasajes angostos que le darían ventaja para poder esconderse. Gracias a la hora, no se ve nadie más que ella y el en el lugar. Él hombre frente a ella la mira con esos intensos ojos rojos y con su cuerpo levemente agachado, se tensa. Sus manos las levanta y separa un poco de su cuerpo, para mostrar unas afiladas garras. Hinata espera lo inevitable. Entiende que para sacarle mayor información tendrá que pelear con él. De pronto, el hombre se impulsa y con gran agilidad salta hacia ella mostrando sus colmillos y garras y acortando la distancia, ella moviéndose hacia un costado con un salto, saca su arma y dispara dos veces. Una de las balas intercepta el cuerpo de su atacante en el hombro, lo que hace que reduzca su salto y caiga en la mitad del trayecto. La chica vuelve a saltar ágilmente hacia un costado. Con un gruñido gutural el hombre vuelve a prepararse, observando a los alrededores y saltando nuevamente, se apoya en una de las murallas para impulsar el salto. Hinata logra esquivar el movimiento y corre rápidamente por uno de los corredores del sector, para subirse a un gran bote de basura metálico. Una vez ahí vuelve a apuntarle con el arma, pero esta vez el hombre apoya sus manos en el suelo para comenzar a correr hacia ella. La chica apunta y con precisión dispara dándole en el cuello. El hombre se toma con ambas manos el lugar donde impacto la bala

-¡Maldición!- dice la chica un tanto sarcástica- ahora no podrás hablar por un buen rato.

En aquel momento siente la presencia de alguien cayendo tras ella, pero no alcanza a reaccionar con la rapidez necesaria antes de recibir un fuerte arañazo en la espalda que la arroja al piso con violencia. Rápidamente ella se incorpora y levanta, mirando a ambos atacantes.

-Así que no andas solo- le dice ella cerrando sus puños. El arma ha caído al suelo lejos de ella, pero lejos de ambos atacantes. – Creo que es hora de ponerme seria.- les dice a ambos.

La muchacha al soltar sus puños, muestra unas leves garras, emite un leve gruñido para cambiar su expresión, a una mucho más agresiva y abriendo su boca muestra sus afilados colmillos. Sus ojos pasan de ser un hermoso color perlado a un intenso rojo. Poco a poco suelta levemente su nueva naturaleza frente a sus dos atacantes. El hombre con la garganta destrozada es el primero en moverse, corriendo hacia ella lanza un garraso con su mano derecha, el que esquiva con facilidad, y en una pequeña abertura golpea con fuerza con su mano, arañando y sacando con ello incluso piel del pecho de su atacante, provocando que cayera con una rodilla en el piso por aquel ataque, expuesto y vulnerable, Hinata aprovecha para tomar ventaja. Con un leve movimiento de su brazo, rodea el cuello del hombre y ejerciendo fuerza voltea su cabeza para quebrarle el cuello. Pero antes de poder terminar el trabajo y decapitarlo, el otro hombre la aleja dándole una patada en el costado, lo que provoca que ella salga disparada hacia el costado, chocando contra el muro de uno de los edificios.

-Sasuke- dice presionando el botón del intercomunicador- Creo que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda en estos momentos

El hombre que la golpeo, comienza a correr hacia ella. Hinata aun no se incorpora cuando se percata que se encuentra a solo dos pasos y que el golpe será inminente, pero cuando está por suministrarle el golpe, cae detrás de él el azabache, quien con una espada corta la cabeza del atacante haciéndola rodar por el piso.

-Creo que llegue a tiempo- le dice con una media sonrisa

-No podías haber llegado en mejor momento- le responde ella, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para volver a controlarse. Ya sus garras no están y sus colmillos desaparecen. Cierra los ojos por un momento y al volver a abrirlos vuelven a su color perla- Gracias

-Pudiste sacarles algo de información?- le pregunta el azabache mientras camina en dirección al primer sujeto que se encuentra en el suelo. Y tomándolo de la polera lo levanta para observarlo. Saca su espada y separa su cabeza del cuerpo en un movimiento rápido y limpio.

-Si- le dice la chica intentando pararse apoyando su mano en el muro- pero no se mostraron muy comunicativos que digamos.

En ese momento sufre un pequeño tambaleo y apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la muralla para sostenerse. Sasuke la mira y camina hacia ella para pasar su brazo por su cintura y acercarla hacia su cuerpo.

-Debemos volver – le dice con tono de preocupación- debes recuperarte para poder informar sobre lo que te enteraste y avisar que no era solo uno el que merodeaba por el sector.

-Tranquilo, creo que podría ir sin problemas y después descansar- la chica le sonríe mientras apoya el peso de su cuerpo contra el azabache.

Comienzan a caminar por las calles lentamente, mientras ella le cuenta todo lo que logro sacar de los intrusos. Al doblar en una esquina escuchan unas risas que llaman la atención de ambos. Sasuke observa de reojo a la chica, quien mira con atención el lugar. Una calle un tanto oscura y estrecha, que se extiende hasta la avenida. Las luces intermitentes dejan lapsus de oscuridad absoluta. Pero tanto para el azabache como para la mujer no era un inconveniente.

-Creo que todo esto me dio sed- le dice ella.

El joven adivinando sus intenciones le dice sonriendo.-Te has ganado una bebida express antes de irnos- Sasuke le da una sonrisa picara, mientras observa a una pareja que caminaba una cuadra más delante de donde ellos se encontraban.

-Encantada acepto tu invitación Sire- le dice incorporándose y sonriendo. El chico se saca la cazadora y se la entrega. – Cámbiate

La mujer saca su rasgada chaqueta y la lanza dentro de uno de los contenedores de basura, toma la que le extiende el azabache y se la pone, que aunque le queda grande, la hace ver mejor de lo que estaba. Lentamente comienza a caminar por la angosta calle. El se queda un par de pasos atrás observándola como se acerca a la pareja que estaba más adelante. Con una mirada expectante.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Investigación

Nervioso, sin saber cómo reaccionar, Naruto se pasea por la habitación, revisa las fotografías e intenta recordar la imagen de la chica.

 _"-Debo estar completamente seguro de lo que haré, porque si no es ella….? "_

Sigue dándose vueltas en su departamento, las manos le sudan. Siente ansiedad y nerviosismo, piensa en Neji y la forma de decirle. Pasa nuevamente por la muralla donde tiene las fotografías recordando los momentos vividos con su amigo y con la chica de pelo escuro. Curiosamente es muy poco lo que recuerda haber compartido con ella, ya que siempre la vio muy tímida y aislada del grupo a pesar de estar junto a su hermano y hermana siempre. Repasa cada una de las imágenes una a una y donde aparece ella, se detiene. Observa con detenimiento cada rasgo como intentando memorizarlo nuevamente.

"-No puedo ser imprudente con esto- se dice mientras levanta la mano para pasar un dedo sobre la imagen – definitivamente, tendré que averiguar mejor antes de decirle cualquier cosa a Neji"

Se lleva las manos a su cabeza y se desordena el cabello como si pudiese con eso aclarar sus pensamientos

– No sé si será prudente decirle algo a Sakura- suspira – después de todo ella es muy impulsiva y no dudara sobre hablar del tema, aunque yo me haya equivocado y no sea quien creo que es… Pero

Se queda mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana. Afuera está oscuro y una hermosa, lejana y pequeña luna adorna el cielo

-Esos ojos son inconfundibles, no conozco a nadie más que pueda tenerlos, definitivamente ella es una Hyuga – se queda mirando las luces de la ciudad un buen rato apoyando su frente sobre el cristal de su ventanal- o yo bebí demasiado para poder distinguir un par de ojos claros de los de ella. "

-¡!RAYOS! – Golpea una de las murallas con su puño apretado haciendo estremecer los cuadros colgados en la pared– Esto no me gusta para nada

-Ibiki!- lo llama un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios. Le arroja sobre el escritorio una carpeta – te has enterado de nuestra nueva asignación de casos?

-De que estas hablando Yamanaka- le responde este mientras abre la carpeta que su compañero arrojó. Al ver alguna de las imágenes en su interior, se endereza de su silla para acercarla al escritorio y revisar con detenimiento la información- ¿De qué se trata esto Inoichi? – le pregunta con una ceja levantada y mostrando algunas fotografías.

-Es el nuevo caso que nos han asignado- le responde con voz cansada- resulta que ahora debemos investigar estos extraños asesinatos- busca entre las fotografías una en particular, la cual levanta observa y después pone frente a el oficial Morino Ibiki- fíjate en la particularidad que tiene esta victima

Ibiki toma la fotografía y la analiza por un momento, percatándose que entre el hombro y la base del cuello derecho tiene una mordedura. Podría parecer una mordedura humana a no ser por un par de incisiones mucho más profundas que evidentemente tocaron la arteria principal. Morino levanta su cabeza con una evidente muestra de incredulidad a lo que Yamanaka se apoya en el escritorio con la mano desocupada para continuar la charla.

-A esto, súmale, que los dos cuerpos encontrados tienen marcas similares y hasta lo que leí en el informe forense, ambas víctimas murieron por hemorragia aguda….

-No me digas que no encontraron el lugar donde se desangró- le interrumpió Ibiki- encontrar un cuerpo seco con marcas en el cuello y sin derramar sangre en ninguna parte, típico caso de los "Expedientes X"…

-No es tan así Morino- le dijo el rubio un tanto serio ante su comentario sarcástico- la verdad es que de acuerdo al peritaje forense, al cuerpo si le quedo sangre, pero como la herida fue profunda y toco la arteria, lo poco que le quedo salió y dejo un "gran" charco- levanta las manos haciendo un gesto de comillas en el aire y después baja la vista a la carpeta para revisar entre las fotografías nuevamente- Aquí está- le mostró la fotografía del lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo.

-Pero…. – se interrumpe al observar la huincha que indica la extensión de la mancha- … se supone que con esa cantidad de sangre perdida ¿una persona muere? – le dice intrigado al darse cuenta que el charco del que hablaba su compañero y que mostraba en la fotografía no se extendía a más de sesenta centímetros de donde estaba marcada la silueta de la víctima.

Ambos oficiales se miran con expresión de cansancio al darse cuenta del tipo de caso que deberían lidiar con estas últimas víctimas, y todo el tiempo que deberían invertir en ello. A ninguno de los dos les hacía mucha gracia.

-Que ha dicho la prensa sobre esto?- le pregunta Morino dejando los archivos y fotografías sobre el escritorio y apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla

-Sensacionalismo puro- le responde Inoichi- la prensa prácticamente nos dice que no salgamos de casa sin crucifijos, ajos o agua bendita.

-¡Maldita sea la prensa!

-Han hecho muy bien su trabajo trayéndome esa información- Obito mira a Hinata y a Sasuke con indiferencia y haciéndoles un gesto a ambos los hace ponerse de pie.

Permanece en silencio mientras piensa sobre lo que sucedió durante la exploración que efectuaron ambos jóvenes. Camina por la habitación de lado a lado en forma lenta apoyando con su mano derecha su mentón mientras que el brazo izquierdo cruza su pecho. De pronto se detiene, pero no les dice nada, el silencio se torna un poco incómodo, ambos jóvenes no saben si deben retirarse o romper el silencio para pedir la autorización de salir del lugar. De pronto con voz tranquila pero baja, casi en un susurro o como si estuviese hablando para él mismo, Obito rompe el silencio

\- Es imperativo hablar con los del Consejo lo antes posible. – levanta la cabeza para observar a los jóvenes que tiene aun de pie en medio de la sala. - No me encuentro en posición de poder tomar una decisión frente a esto.

Sasuke se sorprende ante el comentario, pero intenta no demostrarlo. Hinata en cambio se da cuenta del pequeño sobresalto de su Sire y voltea levemente para ver el rostro de su compañero. Obito camina alrededor de ellos con pasos cadenciosos y lentos, observando a ambos jóvenes. Los observa y los rodea. Se acerca a los dos por la espalda, acorta la distancia dando un par de pasos y levanta su mano izquierda lentamente, tocando el largo cabello azulado de Hinata. Ella mueve levemente la cabeza para poder dejar dentro de su rango de visión los movimientos del hombre. De pronto en un movimiento rápido le toma la cabellera y la jala hacia atrás, haciendo que la cabeza la chica toque su hombro y dejando todo su cuello expuesto. Sasuke al ver el movimiento levanta su mano izquierda para detener instintivamente a Obito, pero este en un fugaz movimiento toma su brazo y lo dobla por su espalda y sin soltar a Hinata, le hace una llave al azabache ejerciendo presión, doblegando al joven hasta que su rodilla toca el piso.

-No quiero errores Sasuke- les dice en tono molesto y con los dientes apretados- les costará su existencia si llegan a equivocarse tan solo una vez.

Con un movimiento de su pierna empuja al azabache haciendo que llegue al piso. El hombre de la cicatriz voltea a mirar a la chica que aún tiene tomada firme del pelo y la vuelve a jalar hacia el. Nuevamente tira de ella para exponer su cuello y se acerca a él para pasar su lengua desde su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de su rostro.

-No te preocupes Sasuke- le dice irónicamente – no te la quitare por mucho tiempo

-Obito- habla el azabache notoriamente molesto- No lo hagas

El hombre se detiene y voltea lentamente para enfrentar la mirada de ira. Observa con precaución los movimientos del joven. Sabe que es un buen soldado y le encanta provocarlo para que demuestre alguna expresión de miedo. Con una sonrisa de medio lado la suelta con un gesto brusco, lanzando a la chica hacia adelante haciéndola tropezar. Ella con un poco de miedo y rabia evita levantar la cabeza para que Obito no la vea. Sasuke da un paso hacia ella en un gesto de protección y el hombre voltea y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- se detiene junto a la puerta con la mano en el pomo y voltea para mirar nuevamente a la pareja de jóvenes que está en la sala- Algún día, lograre sacarte de esa postura y veremos quién es el vencedor.

Diciendo esto Obito abre la puerta y sale

-Maldita sea, quien llama tan temprano.

El hombre de cabello gris se detiene frente a la puerta de una oficina ubicada en el centro de Tokyo, un poco irritado al escuchar el timbre del teléfono en el interior, busca en su chamarra las llaves de la oficina mientras sostiene en la otra mano una tasa de papel de Starbucks. Al abrir la oficina acelera el paso para llegar antes de que la llamada pase al contestador automático. El lugar es pequeño y de un solo ambiente, llena de cardex y carpetas por todas partes con muchos documentos en cada uno de ellas.

-Investigaciones privadas Hatake- responde cansinamente

- _Buenos días señor Hatake_ \- le habla una mujer desde el otro lado- _El Señor Uzumaki desea hablar con usted, por favor no cuelgue..._

-Buenos días- le responde aunque sabe que la mujer ya no le escucha, porque ha transferido la llamada

- _Buenos días Señor Hatake_ \- le dice la voz de un hombre con un leve tono de burla

-Buenos días- responde mientras sorbetea su café matutino- Señor Uzumaki.

- _Sí, con él_ \- una leve carcajada se escucha desde el otro lado del auricular- _Kakashi, que formalidad para responder el teléfono, ¿cómo has estado?_

-Naruto, tú eres el formal para comunicarse conmigo- le responde con tono de reproche- desde cuando solicitas a tu secretaria llamarme para contactarme?

 _-Lo siento_ \- le dice el joven- _es que estaba terminando de hacer algunas cosas y ella cordialmente se ofreció para llamarte mientras yo terminaba con unos informes_

-A qué se debe esta inesperada llamada- le pregunta cambiando el tema – hace años que no sé nada de ti- da otro sorbo a su café- ¿qué necesitas?

- _Vaya, vaya, sí que eres cortante querido amigo, vas directo al grano como siempre_ \- haciendo una pausa y con un suspiro muy sonoro continua su conversación- _bueno, necesito pedirte un favor... remunerado- le dice rápidamente antes de escuchar cualquier reclamo_.

-Qué clase de favor... Remunerado necesitas Naruto- el hombre de pelo gris rodea su escritorio para llegar a su silla- ¿Otra vez quieres que investigue a tu novia para saber si te es infiel?

 _-!Oye ¡!_ – le dice en tono infantil- _eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo_

-Entonces... qué clase de trabajo tienes para mi ahora?

- _Necesito que me ayudes a confirmar la identidad de una mujer_

-De que se trata esta vez- le responde un tanto intrigado ante la oferta- Te gusta otra chica y no puedes llegar a ella?

 _-!No se trata de eso Kakashi!... Es un poco más delicado el tema que eso_ \- le dice serio- _Que te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar hoy. Yo invito el almuerzo, para que después no me lo cargues en tus honorarios finales._

-Como si fuera hacer algo como eso- le responde el hombre un poco molesto- ¿dónde nos juntamos?

- _Qué te parece en el Ichiran a las 2 de la tarde?_

-De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí a las 2

- _No llegues tarde por favor_ \- le dice en tono de advertencia- _mira que este trabajo es de verdad importante y necesito que sea lo más rápido posible_

-Este bien- le responde el hombre con un profundo suspiro- intentare llegar a la hora.

Hinata se encuentra contemplando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad desde una de las ventanas del departamento. En la cama un hombre duerme profundamente. De pronto se sienten llaves abriendo la puerta. La joven voltea con tranquilidad y observa a quien irrumpe en la habitación. Es una mujer, de aspecto cansado. Evidentemente viene de un viaje largo, ya que deja su maleta en la entrada, saca sus zapatos y camina directo al dormitorio.

-Querido!, ya estoy en ca... sa... - la mujer de cabello rubio corto entra despreocupada al dormitorio, quedando helada al ver al hombre en la cama y a la chica parada junto a la ventana viéndola entrar- Qui ... quien eres tu?- logra articular las palabras frente a la sorpresa.

Hinata camina despacio hacia ella sin decirle nada. La mujer intenta analizar la situación y poco a poco su rostro va tomando un aspecto de enojo, tensándose con cada paso que la joven da para acercarse a ella.

-¿Quien... quien demonios eres tu?- le dice la mujer dando un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando ella se aproxima.

-Yo? - le dice suavemente, con una voz un tanto aterciopelada que provoca un poco de relajo a la mujer - no soy nadie - en ese momento Hinata cierra sus ojos y después de un profundo suspiro los abre, mostrando una mirada gélida que estremece a la mujer - Jamás estuve aquí, nunca me has visto y nunca me recordaras .

La mujer con su mirada perdida en aquellas pupilas que la traspasaban, asiente lentamente la cabeza, dejando su tensión y sorpresa. Deja caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, la rabia desaparece. No puede apartar la vista de la mirada de Hinata.

-Él... espera por ti- le dice la chica apuntando hacia la cama - está sediento de ti. Recuéstate a su lado y disfruten de la noche.

La mujer voltea lentamente para mirar al hombre en la cama y sin decirle nada camina hacia ella, sacándose lentamente su ropa para acostarse.

Hinata observa cada movimiento de la mujer y después de cerciorarse que también duerme, sale del departamento lentamente. Al salir del edificio, un joven azabache espera por ella, lo que provoca una leve sonrisa como respuesta.

-Has tardado nuevamente- le dice en tono de reproche

-Estaba contemplando la ciudad. Ese departamento tiene una vista privilegiada.

-mmm! - el joven voltea y levantando su mano para acaricia el mentón de la chica - sólo provocaras que me enfurezca con estas demoras.

-Celoso?- le responde ella interrogándolo con la mirada- Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos toda nuestra existencia.

-No sé como interpretar esa respuesta tuya- le dice un tanto molesto - suena como si estuvieras obligada a ...

-Te equivocas- le interrumpe la chica poniendo una expresión seria- Fui salvada, no obligada.

-Entonces es solo agradecimiento?- el joven la mira fríamente ante las palabras y esperando una respuesta, le acaricia un mechón de su cabello

-Sasuke- le reprocha y llevando su mano al rostro del joven, le acaricia - Sabes que es más que eso

-mmmm

-Qué pasa?- le dice Hinata tratando de descifrar la expresión de su rostro

-Solo estoy preocupado- le dice el desviando su mirada hacia la multitud y separando el contacto que mantenían

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-No quiero que nadie te separe de mi- le dice él entre dientes- Ningún humano y menos Obito

La joven acorta la distancia entre ellos y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo abraza, colocando la cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke corresponde a su abrazo y apoya su cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella.

-Sabes lo que Obito quiere- le dice en susurro

-Lo sé- le responde ella suavemente- pero intentare todo por que no suceda- se apega más al azabache- tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

-!Maldita sea!- grita el hombre de la cicatriz- estos indeseables quieren llamar la atención de los mortales- dice entre dientes mientras arroja sobre la mesa un periódico donde se ve en letras grandes "ASESINATOS EN SERIE EN TOKIO, ¿NOS ACECHAN VAMPIROS?"

-La prensa ya está en conocimiento de los hechos y han estado haciendo especulaciones. La policía también esta haciendo averiguaciones del caso, por el momento nuestros infiltrados han logrado dejar la investigación sin ningún resultado coherente.

-Esto se esta saliendo de las manos, el consejo pronto tomará cartas en el asunto y esto se convertirá en un campo de batalla- Obito apoya su espalda en la silla que se encuentra sentado. Aprieta su mandíbula mientras observa el titular del diario.

-¿Que debemos hacer Señor?- le dice el hombre arrodillado frente a él.

-La mascarada debe seguir intacta- le responde en tono autoritario- Si algún periodista o un policía se acerca mucho a la verdad. Deberá ser eliminado. -Guarda silencio un momento, mientras golpetea con su indice el borde del escritorio- No quiero ningún humano metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos.

-Entendido Señor!

-Ya lo he dicho antes- aprieta sus puños y se pone de pie en forma violenta. Observa al hombre que esta arrodillado unos pasos mas allá de su escritorio- no quiero errores de ningún tipo. Ningún cabo suelto. Todo debe quedar esclarecido lo antes posible. Ningún tipo de investigación puede caer sobre el Clan. Si alguno sospecha de algo, se eliminará por completo, desde su origen. Debemos ser cautelosos, ya que una vez que el consejo se entere e interfiera, todo esto se acaba.

-Sí señor

-Esos malditos de la mano negra deben salir lo antes posible de nuestro territorio- camina hacia el ventanal que da al centro nocturno dándole la espalda al hombre- Convoca a todos. Esto debe terminarse lo antes posible. No permitiré que la mascarada caiga por unos estúpidos Sabbat

-!Vaya, vaya!, esto si que es una sorpresa

Un hombre de cabello gris observa un monitor con algunas grabaciones de los edificios más concurridos de Tokio. Ha pasado casi la mañana completa observando el monitor, hasta que en un momento una persona llama su atención. Al revisar la cinta del centro nocturno más popular de la ciudad, se percata de la presencia de una persona. Con su equipo computacional, logra agrandar la imagen sin mayor distorsión y tomando una fotografía de una de las carpetas que tiene sobre su escritorio compara la imagen proyectada.

-Esto pareció ser más rápido de lo que esperaba- mientras escribe en una libreta algunos datos, imprime la imagen - Veamos que otra cosa podemos encontrar por aquí.

Habitualmente en el transcurso de la semana, permanecía mirando los documentos que estaban frente a su escritorio. Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde la conversación con el oficial Ibiki y sin ninguna respuesta en absoluto del caso. Así como los últimos tres años. La situación ya se ponía muy complicada. El abogado ya le había informado que lo ideal era solicitar el cierre del caso y comenzar con los trámites legales para asumir la totalidad de la empresa y herencia de su padre, antes de que la policía lo efectuara por su prescripción. Pero esto implicaba, cancelar oficialmente la búsqueda de su hermana, cosa que él a pesar de haberlo dicho muchas veces tanto a sí mismo como a sus cercanos, no se encontraba convencido de hacer.

Cada vez que toma el bolígrafo para firmar los documentos que le entrego el abogado, le temblaba la mano. No quería hacerlo. Pero también sabía que si no lo hacia el gobierno pondría a su disposición los bienes y acciones que le pertenecían legalmente a su hermana a la venta general, y él prefería manejar personalmente todo eso antes que cualquier persona llegara a inmiscuirse en el arduo trabajo de años que realizó su familia para llegar donde estaba.

Neji, no se encontraba convencido de hacerlo y por esa razón, cada día de la semana se sentaba al escritorio y volvía a leer una y otra vez los documentos, calculando la fecha y mirando el calendario, el que con un gran círculo rojo marcaba la fecha límite que le había dado Ibiki para el cierre de la investigación.

-Maldita sea Hinata!- se decía casi en susurro y apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo- Donde te has metido hermana

El joven respira profundo mirando la fotografía de ellos que tiene en su escritorio.

-Tengo que hacer esto para que logren hacer el ingreso a los tribunales a tiempo. Así, todo quedaría resguardado y no habrían inconvenientes en el proceso de la posesión de tu parte - se decía así mismo pero sin quitar la vista del retrato. Guarda silencio un momento y después de dar un profundo suspiro le habla a ella, aunque físicamente no se encuentre con él en ese lugar.

\- Sabes hermana? – Soltando el bolígrafo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio extiende su brazo para tomar el retrato y acercarlo- No dejaré de buscarte, esto es solo un proceso para que tus bienes no pasen a manos de desconocidos, los cuidare y guardaré todos para que cuando vuelvas puedas tenerlos a tu disposición.

Neji, toma los documentos nuevamente, pero en esta ocacion no los vuelve a leer, si no que se va a las paginas especificas donde el debe poner su firma, toma nuevamente el bolígrafo en su mano y en esta ocasión, sin temblar y sin titubear, firma los documentos.

-Ya está hecho- se dice- he dado por terminado el proceso de investigación legal para tu búsqueda.- Tomando el auricular del teléfono.

- _Señor Hyuga!?, en que le puedo ayudar?_ \- le dice su secretaria

-Ino, comunícame con los abogados por favor

- _Si señor, enseguida_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Noticias**

 _Voz de Periodista_ : " _…. Aunque en la actualidad no más común es hablar sobre los avistamientos de Bigfoots o de fantasmas, los vampiros han salido nuevamente a la palestra dado los últimos acontecimientos. Si bien es imposible verificar si las victimas encontradas están relacionadas con vampiros reales , las historias sobre su existencia han salido a la luz pública y son realmente fascinantes. Hoy nos encontramos donde el Señor Atsushi Wakabayashi, un científico quien nos asegura que la existencia de estos seres es real ._

 _-Muy buenos días señor Atsushi. Por qué usted asegura que han sido vampiros quienes están involucrados en estos asesinatos_

 _-Buenos días… como usted muy bien dijo, estas criaturas son realmente fascinantes. Siempre en la historia se han relacionado con la ficción, pero en la actualidad hay muchas personas que aseguran haber visto misteriosas formas humanas moviéndose a través de la oscuridad. Además de acuerdo con la información obtenida en nuestros análisis, hemos detectado una extraña sustancia que pareciera ser saliva_

 _-Eso quiere decir que el mito es verdad?_

 _-Los vampiros actuales no son el típico vampiro clásico ni tampoco practican cualquiera de los hábitos de las películas, Los vampiros modernos requieren de una pequeña cantidad de sangre humana para complementar sus energías, las misteriosas criaturas de la noche provienen de todos los sectores de la sociedad y son Gente común de mucho éxito_

 _-A que se refiere con esto Señor Atsuchi?, que pueden estar conviviendo con un vampiro sin saberlo?_

 _-Efectivamente_

 _-Entonces estos extraños casos de asesinato no corresponderían a lo que usted nos esta planteando._

 _-No necesariamente debe beber toda la sangre y como pudimos ver en los análisis efectuados, estos cuerpos murieron por anemias agudas, es decir falta de sangre, puede haber sido solo que el vampiro bebio más de lo acostumbrado_

 _-Comprendo Señor Atsuchi. Como hemos escuchado es posible que hoy en dia estemos rodeados de estas criaturas de la noche y que convivamos a diario con ellas sin saberlo. Esto ya no es solo parte de la imaginación de los niños pequeños o jóvenes, si no que es una posibilidad que la comunidad de vampiros, este compuesta por personas muy comu…."_

El sonido del televisor apagándose y un golpe seco sobre un escritorio es todo lo que se dejo oir en la habitación. Madara aprieta sus mandíbulas con furia y un intenso cambio en el ambiente a su alrededor se dejo sentir.

-Maldito seas Obito- dice con ira - ¡YOSHIDA! – grita con evidente molestia

Al cabo de un minuto el joven aludido llega a la habitación, poniendo rodilla en el piso

-Señor

-Por qué has demorado tanto Yoshida- le dice en voz calma al joven frente a él- si te he llamado debes venir inmediatamente, dejando todo lo demás

-Lo siento señor, estaba en el ala oeste de la mansión y demore en …

-No me interesa Yoshida, tus escusas me dan igual.

-Lo siento señor

-Necesito que ese _….._ Atsushi Wakabayashi desaparezca con sus especulaciones y que ese mal nacido de Obito se presente ante mi AHORA ¡!.

-Sí, de inmediato

Tenten entra en la sala, observa a quienes han asistido y cuando encuentra a Lee, se acerca sin demora hacia él. Delante de ellos se encuentra Neji y su abogado. El joven no hace ni siquiera el amague de volverse para mirar. Su expresión es seria y un poco ida. Unas cuantos puestos se encuentra Naruto y Sakura, quienes conversan entre ellos.

-Buenos días Lee- dice en voz baja

-Buenos días Tenten- le responde con una sonrisa- toma asiento, estaba esperando que llegaras.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, Neji solo me dijo que hoy se haría lectura de la sentencia al caso de Hinata, por lo que no tengo más información, fue bastante cortante cuando me aviso.

-mmm- le responde la chica- también lo fue conmigo, no me quiso decir absolutamente nada sobre esto.

-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar y ver en que podemos ayudar a Neji

-Creo que para él, esto es más difícil de lo que pude imaginar

-TODOS DE PIE! – Dice en voz alta y firme un hombre junto a una de las puertas laterales de la sala. Desde ahí aparece una mujer de cabellos castaños y piel morena, sosteniendo unas carpetas. Viste una toga negra que evidencia su cargo de juez.

-Buenos días. Pueden tomar asiento – la jueza toma asiento y abre su carpeta, todos los asistentes se encuentran expectantes- A continuación se hará lectura de la sentencia al caso N° 15.835 de la búsqueda y desaparición de Hyuga Hinata el día 7 de abril, ocurrida hace tres años en la localidad de Ueno, Tokio. Dado los antecedentes entregados por la policía local sobre la investigación y búsqueda, además de la solicitud del familiar directo Neji Hyuga,.la corte ha determinado dar la resolución del fallecimiento de la señorita Hyuga Hinata, por lo tanto todos los bienes que por herencia correspondían a la ahora occisa, pasarán a nombre del Señor Hyuga Neji, quien podrá administrar como estime conveniente….

.-Tenten- el chico de cejas pobladas le habla en susurro a la chica, esta al escuchar su nombre se agacha levemente para no llamar la atención del resto de los asistentes mientras pone atención a lo que su amigo quiere decirle- esto quiere decir que él es el dueño absoluto de todo?

-Si- Le responde la chica- aunque los accionistas minoritarios parece que no estarán contentos con esto

-Para mí es un poco difícil de entender, pero creo que con esto él se convierte en el hombre más importante de la economía del país

-Algo así- le dice la chica haciendo un mueca de desagrado- aunque creo que eso le traerá más problemas que beneficios en su vida

-Tenten- aun en susurro le dice – después de él quien es el otro socio con influencia?, porque sabía que Hinata y él tenían la mayoría de las acciones porque su padre estaba entregándoselas a ellos.

.-No estoy muy segura, creo que Danzou Shimura, y no sé qué porcentaje tiene ahora Naruto con el negocio que están haciendo.

-mmmm

-Mejor escuchamos a la Jueza- la chica le guiña el ojo a su amigo y se endereza para seguir escuchando

-Buenas tardes- le dice un hombre alto de espalda ancha y semblante duro que hace guardia en la puerta del local- El local abre sus puertas en la noche y su invitación o reserva son los requisitos para poder ingresar.

-Oh lo siento- le responde el de pelo gris- estaba buscando a una persona

-Lo siento, a esta hora no encontrará a nadie, como le dije, este local abre sus puertas en la noche. Si quiere encontrarse con alguna persona en particular, deberá llamar y concretar una cita.

-Comprendo- le responde con una sonrisa- usted me podría dar el numero para poder agendar una cita entonces?

-A quien buscas- le responde el grandulón con un tono frio

-A una mujer- guarda silencio un momento esperando alguna reacción, pero no consigue que el guardia se inmute ni por un segundo- es una chica que conocí aquí y creo que trabaja en este lugar.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo ayudar- le responde en tono muy serio- deberá retirarse e intentar buscarla en otro sitio

-No me vas a preguntar el nombre?- le dice Kakashi un poco intrigado, pero no recibe respuesta alguna. – Bueno, me retiro, supongo que como dices, tendré que buscarla por otra parte.

Lentamente comienza a caminar, sin antes observar bien todos los alrededores buscando alguna pista.

 _"- Estoy seguro que en la imagen de la cámara aparecía ella y este tipo la conocí- piensa mientras observa el edificio- ya que la deja ingresar sin cruzar una sola palabra con ella"_

-Hasta luego- le dice el Kakashi desde la acera con un gesto en la mano. Obviamente el guardia no reacciona ante su saludo

 _"-Supongo que tendré que buscar de otra forma"_

"…Un gran estruendo llama su atención, evidentemente ha sido un choque, se escucharon las latas retorcerse mientras el sonido del caucho intentaba aferrarse al asfalto sin resultado positivo. De pronto un dulce olor a sangre se siente en el ambiente. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirige hacia el lugar. Como era costumbre en aquellos lugares semi-rurales, los accidentes producidos podían dejarle una suculenta cena siempre que su víctima estuviese por morir, aunque hicieran lo que hicieran los humanos con su nueva tecnología para "salvarlos". Siempre que pasaba algo así, él se acercaba a mirar, si podía ayudar lo hacía, aunque aún se preguntaba porque con los años se había vuelto tan condescendiente con los humanos. Muchas veces ayudo a morir a algunos que no podrían sobrevivir y otras tantas solo daba un pequeño empujón para que sus llamas de vida no se apagaran, sacándolos de entre las latas retorcidas o avisando a los servicios de urgencia.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Desde el dulce aroma de su sangre en el ambiente había sido todo distinto. Llego al sitio viendo el vehículo casi desintegrado por la fuerza del impacto, el cuerpo de una pequeña y un hombre mayor que ya no podía ayudar estaban entre las latas. En la cabina del camión, el hombre con un golpe en la cabeza se reia nervioso

-¡!me salve! – Decía como en estado de shock – me salve, me salve….. – el hombre repetía incansablemente observando la escena frente a él. Al ver al azabache en la escena y encontrarse con su mirada, palidece y comienza a balbucear palabras sin sentido. El choque no le permitía moverse de donde estaba, ya que la cabina había sido deformada y lo tenía aprisionado.

Sasuke, observa alrededor, ya que el olor que lo había llevado hasta ahí lo tenía casi mareado de lo intenso. Buscando entre los destrozos provocados por la colisión, ve a una chica de cabello azulado largo tendida sobre lo que pareció ser una puerta del vehículo, el intenso aroma de su sangre le aumenta repentinamente la sed. Él la observa con hambre y deseo, sus instintos más bajo se han despertado frente a la escena. Ella, no puede moverse, evidentemente tiene la columna quebrada, además de tener una herida profunda en un órgano vital producida por el corte de un vidrio que casi la corta por la mitad. De pronto el joven la observa y ve y siente su llamado. Un susurro tan imperceptible buscando un poco de salvación. Él da unos pasos hacia ella para ponerse en su rango de visión, sus miradas se encuentran y en la mirada de la chica, pide ayuda a gritos.

-Oye tú- le grita el chofer del camión – déjala morir

Sasuke voltea para mirar al hombre que estaba atrapado en la cabina del camión

-Oye- le vuelve a repetir cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros voltea hacia él- déjala morir, era su destino, si no moría aquí la matarían después

El joven al escuchar esto y da un salto de unos cuatro metros para caer sobre el capo del camión, el hombre abre sus ojos con sorpresa ante la agilidad demostrada por el desconocido. Sasuke agachándose frente a él lo observa fríamente

-Qué es lo que dices? – una mirada roja intensa subyuga la voluntad del hombre, quien cambia su expresión de suficiencia a una sin emoción mientras responde- cuéntame todo

-Fui contratado para chocar a propósito con este vehículo, debía matarlos a todos, a los cuatro

-Quien te envió a hacer esto?

 _-_ No lo sé

-Quien te contacto?

-El hombre usaba una máscara, nunca me dijo nombre y solo me dijo que mi familia estaría nadando en dinero si yo lograba matar a los cuatro tripulantes del vehículo y si lo hacía con el camión, yo no saldría herido, así que acepté

El Joven no espero más, atravesó con fuerza el vidrio del parabrisas del camión, y con un solo movimiento, tomo la solapa de la ropa del chofer y con violencia lo hace salir del interior del camión, sin importarle si se desgarraba o si se golpeaba con los restos de los vidrios arrojándolo con furia hacia los árboles…."

Al salir del Letargo se sintió extraño, llevaba muchos años sin soñar y menos aún soñar algo que era un recuerdo. Se levantó con lentitud. Su habitación como siempre era un lugar sombrío, mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello, repasaba cada detalle del sueño, ya que con los años había aprendido que las pocas veces que ellos aparecían, eran significativos para el futuro.

Un golpe de llamada a la puerta lo saca de su concentración. Se levanta de la cama y abre, encontrándose a Hinata con la típica expresión de fastidio que significaba que habían sido convocados por Obito

-Que sucede?- le pregunta el chico

-Obito nos llama- diciéndole esto la chica se acerca a Sasuke hasta que sus cuerpos están a escasos centímetros de tocarse- debemos ir de inmediato- le susurra mientras lo mira con un leve aire de insinuación

-No hagas esto conmigo Hinata- le dice cortante–ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto- Levanta sus manos y toma los hombros de la joven para alejarla e ir donde el hombre de la cicatriz, pero con el solo contacto tanto ella como él se estremecieron, provocando en el azabache una mueca. La queda mirando unos instantes y obligándose a separarse de ella, finalmente la aleja – dejémoslo para más tarde

-Últimamente siempre es así- le dice ella con un tono caprichoso y consentido

-Últimamente hemos tenido muchas más cosas que hacer- le responde en forma seria. Sin voltearse a verla, sale de la habitación. Levanta levemente su mano para hacerle una señal- Vamos

-Sí, Sire

Después de la audiencia donde se dio la sentencia del caso de su hermana, Neji invito a sus amigos a una pequeña celebración. Todos un tanto sorprendidos, ya que al día siguiente se efectuarían los servicios fúnebres correspondientes, asistieron para saber a qué se debía esta invitación.

Al ir llegando a la casa los invitados uno a uno se preguntaban lo mismo. Expectantes a la declaración del anfitrión mientras comían y bebían del coctel de bienvenida, los más cercanos al joven empresario estaban reunidos en un sector.

-De verdad esto me intriga mucho- les dice Tenten a los demás

-Pero a ti no te ha dicho nada sobre esto?- le dice Sakura mientras toma el brazo de Naruto

-No, no me dijo nada- la chica se siente inquieta con la celebración, ya que considera que no es la forma que normalmente se comporta su novio- supongo que tendremos que esperar a que él nos diga de que se trata

-Tienes razón- le responde Sakura- no nos queda más opción

-Naruto!- le llama la atención Tenten que este tan callado- Que te tiene tan distante?

-AH!?- rascándose la mejilla – lo siento, me pillaste pensando en otra cosa Tenten. Pero no te escuche, me habías preguntado algo?

-Solo te preguntaron por qué estabas tan distraído o distante- le responde Sakura con un tono notoriamente molesto frente a la actitud del chico- Estos últimos días has estado así – le dice en voz baja

-Lo siento chicas, de verdad lamento estar tan distraído, es que hay algunos negocios con los que estoy lidiando que me tienen con la cabeza ocupada, pero nada grave o de importancia.

-Pero por favor, desconéctate un poco del trabajo, ahora estamos aquí con los amigos y no deberías estar tan pendiente del trabajo- le dice nuevamente en tono de reproche y aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento

En ese momento las luces del salón se apagan quedando solo un foco que alumbraba una pequeña mesa en uno de los rincones. Sobre la mesa había una pequeña caja y una rosa roja al costado. Comienza a sonar una hermosa melodía en arpa. Los asistentes guardaron silencio intrigados. Una segunda luz ilumina donde se encontraba Neji vestido con un traje de dos piezas con cuello maho color grafito, comienza a caminar hacia la mesa y tomando la caja y la rosa comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba Tenten y sus amigos.

-Una vez le dije a mi hermana, que si ella ya no estaba conmigo, yo elegiría a una mujer con sus mismos valores y que yo amara para compartir mis días con ella. Esa persona, llego hace muchos años y doy gracias a la vida por dejarla conmigo. Ella ha estado en todos los momentos importantes a mi lado y me ha apoyado en forma incondicional en todas mis decisiones, aunque a veces no hayan sido las mejores. Sé que ella estará ahí para mi. Es por eso que hoy, que ya he decidido arriesgarme y seguir adelante… - el joven guarda un momento de silencio mientras mira a la castaña, toma su mano dulcemente y arrodillándose frente a ella le entrega la rosa.

-Neji- La joven la recibe nerviosamente- que estás haciendo?

-Tenten, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, has sido mi pilar, mi sustento y mi todo en estos años- suspira profundamente mientras abre la pequeña caja. -Y quiero hacerte una pregunta, aquí frente a todos – levanta la cajita para que ella vea el contenido- Tenten, ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?¡

La multitud de amigos de ambos hiso una ovación de ternura al escuchar la propuesta del joven. En ese momento el sonido del arpa se detiene y una dulce melodía en guitarra de una canción que a la chica tanto le gusta, All of Me de John Legend comienza a sonar. Todos están expectantes a la respuesta que le darán. La muchacha tiene sus ojos vidriosos de la emoción, le tiemblan las piernas sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se sentía emocionada, sorprendida y desconcertada por la forma en que el chico de sus sueños, a quien había amado por primera vez le pedía lo que jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar de él.

-Co… como te voy a decir que no? – Traga saliva tratando de dejar los nervios y la emoción que la inunda de lado- Te amo Neji- la chica se acerca y se agacha levemente para tomar los brazos del joven y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. – ¡Acepto!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, la emoción se sentía en el ambiente y la chica abraza a Neji y este acariciando su rostro con dulzura se acerca y la besa suavemente. Después de unos segundos se separa y saca el anillo de la caja y la tomando la mano de Tenten, pone el anillo en su dedo. En ese momento la ovación fue general, aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones.

La habitación se encuentra a media luz como es costumbre, Obito se encuentra frente a todos los llamados a la reunión. Vestido con un traje negro y camisa negra muestra frente a todos sus ojos color carmesí. Su notoria furia ha cambiado el ambiente del lugar, nadie se mueve mientras el camina frente al grupos. De pronto, se detiene frente a Hinata mirándola con irritación. Obito, levanta su mano derecha y con fuerza sobrehumana le da una cachetada, provocando que la chica caiga al suelo. El resto solo observa la escena y Sasuke, hace un pequeño amague de ayudarla a levantarse, pero Obite lo detiene levantando su brazo izquierdo. El hombre de la cicatriz, pone un pie sobre la espalda de la chica impidiendo su movimiento.

-Se los dije a todos y cada uno de ustedes, la mascarada no puede ser descubierta- les dice a todos con voz calmada pero cargada de rabia- Estos malditos de la Mano Negra están haciendo de las suyas y están dejando demasiadas evidencias que pueden llevar a que nuestros clanes sean descubiertos por los humanos.

-Señor- le dice Sasuke en tono serio y frio, intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción- nosotros destruimos a los dos intrusos que encontramos, no sabíamos que habían logrado entrar otros. – Toma aire para seguir hablando e intentar ayudar a la chica- Nosotros hemos sido precavidos y yo he monitoreado los movimientos de …..

-Sea como sea mi querido Sasuke- le interrumpe mientras cambia su pie de posición y hace presión sobre la cabeza de Hinata, esta emite un leve gemido al sentir su rostro aplastado contra las baldosas del piso- fue a esta mujer a la que vinieron a buscar hoy. Nos están investigando por su culpa y eso no lo voy a tolerar.

El azabache abre los ojos y levanta la vista para encontrarse con la de Obito evidentemente sorprendido por la información que acaba de recibir. A Hinata la han estado investigando y él su Sire no se había dado cuenta.

-Todos saben ya lo que tienen que hacer con aquellos intrusos. O los hacen desaparecer o lo que estimen conveniente, pero sus investigaciones deben detenerse lo antes posible. Madara además me encargo un trabajo especial. Quiere que cierto personaje televisivo deje de indagar e influenciar a la audiencia con sus extrañas teorías de vampiros. Ese tal Atsushi Wakabayashi que entrevistaron hace poco debe dejar su estúpido interés en nosotros lo antes posible.

Sin consideración, Obito sigue presionando a la chica contra el suelo, disfrutando cada vez que ejerce un poco más de presión sobre ella y sobre todo viéndola estar a su merced mientras su prodigio y Sire observa impotente

\- Rai, Naori- rompe un poco su concentración para llamar a sus subalternos- ustedes se harán cargo de Atsushi- Después voltea hacia el azabache y con un rostro de satisfacción se dirige a él- y tu mi querido Sasuke, buscaras aquel hombre que esta interesado en tu chiquilla, tráelo hasta aquí.

El chico lo observa con frialdad, después baja la mirada hacia donde tiene sometida a la chica y apretando sus puños asiente obediente a las instrucciones de Obito

-aaaahh!- le dice llamando la atención- Supongo que la persona que estuvo aquí preguntando por ella, no es la principal interesada. Según nuestro esclavo en la puerta, pudo reconocerlo como un investigador privado, por lo tanto quiero al verdadero responsable aquí, no al que está haciendo el trabajo sucio- mira con arrogancia al joven- Lo entiendes no?

-Sí Obito- le responde serio y frio el chico- lo entiendo

-Además, ella, no vuelve a salir – dice mientras baja la mirada y vuelve a presionar con fuerza el cráneo de la chica, está nuevamente emite un leve gruñido de dolor, lo que hace sonreír al hombre - no quiero que vuelva a exponerse afuera. Se quedara conmigo hasta que tú investigues y me traigas al responsable.

El chico abre sus ojos sorprendido frente a la decisión de su superior y cerrando sus ojos mientras toma aire para tranquilizar su impulso de detener a Obito, da un paso hacia atrás y haciendo una reverencia le habla entre dientes

-Lo traeré de inmediato Obito, y la dejaras libre después de eso

-Claro que sí Sasuke- le responde sin darle la cara y cambiando su postura a una altiva y arrogante- mientras tu llegas, nosotros nos conoceremos más, ¿cierto cariño?

En el lugar, el aire se vuelve denso frente a la atmósfera generada por ambos vampiros intentando demostrar superioridad de poder, sin decir o hacer algo. El resto de ellos, solo observa la escena y no se atreven a decir o hacer algo, hasta que el hombre de la cicatriz rompe el silencio y con eso el choque de voluntades de ambos.

-!Ahora retírense!... que esto debe quedar solucionado lo antes posible- guarda silencio un poco, saca el pie de la cabeza de la chica y se agacha a su lado lentamente- Recuerden que no quiero errores y todo debe ser limpio y rápido.

-Sí señor!

Respondieron todos al unísono y comenzaron a salir de la habitación poco a poco. Sasuke fue el último en salir, no se movía del lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que el ultimo de ellos salió. Lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir por ella voltea su mirada hacia Hinata y Obito, obligándose a salir del lugar y dejando a la chica a merced del hombre que menos respeto le hacía sentir. Aunque fuese uno de los antiguos, siempre le provoco un rechazo su liderazgo a tal punto que tuvo que aprender a controlarse con el tiempo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Itachi lo obligo a irse con él. Trabajar con Obito era un real dolor de cabeza para el joven y últimamente esto se había convertido en algo más molesto y desagradable.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos en la habitación, Obito con una media sonrisa observa a la chica en el suelo y con su mano saca un pequeño mechón de su rostro.

-No tienes idea de lo placentero que es para mí tenerte a solas


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Encuentros**

Después de pasar a la sala de vigilancia y ver en las cámaras la persona que buscaba a Hinata durante la tarde, Sasuke habla con uno de sus informantes humanos por teléfono, un Haker que de vez en cuando le ayuda con sus investigaciones.

-Te envié la imagen donde sale el hombre que busco

-Entendido Sensei – le responde el chico provocando un pequeño gesto de molestia de parte del azabache- dame solo unos momentos y te daré toda la información que necesitas de él.

-Necesito todos sus datos y sus direcciones

-Entendido

….

Sakura, se encuentra totalmente embelesada con la maravillosa pedida de mano que su antiguo amigo Neji le hiso a Tenten. Constantemente molesta a Naruto y le repite que a ella le encantaría vivir una experiencia tan linda como esa y que espera que cuando pidan su mano sea igual o más romántico. Sin embargo el joven rubio no presta mayormente atención a lo que su novia le dice, ya que ha recibido un mensaje que lo ha dejado inquieto y con su mente ocupada en otra parte.

-Naruto!- le reprocha la chica- hasta cuando vas a estar así? Estamos celebrando un acontecimiento importante y tu estas tan distraído que me molesta.

-Lo siento Sakura- le responde intentando sonreírle en forma sincera- De verdad me gustaría poder estar atento a esto, pero creo que voy a tener que dejarte aquí.

-QUE!- le grita la chica, provocando que los asistentes a la celebración volteen a verlos

-SHHHHH!- Naruto intenta que Sakura baje la voz para no llamar la atención- no quiero estropear la celebración Sakura, pero tengo que hacer algo urgente. Es un asunto de trabajo, por favor quédate tú, como representante… yo hablare con Neji para decirle que debo retirarme

-Pero qué demonios Naruto- tan obsesionado te tiene ese trabajo tuyo?

-Sakura, esto es realmente importante.- le dice un poco molesto- no es solo una obsesión, sabes que cuando me comprometo con algo con hago al cien por ciento y más

-Esto es absurdo!- le dice la chica con molestia.

-Sakura, entiende por favor

La chica lo observa un momento, notoriamente molesta y se acerca a él. Esto llama la atención del rubio, pero no rechaza su acercamiento, sin embargo cuando ella intenta abrazarlo, él se da cuenta que esa no era la intención de la joven, si no que con aquel movimiento ella saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Naruto su teléfono móvil. El totalmente sorprendido por aquella reacción se queda observándola.

-No sabes la clave- le dice un tanto intrigado por la actitud de la muchacha, pero ella no le responde y le da la espalda. El curioso para saber qué es lo que hará se acerca y se percata que realmente sí sabía su clave y ella logra desbloquear el equipo- Oye!... desde cuando…

 _Mensaje de Texto:_ _"Naruto, necesito hablar contigo, tengo información importante con respecto al caso que me encargaste. Por favor reunámonos hoy lo antes posible. Espero tu llamada para coordinar el lugar. Kakashi"_

-Quien es ese tal Kakashi y de que se trata ese caso que le encargaste

El joven evidentemente molesto por lo acontecido toma a la chica del brazo con violencia y la voltea, arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos.

-Sakura- le dice apretando sus dientes- Esto es el colmo. No voy a tolerar que mi novia este husmeando en mis cosas personales. No corresponde que te metas en mi teléfono para averiguar cosas. Si no crees en lo que yo te digo esto no va a funcionar. Estas invadiendo mi privacidad y esto no me gusta.

-Eres tú el que me obliga a hacer esto Naruto- le dice intentando zafarse del apreté que el chico mantiene en su brazo.- Has estado muy extraño hace algunos días y no me dices nada. Si fuera algo de la empresa como dices me….

-No tengo por qué decirte nada- le dice cortante e interrumpiéndola- eres solo mi novia. Y eso no te da derecho a pasar sobre mí

-Naruto!, Sakura!- les dice un poco complicado el chico de Cejas pobladas- creo que no deberían estar hablando tan fuerte este tipo de cosas.

Ambos jóvenes se percatan que los invitados a la fiesta los están mirando. Sakura se sonroja y agacha la mirada, pero Naruto solo observa a Neji que esta unos metros más lejos.

-Lo siento Neji- se lleva la mano a la nuca y le muestra una amplia sonrisa- creo que estropeé tu momento, pero por ahora no te preocupes, yo me retiro. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Neji un tanto incomodo por no saber cómo reaccionar frente a la pelea de sus amigos solo se le ocurre asentir. Levanta la mano en señal de "no te preocupes y anda". Naruto le hace una pequeña reverencia y sin mirar a Sakura, sale del lugar.

….

-Recibiste?- le pregunta el chico desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-Sí, estoy viendo sus direcciones ahora.- el chico revisa la pantalla del celular- gracias por la información. Estarán en tu cuenta mañana los montos que me pides.

-Me encanta trabajar contigo Sensei, siempre eres muy cumplidor con tus pagos

-No soy tu Sensei- le dice el azabache- y solo contrato tus servicios

-Lo sé. Pero igual es agradable trabajar contigo

-mmmm

…

-Sakura estas bien?- le pregunta Tenten evidentemente preocupada por la escena vista minutos antes

-No lo sé Tenten- le es sincera la chica, que con una expresión un tanto triste, su molestia es notoria- no sé si estoy bien, si me siento bien, o si estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

La castaña intentando tranquilizar a su amiga, toma su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Discúlpame Tenten, por arruinar tu momento con una pelea asi

-No te preocupes, no has arruinado el momento

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa- le dice con un gran suspiro- siento que algo importante está pasando en la vida de Naruto, pero él no me ha dicho nada, no sé de qué se trata, él dice que es trabajo y que no es nada más, pero está tan extraño…

-Por qué?- le pregunta intrigada – la última vez que los vi, él se notaba muy atento contigo y sobre todo muy contento de estar contigo.

-Lo sé- mira el piso y se sonroja levemente- no sé cómo explicártelo sin ser impertinente, pero precisamente después de ese día el comenzó a comportarse muy extraño conmigo. Antes, jamás se le olvidaba llamarme para darme los buenos días, ni las buenas noches cuando no nos veíamos. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que llamarlo y cada vez que lo hago, me dice que está un poco ocupado y que me devolverá el llamado… cosa que no hace

-Tú crees…. Tú crees que te está ocultando algo?- Tenten intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas para no provocar más molestia en su amiga ni tampoco malos entendidos.

-Es evidente que me oculta algo, él es muy transparente- suspira profundamente y mira a los ojos a la castaña- Tengo la intuición de que se trata de otra chica.

….

-Una pequeña y hermosa flor de la noche como tú, no debería estar al cuidado de un joven como Sasuke.

El hombre de la cicatriz toma a la chica de su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, lentamente ella se pone de pie. Él acaricia con suavidad el rostro donde anteriormente él la golpeó. La queda mirando cuando ella hace un gesto de rechazo al frio tacto de su mano.

-Eres muy joven para entender todo mi querida Hinata y yo estoy aquí para explicarte la fuerza de nuestro linaje

Ella cambia levemente su expresión a una ofensiva quería permanecer lo más alejada posible de él. No se sentía cómoda en su presencia y menos aún con su cercanía.

-OOHHH! – le dice con una carcajada sínica – No me mires así pequeña. Esto puede ser muy grato para ti y para mí si cambias esa actitud tan propia de tu Sire

-Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- le pregunta la chica intentando controlar su voz para que no suene ofensiva

-Nada del otro mundo. Solo quiero que me obedezcas como lo haces con él. Es demasiado fuerte aun tu laso de sangre con ese jovenzuelo, pero conmigo podrás conocer mucho más. Soy más antiguo que él y eso aporta más conocimientos de nuestro Clan.

-Ya te obedezco por eso Obito, eres uno de los antiguos para mí. No necesito que me lo digas porque mi sangre entiende que te debo respeto y obediencia

-Yo no quiero esa clase de obediencia mi flor nocturna, yo quiero más de ti- el hombre toca el cabello de la chica acariciándolo, lo que provoca en ella una notoria expresión de rechazo que no pasa desapercibida por Obito- quiero devoción y fidelidad absoluta

Hinata se encuentra desconcertada, no entiende muy bien que es lo que su superior quiere de ella. Ya que entiende que esa clase de cosas no se gana obligando a las personas y el sentimiento que tiene hacia Sasuke no es obligado.

-Si no eres capaz de darme lo que quiero a voluntad- le dice mientras se aleja de ella y acercándose a la mesa sacando de ahí un pequeño control que acciona. – Tengo muchos métodos para poder lograrlo

Definitivamente Hinata se siente desconcertada y un poco asustada. No debe negarse a las peticiones de Obito, es un superior y su sangre vampírica actual la obliga a obedecer sus órdenes, pero lo que le pide definitivamente es algo que ella no puede hacer a voluntad. Desde que fue abrazada y convertida en una condenada, no había sentido miedo. Pero en esta ocasión sus emociones son lo más parecido al temor.

Obito acciona el control. Una de las paredes de la habitación hace un sonido metálico y comienza a moverse hacia adelante para después deslizarse lo suficiente para que pudiesen pasar. Una nueva habitación se encuentra tras él. Un escondite secreto.

-Quiero que me acompañes a mi pequeño refugio- levanta la mano para que Hinata la tome. Ella lo hace un tanto insegura, sabe que entrando ahí será su fin de alguna u otra forma - aquí nadie podrá interrumpirnos

…

Avanzada la noche, Naruto llega al lugar donde concertó el encuentro con Kakashi, su investigador privado. Observa detenidamente los alrededores, pero pronto se da cuenta que está solo en el sector.

-Rayos- se dice casi en susurro- Como siempre Kakashi impuntual

-No es asi- le responde este sobresaltando al rubio- tu llegas un poco tarde

-EEEHH! – aun sorprendido lleva su mano a la nuca para rascarla – y donde estabas metido que no te logré ver?

-Es mi trabajo ser sigiloso para sacar la información que necesito- con una risa divertida – De otra forma seria muy obvio y no lograría resultados

-Hablando de eso – le dice el joven cambiando su expresión a una seria- que es lo que encontraste

El hombre de cabellos plateados, lo observa un momento y antes de darle una respuesta, saca de su bolso una carpeta.

-En esta carpeta encontraras registros de los últimos dos meses. – le extiende la carpeta para que la tome- en ella hay imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia.

El joven extiende lentamente el brazo para tomar la carpeta que Kakashi le está ofreciendo. Titubea un poco ante sus palabras

-Ella – dice tragando duro- lleva desaparecida tres años y hoy en la mañana han dado la resolución legal de su defunción- toma con firmeza los documentos pero Kakashi no los suelta sin antes observarlo detenidamente

-Esto es algo que debo decirte como a todos mis clientes- respira profundo y cambia su voz a una más seria y profunda- Una vez abras esa carpeta…

-No quiero que me des el mismo sermón que le das a todos tus clientes Kakashi- le dice interrumpiéndolo- Tengo muy claro que debo hacer una vez que la abra, debo llevar estos antecedentes ante la justicia. Aunque me duela admitirlo creo que ella ha estado engañando a todo el mundo con su desaparición y debo detener el sufrimiento de Neji.

-Ten cuidado Naruto, puedes estar equivocado en tus conclusiones - el hombre suelta la carpeta para que pueda revisarla- además no es eso lo que debía decirte.

El joven sorprendido ante la respuesta del hombre levanta una de sus cejas en señal de pregunta

-Naruto- le dice nuevamente el hombre- al momento de abrir esa carpeta, te vas a encontrar con todos los datos que pude recopilar en esta ciudad. Si quieres que siga con la investigación o si quieres entregar de los informes a la policía, avísame.

-O.k.- le responde el joven ya con la carpeta en las manos que sin abrirla la observa con detenimiento, tratando de imaginar las distintas posibilidades. Con un tanto de temor de encontrarse con algo que pueda ser difícil de entender.

-Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?- le pregunta el hombre al verlo un tanto dudoso de revisar el interior

-Por supuesto- respira profundo y guarda los documentos bajo el brazo – eso quiere decir que la has encontrado viva

-El dar con ella en las cámaras de vigilancia no fue difícil gracias al software de reconocimiento facial, sin embargo no logre encontrarme directamente con ella en ningún horario en ninguno de los sitios que aparentemente frecuenta.

-Qué clase de Sitios? – le pregunta el rubio intrigado

-Clubes nocturnos de alta popularidad. Ella siempre llega con bastante revuelo, en un lujoso auto y acompañada de un hombre que al igual que ella, parecen modelos de alta costura.

-Un hombre?- tratando de hacer memoria sobre la chica- Estas seguro que es ella?, que yo recuerde ella era una chica de bajo perfil y muy tímida.

-Totalmente seguro- le dice apuntando hacia la carpeta- ahí encontraras las fotografías y veras de lo que hablo

….

-"Maldita sea, este lugar también está vacío"-

El azabache después de descartar el tercer y último sitio que su contacto le entrego, decide permanecer un momento vigilando la supuesta oficina. Pasada media hora a lo lejos logra ver a quien estuvo esperando. Agazapado y escondido en la oscuridad lo espera.

….

El hombre de cabello blanco camina aparentemente despreocupado hacia la puerta de su oficina, busca en su bolsillo las llaves para abrir, pero se percata de algo inusual en el piso.

 _:::Flash back:::_

 _Al cerrar la oficina, pone un pequeño papel meticulosamente en un extremo superior de la puerta, casi imperceptible para las personas que no saben. El cual al momento de ser abierta, se desliza y cae._

 _-Excelente, así podré saber si alguien ha ingresado sin mi consentimiento- se decía así mismo._

 _::Fin Flash back::_

Al acercar la llave a la puerta, el hombre se percata de un pequeño fragmento de papel que se encuentra en el suelo. Lo que evidenciaba que su puerta había sido abierta. Con cautela ingresa lentamente la llave en la cerradura y la gira tomando la manilla para abrirla, mientras suelta levemente el cierre de su arma para dejarla con acceso rápido.

Una vez dentro, mira a los alrededores rápidamente, sin encender la luz, pero no logra percibir ningún movimiento. Sin embargo al dar un segundo paso dentro del lugar, una extraña sensación se apodera de él, haciendo que sus pelos se erizaran y un hielo le recorra la espalda.

-"qué diablos es esto"- se dice mientras da otro paso, cautelosamente en dirección a la lámpara que esta sobre su escritorio, pero antes de llegar se detiene, al darse cuenta que no se encuentra solo. Un extraño frio recorre su piel y la butaca de su asiento lentamente comienza a girar, provocando en el hombre una sensación de eternidad mientras la luz de la ciudad devela el rostro de quien está invadiendo su oficina.

-…. – con gran asombro Kakashi logra conectar la imagen dentro de sus recuerdos. Traga duro un tanto nervioso al darse cuenta de quien está frente a él

\- T …. Tú…. – intenta hablar, pero su cuerpo no responde como quisiera, siente un temblor en sus piernas y un sudor frio recorrer su espalda - qu que… que hace a a aquí

-"Maldición, como es que estoy tartamudeando frente a este tipo"- se recrimina mentalmente Kakashi, sin saber con exactitud porque está reaccionando de esa forma ante la presencia de aquella persona.

….

-Sakura – le toca el hombro para llamar su atención

-Si!?- responde ella intentando no demostrar que se encuentra con su mente en otra parte- lo siento, me estabas hablando?

-No- le dice Neji un tanto preocupado por su expresión triste- Estas bien?

La chica lo mira con sus ojos cristalinos, aguantando que no se derramen las lágrimas cierra sus ojos y le da una sonrisa falsa antes de responderle- Sí Neji, todo está bien, estoy muy contenta por el compromiso que estás haciendo con Tenten

-Oh… sí- le responde este sacado un poco de contexto con el comentario de la chica- aunque debo admitir que estaba muy nervioso por la respuesta de ella, por un momento pensé que no me respondería en forma positiva, supongo que debe ser normal en este tipo de situaciones

-Tranquilo Neji, Tenten te ama y se nota mucho- la chica toma un vaso de champaña de la bandeja de uno de los mozos que pasa por el lugar- Todo saldrá muy bien entre ustedes, de eso debes estar tranquilo. Es momento de que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz

-Lo sé- le dice el chico un tanto complicado ya que sabe que ella se refiere a la investigación del caso de su hermana- estoy seguro que Hinata estaría contenta con mi decisión, ella adoraba a Tenten

-Cómo te sientes con eso Neji?- le pregunta sería la chica- sé que tal vez no sea el momento de preguntártelo, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar sobre eso

\- mmmm – el chico desvía levemente la vista hacia la nada y una pequeña sombra de tristeza se le notan en sus ojos al hablar sobre el tema- ha sido bastante difícil. Espero de verdad estar haciendo lo correcto

-Claro que si Neji- le dice la chica sonriéndole – claro que estás haciendo lo correcto

-Eso espero- le responde el chico mirándola con melancolía- Espero no arrepentirme de haber tomado esa decisión

….

Una vez cerrada la puerta, toma asiento con tranquilidad en uno de los sillones de la sala, acerca un vaso de la estantería y una botella de Whisky, lentamente lo sirve y saca de su abrigo la carpeta entregada por Kakashi. Despues de observarla con detenimiento un rato, antes de abrirla bebe todo el contenido del vaso.

-Rayos, tengo un poco de temor- se dice mientras toca el borde de la carpeta- no sé si deba abrirla

Vuelva a servirse otro poco de alcohol pero antes de tomarlo, lo deja suavemente en la mesa y toma con ambas manos los documentos. El corazón del chico se acelera y con un poco de nerviosismo abre la carpeta, para encontrarse con una serie de documentos y un sobre con un rotulado que dice "Fotografias y pruebas visuales"

-Que diablos- suspira mientras toma el primer documento para comenzar a leer

" _Investigación n° 534_ _"_

 _Cliente: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Objetivo de la investigación: Búsqueda de antecedentes de la desaparición de Hyuga Hinata_

 _Durante el periodo de búsqueda de información sobre la desaparecida, hemos detectado una serie de irregularidades, las cuales no han permitido dar con el verdadero paradero de la mujer. Se efectuó una revisión de los antecedentes policiales mediante los contactos confidenciales donde se pudo determinar que el caso no fue habido, dada la falta de pruebas._

 _Sin embargo después de efectuar la búsqueda en los medios oficiales, se efectuó una búsqueda fuera del marguen oficial, lo que nos llevó a los suburbios y lugares nocturnos, donde por descripción verbal se me notificó la posibilidad de encontrar algún dato con respecto a la desaparecida. Buscando una red de trata de blancas, he dado con un rastro que me llevo a revisar las cámaras de vigilancia a través de una tercera persona que se infiltró en las redes de seguridad mediante hackeo y con un programa de reconocimiento facial hemos conseguido el paradero de la srta Hyuga. En el sobre se encuentran las fotografías donde podemos ver que ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones acompañada en todas las ocasiones por un joven ingresando a un recinto nocturno._

 _Adjunto encontrará las horas, días e imágenes que hemos capturado de las cámaras de vigilancia_

 _Nota: Como le habré comentado verbalmente, estos antecedentes pueden ser entregados a la policía, sin embargo no servirán de prueba, ya que han sido obtenidos fuera del margen de la ley."_

El chico después de leer el pequeño informe de la investigación, siente como le sudan las manos al tomar el sobre con las imágenes. Lo abre lentamente y mientras las saca para observarlas queda realmente sorprendido

-Maldita sea – su corazón da un vuelco después de revisar con detención la primera imagen- maldita sea! Esto no puede ser verdad

Poco a poco comienza a revisar el resto de las imágenes, sacándolas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa, se detiene en cada una de ellas hasta que de pronto le llama la atención una en especial. En ella se ve la silueta de la chica tomada desde atrás y de fondo un local donde el joven recordaba haber estado hace muy poco tiempo en una reunión.

::: Flash Back:::

 _-Naruto- le dice Sakura deteniéndose – He olvidado algo, voy a buscarlo y vuelvo enseguida_

 _-Claro, solo no te demores._

 _El chico espera mientras revisa los correos que ha recibido, de pronto aparece un hombre alto de cabello azabache y una mujer tomada de su brazo, ella tenía largos cabellos oscuros. La queda mirando embobado, por la belleza y gracia con la que ella se desplaza, dándose cuenta que tiene algo que le es muy familiar. Justo en ese momento su teléfono vibra, sacando su atención de ella y bajando la mirada para observa el mensaje que ha recibido_

 _-Qué pasó Naruto?_

 _-Eh… n nada, solo creí haber visto a alguien conocido, pero no estoy seguro_

 _-Bueno, si no lo recuerdas es porque no era conocido. Vamos a casa?_

 _-Sí, claro- le responde guardando su móvil y poniéndose en marcha- Vamos!_

::: Fin Flash Back:::

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se dice el chico mientras pasa una de sus manos por su cabello- definitivamente era ella y estuvimos tan cerca de encontrárnosla

El chico vuelve a tomar la fotografía y se queda mirando con detenimiento, de pronto se pone de pie y va hacia su mural, donde tiene un gran collage de imágenes y fotos de su pasado buscando específicamente donde la chica aparecía. La encuentra con facilidad, ya que la había estado viendo los últimos días desde aquel encuentro. Al tenerla en su mano la compara inmediatamente con la imagen actual dándose cuenta que hay grandes diferencias

-Dios mío, como has cambiado Hinata- se dice mientras sigue observando y comparando ambas fotografías- pareces de verdad una persona totalmente distinta.

La chica en la primera y más antigua imagen, casi pasaba desapercibida entre la multitud, sin embargo en la última foto tomada, evidentemente ella no pasa desapercibida, definitivamente parece ser una modelo de alta costura y no la chica tímida que el recordaba


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Extorsión

El oficial Ibiki, se encontraba sentado en su oficina intentando encontrar algún punto por el cual empezar la investigación del nuevo caso. Su intuición le decía que esto traería consecuencias más complejas. Mientras ojea los reportes de las últimas muertes por desangramiento recibe una llamada a su celular, un número privado, que no se identifica en el visor

-Oficial Morino- contesta intrigado el oficial

- _Oficial-_ le dice una voz que ha sido distorsionada por una máquina- _tengo una información que tal vez pueda serle de utilidad_

-Quien habla?- le pregunta el hombre intentando mantener el dialogo con él, mientras marca un numero en el teléfono fijo

- _No intente encontrarme con sus software tan desactualizados oficial_ \- le dice la voz, como adivinando lo que estaba intentando hacer- _he hackeado todos los equipos móviles de la estación de policía._

-Qué es lo que quiere? Le pregunta después de haber comprobado que su teléfono esta sin señal y que la llamada a informática no podría hacerla

- _Quiero entregar antecedentes de utilidad para su investigación_

-Qué investigación? Y que antecedentes quieres dar?

- _No se haga el tonto oficial Morino, yo quiero ayudarles con sus extraños casos de muertes_

\- …..- después de un momento de pensar en la situación decide escuchar a su interlocutor- Le escucho

- _Muy bien oficial_ \- le responde la voz- _las muertes que ha estado encontrando en los suburbios son causadas por integrantes de la mascarada. Ellos son un grupo que tiene mucho poder y aunque usted no lo crea, llevan muchos años viviendo y moviéndose en su ciudad. Aunque no son personajes que llamen la atención ante la luz pública, si logra indagar un poco se dará cuenta de lo extraños que son_

-No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me dices- le responde el hombre- la mascarada?

- _Son una secta que lleva siglos intentando convivir con la sociedad oficial Morino, pero cada cierto año hay uno que otro conflicto sacando a la luz sus extrañas costumbres. Ellos consideran a la raza humana como un ganado del cual alimentarse. Y aunque los protegen porque son su alimento, los usan, manipulan y los hacen desaparecer si se involucran demasiado._

-…- el oficial levanta la mirada cuando de pronto a su oficina entra el oficial Yamanaka, Ibiki toma su móvil y lo cambia a alta voz para que el también escuche la extraña conversación que mantiene con el desconocido

- _actualmente oficial Ibiki, esta red de operaciones ha tenido conflictos con otra secta que ha querido robar su territorio, lo que ha provocado los ataques a los civiles que ustedes han encontrado muertos. Le advierto que no es conveniente interferir en sus peleas. No los busque, no indague más allá de lo que ya ha hecho, porque así como su ex oficial Hatake, puede resultar perdiendo más de lo que ha ganado_.

-De que hablas?- le pregunta preocupado Morino haciéndole una señal a Inohichi

- _Su querido ex colega, se encuentra sumergido en esto oficial y no me extrañaría que ya haya sido contactado por la mascarada para acallar sus intentos de investigación y solo por el hecho de haber metido sus narices demasiado adentro de este mundo_

-Pero de qué demonios hablas?- le dice exaltado Morino, intentando sacar más información

- _Lo siento oficial, esto es todo lo que puedo decirle hasta el momento, y le advierto. Todo aquel involucrado con esta investigación, terminará desapareciendo tarde o temprano_ \- le dice la voz cortando la comunicación.

Ambos oficiales se quedan en silencio observándose, evidentemente preocupados. De pronto suena el teléfono de red fija y los hace sobresaltarse.

-Buenas noches, oficial Morino _-_ se escucha la voz de la secretaria de la estación de policía al otro lado del auricular

- _Hemos recibido una llamada indicando que la oficina del señor Hatake Kakashi ha sido robada o mejor dicho, prácticamente destruida_

Ambos oficiales alarmados se ponen de pie

-Vamos inmediatamente para allá!- dice Ibiki mientras cuelga, saca de su escritorio su arma y salen de la oficina junto con Yamanaka

…..

-No lo haré

-Tengo mis métodos mi querida flor nocturna y pronto te darás cuenta que la bestia te dominará si no lo haces

-Mi Sire me ha enseñado a controlar mi bestia- le dice ella mientras intenta alejarse del hombre de la cicatriz

-Lo sé- le responde este con aires de superioridad- pero tarde o temprano no podrás controlarlo más. El frenesí llegará y tendrás que hacerlo

La chica sigue rodeando el lugar intentando alejarse de Obito. Su sangre le impide atacarlo, pero su mente le dice que no debe dejarse dominar

-Ya lo sabes mi querida- le dice acercándose a la entrada mientras acciona un botón de su control, provocando que la puerta por donde habían entrado vuelva a abrirse- No saldrás de aquí sin que hayas bebido de mí tres veces, aunque deba mantenerte encerrada mil noches.

-No lo haré Obito- le dice con seguridad- No quiero convertirme en tu esclava, no creo que haciendo Yihad logres más…

Casi sin percatarse del movimiento, su voz es interrumpida, por el fuerte agarre que ha recibido en su garganta. Obito la ha sometido levantándola del suelo mientras aprieta con furia su cuello

-Esa palabra está prohibida- le dice con furia mientras aprieta sus dientes, cambiando su mirada a un rojo intenso- y haré que me obedezcas aunque deba extraerte cada gota de la sangre de ese estúpido de ti y hacerte beber de la mía a gotas.

La joven abre sus ojos con sorpresa frente a las palabras de su superior, no logra entender cuál es la rivalidad o el problema que tiene con Sasuke, pero evidentemente él quiere lograr hacerle daño de alguna forma y para eso, la está usando a ella. La chica siente odio y a pesar de que su sangre le impide atacar o defenderse, siente como poco a poco ha ido rompiendo ese vínculo que la ata.

-Mi flor nocturna- le dice mientras la acerca a él, solo aflojando un poco su cuello y bajándola hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo- tu querido Sire, pagara todo lo que me ha hecho- le dice mientras pasa su lengua por toda la mejilla de la chica- y no quedaré tranquilo hasta cuando lo vea suplicar por piedad y con mis propias manos lo borre de la faz de la tierra.

Obito toma a la chica con su mano libre por la cintura y deja su cuello libre para tomarla del cabella jalándolo hacia atrás con el fin de someterla, la acerca a su cuerpo y aunque ella pone sus brazos delante de para mantener la distancia, él logra rosar sus labios con los de ella. Hinata hace un gesto de desagrado al sentir el contacto, provocando mayor molestia en la reacción del hombre. Sus ojos rojos la observan con ira y juntando su cuerpo la apega contra la pared de la habitación para hacerla sentir su notable erección contra su cuerpo.

-Cuando seas mía flor nocturna- le dice mientras sigue frotando su miembro contra ella – me agradecerás que te haga mía a cada momento que yo quiero, me obedecerás y me complacerás en cada uno de mis caprichos y lo harás sintiéndote dichosa por haberte elegido a ti y no a otra.

El hombre siente y ve el evidente rechazo que provoca en Hinata, pero disfruta cada cosa que hace y ve en ella

-Tu sire, me pagara todo mi deliciosa flor nocturna- la fricción que Obito genera contra ella, poco a poco la va aumentando en velocidad y fuerza. La chica siente como cada vez el miembro del hombre va en aumento y provoca en ella un mayor rechazo a la sensación- Tú, serás su perdición, lo he visto en su mirada y eso me servirá para mi dulce venganza

Obito pasa su lengua desde la base del cuello de la chica hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios mientras jala con fuerza su cabello hacia atrás. Se detiene y tomándola del brazo, tira de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se golpee contra la mesa que estaba en un costado de la habitación. El hombre la ve detenidamente y voltea saliendo del lugar. Mientras la puerta cierra lentamente la mira de reojo y con una sonrisa de medio lado le dice

-ya vendré por ti y disfrutare de cada rincón tuyo hasta hastiarme y cada cosa que haga, me suplicaras de rodillas porque la repita- la chica poco a poco se levanta para mirarlo en forma desafiante, como intentando decirle con esa mirada que ella no se doblegará ante el- beberás de mi Hinata. Ya que será la única fuente que tendrás.

El hombre le sonríe mostrando sus colmillos con arrogancia, mientras el muro de la habitación escondida termina cerrándose, dejando a la chica en su interior

….

-Ya han pasado tres días y no hemos tenido ninguna pista- le dice el oficial frente a su escritorio.

-No es posible que haya desaparecido de esa forma- le dice Morino al oficial- realmente todo esto es extraño.

-Morino, de verdad crees que aquella llamada que recibiste fue para advertirte sobre lo que pasaría con Hatake?

-No sé si habrá sido para eso o solo para demostrar que pueden hacer lo que quieren

-Señor Ibiki- le interrumpe una chica asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina- le traigo los resultados sobre el detalle de llamadas y mensajes del teléfono solicitado

-Excelente- le dice el hombre- trae aquí, los revisaré de inmediato

…

Despierta sobresaltado por el timbre y unos golpes en la puerta. Un tanto desorientado se levanta de la cama y se dirige a ver quién llama con tanta insistencia en su departamento. Levanta levemente la mano para tallarse los ojos y despejarse cuando ve sobre la mesa de la sala los documentos que había estado revisando durante la noche.

-Un Momento!...- grita hacia la puerta, mientras se apresura a reunir todo y esconderlo en la parte superior del mueble de la televisión

-Naruto!- le grita mientras golpea la puerta evidentemente molesta- abre la puerta, que tanto estás haciendo ahí?

-¡!Nada, amor!- le grita nervioso y un tanto complicado ya que los papeles se caen y debe volver a recogerlos- ¡!Solo me estoy po p o poniendo algo de ropa!

-¡QUE!?- le grita en tono de enojo, para terminar hablando despacio, casi para ella- ¿y desde cuando te preocupas por eso conmigo?

Naruto abre la puerta de golpe, provocando un leve sobresalto en ella. Esta lo mira sin lograr descifrar que oculta, ya que muestra una enorme sonrisa, pero Sakura lo conoce muy bien para saber diferenciarla de una sonrisa nerviosa. Suspira mientras lo mira, sin entender muy bien el comportamiento de su novio. Lo hace a un lado con el brazo y entra al departamento. Instintivamente observa alrededor buscando algún indicio de "algo" que pueda darle un poco más de luz en sus dudas y en lo extraño que ha estado Naruto.

-Claro!- le dice el resignado- pasa y acomódate como siempre

-Que rayos estabas haciendo que te domoraste en abrir?- le pregunta inquieta la chica

-Buenos días amor, como amaneciste, yo muy bien gracias, solo un poco agotado por trabajo- le dice mientras cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cocina por un vaso que llena de jugo. La chica no le quita la vista de encima y el de reojo la observa, sirve un segundo vaso y lo extiende hacia ella mientras comienza a beber.

-Eres un idiota- le dice con un tono mucho más tranquilo mientras se acerca y toma el vaso que el chico le ofrece- definitivamente no sé qué pensar contigo

-Sakura- suspira profundo y se acerca a ella acariciando su cabello- ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres pensar de mi?

-No Naruto- le dice apartando su mano en forma un poco brusca- es lo que tú me haces pensar de ti. Toda esta situación es tan extraña, lo que paso el sábado, lo de ahora- se detiene para mirarlo a los ojos- Sé que algo pasa, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que me estas ocultando algo y eso ….

-Sakura- la interrumpe dando un paso hacia ella y tocando su rostro suavemente con la mano- eres la persona más importante en mi vida, jamás haría algo que te lastimara o te hiciera daño voluntariamente. Si te he lastimado por mi actitud, de verdad siento haberlo hecho, pero es solo trabajo, de verdad estoy investigando algo que considero de vital importancia y no quiero involucrarte en ello, no por ahora.

-Por qué? – le dice ella mientras se deja acunar por la caricia en el rostro levantando su mano para ponerla junto a la del chico.

-Porque aún no tengo nada claro al respecto- le dice mientras la acerca hacia él para abrazarla- no puedo tomar a la ligera y contarle a todo el mundo lo que estoy haciendo si al final no lo tengo claro.

-Naruto- le dice la chica preocupada- no te consumas en algo que no valga la pena- lo mira con un suspiro se acerca para abrazarlo- no quiero que te separes de mi

-Jamás lo haría Sakura- le dice mientras la acoge en sus brazos y junta su frente a la de ella- si esto no fuera realmente importante no lo estaría haciendo

-Entiendo Naruto- le responde ella mientras cierra sus ojos- pero no quiero… no quiero perderte

Ambos se miran detenidamente mientras el deja su vaso en uno de los muebles para después tomar el mentón de la chica y levantarlo

-Te amo Sakura Haruno, y eso jamás cambiará- acorta la distancia entre ellos y deposita un suave beso en los labios de la chica. Lentamente el beso comienza a ser más intenso y el la abraza apeando sus cuerpos. Dándose un pequeño respiro la mira con delicadeza- Ahora viene nuestra reconciliación- con una picara sonrisa la levanta y toma de las piernas para que ella lo envuelva por sus caderas, caminando lentamente hacia el dormitorio mientras continua besándola

-Aun hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar Naruto- le dice ella intentando ser firme y seria

-Después hablamos, ahora lo que menos quiero hacer es conversar- le dice el un poco sonrojado por el evidente deseo- solo quiero escuchar tus quejidos de placer

…

 ** _Voz locutor_** _: "… Una serie de policías ha estado revisando el perímetro, sin embargo no se ha podido esclarecer que fue lo que sucedió en este nuevo ataque. Solo se han confirmado algunas víctimas, que al igual que los casos anteriores sus fallecimientos han sido un misterio. Los oficiales de policía, en forma extra oficial, nos han indicado que debido a la magnitud de los acontecimientos se les recomienda a los ciudadanos no utilizar vías que no sean concurridas, con el fin de no dar pie a posibles nuevos ataques. Por lo menos, hasta que los culpables hayan sido encontrados y detenidos…."_

-Neji!- le llama una chica castaña saliendo de la ducha, envuelta en toallas.

-si?- le responde el chico sin quitar la vista de la televisión

-Que te parece si hoy invitamos a Naruto y Sakura a salir un momento?

El chico toma el control de la televisión para silenciarla y voltear a ver a la chica

-Estas preocupados por ellos?- le dice mientras se acomoda para observarla mientras ella recorre el camino desde el baño al dormitorio

-Sí- le dice ella mientras se detiene en la puerta de la habitación- el sábado Sakura se encontraba bastante mal después de la discusión que tuvo con Naruto- le dice suspirando- y no me gustaría que por algo así ellos se alejaran

-Me llamo la atención que Naruto se comportara de esa forma- le dice mientras se levanta en dirección a la cocina- no recuerdo que él en el pasado haya sido tan… no sé…

-Tan?- le dice la chica- nervioso?

-No sé- suspira moviendo la cabeza levemente asintiendo- creo que de verdad algo le ocultaba a Sakura.

-Lo mismo me dijo ella. No es una actitud ni reacción que se esperara de ella

Después de meditar un momento mientras saca de la cocina un vaso para servirse leche mira a la morena con una sonrisa

-Está bien, lo llamaré para hacerle la invitación- el joven observa a la chica que aun se encuentra en la puerta del dormitorio envuelta en toallas- ve a vestirte para que salgamos.

-Sí cariño!- le dice la chica sonrojándose levemente mientras se pierde tras la puerta de la habitación.

El chico vuelve a tomar el control del televisor para subir el volumen

 **Voz Periodista** _:"… por lo tanto aun se esta investigando sobre su paradero. Según los vecinos del lugar. El ex oficial, que actualmente se desempeña como investigador privado, no es una persona que genere problemas, incluso han dicho que con dificultad llegan personas a visitarlo. Durante el ataque sufrido, todos quedaron sorprendidos. Aparentemente fue un trabajo por encargo, ya que la documentación que manejaba en sus dependencias fue toda destruida, pero no hubieron indicios de robo, solo fue un acto vandálico…"_

…

Mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban descansando el citófono de conserjería suena, provocando que el chico se levante a regañadientes a atender.

-Si?- dice con evidente voz de sueño

-Señor Uzumaki, le informo que unos detectives se encuentran aquí pidiendo hablar personalmente con usted. Los hago pasar

El chico queda sorprendido y después de un momento de silencio intentando buscar en su memoria le responde al conserje

-Sí, claro…. Déjalos subir, yo los recibo.

-De acuerdo señor

….

-Señor Uzumaki?- le dice un hombre de cabellos rubios mostrándole una credencial que acredita su cargo de oficial de policía- podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, pasen- el joven intrigado aun hace pasar a los dos oficiales

-Mi nombre es Yamanaka Inoichi y el de mi compañero Morino Ibiki- le dice mientras el joven les hace un gesto para que tomen asiento.- muchas gracias

-Digan, en que puedo ayudarles- les pregunta mientras el también toma asiento en uno de sus sillones frente a ellos

-Hemos venido a hablar con usted, porque estamos investigando la desaparición del señor Hatake Kakashi producida hace unos dias.

-QUE!- les dice con sorpresa el rubio- desaparición?

-Así es señor Uzumaki- le dice Ibiki analizando la reacción del chico- de acuerdo a los registros encontrados usted fue la última persona con la que el señor Hatake se contactó. Y necesitamos de su completa colaboración para poder llevar a cabo la investigación de su paradero.

-La noche del sábado- le dice Yamanaka- su oficina en el centro fue atacada, provocando que todos los documentos y archivos que el manejaba fueran destruidos, así como también fue atacada su vivienda. Sin embargo, después de la llamada notificando estos hechos no hemos podido dar con su paradero, por lo que cualquier información al respecto o lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad es de vital importancia para tener alguna pista donde poder comenzar a buscar

El chico se encontraba realmente sorprendido. Él había conversado unos días antes con Kakashi, cuando le fue entregada la información con respecto a la hermana de Neji, sin embargo algo se debatía en el interior del chico, no quería revelar el motivo de su reunión con él, pero sabía que si obstaculizaba la investigación de la policía, se metería en serios líos legales que no le convenían tanto a él como a sus negocios. Después de escuchar a los oficiales, decide comenzar a contarles, pero aun con la duda de si entregar o no los antecedentes que le fueron entregados.

-El sábado en la noche me reuní con él, porque le pedi una investigación- el chico se encontraba evidentemente nervioso, aun se debatía sobre decir o no sobre ello, después de darle vueltas al asunto suspira y les dice- Yo inicié un contrato con Kakashi, para que investigara a una mujer.

Ambos oficiales se observan entre si y Yamanaka saca su libreta para comenzar a anotar los detalles

-Qué mujer?- le pregunta Morino

-Hyuga Hinata- el oficial abre sus ojos por la sorpresa. Era el caso que habían cerrado por no encontrar mayores antecedentes después de tres años de búsqueda.

-Pero tengo entendido que ese caso se dio por cerrado hace muy poco- le dice Yamanaka- por que intentar buscar algo después de que la policía no logro encontrar nada en tres años

-Por qué?- respiro profundo y se puso de pie, intentando aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, camino hacia la pared donde tiene las fotografías de su vida, tocando levemente la imagen donde aparece la chica- porque estoy totalmente seguro de haberla visto hace menos de un mes

Ambos oficiales se sorprenden, Morino se pone de pie para observar al chico y dando unos pasos hacia el lo observa detenidamente

-De que estas hablando?

-De que la vi- le dice el rubio volteando a ver al oficial- hace aproximadamente 15 días, me encontré con ella en un local nocturno. Estoy totalmente seguro que se trataba de ella, aunque se veía diferente- volvió su vista a la de su mural- ya no es la chica timida de antes

-Por eso pediste los servicios de Kakashi?- le pregunta Yamanaka- para investigar sobre ella?

-Así es- le dice Naruto- nos reunimos porque me dijo que había encontrado algunos antecedentes que me ayudarían con el caso, pero que no era nada oficial, ya que legalmente ella ya fue declarada muerta y que no hay registros físicos de que este …. Viva?.

-Como es que dieron con ella?- pregunta aun sorprendido Morino

-Solo sé que Kakashi me dijo que frecuentaba algunos locales nocturnos y que llego a ella gracias a comentarios y videos de las cámaras de seguridad a las que pudo tener acceso. Me dijo también que personalmente él no pudo verla, pero todos los registros visuales en los que aparecía, al ser comparados con su programa de reconocimiento facial habían dado resultado que si, se trataba de Hinata.

Morino voltea a ver a su compañero, quien está tan sorprendido como él de lo que escucharon. Sin embargo este último aun se encuentra escéptico frente a los comentarios del chico.

-Te entregó algún antecedente, fotografía, ubicación donde poder encontrarla?- le pregunta Ibiki

El chico después de debatirse en forma interna, decide no entregar los antecedentes, no aun. Por lo que sin mirar a ningún oficial les responde con un gesto de negación.

-Ninguno

Ambos oficiales quedan desconcertados con la información recibida por el joven. Se miran y deciden retirarse del departamento del chico.

-Señor Uzumaki- rompe el silencio Ibiki- Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Le rogaría que permaneciera atento a nuestro contacto, ya que es de vital importancia la información que usted tiene con respecto al caso. Debemos considerar que ese pudo haber sido el motivo de su desaparición, por lo que le pido mantenga esto bajo completo silencio con sus cercanos. No sabemos aun a que nos estamos enfrentando. Y sobre la investigación de la chica… si recuerda cualquier dato sobre eso, no dude en llamarme- el oficial saca de su billetera una tarjeta donde aparece el numero de contacto- a la hora que sea

-Claro que sí- le dice el chico tomando la tarjeta y sonriéndole- mientras con la otra mano se la lleva a la cabeza – si recuerdo algo más, lo llamaré

-Gracias!- le dice Inoichi- está de más decirle que mantenga todo esto bajo reserva.

-Sí, no se preocupe. No diré nada

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, ambos oficiales se despidieron y Naruto cierra la puerta quedándose ahí por un momento, sin saber que desde la otra habitación se encontraba una chica escuchando atenta cada palabra que el rubio había dicho

…


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Deducciones

Levemente retoma la conciencia, abre sus ojos parpadeando. El lugar es desconocido, solo se ve un pequeño rayo de luz que atraviesa una grieta en la muralla. El olor a humedad y encierro inundan las fosas nasales. Si no fuera por la experiencia de sus años de servicio, no se habría dado cuenta que en ese lugar también hay un leve olor a sangre. Intenta moverse, pero a medida que va tomando conciencia se da cuenta que está amarrado de pies y manos. Poco a poco va sintiendo su cuerpo y su vista poco a poco se acostumbra a la poca luz que hay. Logra ver que se encuentra en una pequeña habitación de madera, sin ventanas y en la parte más oscura de ella una pequeña escalera que lleva a la superficie. Por la sensación de entumecimiento y su boca seca, se da cuenta que lleva ahí más de un día. Intentando recordar que había pasado antes de encontrarse en aquella situación, intenta con dificultad levantar el cuerpo y sentarse en el piso. Un repentino y violento mareo le juega en contra. Mientras todo lentamente vuelve a tornarse borroso y caer en la oscuridad e inconsciencia.

….

El sonido de una llamada lo sobresalta, dándose cuenta que aun permanecía frente a la puerta de su departamento. Da la vuelta y comienza a buscar el teléfono para contestar. Al tomar el teléfono en su mano, observa con grandes ojos el visor de llamadas. Una pequeña punzada atraviesa su estomago.

-Si?- contesta un tanto nervioso, tratando de poner una voz lo más tranquila posible

- _Naruto?-_ preguntan desde el otro lado del auricular

-Neji- le responde este con una voz más grabe de lo que el hubiese querido

- _Estas bien?_

-Sí Neji- sorprendiéndose a si mismo por su forma de tratar a su viejo amigo, suspira profundo alejando el celular para normalizar sus nervios y no demostrarle nada

- _Bueno, es solo que sonabas extraño_ \- le dice el chico preocupado

-Nada de eso, solo que estoy despertando

- _mmmhhh… está bien. Te llamaba porque Tenten ha estado muy entusiasmada con el reencuentro con ustedes y sobre todo con Sakura, por lo que hemos decidido hacerles una invitación para salir los cuatro hoy en la noche_

-aahh!- dice mientras voltea hacia la habitación- déjame preguntarle a Sakura si no tiene ningún compromiso y te llamo devuelta. Por mi parte no habría ningún inconveniente. Será agradable despejarse un poco después de todo.

- _De acuerdo_ \- le responde con seriedad- _esperare tu llamada_

-Y donde iríamos? A cenar?, yo conozco un local que venden comida deliciosa y su especialidad es el ramen

- _Tenten me había hablado de ir al Club Yellow, lo conoces?_

-ooohhhh si!- de pronto al chico le llega un recuerdo de las diferentes fotografías que Kakashi le había entregado, donde la chica aparecía junto a un hombre de cabellos oscuros en la entrada de ese local nocturno. – Sí, lo conozco, pero no hay que hacer reservaciones para poder ingresar a ese club?

- _Así es, pero Tenten tiene un amigo en la administración de ese local y puede llamarlo para pedir la reserva los días que no son festivos o fines de semana_

-aahhh comprendo- le dice el chico, quien después de volver a mirar hacia la habitación suspira profundo- De acuerdo, iremos. Nos juntamos antes o ahí mismo?

- _No le preguntarías a Sakura si podía asistir hoy?-_ le dice Neji – _Podemos esperar a que lo consultes con ella, no hay problema._

-Ah!?- dice como si hubiese recibido una cachetada a la realidad- tienes razón. De acuerdo, le pregunto y te llamo enseguida.

- _De acuerdo, espero tu llamada._

-Sí, te llamare enseguida

Sin apartar su mirada hacia la habitación donde está su novia, el chico termina la llamada y comienza a caminar hacia ella

…..

El despertar después del letargo, como es costumbre le provoca sed. Pero en esta ocasión siente mayor sed que la usual. Lleva cuatro noches sin alimentarse y eso poco a poco le provoca una sensación de temor, algo que llevaba sin sentir mucho tiempo. Lentamente se levanta de la cama y observa nuevamente todo el lugar, tal cual lo ha hecho las últimas noches. Desde que Obito la encerró no ha podido salir, no ha sabido de nada de lo que pasa afuera y lo más importante para ella, no se ha podido alimentar como debería para poder controlar sus impulsos.

-No caere, no seré doblegada por Obito- se dice mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas del lugar- No permitiré que me manipulen ni que mis impulsos me conviertan en lo que no deseo ser. He logrado mantenerme firme gracias a ti. Sire, no voy a defraudarte.

La chica cierra sus ojos mientras permanece sentada frente a la puerta, por donde diariamente Obito entra para ofrecerle beber de su sangre. Como ya es costumbre de su parte, nuevamente le rechazará.

-Sasuke- susurra mientras espera- Mi deseo de estar junto a ti, es mayor que mi sed. Solo debo esperar, ser paciente y encontrar el momento para poder escapar.

…

-Te dije que tu camioneta es excelente para viajes para acampar- le dice la chica castaña- pero no para este tipo de eventos

-Y por qué no?- le dice el chico con tono de ofendido- No entiendo por que cuando quieren demostrar algo andan en esos pequeños autos de jugete

-Lo que pasa Neji, es que esos autos demuestran mayor glamour que una camioneta como esta- le dice Sakura, mientras sonríe divertida

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de tu maquina amigo- le dice Naruto- es un vehículo grande y comodo y te sirve para todo.

-mmmmhhh- responde Neji – Bueno, la cosa es que llegamos y estamos en el local y siempre hemos tenido la misma discusión Tenten. Yo no voy a cambiar solo para demostrar "glamour"- le dice poniendo énfasis en esa palabra- No necesito hacerlo

-Lo sé Neji- le responde mientras toma suavemente una de las manos del chico- pero me gusta molestarte con esto.

-Claro- dice Naruto- además ya saben lo que dicen- le sonríe mientras le toca levemente el hombro – mientras mayor es el complejo, mas grande es el vehículo

-NARUTO!- le dice Sakura con cara de enojo- como se te ocurre decir eso

-Que!- mira el aludido sorprendido y con gran duda- dije algo malo?

En vez de molestarse, Neji mira a Tenten y sonríe, provocando que todos, menos Naruto, que no entendió, rieran a carcajadas

-Bien chicos, hemos llegado- Les dice Tenten, después de estacionar el vehículo- Según lo que me dijo mi amigo, debemos ir directo con el guardia, no hacer fila y decirle que tenemos una reservación para el ingreso. Así que vamos todos!

-Tienes claro Tenten – le susurra mientras caminan hacia el guardia- que si Lee se entera que vinimos sin él, se molestará?

La chica voltea a mirarlo serio y con unos grandes ojos de asombro. Da una risa nerviosa de medio lado- Definitivamente él me matará

….

-Tengo la impresión Morino- le dice el rubio- que ese mocoso de Uzumaki nos oculto parte de la información. Lo note muy nervioso con el tema

-Tambien me pareció un tanto extraña su actitud- dice pensativo mientras revisa unas carpetas de su escritorio con los dos casos que le han consumido su tiempo. En una de las carpetas con letras rojas estampadas dicen "ARCHIVO", lo que significa que él no debería volver a a involucrarse en él. La otra carpeta es sobre el caso de desaparición del ex oficial Kakashi- Siento que algo no encaja con esto.

-No entiendo cómo podrían estar relacionados estos dos cosos, no parece…

-No Yamanaka- le interrumpe – son tres casos- le dice mientras saca de uno de sus cajones los casos de asesinatos en serie que se han registrado en el último tiempo. Los casos que él mismo había denominado X, haciendo burla a la serie de los Expedientes- Si relacionamos las cosas todo nos indica que estos tres casos están relacionados

-Como?- le pregunta Inohichi- los archivos X también?

-Recuerdas el dia que sufrimos el atentado cibernético e ingreso a mi celular una llamada diciéndome que Kakashi estaba investigando algo que no debía?

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien

-Bueno, ese día, la persona que llamo dijo que esta "secta" llamada Mascarada, tenía relación con los asesinatos por desangramiento y que llevaban muchos años trabajando en la zona. También dijo unas cosas muy raras, que no recuerdo con exactitud- guarda un momento de silencio para recordar- aaahhh sí, dijo que esta secta consideraba a la raza humana como ganado.

-Como es eso?

-Como oyes, esas fueron las palabras que me dijo al teléfono. Lo que me llama la atención es que dijo que supuestamente esta secta nos protegía, pero que cuando se involucraban otras peleaban por el territorio y que eso era lo que estaba pasando ahora, por eso aparecieron esas muertes.

-Eso me suena a pandillas

-A mi también, pero si hacemos caso y atamos todos estos cabos, me parece más una red de mafia que una simple pandilla.

-Lo dices por el tipo de ataque?

-No, lo digo por su forma de trabajo- le dice Morino- si consideramos su trabajo es limpio, sin huellas, sin testigos, sin pistas. Y si ponemos en la mesa esto y lo que nuestro informante anónimo dijo, tendrían relación. Primero la desaparición de la chica Hyuga. En la escena del crimen, no hubo ni una sola huella o pista que nos hiciera llegar a alguna conclusión con respecto a su desaparición, ni siquiera podemos asegurar que ella murió, porque no encontramos rastro alguno en la zona. Después comenzaron las muertes en serie, todos extrañamente desangrados, sin huellas ni pistas. Después, desaparece Kakashi, que coincidentemente comenzó a investigar a nuestra, digamos por ahora, primera víctima. Si tomamos en cuenta lo que el joven Uzumaki nos dijo, ella sigue por ahí y por investigarla a ella Hatake desaparece, en un hecho en el cual no fue robo. Destruyeron todos sus archivos, pero no dejaron ni una sola huella o pista para seguir. La forma en que trabajan es la misma. Muy limpia, demasiado para ser precisos.

Unos pequeños y suaves golpes a la puerta interrumpen la conversación

-Adelante!

-Oficial Morino- le dice la secretaria- me solicitaron que le hiciera entregar de esta carpeta.

Ibiki extiende su mano para recibir el documento que le están entregando. Una vez en sus manos el abre la carpeta para leer el nombre

\- Atsushi Wakabayashi- lee el nombre y comienza a ojear en forma superficial- Quien te envió esto?

-El señor Asuma- le responde la chica- dijo que es una copia, por si le interesa, ya que dijo que él caso está relacionado con los suyos

-Muchas Gracias Anko

-No hay de que- le dice la chica y sale de la oficina

Ambos oficiales se observan antes de comenzar a ojear los antecedentes de la carpeta. Mientras pasan por las hojas de los informes, ven los antecedentes que se han adjunto. Páginas de diarios donde el nombre de la víctima es nombrada debido a su reconocimiento por los distintos informes y estudios sobre avistamientos de ovnis, luces o Bigfoots, fantasmas y su ultima investigación y declaración pública, sobre vampiros. Al finalizar la revisión de todos los datos, se encuentran con el acta de defunción y autopsia, donde nuevamente se encuentran con las marcas en el cuello, como aquellos casos. Sin embargo el motivo de la muerte no fue por anemia aguda como los casos que actualmente Morino y Yamanaka llevan. El científico había muerto por una bala en su cabeza. La que aparentemente había sido provocada por él mismo. El informe de la autopsia aseguraba que en su mano derecha había vestigios de pólvora, los mismos que deja el arma al ser percutada. Morino después de terminar de leer, lleva su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla

-Suicidio- murmura

-Asuma ha tenido muy buenas intuiciones estos últimos años- le dice Yamanaka- si él cree que este caso tiene relación contigo. Debe ser por algo

-No es obvio?- dice Morino

-Por las marcas en el cuello?- le dice Inoichi

-Eso es un punto. Pero lo que a mi más me llamo la atención, es el hecho que justo cuando hace la declaración en ese diario sobre la existencia de los vampiros. El desapareciera y después de unas semanas se encontrara muerto por suicidio.

-Esto se ha estado poniendo más oscuro cada vez

…

El bullicio del lugar llena el ambiente. Mujeres y hombres disfrutan de la música, el alcohol y otras sustancias. La noche los absorbe y ese es el momento, cuando pierden un poco la timidez, se desinhiben y se dejan llevar. Es el momento preciso para poder satisfacer tu única y más importante necesidad.

-Sasuke- le dice con un tono autoritario- tráeme a alguna chica para beber

El joven voltea a mirar al hombre de la cicatriz- que características debe tener la de hoy?- le pregunta muy serio y sin expresión alguna en su voz

-Hoy me da lo mismo- le dice él, con tono de indiferencia- solo piensa en que podría gustarme

-De acuerdo- le dice mientras voltea para comenzar a salir de la sala

-aaahh – le llama levemente – y tráeme un hombre también.

El joven de pronto se detiene abruptamente al escuchar esa última petición. Sasuke se sorprende, ya que hace algunos años atrás Obito acostumbraba a ser un despiadado a la hora de alimentarse, sobre todo cuando lo hacía en compañía de una pareja. Siempre y sin excepción, terminaba matándolos, simplemente porque disfrutaba ver el dolor de uno al ver morir al otro. Y él después tenía que montar todo para que pareciera que había sido un accidente pasional y limpiar todo rastro de que su superior estuviese involucrado

-No te preocupes mi querido Sasuke- le dice en tono irónico – no los matare, solo quiero divertirme un poco. Ahora, hazme caso- le dice esto último con autoridad.

-Sí, señor- le responde mientras reanuda su caminar.

Por más que ha buscado en la oficina y lugares donde frecuenta estar Obito, Sasuke no ha podido dar con el paradero de su chiquilla. Sin embargo a intentado estar la mayor parte del tiempo con él para saber de su paradero. Se encuentra realmente preocupado y cada noche que pasa más desesperado por ella. Si no ha logrado alimentarse en esos días, la bestia podría despertar en ella, provocando grabes problemas.

-"maldición Hinata- piensa el chico mientras recorre el pasillo que lo lleva a la pista de baile- Donde diablos te tiene este demente"

….

Los cuatro chicos se encuentran entretenidos bebiendo y riendo de sus anécdotas en uno de los sillones del local. De pronto comienza a sonar una canción muy popular y ambas chicas, se miran con entusiasmo para, después de un pequeño gesto, sacar a bailar a sus respectivos novios a bailar

-Vamos Neji- le dice la castaña- Esta canción me encanta, vamos a bailar!

-Naruto!- le dice Sakura- vamos, no vinimos aquí solo a beber, vamos a bailar con Neji y Tenten este tema

-Si vamos! – le apoya Tenten

Ambos chicos se miran como pidiéndose ayuda, pero están en desventaja. Ya anteriormente se habían negado a salir a la pista de baile y ambas chicas, un poco molestas se habían ido solas. Pero ellos tuvieron que ir a rescatarlas de los acosadores que se les acercaron. Suspirando profundamente Neji asiente a Naruto. Este último se encoje de hombros para dar su apoyo.

-Está bien- les dicen al unísono- Vamos a bailar

…..

Sasuke, camina entre la multitud que se encuentra bailando en la pista. Observa con detenimiento a todas las personas que están alrededor. Aun no decide quienes podrán ser los desgraciados que entrarán en la oficina y "refugio" como dice Obito. Sin tener una descripción especifica de lo que está buscando simplemente decide fijarse en aquellas que se vean un tanto incomodas. Para que no levanten sospechas al momento de llevarlas fuera de la pista de baile.

Como es costumbre, las miradas se posan en él. Su magnetismo sigue intacto, a pesar de estar tan furioso por la desaparición de Hinata y el hecho de tener que obedecer los caprichos de su superior. De pronto ve una pareja que le llama la atención. Un joven rubio baila notoriamente con dificultad en la pista, mientras la chica de un extraño color de cabello intenta enseñarle. Los observa mientras da un rodeo entre la multitud. La mujer se nota incomoda por la extraña y descoordinada forma de moverse de su acompañante, tal como lo que él buscaba. Aparentemente es lo que necesita.

Lentamente se ubica en el rango de visión de la chica, y con solo concentrarse un poco en ella, la chica lo nota. De forma casi inmediata, ella lo sigue con la mirada, como es común en su estrategia de cacería, desaparece detrás de un grupo de jóvenes. Ella lo sigue buscando, sin tener éxito. Sasuke se mueve en forma rápida y grácil, su idea ahora es hacerse notar por el joven que la acompaña, por lo tanto se posiciona en rango de visión de él, teniendo éxito en su plan. En cuanto el chico se percata de su presencia, este se detiene y deja de bailar, provocando que la chica le reclame por eso. Satisfecho con la primera parte, el azabache sigue caminando hasta llegar a la barra, dejándose seguir por la mirada del joven rubio.

-Ahora, solo queda espera el segundo movimiento- se dice mientras le hace un gesto al hombre de la barra, quien sin preguntar le sirve un vaso

…..

-Na ru to!- le dice Sakura un tanto molesta- que te pasa, porque dejaste de bailar?

-Es que acabo de ver a alguien con quien necesito hablar- le dice el chico, recordando haber visto ese rostro dentro de las fotografías que Kakashi le entregó- vamos a pedir algo a la barra?

-Pero por qué?- le reclama la chica, que de vez en cuando aun mira alrededor para ver si logra ver aquel adonis que paso por la pista

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte en la pista con Neji y Tenten- le dice un tanto ansioso

La chica los busca con la mirada y los ve en medio del tumulto de gente, evidentemente no están bailando, si no que prácticamente se están comiendo a besos en el centro de la pista, por lo que la chica decide no reclamar más y acompañar a Naruto ha donde vaya.

-No- le dice ella- solo los voy a interrumpir- lo mira y toma su mano- vamos, pero yo quiero que me compres un margarita

-De acuerdo Sakura, yo te compro lo que quieras

Tomados de la mano caminan fuera de la pista, en dirección a la barra. Sakura observa hacia donde van dándose cuenta que se encuentra el hombre que ella había logrado ver mientras bailaban. Se pone levemente nerviosa al ir acercándose a él, sobre todo porque efectivamente parecía que iban a su encuentro.

-Na na Naruto?- le dice muy nerviosa

-Sí?- le responde dándose vuelta – que te pasa? Porque estas tartamudeando?

-Co con quién debes hablar?

Naruto se detiene un momento para volver a mirar a su novia, intrigado por su extraño comportamiento. Jamás, desde que la conoció la había escuchado tartamudear por algo.

-Qué pasa Sakura?- le dice tomándola del hombro- Te sientes bien?

-Si claro- le dice ella dándole una sonrisa falsa

El joven se para derecho sacando la mano del hombro de la chica y ladeando levemente la cabeza la observa. Después de dar un pequeño resoplido vuelve a bajar su rostro para que ella lo escuche.

-Ves a ese hombre de cabello negro que está en la barra?- le dice cerca a su oído, a lo que la chica voltea sutilmente a mirar y después de un momento ella asiente- quiero hablar con él. Necesito saber algunas cosas, pero espero no te enojes conmigo, pero te voy a pedir que no intervengas en nada de lo que diga o de lo que haga. Necesito de tu apoyo. Te prometo que una vez consiga lo que necesito te contare todo con lujo y detalle. Pero por ahora solo necesito que permanezcas en silencio y me acompañes.

La chica da un par de pasos hacia atrás, traga duro para contener sus sensaciones. Aquel hombre de la barra le provocaba algo que no lograba entender, aparte de ser un tipo muy guapo, algo en el le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Algo que impedía que retirara su vista de él.

Naruto camina con ella de la mano hasta la barra y se sienta al lado del azabache, lo observa por un momento para estar seguro que es la persona que cree que es

-"definitivamente es el- piensa- estoy totalmente seguro"

Voltea hacia su novia, percatándose que ella esta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una actitud muy nerviosa ante. No le llama mayormente la atención, ya que el mismo no entiende muy bien que es lo que siente junto a la presencia del hombre, ya que en cierta forma, al igual que Sakura, el se siente nervioso. Piensa un poco y tragando duro decide hablarlo. Voltea nuevamente y para darse valor le pide al barman una copa

-amigo!- le dice mientras levanta la mano- dame un whisky doble

El hombre detrás de la barra levanta la cabeza para observar al rubio y con una leve sonrisa de medio lado le asiente con la cabeza. Saca del estante un vaso y lo lleva a la parte de abajo del mesón para poner los hielos, una vez hecho esto, pone el vaso frente a Naruto y tomando la botella le sirve.

-Ahí tiene su pedido- le dice el barman- cortesía de la casa

Naruto se sorprende ante el gesto y siguiéndolo con la mirada levanta levemente la mano para hacerle un gesto- Gracias! – le dice sonriendo amigablemente. El joven toma el vaso y sin pensarlo mucho se lo toma de inmediato, hasta la última gota. Al dejar el vaso en el mesón, inspira profundo y voltea a mirar al costado donde está el azabache.

-Hey!- le dice serio para llamar su atención- Necesito hablar contigo.

Sasuke levemente endereza su postura y con una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos entrecerrados comienza a voltear lentamente hacia los dos jóvenes. Tanto Sakura como Naruto, están atentos a él y cuando este levanta su mirada hacia ellos, se quedan perdidos en ese par de ojos rojos.

…

Volviendo lentamente de la inconsciencia, la oscuridad en la habitación es tal, que aun no logra distinguir si realmente tiene los ojos abiertos o no. Una punzada en la garganta le acusa que el cuerpo le pide agua y un vacío en el estomago le indica que tiene hambre, sin embargo, al tratar de moverse esta vez no se siente tan mal como antes. Lo que le permite moverse poco a poco, pese al entumecimiento del cuerpo y colocarse de pie. Después de un largo momento, logra escuchar unos pasos afuera del lugar. Poco a poco su vista se ha ido adaptando a la oscuridad, que aunque es intensa comienza a vislumbrar leves siluetas de los objetos que había logrado distinguir durante lo que el cree fue el día. Un ruido de llaves lo hacen voltear hacia donde el recordaba estaba la escalera. La puerta se abre y una leve luz no deja ver con claridad a quien se encuentra ahí ingresando a la habitación.

-OOOHHH!- dice una voz profunda de hombre- hasta que te dignaste a despertar.

De pronto todo fue luz, Kakashi pestañea varias veces para lograr acostumbrar su vista a la luminosidad. Viendo ante él a la misma persona que fue a buscarlo en su oficina.

-Te traje un poco de agua y algo para que comas- le dice el hombre que aun le parece conocido

El detective intenta tragar para poder responderle, pero la falta de agua le hace difícil este simple proceso.

-No me interesa que me hables- le dice el hombre antes de que pueda emitir sonido- El jefe te quiere vivo así que te desataré para que puedas comer- se acerca lentamente sin nada en las manos y poniéndose tras Kakashi corta la soga que lo mantenía atado de pies y manos- No intentes nada contra mi o terminaras muerto, soy más hábil y más rápido que tu- le dice antes de terminar de desatarlo- El jefe vendrá pronto y ahí sabrás que te deparará tu miserable destino.

Hatake intenta no hacer nada, se siente débil y sabe que no podrá hacer nada aun contra su captor. Por lo que solo decide hacer circular la sangre en sus muñecas para evitar su entumecimiento. Después de un momento y antes que el hombre saliera de la habitación logro articular palabras

-Por qué me trajeron?

El hombre se detuvo y sin voltear a verlo lanza una carcajada irónica

-Por investigar cosas que no debes. Agradece- le dice entre dientes- que el jefe tiene problemas con el superior y no te ha entregado aun o ya no estarías en este mundo.

Diciendo esto el hombre sale de la habitación y deja al detective solo nuevamente.

Debo agradecer a todos los que han leido la historia y en especial a quienes se han dado el tiempo de comentar, en especial a Nana y a Hina-Chan... Muchas gracias !


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Errores

-Hey! Necesito hablar contigo.

El moreno voltea lentamente hacia los jóvenes y poco a poco levanta su vista. Tanto Sakura como Naruto se quedan hipnotizados por el magnetismo que genera a su alrededor. Sasuke, cierra lentamente sus ojos. Al abrirlos su mirada se torna distinta, sus ojos son de un rojo intenso y ambos chicos pierden casi al instante voluntad

-Ustedes vendrán conmigo- les dice acercándose a ellos- despídanse y luego me siguen

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile perdiéndose entre la multitud. Sasuke mientras voltea a ver al barman y le devuelve el vaso que le había servido.

-El jefe quiere jugar hoy?- le pregunta serio

-Así parece- le responde el azabache – No se cansa de hacer cosas para molestarme

-Eso ya deberías haberlo sabido desde antes- le responde mientras toma unas botellas para acomodarlas en el aparador tras él- siempre termina utilizando sucios juegos para intentar vengarse de ti

-Tsk!

-Qué paso con tu chiquilla?- le pregunta interesado, mientras inclina levemente el cuerpo hacia delante para no hablar tan fuerte- esa mujer que quitaría el alma a cualquiera

-De que hablas estúpido- le reclama el azabache- nosotros ya no tenemos alma

-Hey!- le reclama- no te pongas celoso, es solo que todos quisiéramos haber tenido una mujer así con nosotros, es muy hermosa y tiene un cuerpo...

-Cállate!- le reclama molesto mientras se pone de pie- los celos son sentimientos de humanos, nosotros solo somos condenados.

-Mmmm- le dice sonriendo – entonces no te interesa saber donde puedes encontrarla?

Sasuke, voltea rápidamente hacia el barman y con su mirada de asombro se acerca a la barra nuevamente

-De qué estás hablando?

-Quieres hacer un trato?- le pregunta con un tono de triunfo- Consígueme una noche de lujuria con tu nueva chiquilla y te diré donde está y donde Obito guarda la llave para abrir esa celda, o mejor dicho... "gua ri da".

Los ojos del joven, nuevamente se vuelven rojos ante la propuesta del barman y poco a poco sus colmillos comienzan a verse

-Dímelo- le escupe con rabia- y te conseguiré un harem de mujeres para ti

-Nooooo- le dijo mientras hacia un gesto de negación con un dedo- yo solo la quiero a ella gimiendo bajo de mi mientras la ...

-Tsk- le interrumpe- mientras no pueda sacarla de donde está no tendrás nada de ella

-Promete que lo harás y yo te digo todo lo que necesitas- le dice mientras se cruza de brazos- eres su sire, ella te debe obediencia

-Dame la información y hablaré con ella

-No. Ordénaselo

El joven gruñe en señal de disgusto, mostrando levemente sus colmillos. A lo que el barman sonríe satisfecho ante el trato.

-Le ordenaré que tenga una atención especial contigo Ebisu, siempre y cuando la información que me des me sirva para sacarla de ese lugar sin ningún daño.

El hombre muestra una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Y así dices que los condenados no tienen sentimientos- su sonrisa se vuelven carcajadas- Con razón Obito la tomo para molestarte

Sasuke vuelve a gruñir mientras cambia su expresión de rabia a una calmada. El hombre de la barra le hace un gesto para que se acerque y comienza lentamente a comentarle todo lo que había prometido. Mientras escucha con detenimiento su expresión cambia a una de asombro.

-No olvides, querido Sasuke- le dice antes de retirarse de su lado- que las promesas de condenados deben cumplirse como se han pactado

-Lo mismo te digo Ebisu- le dice manteniéndole la mirada- se cumplen tal cual fueron pactadas.

El joven después de eso comienza a caminar alejándose de la barra. Ebisu lo observa retirarse mientras cierra sus ojos y lleva una de sus manos a su frente.

-Maldita sea Sasuke, eres un maldito muy astuto.

...

El toque en el hombro lo hace sobresaltarse y separarse levemente de la chica

-Nos vamos- les dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto

-Por qué se van?- les pregunta Tenten haciendo un puchero- Aún es temprano

Ninguno de los dos chicos le responde, solo hacen una pequeña reverencia para despedirse y se retiran

-Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunta Neji a Tenten mientras observa cómo sus amigos se retiran.

-No sé- dice la chica- estaban muy extraños. Y si los seguimos?

-mmmm- el chico voltea a verla por unos momentos- No crees que nos estamos involucrando demasiado en su relación?

-Cariño- le dice ella con ojos tiernos- no nos estamos involucrando en su relación, solo estamos preocupados por su actitud porque somos sus amigos.

-Tenten?- le dice como si estuviera retando a un niño por una travesura- Somos sus amigos, pero no nos corresponde interferir tanto en sus cosas. Ellos ya son adultos, si ahora se sintieron incomodos y quisieron irse, no podemos obligarlos a quedarse aquí.

-Tienes razón- la chica aun le extrañaba el comportamiento de ambos al despedirse- pero debes admitir que ambos estaban muy extraños recién. No es normal en ellos comportarse de esa forma.

El chico medito un momento mientras mantenía abrazada a la muchacha en medio de la pista. Ella tenía razón en que ambos se comportaron extraños, pero también tenía razón él, al decirle que no podían obligarlos a quedarse en un lugar donde no se sentían cómodos y Naruto, se había mostrado evidentemente ansioso y nervioso al estar aquí. Para que decir de su nefasto comportamiento mientras intentaba bailar junto a Sakura.

-Sí, estaban muy extraños. Llamaré temprano mañana a Naruto para saber qué le pasó- le dice mientras acaricia su rostro con la mano- pero ahora quiero disfrutar de esta salida con mi maravillosa futura esposa

…..

-Debo admitir que me tienen preocupado- dice un hombre sentado en un escritorio frente a un computador, leyendo algunos correos y revisando los titulares del diario.

-Por quienes ITachi? – le pregunta un joven de cabello corto y negro

-Sasuke y Hinata. Ambos los envié para que se pusieran bajo las Ordenes de Obito, pero ha sido muy poco lo que me han comentado. Con decirte que no me he contactado con ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo llevan en silencio?

-Dos meses

-Crees que Sasuke pudo haber tenido problemas nuevamente con Obito?

-Shisui- le dice Itachi – Necesito que te traslades de inmediato a la ciudad para que seas apoyo de Sasuke

-Estas seguro?- le dice un tanto preocupado

-No me han informado nada- le responde Itachi- el último reporte que me dio Sasuke me dijo que habían logrado controlar a un par de intrusos, pero que todo el resto de la información con respecto a la situación dentro del territorio no podía explicarla, ya que Obito se lo había prohibido. Después de eso, no he sabido nada, ni de parte de él, ni de parte de Obito.

-Eso es extraño en él. Desde cuando es tan obediente con ese condenado?

-Por eso estoy preocupado- le responde- creo que Obito pudo leer en él su debilidad.

-Hinata?

-Aunque se muestre fuerte e indiferente- le dice Itachi- desde que la encontró y abrazó ha cambiado mucho. Si no fuera porque somos condenados y no tenemos emociones humanas, podría decir que se ha enamorado de su chiquilla.

-Las únicas emociones que nosotros los vástagos podemos sentir son los conocidos "pecados capitales". El amor solo lo sientes los humanos

-Lo se Shisui

Ambos guardan silencio un momento antes de romper el silencio.

-Cuenta conmigo Itachi- le dice tomando su hombro en señal de apoyo- yo averiguaré todo lo que pasa y te informaré de inmediato.

...

Sasuke se detiene antes de ingresar al pasillo que lo lleva a la oficina de Obito. Aguarda ahí a que las dos víctimas que él ha seleccionado lo alcancen. Espera pacientemente, mientras intenta encontrar una forma de liberar a Hinata de las garras del hombre de la cicatriz.

-"utilizare a estos dos-refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto- para distraerlo mientras saco la llave para ingresar y sacar a Hinata de aquel lugar"

Ambos jóvenes se acercan al lugar donde el azabache los espera. Se detienen frente a él sin decir ni una sola palabra. La fuerte influencia de Sasuke los mantiene en una especie de trance. Cuando este comienza a caminar e internarse por el pasillo, sin necesidad de decirles algo, ellos lo siguen. Al terminar de recorrer el largo corredor llegan a una gran puerta, custodiada como es costumbre por otro condenado. Este asiente levemente al azabache y abre las puertas dejándoles el acceso libre. Sasuke entra primero mirando cada rincón de la oficina de Obito. Éste se encuentra parado frente a su ventanal observando hacia el local donde se ven a los otros asistentes bailando al compás de la música. El hombre voltea lentamente mientras el azabache entra y les indica con un leve gesto de la mano que se detengan.

-He cumplido con tu petición de hoy- le dice con una voz sin expresión

-Muy bien hecho mi querido Sasuke- le responde mientras camina lentamente hacia la pareja que esta frente a ellos- has hecho un excelente trabajo.

Como es costumbre, rodea a los dos jóvenes mientras los observa con detenimiento. Estudiándolos con cada mirada. Sabe que están bajo la influencia de Sasuke. Toma una de las manos de Sakura y con una de sus uñas, rasga levemente su muñeca haciéndola sangrar. La acerca hasta su boca y lame con satisfacción las pequeñas gotas que generó la herida. Después se dirige hacia Naruto y hace lo mismo con este.

-Exquisito- dice mientras se dirige hacia su escritorio y abre uno de los cajones para sacar un pequeño control remoto que acciona, provocando un sonido metálico en una de las murallas-Deseo mostrarte como tu influencia ha dejado de ser un impedimento para lograr lo que quiero mi querido Sasuke.

El joven azabache lo mira con cautela y con curiosidad cada movimiento de su superior. Este vuelve donde la pareja y los toma de las muñecas donde él ha rasgado para generar las heridas y los acerca a la abertura que se comenzó a generar al momento de accionar el control.

-Delante de ti- le dice sonriendo- obtendré lo que es mío

La muralla se ha abierto y deja ver en su interior una habitación. Sasuke voltea a verla y en el interior ve a Hinata sentada, con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos a la vista.

-"esto es malo- piensa el azabache- está a punto de entrar en frenesí"

-Es hora de que veas que tu sangre no pesa lo suficiente para que ella te obedezca. Y terminará bebiendo de mí para que sea mía por toda la eternidad.

La sorpresa se apodera del azabache, que sin darse cuenta corta la conexión con sus víctimas. Estas despiertan del trance y observan con desconcierto a su alrededor. Pero en vez de decir algo sienten una fuerte sensación de terror alrededor que los imposibilita para hablar. La respiración de la chica se torna dificultosa, casi al punto de entrar en pánico, Obito voltea levemente hacia ella dándose cuenta que ya no se encuentran en trance. Voltea con sus ojos rojos logrando conectar con la mirada de la chica, pero para su sorpresa no consigue que el rubio quede bajo su influencia. El joven rubio al ver que frente a ellos está la muchacha que ha pedido investigar con Hatake, su cuerpo se tensa frente a la sorpresa, provocando que Obito se percate de esta extraña reacción.

-Creo mi querido Sasuke- le dice sonriendo maliciosamente- que has cometido un error garrafal al elegir estas víctimas el día de hoy

...

Morino y Yamanaka se encuentran revisando los documentos de los distintos casos para encontrar un hilo conductor que los lleve a alguna pista. Llevan horas intentando hacer algo, pero por más que leen los antecedentes no logran conectar nada. De pronto un leve golpe en la puerta los saca de su concentración.

-Adelante!- dice Ibiki

-Buenas noches colegas- les dice un hombre de barba con un cigarro en la boca - me estaba retirando de la oficina cuando pase por aquí y noté que aún están trabajando

-Así es Asuma- le responde mientras estira un poco el cuerpo para evitar el entumecimiento

-Les puedo ayudar en algo?- les pregunta mientras da una calada a su cigarrillo- Están trabajando en los casos de las muertes?

-Así es Sarutobi- le responde Yamanaka- no hemos logrado encontrar ni una maldita pista que nos lleve a buen puerto con la investigación.

-Les ayudo algo lo que les envié con Anko?

-Aun no entiendo bien que es lo que quieres demostrar con ese caso- le pregunta Morino

-La verdad es que la autopsia arrojo que el hombre murió de un balazo en la cabeza, pero si reviso los otros antecedentes de la doctora- les dice buscando en la carpeta que Morino tiene sobre su escritorio donde están los asesinatos en serie- tienen algo en común con estos expedientes.

-Qué cosa?- pregunta intrigado Yamanaka

-Una persona adulta como era el caso de mi suicida, tiene en promedio 5 litros de sangre, si consideramos que el 7 por ciento del peso corporal es el volumen sanguíneo en litros y este hombre pesaba 68 kilos, su cantidad de sangre debió ser aproximadamente de 4,7 y según el reporte forense el porcentaje de sangre derramada por la herida fue de solo medio litro, pero el informe de la autopsia hablaba que el total de sangre en el cuerpo era cercano a los dos litros, por lo tanto la víctima había perdido alrededor del 60 por ciento de su sangre. Al igual que las víctimas de estos informes. Una persona normal muere, al perder el 40 por ciento del volumen sanguíneo.

Ambos oficiales se acercan a los informes de las autopsias de sus casos y corroboran la información del volumen sanguíneo, provocando que su sorpresa sea totalmente mayor al darse cuenta que el caso que estaba llevando Asuma no era concordante con un simple ejercicio matemático

-Además- continua mientras da otra calada a su cigarro- mi suicida también tenía estas extrañas marcas en la zona del cuello. Aunque aparentemente se encontraban cicatrizadas

-Maldita sea- dice Morino- es decir que indirectamente estos casos están relacionados

-Así me pareció- le dice Asuma- por eso envié la copia del expediente. Sin embargo el juzgado determino que había sido suicidio y cerró el caso antes de que yo pudiese intervenir y pedir una nueva revisión

-Pareciera que estamos hablando de verdad de algo paranormal- dice Inoichi

-Y yo que me burlaba de los Expedientes X- dice Morino con una pequeña risa nerviosa- estos casos se parecen mucho a los de esa serie

-Debe haber algo que relacione esto, con el caso que cerraron- dice Asuma

-El de la chica?- pregunta Morino- Si lo hay, pero no he podido utilizarlo como fuente

-De que hablas?- le dice el hombre con el cigarro

-La noche que desapareció Kakashi, recibí una llamada

-El día que nos Hackearon

-Sí, ese día. Una llamada de un número que no pude identificar y una voz que estaba distorsionada por una máquina. Esa persona, me dijo que me entregaría antecedentes para ayudarme con los casos de asesinato, pero aparte de hablarme de una secta llamada la Mascarada que operaba en el lugar y que según él era la causante de las muertes extrañas. Solo me hablo del hecho que Kakashi estaba demasiado involucrado con la investigación que estaba haciendo y que por eso estaba en problemas. Después de eso, nos informaron que había sido atacado y no ha sido encontrado.

-Lo curioso- interviene Yamanaka- es que Kakashi estaba investigando a esta chica- le muestra la carpeta donde figura el caso de Hyuga Hinata- quien desapareció hace un poco más de tres años en un accidente.

-Pareciera ser un caso aislado, pero de acuerdo a este anónimo que llamó, ese fue uno de los motivos porque lo hicieron callar y que esa forma de trabajo es de esta secta. Cosa que hemos analizado con detenimiento junto a Yamanaka y tienen el mismo método de procedimiento. Limpio y sin pista alguna.

Asuma termina de fumarse su cigarro y Morino abre un cajón para sacar un cenicero. Este le sonríe en agradecimiento y apaga la colilla mientras piensan sobre los datos.

-Lo único que se me ocurre frente a todos estos nuevos casos- le dice Asuma- es que esa chica pertenezca a esta secta y que al ser investigada por Hatake se haya inmiscuido demasiado o a lo mejor estuvo muy cerca de poder descubrir algo que no querían que supieran

-A decir verdad- le dice Ibiki mientras apoya su espalda en la silla del escritorio- es el motivo por el que aún no he desechado esa carpeta. Estoy seguro que esa chica, está involucrada en todo esto. Tal vez no es parte de los asesinatos, pero si está involucrada a tal punto, que tuvo que desaparecer hasta de su familia.

-Ya hiciste algo para seguir la investigación?

-Sí- dice con una sonrisa triunfante- envié a un agente encubierto a algunos lugares donde podría ser evidente su búsqueda según lo que hemos recopilado.

-A quien has enviado?- pregunta Asuma

-No puedo darte el nombre. Ni Yamanaka lo sabe- suspira profundamente- la información que he recopilado no es formal, por lo que esta persona está en una misión clasificada e informal.

…

Mientras los besos recorren la piel de la chica, provocan una vibración en su zona más íntima. La castaña deja escapar unos débiles gemidos mientras unos pequeños mordiscos cubren sus tobillos. Su mano recorre levemente las piernas torneadas de la chica, hasta llegar a la zona, que ahora se encuentra húmeda por culpa de la excitación. Aplica una ligera presión en la parte superior de su clítoris, provocando que la chica separa sus labrios y arquee su cuerpo por las sensaciones recibidas por aquel pequeño movimiento. Él está quieto, pero totalmente excitado. Sus únicos movimientos son los de sus dedos deslizándose arriba y abajo, el de las sacudidas de su miembro y el de su pecho agitado. Entonces toma las piernas de la chica y coloca las plantas de los pies sobre sus hombros, acerca los labios a sus delicados pero firmes tobillo y hunde los dientes en la superficie de la piel, provocando una sacudida de placer en la chica. El sigue sentado observando. La respiración de ambos es agitada y el pecho de ella sube y baja con cada movimiento

-Ven aquí- él extiende sus manos para tomar las de la chica. Ella baja los pies de sus hombros y dobla las piernas mientras ella se coloca a horcajadas sobre su regazo- sube- dice tranquilamente el chico.

La chica se eleva inclinándose levemente hacia adelante, quedando sus pechos cerca de la boca del joven. Él sin pensarlo acepta el ofrecimiento y enroscando su lengua alrededor de sus pezones los atrapa entre sus dientes.

-Baja despacio- le dice el chico en susurro. La chica obedece y desciende los muslos bajando lentamente sobre él. Su erección lentamente encuentra su abertura y la atraviesa mientras exhala un largo suspiro controlado. El levanta sus caderas empujando hacia arriba, mientras tira de la chica hacia abajo con un gruñido gutural. Ella emite un grito ahogado por las sensaciones. El chico se retira y vuelve a penetrarla hasta el fondo. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos mientras comienzan sus movimientos poco a poco más rápidos. Una capa de sudor comienza a brillar en sus cuerpos en la medida que los movimientos se aceleran. El sexo de la chica tiembla con cada movimiento y cada choque.

-Ne Ne ji!- expresa la chica entrecortada- Estoy cerca!

El chico gruñe entre dientes y aprieta hacia arriba. La agarra de las caderas en forma firme y después de algunos movimientos le dice -¡aguanta!

Los movimientos continúan en forma intensa. Arriba y abajo cada vez más y más rápido. De pronto un teléfono suena en la habitación. El joven y ella lo ignoran. No es el momento para contestar. Sus movimientos siguen en aumento. Las respiraciones son rápidas. Ella gime al sentirse cada vez más cerca del climax.

-Ya no aguanto- le dice ella con dificultad

-Dame tus labios- le susurra él. Ella suavemente desliza sus labios por su cuello, pasando por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su boca. El teléfono sigue sonando sin parar, pero ambos lo vuelven a ignorar.

El chico empieza a moverse trazando círculos estudiados, seguidos por un pequeño empujón de caderas. La chica se retuerce y emite un largo gruñido de satisfacción en su boca al alcanzar su orgasmo. Él se pone rígido mientras llega también al climax. El chico la sostiene entre sus brazos mientras sus movimientos poco a poco van disminuyendo en intensidad. Ninguno de los dos quiere separarse aún después de ese momento. Intentan disfrutar hasta el último, pero el molesto teléfono aún sigue sonando en la habitación. Ambos se observan. Él lleva una de sus manos al rostro de la chica para retirar un mechón de cabello que ha quedado pegado a la piel por el sudor.

-La próxima vez, prometo desconectar el teléfono- le dice mientras sonríe

-Amor- le dice aun sin separarse e intentando conservan el abrazo- no nos cuidamos.

-Y eso que?- le dice Neji, mientras poco a poco comienza a moverse para salir del cuerpo de la chica, provocando un leve gemido de ambos- No voy a abandonarte jamás – le dice mientras le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Ahora debo ir a ver quién llamaba tan insistentemente

Colocándose una de sus prendas, camina hasta la sala de su departamento y observa el visor del teléfono.

-OOHH!- dice sorprendido al darse cuenta de la cantidad de llamadas que ingresaron- Olvide poner el contestador automático

Revisa lentamente para ver el número, pero se percata que no es uno que el recuerde, por lo que toma su teléfono celular para revisar la agenda y ver a quien pertenece. De pronto el teléfono vuelve a sonar, por lo que el levanta el auricular.

- _Señor Hyuga Neji_ \- le dice una voz un tanto robotizada, al parecer esta distorsionada por alguna maquina especial- _debo informarle que el atentado dirigido a su familia hace tres años, tenía como objetivo la eliminación total del imperio_.

-Quien habla? Y de que estás hablando?- le pregunta entre molesto y sorprendido

- _La mafia quiere tu cabeza jovencito_ \- le dice- _y la quiere solo para obtener tu riqueza_.- al terminar de decir eso la llamada es finalizada, dejando al chico con muchas dudas.


	11. Capitulo 10

Reacción

La misma habitación, el mismo hombre, el mismo acercamiento y el mismo dialogo, como había sido la costumbre mientras permanecía en cautiverio. Kakashi esperaba que llegaran con la comida una vez la luz natural se fuera. Por más que trataba de sacarle información abordándolo con preguntas, no tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. El hombre de cabellos claros solo lo observaba y le decía: "si no fuera porque su jefe lo quería para algo más, el estaría muerto". Había preguntado incansablemente quien era su jefe, qué querían de él y por qué lo habían secuestrado, pero todas las respuestas volvían a caer en lo mismo.

Kakashi había logrado desatarse y poco a poco recupero sus energías. Esperaba aquella noche, cuando recibiera la visita intentaría hacer algo para salir del lugar donde lo mantenían encerrado. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para arrancar un pedazo de tabla y desgastarlo para dejarlo como un punzón. No sabía con exactitud qué pasaría al intentar liberarse, pero de algo se había convencido. Ese día las cosas cambiarían.

Poco a poco la luz natural se fue alejando y dejando la habitación en penumbras. Kakashi tomó su improvisada arma y esperó a que la visita diaria con la comida llegara. Se paró bajo las escaleras escondido, sabía que la hora se acercaba lentamente y un sudor en sus manos le indico que estaba nervioso y expectante. Las palpitaciones de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse una vez escucho los ruidos de pisadas que le indicaban que el momento se avecinaba. La adrenalina hacia su efecto y sus sentidos comenzaron a tomar otro nivel. Se había acostumbrado a la escasa luz en la que permanecía durante su estancia, por lo que veía con claridad todos los objetos de la habitación. Los pasos poco a poco se intensificaban y podía sentir el palpitar de la sangre bullendo en su interior, cada vez todo era más intenso. Respiró profundo varias veces y se decía a cada momento que debía concentrarse, ser astuto y rápido. Era su única salida y la única oportunidad en la que podría escapar.

El ruido de las llaves se sintió y sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración, mientras esperaba el momento preciso para su ataque. Giró una vez, dos veces, la manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, los segundos parecían eternos. Un leve click le indicó que la cerradura había sido abierta y un rechinar de la puerta se escuchó. Un escalón, dos escalones, tres escalones el hombre ya había entrado y estaba donde podría tener acceso a él de forma más equilibrada y la posibilidad de correr hacia la puerta, una vez su plan funcionara.

Kakashi salió de su escondite en forma silenciosa y preparando su cuerpo tenso sus piernas para lanzarse sobre su objetivo con el improvisado punzón. Aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo, dejándose caer para profundizar su ataque. La sorpresiva acción dio resultado y el arma se clavó atravesando ropa y carne en el hombro derecho. Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. Mientras la bandeja caía al suelo el hombre se tambaleó hacia adelante con la fuerza del ataque recibido, volteo ágilmente sobre sí y aun con el arma incrustada intentó alcanzar a su agresor estirando el brazo para atraparlo, sin embargo el ex detective logra reaccionar a tiempo, agachándose en ese mismo instante y girando con su pierna extendida, el movimiento fue perfecto, la fuerza la justa y la precisión la necesaria logra golpear las piernas de su objetivo desestabilizando al hombre de pelo claro. Todo había salido como él lo había planeado hasta ese momento. Mientras el hombre caía de espaldas, Kakashi corrió escaleras arriba cerrando la puerta de la habitación y como si no hubiese un mañana, corrió por un pasillo y un lugar totalmente desconocido. Sólo le quedaba el factor sorpresa y mucha suerte para poder salir bien librado de aquella situación.

...

Sólo existe el aroma dulce de la sangre. Siente sed y eso la tiene a punto de dejar salir la bestia. Hinata siente desesperación, su dulce elíxir está a unos pasos de ella. Su conciencia aún está activa y le dice que debe controlarse, debe resistirse. Sus colmillos y garras aparecen y sus ojos cambian a un color carmesí intenso, cada vez se hace más difícil resistir su impulso salvaje, es una lucha interna.

-¡Obito no lo hagas!- le dice Sasuke, quien al darse cuenta que el joven rubio no cayó en su hipnosis da unos pasos para quedar cerca de él-estas yendo contra las leyes del clan…

-Mi querido Sasuke- le dice con una voz melosa mientras toma a la joven de la muñeca y la acerca a él- tú me trajiste a estos dos para divertirme un rato…

-¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes!- interrumpe con un tono severo pero neutro, mientras intenta dividir su atención entre seguir los movimientos de Obito y los de Hinata. Lanza miradas rápidas para no perder de su campo de visión a su chiquilla, sabe que esta inestable por culpa de la sed- ¡Qué quieres con ella?- le pregunta mientras completa su acercamiento al rubio, quien se encuentra aún sorprendido y no ha movido un solo musculo observando a su alrededor.

-¡La quiero para mí!- le dice mientras presiona con fuerza el brazo de la pelirosa, provocando que de la herida de su mano salga un poco más de sangre, sabiendo que esto provocaría el desenfreno de Hinata.

El azabache se percata de esto y al mirar a la chica ve la tensión de sus músculos y toma del hombro al rubio para lanzarlo fuera de la habitación y de su alcance, bastó con solo un movimiento del brazo para arrojarlo varios metros del lugar. Pero en el mismo instante que Sasuke se mueve, Hinata salta y antes de que el rubio toque el suelo ella ya se encuentra frente a la mujer que emanaba lo que ella tanto deseaba. Obito se dio cuenta de su acción y tirando del brazo a la pelirosa se puso en frente mostrando también su transformación, mientras que con un rápido movimiento utiliza su garra para rasga su pálida piel y dejar salir su propia sangre. Hinata abre su boca para emitir un gruñido.

-¡!HINATA NO LO HAGAS! – le grita Sasuke al ver todo, mientras se acerca a ella con gran velocidad.

Obito intenta tomar a la joven con su brazo izquierdo para acercarle y que bebiera de sí, pero es detenido de improviso por la mano de la chica y con gran fuerza aprieta y entierra sus garras. El hombre de la cicatriz se sorprende ante la acción y voltea levemente a ver el brazo que ha sido atrapado. Hinata, aprovecha esa distracción tirando de él con fuerza hacia abajo, provocando que el hombre baje su cabeza. Y con su mano libre, la joven toma su garganta y enterrando también sus garras comienza a ejercer fuerza aprisionándola lentamente, esta emanaba sangre y crujía mientras la chica apretaba. Obito intenta, pero no logra zafarse del fuerte agarre y comienza a desesperarse poco a poco, pero la morena no da tregua. La bestia liberada de la chica es sin duda más fuerte y poderosa que él, algo que no había calculado en su siniestro plan.

Sasuke llega a su lado para intentar tranquilizarla y toca con cautela el hombro de la chica, ésta voltea furiosa y se encuentra con los ojos carmesí del azabache. Los observa un momento y después de un par de segundos recibe como respuesta una sonrisa de medio lado, pero en una acción muy rápida e inesperada, saca de la funda del joven la espada que él porta y en un movimiento limpio y preciso corta la cabeza de Obito ante la mirada atónita de su Sire. Sasuke no alcanza a reaccionar antes de que las cosas sucedan. Su chiquilla definitivamente es demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápida cuando el frenesí se apodera de ella.

Casi de inmediato el cuerpo de Obito comienza a desintegrarse mientras cae frente a los ojos de una mujer pelirosa quien ha despertado de su trance totalmente desconcertada. La chica mira sorprendida a quienes están frente a ella, pero un miedo que jamás ha sentido en su vida la inunda. La escena vista es muy extraña, pero incluso así, su temor no proviene de lo que vio, si no de la mujer de cabellera oscura. Hinata vuelve a gruñir, al sentir el aroma del líquido que ansía beber y sobre todo el terror que su víctima emana. Arroja a un extremo de la habitación la cabeza de su antiguo captor y lentamente comienza a dar unos pasos en dirección a la asustada peli rosa, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, provocando que ésta comience a temblar. Sasuke sabe lo que pasará si las cosas continúan sin control e intenta tomar a Hinata del brazo para hacerla despertar, pero los movimientos de su chiquilla fueron rápidos. Ella se colocó detrás, haciéndole una especie de llave que lo inmovilizó, el joven se maldice a si mismo por no haber previsto que ese fue uno de los tantos movimientos de pelea que habían entrenado mientras ella era una neonato, saca sus colmillos para hacerle frente a su ahora descontrolada chiquilla. Hinata, presiona el brazo de Sasuke y con un rápido y fuerte empujón lo aleja lo suficiente de ella, tiempo que utilizó para llegar a su víctima.

La aterrorizada peli rosa sollozaba al sentir que la mujer estaba frente a ella, solo podía ver ese par de ojos rojos que la hacían sentir la muerte.

-Hi... Hina- le dice una voz de sorpresa. El Joven rubio se había incorporado y vuelto a ingresar a la habitación para saciar sus dudas sobre lo que estaba viendo- Hinata, eres tú?

La aludida voltea a verlo y cambiando de objetivo rápidamente acorta la distancia entre el rubio y ella, dejando a una asustada joven desplomándose al piso.

-Te conozco- dice mientras da los últimos pasos para pararse frente al rubio. La joven lo observa detenidamente a sus grandes ojos azules.

-¡Hinata!, no lo hagas- le dice el azabache caminando rápidamente hacia ella, intentando ganar tiempo suficiente para detenerla. Intentando llamar su atención, la vuelve a llamar- ¡Hinata!

La Joven, ante la voz profunda de su sire, duda y se detiene sin dejar de mirar a su nueva víctima. Su aroma la embriaga, su deseo de saciar su sed la presiona, la abruma y su conciencia tambalea. Intenta luchar mientras el azabache aprovecha para acercase

-¡Hinata! no- le vuelve a decir con un tono serio, calmado y profundo. Sasuke al llegar a su lado intenta tranquilizarla y que salga del frenesí.

Pero sus palabras no llegan a tiempo, una pequeña gota de sangre comienza a correr por la mano del rubio y su sed la hace enloquecer, es mayor la angustia y deseo de beber, que la orden de su sire y la joven se lanza sobre el rubio y lo muerde.

...

El joven Hyuga, entra a la habitación con rapidez y sin decirle nada a Tenten comienza a revolver su ropa

-Maldita sea, donde está mi billetera

-Neji, la dejaste en el velador- le dice con voz suave

El joven al escucharla se da vuelta enojado y camina con fuerza en dirección al lugar donde su novia le indico. Abre su cajón y saca su billetera, comienza a buscar hasta que encuentra una tarjeta, la toma y camina para salir de la habitación, al llegar a la puerta se voltea a mirar a la chica, quien sin entender nada lo observa con curiosidad.

-Vístete, tenemos que irnos ahora

-Pero- le intenta rebatir la joven pero una mirada severa la hace callar

-Apúrate- le dice tajante y sale de la habitación.

Neji toma el teléfono y marca el número que esta anotado en la tarjeta que tiene en su mano, espera impaciente golpeando con un dedo la mesa mientras marca el tono de llamada.

- _Morino Ibiki_ – le responde desde el otro lado del auricular

-Oficial, habla Hyuga Neji- le dice serio y cortante- Necesito hablar con usted de inmediato. ¿dónde podemos encontrarnos?

- _En estos momentos me encuentro en la jefatura, estoy trabajando en un caso. ¿Qué sucede muchacho? ¿Qué es lo urgente?_

-He recibido una llamada telefónica esta noche

-¿ _Una llamada?_

-Así es

-¡ _De que se trata Neji?_

-No lo quiero hablar por teléfono, necesito conversarlo con usted en forma personal.

- _De acuerdo, ven a la jefatura, te espero._

-Voy en camino

...

Corría por un largo pasillo oscuro, no sabía cuánto llevaba por él ya que su percepción de tiempo en su estado actual estaba distorsionada. Sus ojos distinguían levemente los objetos a su alrededor, su respiración poco a poco comenzó a tornarse dificultosa, le faltaba el aire y un dolor en el costado comenzó a disminuir su carrera. De pronto pudo divisar una pequeña luz. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta ella encontrándose con una puerta, la abrió rápidamente y al traspasar el umbral se encontró con una habitación muy grande repleta de gente bailando desenfrenadamente. Estaba en un local nocturno, aunque no lo conocía, visualizó la salida de emergencia y se adentró en la multitud, pero cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, se dio cuenta que en ese lugar habían dos guardias, por lo que desistió de ir por ahí. Tenía que hacer algo para salir de aquel lugar, intentando no salir del camuflaje que la multitud le daba, se quedó en la pista de baile, esperando el momento para poder tomar la mejor ruta para irse del lugar.

Paso un momento bailando entre los jóvenes que estaban ebrios o drogados

-"Piensa maldita sea"- se decía mientras observaba y vigilaba los alrededores. No lograba divisar a su captor, pero sabía a través de su experiencia en la policía, que si ése local nocturno estaba conectado con la habitación en la que se encontraba unos minutos atrás, los guardias o los dependientes o los dueños del lugar, estaban involucrados.

-Esto resultó ser más peligroso y difícil de lo que nos dijo el jefe- le dijo casi al oído una joven peliroja que se había acercado a él por la espalda

-¡Qué?- le pregunta el intentando no mostrarse nervioso, pero a la vez sorprendido por la chica. Había estado tan concentrado intentando buscar una vía de escape, que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la mujer.

-Eres un tipo de cuidado- le dice mientras lo rodea con sus brazos y coloca su cabeza en su hombro – me gustan los hombres así

...

-Lo siento Tenten, pero tengo que dejarte en tu casa hoy. Creo que ahí estarás segura por el momento. Mientras no tenga claro que es lo que pasa no pienso arriesgarte a nada- le dice mientras se estaciona afuera de la casa de la joven. Neji intentando tranquilizarse e informar a su novia, le contó sobre la extraña llamada telefónica. Evidentemente la joven se siente preocupada por todo lo que pueda ocurrir- en cuanto sepa que hacer o qué es lo que pasa te contactaré. Mientras ni se te ocurra salir.

-Pero Neji- le rebate la joven tomándole la mano- ¿seguro estarás bien? – Lo mira con preocupación- quiero… acompañarte

-No Tenten- le dice mientras se baja del vehículo. La joven se encuentra desconcertada frente a la actitud que ha tomado su novio, ella lo observa mientras rodea la camioneta para abrirle la puerta- Vamos, vete a casa.

-Neji, por favor- le suplica ella antes de bajar

-No seas necia mujer. Ahora vete a tu casa y no te muevas de ahí.

La joven baja del vehículo y comienza a caminar hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Llamé a Lee. El vendrá a acompañarte- le dice el joven una vez se ha subido nuevamente a la camioneta– mientras no sepa de qué se trata todo esto, no quiero exponerte a que estés sola.

-¡Me llamarás para saber cómo estas?

-Vendré por ti en cuanto sepa que debo hacer Tenten.

Arrancando el motor la mira preocupado y se aleja, dejando a la chica en la puerta de su casa con una gran interrogante.

...

-Buenas noches, busco al oficial Morino, hable con él por teléfono y me está esperando.

-¿Su nombre?- le pregunta la recepcionista

-Neji Hyuga

-Pase usted, el oficial lo está esperando. ¿Sabe cuál es su oficina?

-Sí- le dice el joven mientras comienza a caminar

Al llegar a la puerta donde se encuentra el oficial, el joven da un par de golpes a la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta entra en la oficina.

-Neji, te estaba esperando- le dice mientras se pone de pie.

-Gracias por atenderme a estas horas, pero tenía que hablar con usted de forma personal.

-Cuéntame- le dice Ibiki mientras le hace una seña para que tome asiento.

-Como le dije antes, hoy en la noche recibí una llamada telefónica que me ha preocupado mucho. Para empezar, fue una llamada muy extraña, el identificador de llamadas que tengo no registró el número, pero sí detectó que hicieron varias llamadas para darme el mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?- le pregunta el oficial

-Que el accidente que les ocurrió a mi familia fue planeado. Fue un atentado que buscaba dejar sin ningún miembro vivo la empresa Hyuga

-¡Que?

El hombre endereza su postura en la silla para acercarse a la mesa y mira con detenimiento al joven frente a él.

-Lo que oye oficial. La persona que llamó, utilizó una máquina para cambiar su voz y se escuchaba un tanto robotizada, pero lo que dijo fue lo que me llamo la atención. Dijo un atentado había sido dirigido a mi familia y era para derribar el imperio. Además especificó que la mafia quiere mi cabeza para poder apoderarse de la riqueza de la familia.

El hombre se queda en silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras del joven. Evidentemente se encuentra perturbado por la llamada recibida y sobre todo por la amenaza que involucraba.

-Deberás hacer la denuncia para que obtengas protección policial – le dijo el oficial mientras saca de su cajón los documentos oficiales para llenarlos y comenzar con el procedimiento.

-Oficial, esto realmente me preocupa- le dice el joven mientras lo observa detenidamente, en su mirada se puede ver la angustia que siente- necesito que la protección policial también sea entregada a mi novia.

-Es a tí a quien amenazaron por teléfono, es poco lo que podemos hacer con ella...

-Después que anuncie mi compromiso con ella me hacen esta llamada, ¿no cree que es un posible detonante en la llamada?- le habla molesto- justo cuando aparezco en los medios de comunicación con ella.

-Lo pondremos en los antecedentes Neji- le dice mientras sigue escribiendo el documento- me la jugaré para que ella tenga también vigilancia.

-¿Qué deberemos hacer con el caso del accidente?- pregunta el joven cabizbaja, el tema no es algo agradable, menos en estas circunstancias- si no mal recuerdo, este dato es algo nuevo que no había salido a la luz dentro de las investigaciones anteriores y podria…

-Neji, el caso del accidente de tu padre y hermana menor podríamos reabrirlo con estos datos, siempre y cuando logremos demostrar los hechos. Primero, tendremos que intervenir tu teléfono y revisar los registros del día de hoy para poder considerarlo como antecedente y después de tener el registro, enviarlo a revisión.

-Comprendo

-Debes considerar que ahora eres una figura pública importante en el ámbito empresarial, sobre todo después de haber sido leída la sentencia en tribunales del caso de tu hermana y el haber obtenido la parte de la herencia que le pertenecía. Evidentemente esto último te ha puesto en el ojo del huracán y es posible que te conviertas en blanco de distintos ataques como este. Eres el único joven, soltero, sin herederos y con más dinero en Tokyo que se ha registrado en la última década.

-Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

-Primero, debemos hacer la denuncia correspondiente y entregarla para que el juez de la autorización de intervención en tu línea telefónica, así también podremos tener acceso a los registros de llamadas. Una vez teniendo eso y demostrándole al juez que has sido perseguido y acosado podrás levantar un recurso de protección con el cual te asignaran vigilancia policial.

-¿Y mientras todo eso se hace efectivo?

-Tienes la posibilidad de contratar en forma particular un sistema de protección, guardias de seguridad o guardaespaldas.

-Y ¿este nuevo antecedente de que fue un atentado?

-Neji- le intenta explicar y tranquilizar al joven-recuerdas cuantas veces te dije esto mientras transcurría el caso de tu hermana perdida?. Debemos demostrar con hechos y pruebas legalmente aceptadas las cosas para que la justicia pueda dar su veredicto. No sacamos nada con contratar a un pirata cibernético para que me busque información de una mala forma, ya que la ley puede dejar esas pruebas nulas y cerrar el caso por no tener los antecedentes que necesitamos.

-Sí recuerdo lo que me decía sobre las pruebas- le dijo suspirando profundo- también mi abogado me habló y explicó sobre ello.

-Exactamente- le dice Morino tratando de tranquilizar al joven- lamentablemente ante la ley puedes ser culpable y todo el mundo saberlo, pero si no hay pruebas. Eres inocente.- el oficial observa con detenimiento al joven y le extiende el documento que estaba llenando desde que llegó-Debes firmar la denuncia para poder hacer el curse de ella por sus vías formales.

-Está bien- le dice resignado el joven, bajando la vista al papel y leyendo lo que Morino había escrito.

-Por ahora como recomendación personal, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a descansar a la casa de un amigo o donde tu novia, para que de esa forma te sientas más seguro.

El joven Hyuga, ha recibido una bofetada cibernética con este llamado. Todos los recuerdos y la búsqueda incesante que mantuvieron durante tres años le vienen a la memoria. El joven se siente vulnerable, desprotegido y solo. Esto el oficial lo nota, siente que el joven que esta frente a él no es el mismo que conoció cuando llegó el caso a sus manos.

-Lo consideraré por hoy- le dice el joven poniéndose de pie- supongo que todo lo que pase, pasará protegido o no.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero les agrade este capitulo, se vienen cosas interesantes pronto.

pronto el siguiente.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Frenesí

Shisui llega a la ciudad después de su largo viaje y lo primero que hace es buscar a Sasuke para hablar con él y saber qué es lo que está sucediendo en el distrito, ya que no ha informado nada a Itachi en el último tiempo. Va al conocido local nocturno que controla Obito. La música inunda el lugar y el calor generado por el movimiento de los cuerpos emana sin control. Saluda al guardia al entrar sin hacer fila, mientras la gente que espera reclama por las preferencias. Camina con tranquilidad por el pasillo que da a la oficina que ocupa como centro de operaciones el hombre de la cicatriz en aquel lugar, sin embargo algo llama la atención a Shisui. No hay guardia en la puerta y eso es un indicio de que las cosas no están bien.

Con gran cautela y en silencio, se acerca al umbral para escudriñar lo que podría estar pasando en el interior. Sus agudos sentidos pueden percibir el miedo y el olor a sangre, sangre humana. De pronto escucha un grito, un grito desgarrador que poco a poco se acalla.

….

Hinata se abalanza sobre el rubio para saciar su sed. Lo muerde sin contemplaciones, el chico grita por el intenso dolor que le ha provocado la chica.

-HINATA!- le grita Sasuke-DETENTE!

Pero la chica no escucha, solo existe su víctima y el saciar su sed

-Hintata!- le dice Sasuke mientras se acerca a ella por la espalda y pone ambas manos en sus hombros –Sueltalo!

-Na Na NARUTO!- grita la pelirosa con desesperación al ver como el joven deja de luchar y gritar ante el ataque de la mujer

-Hinata- le dice Sasuke, mientras apega su cuerpo al de ella para susurrarle al oído- Lo vas a matar

De pronto la pelinegra se detiene de beber, pero no suelta el cuello del rubio, momento que aprovecha Sasuke para intentar separar al chico de ella.

-Hinata- le dice acariciando suavemente su rostro con sus fríos dedos- Mírame- La joven mueve sus ojos en dirección a su Sire, pestañea un par de veces confundida- Lo vas a matar si sigues así. Controla la bestia, no dejes que el frenesí se apodere de ti. No te rindas a estos instintos oscuros. Somos condenados, pero podemos controlarnos. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo mi hermosa Reina de la noche.

La joven al escuchar aquellas palabras, suelta el agarre del chico rubio y retrocediendo lentamente del cuello lo deja ir, mientras da un paso hacia el costado. Naruto aprovecha para alejarse de su atacante. No entiende muy bien que ha pasado, está desorientado y se siente en un estado de seminconsciencia, da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se percata de lo mareado y débil que se siente, por lo que cae abatido de rodillas al piso y lentamente se recuesta hacia un costado, llevándose instintivamente su mano a su dolorido cuello.

-Naruto- escucha un susurro de una voz familiar. Es Sakura quien lo llama, pero no logra concentrarse lo suficiente para tomarle atención, solo siente el cansancio y las ganas de dormir.

La mirada de Hinata no se aparta del azabache y mientras lentamente sus garras y colmillos se retraen, su conciencia vuelve lentamente a ella. Aun siente sed, aun siente la necesidad de seguir bebiendo, pero en su interior aquella voz profunda y tan dulce para ella la hiso reaccionar.

-Eres fuerte pequeña- le dice acercándose a ella- muy fuerte

-¡Sasuke?- dice ella sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-¿Has vuelto?- Le pregunta el azabache mientras la abraza y acaricia uno de sus mechones de pelo para ponerlo tras su oreja- Necesitaba que volvieras

Lentamente sus rostros se acercan, sin apartar sus miradas, el dulce olor y sabor a sangre aún permanece en Hinata. El joven azabache levanta su mano para tomar a la chica dulcemente del mentón y levantando su rostro acorta aún más la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se rosan levemente mientras Sasuke desliza su lengua lentamente por la comisura de los labios de la chica. Él abraza a la joven por la cintura y la acerca a él mientras lentamente los brazos de la chica suben por el pecho del azabache hasta rodearlo por los hombros. Un dulce, lento y apasionado beso los hace borrar de sus mentes todo lo que está alrededor.

-Itachi tenía razón- les dice Shisui una vez a entrado en la habitación, provocando que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran e instintivamente se aparten dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos - Sasuke, lamento interrumpir tu momento con Hinata, pero creo que debes aclarar algunos puntos importantes sobre los acontecimientos de hoy y sobre todo evaluar a tu chiquilla. Acabo de ver que ha sucumbido ante su bestia interior frente a los humanos.

-Ella lo ha controlado Shiui- le rebate- no lo ha matado- le dice indicando al joven rubio acurrucado en el piso.

-Mostro su naturaleza frente a humanos Sasuke- le dice Shisui con tono tajante

-Hinata había sido confinada en esta habitación sin poder alimentarse por días y que hubiese pasado si realmente Obito completaba su plan?

-De que plan hablas Sasuke?

-Señor Shisui- le dice Hinata tímidamente con la cabeza inclinada- lamento haber mostrado mi naturaleza con los humanos, pero lo que dice mi Sire es real. Obito quiso mantenerme encerrada, limitando mi posibilidad de alimentarme normalmente, solo porque deseaba vengarse de mi Sire y convertirme en su esclava personal. El quería que yo bebiera su sangre tres veces.

-¡Esta mujer… está hablando de Yihad?- dice Shisui al azabache- estas totalmente seguro que se trata de esto? O esta mujer te tiene embobado y ha logrado engañarte para destruir al regente?

-No!- dicen al unísono

-No señor Shisui- le dice Hinata arrodillándose ante él- es lo que Obito me dijo mientras me tenia en cautiverio

-Y por qué quería vengarse de Sasuke?

-Supongo que debe ser por Rin- le dice Sasuke

-Rin?- voltea a ver al azabache- la traidora?

-Asi es señor- le corrobora Hinata- Obito me contó que esa mujer era su compañera y que por culpa de Sasuke había sido sentenciada a la muerte final.

-Eso es absurdo. La sentencia de esa mujer fue por entregar información clasificada a los sucios Lycantropos e intentar tomarse el poder – le rebate el mayor- fue encontrada en la guarida de esos perros haciendo el pacto para derrocar a Madara, no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke

-Obito solo dijo, que ella lo había traicionado por culpa de mi Sire, ya que esa mujer se había enamorado.

-Shisui- le dice molesto Sasuke- esa mujer era la compañera de Obito. Cuando yo la conocí llevaban siglos juntos.

-Tú, te involucraste con ella?

El joven azabache encuentra y sostiene la mirada de Shisui antes de responder. Es una pregunta un tanto incomoda, que no le hubiese gustado responder estando Hinata presente. Aunque los hechos pasaron muchos años antes de conocer a la joven.

-Así es- finalmente responde y desvía la mirada

El silencio inunda la habitación por un momento, la tensión se siente ante las revelaciones que el joven ha hecho a Shisui. De pronto un sollozo interrumpe y los tres vástagos voltean a ver a una demacrada mujer de cabello rosado arrastrando a su compañero lo más lejos que puede de los tres demonios allí presentes.

Shisui mira a los humanos detenidamente. Se cruza de brazos y voltea levemente hacia Hinata y Sasuke y con un movimiento de manos les pregunta

-Y ellos? Que hacen aquí?

…..

-La aparición de esta denuncia por Neji me ha dejado en jacke- dic eMorino a su compañero Yamanaka- no es algo que no me haya planteado anteriormente, pero buscamos en todos lados para corroborarlo, sin embargo ninguna de las grandes mafias y ninguno de nuestros infiltrados dijo algo sobre buscar la cabeza de la familia Hyuga

-Esto pareciera no tener ninguna luz que nos ayude a esclarecer los casos, todo cada vez se enreda y complica más- le dice el rubio mientras se arroja a la silla frente al escritorio de Morino- Cada cosa nueva que encontramos nos hace meternos en un laberinto cada vez más oscuro

-Asi es- le dice tomando una taza de café- esto no parece tener un hilo conductor que nos sirva para avanzar. ¡MALDICION!- golpea la mesa

-Como le ha ido a tu informante?- pregunta Inoichi intentando cambiar un poco el tema

-Hasta ahora no ha encontrado nada extraño en el lugar- le dice pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Yo podría hablar con alguien que tiene acceso en forma ilegal a las redes- le dice Yamanaka- podríamos intentar buscar una pista de esta famosa secta.

-En los suburbios nadie conoce el nombre- le responde- supongo que tendremos que salirnos un poco del margen de la ley para poder buscar una pista que nos ayude con esto. Deberemos usar la información que el anónimo me dio.

-Crees que el coronel permita hacer uso de eso para poder continuar con la investigación?

-No, creo que el haría archivar los casos si no podemos encontrar algo verdadero para investigar. Pero- le dice mientras se pone de pie y mira por la ventana hacia la ciudad- Están asesinando personas y no podemos seguir permitiendo que esto siga pasando.

-Entonces, que hacemos Ibiki

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho.

El oficial voltea a ver a su compañero con una media sonrisa y le hace un gesto con la mano, para indicar que se levante de su asiento.

-Vamos por unos tragos?

Inoichi abre sus ojos sorprendido, por unos segundos pensó que su compañero se había vuelto loco y quería dejar los casos, sin embargo después entendió a lo que se refería.

…

-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido controlar la furia de Suigetsu- le dice la peliroja mientras lleva a Kakashi del brazo hacia una pequeña oficina detrás de la barra- El solo quería asesinarte por lo que le hiciste. Pero logré convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

La mujer se siente en un banquillo y sin soltar del brazo al hombre, lo hace sentarse en el contiguo. Después voltea hacia la barra y levanta una mano para que se acerquen.

-Tráele un vaso con agua- le dice la chica seria sin perder de vista a Kakashi. El hombre tras la barra asiente con la cabeza e inmediatamente saca un vaso y de una jarra sirve el agua

-Aquí tienes Karin- le dice- Este es el tipo que ataco a Suigetsu?

-Sí Jûgo, el es el hombre- toma el vaso y se lo extiende – Bébe.

Kakashi levanta el brazo y toma con lentitud el vaso que le ofrece la mujer, acerca el vaso a los labios y bebe un poco. Se siente desconcertado ante la situación en la que se encuentra. Por más que intentó librarse de aquella mujer. Esta era mucho más fuerte que él y había logrado convencerlo de que lo mejor era que permaneciera en aquel lugar hasta que su jefe volviera y decidiera que hacer con él.

-Eres un hombre obediente e intrépido- le dice mientras se cruza de piernas, mostrando una abertura de su vestido con el que mostraba la totalidad de su pierna al desnudo- Podría pedirle que me lo deje como mascota?

-No creo que acceda a eso Karin- le dice el pelinaranja detrás de la barra- además que todos los hombres que llegan a tus manos después pierden la cordura.

-Solo juego con ellos mientras me satisfacen- le responde molesta- no es mi problema que sean tan débiles y se vuelvan unos desquiciados

-Parece ser que tú eres el problema- le dice mientras se aleja a atender en otra zona de la barra

-Ahora resulta que todos están en mi contra- reclama la mujer antes de volver hacia Kakashi- entonces- le pregunta mientras se inclina hacia él y pone una de sus manos en el muslo del ex oficial- que te gustaría hacer mientras esperamos la llegada de nuestro jefe?

…..

El motor de la camioneta se detiene, pero el aun no decide bajar. Permanece unos momentos en el interior del vehículo intentando aclarar sus ahora confusos pensamientos. La llamada telefónica lo ha dejado realmente preocupado. Ya que si el accidente ocurrido hace tres años tenía como objetivo acabar con la familia, por qué durante todo ese tiempo no habían intentado atacarlo a él? Y tal vez, la desaparición de su hermana había tenido también relación con todo eso. Si realmente querían el poder y la fortuna que su empresa tenía, debía hacer algo para poder proteger aquel legado que su padre había levantado con gran esfuerzo. Nuevamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared con sus sentimientos. Una parte de él solo le preocupaba la empresa de su familia, pero otra gran parte de él estaba intrigado y con miedo de que le pudiese suceder algo a quienes quería.

Estaría dispuesto a dejar todo el trabajo de años de su padre y su abuelo, por proteger el futuro con Tenten? Él amaba profundamente a esa mujer que lo había acompañado durante años en sus tiempos buenos y sobre todo en los malos. Lo apoyo, lo alentó y lo hiso salir de esa soledad que sintió al perder a todos los suyos. La amaba y no quería que nada le pasara. Tenía que tomar una decisión que sirviera para protegerla de todo lo que podría hacerle daño. Sacarla del país podría haber sido una buena elección, pero sabía que ella se opondría a ello, sobre todo sabiendo que él se encontraba amenazado por un grupo de sujetos que solo quería el poder que representaba su empresa. Se siente perdido, sin salida en sus oscuros pensamientos. Se siente atrapado sin encontrar una salida.

Después de quedarse algunos minutos afuera de la casa de su novia. Recuerda que había llamado a Lee para que la acompañara. Tal vez hablando el tema con su mejor amigo, quien siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, podría llegar a tomar una decisión sensata y que realmente fuera efectiva.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta de Tenten. Levantó su mano para golpear pero de pronto sintió algo, una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda, lo que le hiso voltear a mirar.

-Buenas noches!- le dice un hombre parado en la calle- mi nombre es Kabuto y el Señor Orochimaru me ha pedido darle un mensaje en forma personal

-Orochimaru?- el joven intenta recordar donde escucho ese nombre antes

-El Señor Orochimaru, desea que usted sepa que él sabe donde se encuentra lo que ha estado buscando, pero me pidió que le advirtiera, que si realmente está interesado en encontrar aquello que ha buscado, usted debe estar dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo y hacer negocios con él y su empresa.

Neji se encuentra sorprendido. Da un par de pasos en dirección del hombre llamado Kabuto, sabe que puede ser una trampa pero le interesa saber que es lo que ese tal Orochimaru sabe.

-Como puedo contactarme con él?- le pregunta interesado

-Si usted acepta dialogar con mi jefe sobre negocios, el lo estará esperando en el restorán que se encuentra en la misma avenida de su complejo Hyuga. Lo esperará a medio día. Solo debe preguntar por la mesa reservada a su nombre.

…

Ambos policías se dirigen a uno de los renombrados locales nocturnos, donde tenían sospechas de que algo podrían encontrar, ya que de acuerdo al cuadrante trazado por las distintas muertes, aquel sitio se encontraba en el centro del perímetro.

-Crees que podamos entrar como simples civiles a investigar un poco?- le pregunta Yamanaka

-Sí, tengo un amigo que me ayudó a obtener un par de entradas.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué tan efectivos son estos pases que me dieron

…..

Aun debatiéndose si entrar o no a la casa de su novia, siente angustia de saber que fácil fue encontrado en aquel lugar. Definitivamente tendría que pedirle a Tenten que se mude por un tiempo. Sin embargo las palabras del hombre le quedaron dando vueltas y consumen casi la totalidad de sus pensamientos. Se queda parado nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta, sin tocar el timbre por un buen tiempo. De pronto la puerta se abre sorpresivamente

-Neji!- dice la joven sorprendida y un poco asustada por encontrarse tan de improviso a su novio parado en aquel lugar- ¡Qué haces ahí? ¡Por qué no tocaste?

-Lo siento Tenten- le dice con tono cansado- me estaba debatiendo si te molestaba o no.

-Por supuesto que no me molestas bobo!- le dice mientras lo toma del brazo- Vamos! Entra. Lee acaba de terminar de hacer una pizza cacera.

-Y donde ibas?- le pregunta observándola con curiosidad- ibas a salir?

-Ooohh cierto. Sí, en la cochera esta la conservadora y tengo un par de gaseosas ahí para compartir. Iba ahí por ellas

-Pero no sale más cómodo ir por dentro de la casa Tenten?

-Ohhh no, mi padre la última vez que intentó hacer un arreglo en la casa, rompió la chapa que da a la cochera por la cocina y ahora es realmente complicado y difícil abrirla y sobre todo volver a cerrarla, así que decidí ir por fuera. Era mucho más rápido.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- le dice en un tono un tanto molesto- podría haberla enviado a reparar hace tiempo

-Neji, cariño- le dice mientras le besa suave en los labios- Tengo que aprender a ser independiente también.- poniéndose de pie se alejó- Voy por las gaseosas, vuelvo enseguida!

Tenten desaparece y como por arte de magia se soma Lee con su sonrisa característica a su siempre buen animo.

-Hola Lee!- le dice su amigo haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Entonces no fue mi imaginación- le dice entrando a la habitación completamente- Hola Neji, como te fue?

-No muy bien amigo- le dice sincero- Necesito hablar contigo a solas sobre este tema. No quiero involucrar más de lo que ya está a Tenten.

-Mañana temprano tengo tiempo de sobra- le dice con una sonrisa- Invítame a desayunar y seré todo oídos para ti.

…

-Por cómo te comportaste anoche, no creo que te complicaría tanto ser un Ghouls- le dice el peli naranja a Kakashi, quien se encuentra acostado en una cómoda cama cubierto solo por una sábana- Te traje el desayuno

El ex oficial se sobresalta al darse cuenta en la situación que se encuentra y sentándose como un resorte observa alrededor. Evidentemente no sabe dónde está y lo que más le complica es no recordar nada después de haber visto a la chica llamada Karin.

-Pero… que

-Te traje un jugo natural, no demores en tomarlo que después se vuelve amargo. Necesitas recuperar energías- le dice el hombre llamado Jûgo en un tono muy amable

-De que es esto?- le dice Kakashi, queriendo saber sobre todo lo que había pasado, por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar y en esas condiciones, pero el hombre entiende que la pregunta que le hace es por el zumo que le llevó.

-Es una simple mescla entre remolacha y zanahoria. Bébelo.

-Perdón, creo que me expresé mal, quería saber por qué estoy aquí y – se apunta así mismo para mostrarle su desnudes- … ¡así?

-Eso, es porque Karin quiso jugar un rato con usted. Pero debo admitir que no se resistió mucho a que fuera manipulado por ella.

-Je… - levanta la mano y se lleva un dedo a la mejilla para rascarla- Ella es una mujer hermosa

-Lo sé- le dice Jûgo con un poco de melancolía- pero muy peligrosa

El hombre comienza a caminar hacia la puerta con tranquilidad. Pero es interrumpido por un carraspeo de Kakashi

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- el hombre no voltea a mirarlo, pero se detiene dándole a entender que espera que hable- ¿qué es un Ghouls?

-¿Tienes una ligera sospecha de donde te estas metiendo con esto? o de con quien estas tratando?- le pregunta el pelinaranja a lo que Kakashi no supo responder- Cuando sepas darme una respuesta a esas dos simples preguntas, te podré contar el resto. Por ahora solo tomate el zumo y descansa, ya que hoy en la noche de seguro las necesitaras.

-Por qué?- le dice abriendo los ojos – que pasara en la noche?

-Existen dos alternativas- le dice tranquilamente respirando hondo antes de responder- La primera, es que hoy nos visite nuestro Jefe y venga a hablar y aclarar los negocios que tiene pendientes, eso lo incluye. Y la otra alternativa es que llegue Karin. Sea cual sea la opción, usted necesitara estar repuesto, si no quiere sufrir un colapso.

….

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero de corazon les guste lo que va de historia, les comento por si quieren saber:

Frenesi : Es el estado que el vampiro se rinde a los instintos más oscuros de la naturaleza vampírica. Es consumido por la rabia o el hambre, no pudiendo (o no queriendo) considerar los efectos de sus acciones. Amigos, enemigos, amantes, ética: todo pierde significado para un vampiro en frenesí. Si el Vástago está hambriento se alimentará de aquel que esté más cerca sin pensar en el bien del recipiente. Si está furioso hará todo lo que esté en su mano para destruir la fuente de su frustración. Un vampiro asustado cometerá cualquier atrocidad para librarse del motivo de su terror, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. El personaje sucumbirá completamente a los aspectos más primarios de su Naturaleza, apartando a un lado la Conducta que normalmente presentamos a todos los que nos rodean. Se convertirá en la Bestia

Gouhls: es un humano que ha bebido sangre de vampiro, ya sea una o varias tomas. La sangre del vampiro le proporciona poderes al mortal que le hacen ser superior al resto de los humanos, convirtiéndole en una especie de híbrido entre una y otra raza, un escalón intermedio. Usualmente los Vampiros los usan para protegerse durante el día cuando son vulnerables. La mayoría no sabe qué les pasa, solo que su nuevo amigo le da algo que le hace sentirse fuerte y diferente a cambio de pequeños favores, sin embargo algunos son totalmente conscientes de lo que son y de lo que hacen. La elección, tal como se dice, depende de las necesidades del vampiro y es tan amplia como variadas las ocupaciones de los mortales.


	13. Chapter 12

Reuniones

-Buenos días, bienvenido!- le dice un joven al abrir la puerta de la cafetería

-Buenos días- responde con cordialidad- mesa para dos

-Sígame por favor - el camarero hace un leve gesto con la mano para que avance

-Gracias!- le dice mientras recorren la cafetería. Al llegar, toma asiento y el joven le entrega la carta

-Cuando esté listo, me llama para tomar su pedido- le dice el joven mientras hace el además de retirarse, pero es detenido por las palabras de su cliente

-No es necesario, tráeme un té de jazmín y el desayuno de la casa

-En seguida señor

El camarero vuelve a tomar la carta y sacando una libreta donde anota el pedido mientras se retira del lugar. Neji toma el teléfono celular y revisa los últimos mensajes recibidos, entre ellos figura el de su amigo Lee

"Estoy afuera, pero se ve muy lujoso, creo que mi tenida semi deportiva no va con este sitio"

 _"-¿De qué hablas?- se dice mientras levanta la vista y observa por los ventanales del local hacia el exterior, con el fin de localizar a su acompañante. Al encontrarlo con la mirada, lentamente un tic en su ojo derecho comenzó aparecer. Lee vestía unos zapatos rojos tipo mocasines, un pantalón negro corto, una chaqueta larga azul manga tres cuarto y una polera manga larga verde.- Definitivamente no tienes sentido de la moda amigo- se dijo mientras sonreía en forma incomoda al mesero que se acerca- ni de la vergüenza"_

-Señor, el caballero que se encuentra afuera, dice tener un desayuno de negocios con usted

-Así es Rion- le dice mientras suspira profundamente- Aquella persona tiene una reunión conmigo

-Comprendo señor- le dice el mesero- le diré a los encargados que lo dejen pasar, pero le recuerdo señor que este local puede reservarse el derecho de admisión si su vestimenta no es adecuada

-Lo sé Rion, le diré a mi acompañante que la próxima vez sea más recatado para vestir.

Una vez Lee ingresa, Neji lo saluda cordialmente y no espera mucho en decirle lo ridículo que se ve de esa forma

-Tienes una personalidad envidiable para salir así a la calle

-Hey!, estas criticando mi sentido de la moda?- le dice con tono serio- Eso me duele

-Claro que lo estoy criticando, si no lo hiciera, estaría loco- le dice Neji con una media sonrisa. Lee guarda silencio observando la expresión de su amigo y después de unos segundos se ponen a reír juntos

Tomaron asiento mientras el resto de las personas los observaba y una vez instalados y pedidas sus órdenes, se observan unos momentos con seriedad

-Que tan grave es?- le pregunta Lee

-Lo suficiente como para intentar mantener a Tenten lejos por un tiempo

-Ella me comento que se encuentra preocupada por toda la situación que se les fue encima. No sé si aún asimila que puede ser más grave de lo que aparenta.

-No creo- Le dice Neji con tono cansado en su voz- he estado hablando con el oficial Morino y me aconseja que trate de mantenerla lo más al margen posible con respecto a las amenazas. Aunque ella sabe sobre ellas, no he querido profundizar mucho, pero….-El joven guarda silencio al ver como sus manos tiemblan entre rabia y miedo- es otro tema el que me tiene preocupado

-Que puede ser más preocupante que una amenaza de muerte Neji?

El silencio entre ambos fue intenso. Lee no se atrevía a preguntar que podría ser más terrible que saber que estaban tras tu cabeza y Neji no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que su amigo se alterara y armara un escándalo de proporciones. Respiro profundo e intentó hablar lo más claro posible

-Me contacto una persona, que sabe sobre el paradero de mi hermana

La sorpresa en el rostro de Lee no demoro en mostrarse. Sus ojos se abrieron en forma desmedida, así como también su boca.

-Ne… Ne ….Ne…Neji….. es…. Estás seguro?

-No- le responde sincero- pero el tipo que me habló, asegura que tiene información de su paradero y que quiere hablarlo conmigo.

-Sabes lo que podría pasar si esa información es real?... es decir, si te da el paradero de Hina y resulta estar viva…. ¿? O si…..- su voz fue bajando el volumen lentamente hasta casi parecer un susurro- … bueno, si no está viva….

-No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones con esto- le dice con tranquilidad- sé que hay muchas personas que quieren sacar provecho de las situaciones como ésta y ya lo había visto anteriormente, lo recuerdas?

-Te refieres a la señora vagabunda que asegura haberla visto saltar de un edificio de 15 pisos y seguir caminando como quien salta un peldaño de la escalera?

-Sí, me refería a ella… - le dice mientras deja su taza de café sobre la mesa- no quiero prestarme para juegos sobre el tema de mi hermana. Ha sido muy difícil para mí tomar decisiones respecto a ella y cada vez que aparecía alguien con algún comentario estúpido… todo lo que había avanzado, retrocedía al darme cuenta que solo me utilizaban para sacar dinero fácil

-Amigo, quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunta sincero Lee- prometo no molestar- se apura en agregar antes de escuchar la respuesta. Sabe que su amigo se negará, pero intenta insistir asintiendo con la cabeza

-No creo que sea posible- le comenta Neji con un suspiro- Esta persona parece ser influyente en algún modo. El encontró mis datos y se contactó conmigo a través de un trabajador. Me citó para hoy en el restaurant Aragawa, es el más lujoso del sector empresarial.

-Eso quiere decir que problema de dinero, no tiene- le dice serio el moreno- pero si tienes cualquier problema amigo, estaré atento a tu llamada. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites

-Lo sé Lee- lo mira un momento y le sonríe – iré a esa reunión, veré que me tiene que decir y en cuanto me desocupe te llamo, para que estés enterado de todo

-Gracias Neji, por confiar en mí

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- una media sonrisa acompaño sus últimas palabras – para eso son los amigos

.

Un par de vasos vacíos de café sobre el escritorio y un montón de carpetas esparcidas es lo primero que ve al ingresar a la oficina de Morino. No se ve su presencia por ningún lugar dentro de ella, por lo que Yamanaka se disponía a salir de ella, pero es detenido por Ibiki, quien tiene una apariencia demacrada.

-Pensé que no estabas aquí- le dice con cierta burla en su voz el rubio- Al parecer no eres tan joven para desvelarte tanto

Ibiki levanta una ceja y observa a Inoichi, quien a pesar de estar en el interior del edificio, aun no se ha retirado las gafas de sol

-Creo que ese comentario va también para ti- sonríe levemente al pasar al interior de la oficina y ocupar su puesto.

-Vienes llegando?- le pregunta el rubio cerrando la puerta una vez ambos estaban en el interior

-No, llevo tiempo aquí- le dice mientras sorbe un trago de su nuevo café

-Hey!- le reprocha su compañero- dormiste algo Morino?

\- Por supuesto Inoichi, no puedo pensar si no he dormido – le dice mientras vuelve a sorber de su café – aunque no niego que me hicieron falta horas para seguir durmiendo. Aunque no creo ser el único al que le faltaron horas

-Ni me lo digas- le dice mientras apoya su espalda en el respaldo de la silla- no entiendo como hace algunos años podía dormir tan poco y seguir como si nada- suspira profundo mientras se retira las gafas- ahora siento que mi cuerpo no reacciona

-Ya no somos jóvenes Yamanaka- le dice mientras deja su café a un lado y toma su agenda de anotaciones- por lo menos el trasnoche ha servido para conseguir algo de información

-Siento que cada vez que pensamos tener una pista, todo se complica y volvemos a cero. El caso de esta joven se está poniendo cada vez más interesante…

-No sabría si la palabra "interesante" es la correcta para definirlo- le interrumpe Ibiki- podría decir que este caso se está volviendo un "puto dolor de cabeza" que cada vez que avanzamos, más cosas están involucradas

-Por lo menos ahora tenemos algo de luz, aunque- le dice pensativo y con un tono de voz más suave- aún no logro encontrar la conexión entre ella y este supuesto contrabando

-Debe tener una- le dice mientras vuelve a revisar sus apuntes- si la información que recopilamos es cierta. Deberíamos enviar un operativo para interceptar el contrabando

-Vamos a tener que hablar con el jefe y explicarle sobre esto

-Me temo que sí- le dice mientras empuña la mano y muestra el pulgar moviéndolo hacia abajo en señal de reclamo

-El problema es… - le dice mientras suspira- como le explicamos que estábamos investigando un caso archivado y que gracias a eso descubrimos esto?

-Supongo que tenemos una causa probable?- le dice el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

.

Al ingresar al lujoso restorán, inmediatamente se acercó a él, el mismo hombre que lo intercepto en la casa de Tenten. Lucía una sonrisa, evidenciaba cinismo y que Neji no dejo pasar por alto.

-Buenas Tardes- le dice una vez se encuentran a una corta distancia- no es necesario que finjas una sonrisa conmigo. Solo llévame donde tu jefe para hablar lo antes posible.

-Ooooh señor Neji – le dice acrecentando su sonrisa – veo que está impaciente por reunirse con el Señor Orochimaru. Acompáñeme por favor, él está esperándolo

Neji, se deja conducir por el recinto hasta el sector privado del restorán. Al llegar ahí, el joven de lentes abre una puerta y le indica con la mano que continúe. Al ingresar, puede ver a un hombre de piel muy blanca, cabello largo, negro y liso que vestía un lujoso conjunto con colores burdeos y fucsias. Una extraña y extravagante combinación, pero que no lucia mal en él.

-Muy buenassss tardesss- le dice con una media sonrisa – señor Hyuga. Es reconfortante para mí, que haya aceptado mi humilde invitación

-Buenas tardes- le responde con cortesía el joven, pero sin mayor emoción en su voz- creo que la palabra humilde, no encaja del todo en esta invitación.

-Ooooh!- le dice mientras lo invita a tomar asiento con un movimiento de sus brazos- creo que ha mal interpretado mi comentario, he utilizado mal el significado de la palabra para expresarme, considerando el lugar donde lo he invitado. Es una humilde invitación en comparación con el motivo por el cual ambos estamos aquí y por la información que poseo y que usted desea saber.

Neji se sorprende ante aquel comentario, sin embargo intenta mantenerse imperturbable frente al hombre y simplemente levanta una de sus cejas como señal de que escucho bien su comentario. A pesar de sus intentos, el hombre frente a él sonríe ampliamente, sabiendo que ha logrado tocar una fibra sensible.

-Mi asistencia se debe a que me causa curiosidad saber que tipo de información me puede entregar. He recibido por años muchos antecedentes que tal vez no son reales y que no me han llevada a ningún lugar con la investigación de mi hermana…

-Me imagino que dentro de toda esa información que ha recibido, jamás le han confirmado con datos reales y que solo han querido dinero a cambio.

-Podríamos decir que si- le responde el joven- aunque muchos de ellos aseguraban que lo que ellos decían era verídico. Podria contarle como anécdota que una señora aseguraba haber visto a mi hermana caer de un piso 15 y seguir caminando como si nada

-Que interesante comentario- le dice el hombre sonriendo mientras saca una carpeta del interior de su maletín- sin temor a equivocarme, creo que esa es una de las historias menos creibles

-Así es- le dice el joven quien lo observa impasible- a ella, le di dinero para que pudiese comer algo y le regale unas cosas para que pudiese asearse. Era una mujer de la calle

-Sin duda esa fue su mejor decisión Neji- le dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos para juntar sus manos- aquella mujer le contó una historia poco creíble, pero sin duda una de las que más se acerca a la realidad

-No me imagino, que una persona como usted, pueda creer en esas cosas

-Créame cuando le digo que he visto cosas aún más sorprendentes que eso

-De qué habla?

-Lo entenderá en su momento – le dice apacible mientras del interior de la carpeta que había depositado sobre la mesa, saca un sobre que extiende a Neji- esto es para usted -Él lo toma sin mucho interés y saca de su interior una fotografía. Al verla el joven, sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro y su boca balbuceo algo ininteligible. Un sudor frío lo recorrió y un nudo en el estómago se instaló de inmediato al ver la imagen. Ella era su adorada hermana. No cabía duda en ello, solo que se veía más madura y refinada, cosa que le encontró lógica por el pasar de los años.

-Es… es, como… es … no- el joven no lograba conectar las ideas para continuar con la conversación o plantear una simple pregunta. La fotografía en sus manos mostraba a Hinata vestida elegante, mucho más madura de lo que él la recordaba y acompañada con un hombre. Neji no dudo ni un solo instante en que la imagen que veía en aquel papel, era ella. Aunque había podido ver muchos casos antes donde habían trucado imágenes, para convencerlo de que la habían visto, este caso para él era totalmente diferente. –ella….e… ella – levanta su cabeza para fijar su vista en Orochimaru, quien esperaba paciente su respuesta- que es lo quiere?

Boqueaba mientras miraba la imagen en la fotografía, su respiración se vio afectada tanto como su temple, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su interlocutor. Su presa había mordido el anzuelo que acababa de arrojar. Era momento de continuar con su macabro plan y negociar.

-Ohhh – le dice apoyando su espalda lentamente en el respaldo de la silla- hablar de negocios mi querido Neji. Esta fotografía fue tomada hace un par de meses por uno de mis empleados.

El Joven se sintió despertar levemente al escuchar al hombre. La palabra "negocios" podía ser muy amplia, viniendo de una persona con, aparentemente, tanto poder económico. -Qué clase de negocios quiere tener conmigo señor Orochimaru?-

-Uno totalmente legal- le dijo adivinando el pensamiento del joven- Solo quiero participar de un porcentaje de las acciones del imperio Hyuga y tener el derecho de votar en las juntas del directorio de su empresa. Yo pagaré el precio que usted dé por las acciones que actualmente se encuentran a nombre de su hermana.

-Las acciones de la compañía no están a la venta y las correspondientes a mi hermana, acaban de pasar al trámite de adjudicación tras la declaración oficial de su muerte

-Entiendo que deben tener un valor sentimental para usted. Sin embargo le puedo ofrecer, ademas de comprar al precio que usted estipule para las acciones, la información sobre el verdadero paradero de su hermana. Y eso es mucho mas que solo fotografías de ella.

-No puedo darle una respuesta hoy- le dijo el joven tratando de desviar el tema y poder pensar con tranquilidad. Respiraba con mayor tranquilidad e intentaba oxigenarse para no perder la poca cordura que creía tener- es un tema realmente delicado y nada me asegura que es ella.

-Creo que su reacción ha sido la que ha dado respuesta a esa pregunta Neji- le dice con una sonrisa ladina- No debe caberle duda de que es la persona que ha estado buscando

-Puede ser una persona parecida a ella- le rebate el joven cada vez más tranquilo. Mentalmente se obliga a recordar las clases de Yoga y respiración que Tenten le obligo tomar cuando tenía las crisis de ansiedad frente al tema de su hermana hace algunos años atrás. _"Deberé darle las gracias"_ se decía en forma interna, ya que esas absurdas clases, como siempre las tachaba él, ahora le estaban ayudando a ordenar las ideas y no ser impulsivo- considerando los distintos factores y avances que pueden estar involucrados, una operación hoy en día puede hacer que una persona se parezca más a otra sin dificultad.

-Tienes un punto- le dice acomodándose en la silla- pensé por un momento que eras un hombre más sentimental, pero me doy cuenta que te pareces bastante a como era yo a tus años. Pensar con la cabeza fría puede ayudar a tomar las mejores decisiones, sobre todo el ámbito de los negocios.

El joven no sabía si tomar aquel comentario como un alago o un reproche, sin embargo un recuerdo de su padre repitiéndole la misma frase siempre no dudo en llegar: _"los mejores negocios se evalúan sin sentimentalismos. Aprende a controlar tu impulsividad y comportante en forma racional y lograrás mucho. Una mente analítica es aquella que se mantiene fría…"_

-La oferta está hecha- le dice Orochimaru- ahora tú debes tomar la mejor decisión al respecto. Si realmente te interesa saber algo más de tu querida hermana. Llámame, te daré toda la información que poseo sobre ella una vez firmemos la compra de las acciones.

-Realmente siento que estas tratando de extorsionarme

-Jamás mi querido Neji- le dice con un leve tono de cinismo en su voz- solo trato de hacer un negocio que me convenga y proteja mis intereses. Considéralo como una venta de información, a cambio de comprar acciones. Es una simple transacción comercial. Yo ofrezco lo que tengo y tú lo que tienes. Al final… - le dice con un gesto de su mano – Tú serás el único ganador de él.

-Es una transacción un tanto especial- le dice el joven tratando de acomodarse en la silla, sin mucho éxito. Todo lo acontecido ha sido repentino, vertiginoso y extraño. La única idea que se le mete en la cabeza en aquel momento es salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar para respirar y tranquilizarse. Aun no asimila todo y el hombre frente a él tampoco le permite ordenar adecuadamente sus ideas para su tranquilidad mental.

-Dadas las circunstancias, creo que amerita que sea especial- le dice Orochimaru tomando una actitud seria e interrumpiendo nuevamente sus pensamientos- supongo que la confidencialidad de esta conversación está garantizada.

 _"Confidencialidad?- piensa Neji- eso quiere decir que no quiere que le cuente a nadie?-está equivocado, debo consultar esto antes de dar respuestas"_

-Por supuesto- le miente mientras se levanta- mantendré confidencialidad del tema- Una vez de pie y con una pequeña inclinación se apura a decirle- Siento tener que retirarme. Debo cumplir con otros compromisos

-Descuida Neji- le dice Orochimaru con tranquilidad- Un hombre de negocios como tú, siempre está ocupado. Espero saber de ti pronto- el hombre saca de su carpeta una tarjeta y tomando la fotografía de Hinata sobre la mesa se la ofrece- Ten. La fotografía como regalo y la tarjeta para que me contactes cuando lo necesites.

El joven extiende con una leve vacilación su mano para tomarlos- Muchas gracias- Una vez en su poder, vuelve a inclinarse en señal de despedida y se retira del lugar.

.

Junto con el ocaso, el ambiente en los suburbios cambia lentamente. La oscuridad comienza a ser dueña del lugar y con ella comienzan aparecer los hombres y mujeres que viven dentro de ella. Un grupo en particular de hombre se mueve sigilosamente por algunas calles, donde los vagabundos y hambrientos llegan a diario para cobijarse del frio de la noche.

-Tú, debes recuperarte antes de volver- le dice un hombre vestido de negro en la puerta de acceso a un subterráneo del callejón.

-Pero no he podido comer nada durante el día- le dice suplicante- no podré comer hoy y después pagar?

-No me interesa que pagues- le dice con brusquedad- ahora vete, duerme y trata de comer afuera. Si no puedes darnos lo que pedimos, nosotros tampoco lo haremos. Esas son las reglas

-Por favor señor- le vuelve a suplicar- solo pido comida

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por ella?- le dice mientras lo mira hacia abajo- ya no puedes darme más sangre hasta que recuperes la que donaste ayer. Además estas muy delgado y podrías morir si das demasiada.

-Moriré de todas formas viviendo así

El hombre de la puerta lo observo en silencio un momento y después de un momento golpeo la puerta con tres toques secos y separados por un intervalo de un tiempo. La puerta se abrió pasado un par de segundos y tras ella aparece una mujer de cabellera larga y desordenada.

-Pedido especial – le dice el hombre. Y ella asintiendo termina de abrir la puerta y con un leve gesto de su cabeza le indica al vagabundo entrar

-Muchas gracias señor- le dice el hombrecillo mientras ingresa al subterráneo- que Dios lo bendiga y proteja

Una vez ingresa y la puerta se cierra tras él. El hombre de la puerta muestra una sonrisa cínica

-¡Rayos!, ahora resulta que una presa me bendice por enviarla a la muerte- levanta una de sus manos para rascar su barbilla- si Dios estuviese de su parte, no mandaría al ganado frente a mi tan fácilmente.

-Dios no existe, estúpido Randy- le dice otro mientras llega – eso lo inventaron para mantener al ganado controlado

-Ya comenzaste con tus estúpidos comentarios- le responde el de la puerta- que haces aquí tan temprano?

-El plan resultó a la perfección- los policías tienen la información equivocada, en el lugar equivocado. Irán tras el regente de aquí y nosotros tendremos nuestro nuevo territorio

-JA! La mano negra lo hiso otra vez!- le responde satisfecho y con una amplia sonrisa, mientras su compañero lo observa negando con su cabeza

-¿Cómo vamos con la mercancía?

-Ha entrado uno hace poco- le dice mientras apunta con su mano hacia la puerta- el pobre diablo no sabe que de ahí saldrá en partes

.

-Señor Orochimaru- le dice Kabuto inclinando su cabeza al llegar frene a su presencia- desea una copa de vino?

El hombre de cabellos lacios lo observa y le asiente con la cabeza. Kabuto toma una botella y una copa de la alacena del despacho y sirve la copa. Al momento de ofrecerla a Orochimaru, le sonríe y se permite romper el silencio para saciar su curiosidad.

-Me permite preguntarle ¿cómo le fue con el señor Hyuga?

-Creí que preguntarías más temprano- le dice sonriendo mientras degusta el vino- tu curiosidad y hambre de conocimiento se refleja en todo tu ser

-Siento ser tan imprudente Señor

-Tranquilo Kabuto- le dice mientras deja la copa sobre una mesa – aparentemente Neji ha mordido en anzuelo. Aunque debo admitir que ha sido muy precavido al no querer darme una respuesta de inmediato

-Supongo que lo consultará con su prometida y su amigo- le responde hombre de lentes, con un tono que roza lo sádico- habrá que hacer el trabajo nuevamente?

-Solo si no logramos mover las piezas a nuestro favor- le dice tomando nuevamente la copa- Eliminar a sus cercanos no será difícil, como la vez anterior, fue sencillo armar todo- el hombre queda pensativo y mira con detenimiento el contenido de la copa mientras lo mueve- Aunque esta vez, hay que cerciorarse que todos los miembros mueran y que ningún vástago esté cerca para salvarlos.

-Comenzaré hacer los preparativos- le dice sonriendo

-Está vez, debes incluir a Neji en el paquete- vuelve a levantar la copa y mira el líquido en su interior- Pero antes, conseguiré que esa mujer me convierta, seré inmortal y obtendré todo el imperio Hyuga para mí.

-Así será señor- le responde con firmeza – yo me preocuparé de que sus planes se llevan a cabo tal como usted lo planeo

-¡Kabuto!- le dice sonriendo ampliamente – pronto lo que me ofrecerás en copa no será vino, si no el néctar que los dioses de la noche, aquellos seres eternos, beben para vivir.

….

 **Definitivamente estoy en deuda con aquellos que han estado siguiendo mi historia. Me disculpo de corazón con todos. Pero desde que mi computador murió, no he podido aun adquirir uno nuevo y estoy intentando escribir en los pocos ratos libres que tengo en el trabajo. La historia ya la tengo armada, toda su trama lista incluido su final. Pero no he podido ir desarrollando los capítulos, porque como les dije, ocupo el equipo del trabajo y solo puedo hacerlo en los pocos tiempos libres que tengo.**

 **Espero les agrade lo que va de historia y me comprometo a subir pronto (ojalá la próxima semana) otro capítulo más. Como les dije, la historia ya tiene la trama completa y solo me queda desarrollar el capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que han estado siguiendo la historia, las que la han agregado a sus listas de lectura y sobre todo a sus comentarios. Esos son los que más adoro y me sirven para seguir adelante.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Conflictos

Ha caído la noche hace un par de horas, pero las calles del suburbio norte se encuentran vacías. Ya no se acostumbra encontrar vagabundos en el lugar o personas que transitan por allí. Después de las extrañas muertes, ningún ser humano con el mínimo de sentido común o miedo, habría evitado aquel sitio. Pese a ello, un par de pordioseros deambulaba buscando algo.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?- le dice uno al otro con miedo en su voz

-Según lo que dijo ese hombre de la plaza, éste es el lugar- le confirma con la voz temblorosa, intentando ser firme- no tengas miedo, conseguiremos lo que queremos y nos iremos

-Ojalá no nos pase lo mismo que a los últimos dos que vinieron

-Hey! Tranquilo- le dice palmeándole el hombro para darle un poco de tranquilidad- Todo saldrá bien. No me hagas creer que le tienes miedo a las leyendas de vampiros que han comenzado a correr por ahí

-Jajajajajajaja! – La carcajada se escucha retumbar contra las murallas del callejón- El hombre, el indefenso y estúpido hombre- la voz parecía provenir de todos lados y los dos vagabundos miraban con desesperación intentando encontrar desde donde provenía- ¡siempre! – de pronto frente a ellos se siente un ruido sordo. Ambos levantan la cabeza para fijar la vista en el hombre frente a ellos. Alto, de cabello alborotado y unos ojos color carmín – Le temen a lo que no conocen

Tras ellos una seductora voz de mujer les habla casi al oído- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- los sorprendió tanto la aparición casi sin ruido de la mujer que se sobresaltaron al escucharla y se abrazaron entre ellos.

-Q..q… que.. quere…- la mujer levanta una ceja, evidentemente molesta por el tartamudeo del sujeto frente a ella. Éste traga duro para intentarlo otra vez- lo… lo siento… es… es que, me sorprendí mucho- logro articular uno de ellos, mientras el otro aun boqueaba para poder hablar- queremos vender nuestra sangre

-Oh!- le dice la mujer poniendo ambas manos en su cadera- y ¿quién los envió aquí?

-Un hombre que nos prometió dinero por nuestra sangre

-Si te envió, debió decirte algo…

-Mano Negra- dijo el otro interrumpiendo a la mujer. Ella levanto su mano y le mostro un pequeño tatuaje, con el diseño de una luna creciente negra en su palma derecha. El hombre asintió varias veces para indicarle que esa misma marca era la que el hombre que lo envió tenia- es la misma marca señora

-Te apresuraste demasiado- le dice el otro hombre- ellos tenían que decirlo antes de que se las mostraras

-Tengo hambre, inútil- le dice ella mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y aspira profundo- el volver a mirar ambos hombres, la expresión de la mujer ya había cambiado y sus ojos y dientes eran notorios- acá recibimos a los donadores con gusto

-Así que aquí están las malditas sabandijas de la mano- dice con evidente desagrado un hombre de estatura media, pelo corto de color negro y con un lunar en su frente, provocando el sobresalto de los cuatro presentes en el lugar-debo suponer que saben que van a morir o no? – les dice con ironía mientras sus otros compañeros llegan sigilosos y los rodean

-¡!Tekka!, acabas de matar la diversión-le dice una mujer fornida, de cabello oscuro recogido en un moño alto, con algunos mechones sueltos

-Lo siento Uruchi- le dice mientras encoge los hombros- será para la próxima

-Uruchi cariño- habla otro hombre, de aspecto corpulento y de alta estatura, pelo corto y gris oscuro, con cejas gruesas-no reproches tanto a Tekka, al final no creo que les hayas dado opciones de mantener un dialogo muy largo

-Teyaki- lo mira ella como haciendo una mueca infantil con su boca- de verdad crees que haría eso?

Ambos hombres se miran y sonríen antes de contestar al unísono- No nos cabe duda

La mujer y hombre de la Mano se ponen en alerta para atacar, esperando que sus enemigos terminen con su extraño dialogo. Sus cuerpos se tensan y cada segundo que pasa en la tranquilidad de su conversación, ambos comienzan a desesperarse. De pronto, de movimiento muy ágil Tekka llega al lado de ambos vagabundos y sometiéndolos a un trance los deja ir. Aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por ambos miembros de la mano, quienes se observaron evidentemente sorprendidos por la velocidad.

-No nos subestimen malditos!- le dice la mujer con ira

-Ustedes tampoco debieran hacerlo, sucia escoria ¡- le dice Tekka con garras dientes a la vista de todos- están en nuestro territorio y eso se respeta, aunque sea a la fuerza

-Veremos que tan buenos son los famosos Mano negra- dice Uruchi mientras también cambia y se prepara para atacar

.

.

La oficina poco a poco fue desocupándose y él aún permanecía en ella. Su secretaria le había dicho que se retiraba y que solo quedaba el área de finanzas trabajando. A pesar de tener muchos documentos sobre su escritorio que debía revisar e intentaba concentrarse en ellos. Su cabeza divagaba entre la imagen de la fotografía y los distintos escenarios que se planteaba que pudiesen haber ocurrido para que su hermana desapareciera. Quería creer que aquella imagen era realmente de ella y no de una farsa. Sin embargo se cuestionaba el que apareciera de pronto, tan bien, tan segura y acompañada por un hombre que no conocía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, tras el golpe de la puerta. Neji levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que en ella estaba Shikamaru con unas carpetas bajo el brazo y una evidente expresión de cansancio.

-Deberías irte a casa Neji- le dijo mientras daba algunos pasos al interior de su oficina- Es tarde y necesitas descansar.

-Que haces aun aquí?- le pregunta Neji sorprendido por su presencia

-Terminando el informe mensual para presentar a los bancos y al consejo- el comentario provoco un pequeño asombro en el joven castaño, enderezando un poco la postura para ver el calendario sobre el escritorio- Así es Neji, faltan solo dos días para la reunión con el banco, para el asunto de las acciones de tu hermana

-Shikamaru- le dice con evidente preocupación- necesito un consejo de la persona más inteligente que conozco

-A quien estás buscando?- le dice el joven con una ceja levantada

-No te burles- le reprocha Neji- Mi padre siempre me dijo, que para los negocios, debías tomar decisiones con la mente fría y sin sentimentalismos. Pero como lo hago, si no tengo tiempo para poder dejar esas cosas de lado y debo dar una respuesta?

-Cuando te sientes agobiado por algo, debes buscar apoyo. Muchas veces las perspectivas que tienen los que te rodean de un tema, te sirven para ampliar tu rango y poder verlo de distintos ángulos.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru- le dice mientras le da una leve sonrisa – tendré que consultarlo con más personas

-Puedo preguntar?-Neji asintió con la cabeza y después de respirar profundo le respondió

-Me acaban de hacer una oferta muy importante por las acciones de mi hermana

-Por todas?

-Sí. Por el total de las acciones que actualmente están a nombre de mi hermana y que están en trámites para que pasen a mi poder

-Eso equivale al 48% de las acciones, tendrían mucha influencia en toma de decisiones de la empresa.

-Precisamente eso, es algo que quieren y condicionante para la venta- le dijo Neji, mientras Shikamaru se acercó y tomo asiento frente a él-pagará el precio que yo le dé por las acciones, condicionando el poder participar en la toma de decisiones de la empresa.

-Antes que tomes una decisión- le dice conteniendo un bostezo- sería bueno que investigaras un poco a este posible socio

-Crees que sería bueno comentarle a Morino sobre esto?

-Sería una buena alternativa, sobre todo considerando todos los antecedentes de tu hermana, las amenazas y la sentencia sobre tu hermana

-Espera….- le dice un poco aturdido – como sabes de las amenazas?

-Oh!- le dice Shikamaru mientras con un dedo rasca su mejilla- salió en la prensa escrita hace unos días y además hay policías a tiempo completo afuera del edificio.

-Cómo es que esas sanguijuelas se enteran tan rápido de todo?- de pronto Neji se da cuenta que el joven frente a él se había percatado de la vigilancia que mantenían sobre el- Eres muy perspicaz, los oficiales, han intentado ser bastante precavidos con su presencia

El joven hiso un gesto con el hombro de desinterés y se levantó de la silla junto con un pequeño bostezo que alcanzo a cubrir con su mano –Vete a casa pronto o el estrés te va a matar antes que cualquier otro. Y si quieres ir con Morino, te aconsejo que lo hagas lo antes posible, así sales de esa duda

-Sí, lo haré Shikamaru- le responde mientras apoya su espalda en la silla- gracias por tus palabras, las tomaré en cuenta.

.

.

Estaba en una habitación, rodeado solo de oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, sin saber con precisión si era por algo o simplemente por el miedo de no saber dónde estaba. Un leve ruido se escucha desde el frente e intentando agudizar el oído para adivinar que es, cierra los ojos, sin tener éxito, el sudor y calor comienzan a apoderarse de él lentamente. El leve sonido cada vez se intensifica y la ansiedad comienza a apoderarse de él. No ve nada aún y por más que parpadea no logra acostumbrarse a la impenetrable oscuridad.

" _Eres mío"_

Un leve susurro a su lado izquierdo lo hace voltear encontrándose a la distancia con un par de puntos rojos. Lentamente sus extremidades comienzan a moverse sin que el haya dado una orden o siquiera pensado en acercarse. Sentía temor, le sudaban las manos, pero su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente.

 _"Eres mío"_

La voz ahora estaba frente a él llamándolo, atrayéndolo hacia ella y él sin pensarlo daba paso a paso hacia donde la había escuchado. Paulatinamente una silueta comienza a distinguirse entre la oscuridad, una silueta femenina con movimientos casi felinos, que se acerca lentamente. Las luces rojas, se convirtieron en ojos y los dueños de ellos era la silueta que se movía cadenciosamente en su dirección. No podía apartarse, se sentía atrapado, pero deseoso del encuentro. Tenía miedo, pero seguía ansioso por el encuentro.

 _"Eres mío"_

Esas palabras lo hacían estremecer, sintiéndose con el corazón acelerado por la expectación del encuentro, sintiendo un aroma que no lograba distinguir, pero que lo embriagaba al punto de sentir una punzada dolorosa en su entre pierna.

 _"Eres mío"_

Abrió sus ojos, que sin querer había cerrado al sentir su miembro contraerse por la excitación, para encontrarse con ese cautivador color carmesí frente a él. No podía apartarse, deseaba ser usado, tocado, incluso besado por el dueño de aquellos brillantes y fulgurosos ojos. Deseaba con tanto ímpetu su contacto que era doloroso no poder moverse y disminuir la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y al parecer, quien estaba frente a él podía percibir aquel deseo, porque una blanquecina sonrisa apareció. Su vista quedo fija en aquellos labrios que solo articularon las palabras, pero que él sabia con exactitud que decían

 _"Eres mío"_

La silueta levanta uno de sus brazos y acerca la mano a su rostro, provocando el contacto que tanto deseaba y que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Sus sentidos se dispararon y todo parecía intensificar aún más su expectante excitación, su miembro dolía de lo deseoso que estaba. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el contacto de la piel fría, de quien estaba frente a él. Pero lo que provoco el descontrol absoluto de su conciencia y sus sentidos, fue sentir como los labios rosaban la piel de su cuello, provocando que abriera sus ojos sorprendido por aquella satisfacción que recorría todo su ser, desde los pies al último de sus cabellos. Absoluto éxtasis sintió cuando la lengua de quien lo tenía sometido en aquel momento, pasó sobre su piel y acompañado con un leve gemido de su parte, volteo a ver a la criatura que lo había hecho sentir el orgasmo más increíble de tu toda su vida, con tan solo su roce.

-Tú!?

Abrió sus ojos en forma brusca, sintiendo que su boca había pronunciado un nombre, pero que no lo recordaba. Miro a su alrededor y todo era demasiado blanco. Parpadeó varias veces para asimilar que estaba en una habitación. Confundido, sin saber que había sucedido y por qué estaba en aquel lugar. Lentamente se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta que estaba con algunas agujas en su brazo y sintió un violento mareo que lo devolvió a su posición original. Se sentía sucio, pero no sabía por qué razón, hasta que se dio cuenta, que había sufrido algún sueño húmedo, pero que por más que intentaba recordarlo, no lo conseguía.

-¿Señor? – le interrumpe sus pensamientos una enfermera que esta parada a los pies de su cama- Se encuentra bien?

Al percatarse de la presencia de la joven enfermera, se dio cuenta, que estaba en un hospital, con una persona que no conoce, con una reciente erección en retroceso y sus sabanas sucias, provocando que los colores se le subieran al rostro e instintivamente se volteara intentando ocultar lo que la joven ya se había percatado.

-Señor Uzumaki- le dice ella con tranquilidad- vendré en un momento a limpiarlo y cambiar sabanas.

-Si… si…- dijo el nervioso- no se preocupe, tómese su tiempo

Como respuesta, solo sintió una risita y una puerta cerrarse.

-Maldición!- se decía tratando de contener sus emociones- que ha sido todo esto?

.

.

Orochimaru mira desde una de las ventanas de su oficina como el cielo arrebolado de la ciudad se transforma lentamente en un manto oscuro y las luces paulatinamente comienzan a encender la noche. Sobre el escritorio unas fotografías de Hinata y Sasuke, entrando y saliendo de distintos lugares. Al escucharse un suave sonido de la puerta, camina lentamente hacia su escritorio y al tomar asiento responde

-Adelante!- dice en un tono cansado

-Buenas noches señor Orochimaru- le saluda al momento de ingresar con una pequeña reverencia- Ya se encuentra todo listo para su encuentro con la mujer

-Gracias Kabuto- le responde con una media sonrisa- espero hayas procurado que el encuentro sea totalmente casual- le dice mientras levanta la cabeza para observar a su empleado- No quiero que crea que fue algo planeado

-Así es- le responde con seguridad- incluso he planeado que se encuentre solo con ella, sin la presencia de Sasuke

-Bien hecho- le responde con un pequeño gesto que indica que debe retirarse- esta noche será memorable

.

.

Al abrir los ojos y parpadear un poco, observa con sorpresa el lugar. Todo le es desconocido y eso la asusta. Comienza a mover su cabeza hacia los tratando de identificar el lugar.

-Buenos días Señorita Haruno- le dice una enfermera que entra a su habitación en ese momento- Soy la enfermera de turno encargada de este sector. Mi nombre es Shizune y trabajo en el hospital internacional san lucas. Ha llegado aquí por un accidente vehicular en el que estuvo involucrada.

-Espere un momento- le dice tratando de conectar sus recuerdos e ideas – ni siquiera recuerdo que hice antes de despertar!

-Sufrió una contusión y estuvo un día inconsciente, es posible que se sienta desorientada- le dice mientras se acerca a ver la pantalla al costado de la cama de Sakura- llamaré a la doctora, para que le explique con mayor detalle su estado

-¿inconsciente?- La joven intenta reconstruir todo en su cabeza, pero le es difícil aclarar las ideas. De pronto un montón de imágenes pasan por su cabeza y recuerda algo. La enfermera le sonríe y la acomoda en la cama mientras ella se siente perdida dentro de sus recuerdos.

"… el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente y Naruto y ella se dirigían hacia la barra. De pronto Naruto saludó a un hombre extremadamente guapo y ello lo reconoció como aquel tipo que un momento antes había quedado mirando. Les regalo un trago y …. "

-¿No hay nada más?!- se decía mientras golpeaba levemente su cabeza con la parte interna de su mano- ¿Qué pasó después?

-No trate de forzar los recuerdos señorita Haruno- le dice una mujer de cabellos rubios y aspecto maduro- al sufrir contusiones como para perder la consciencia es probable que en forma temporal no recuerde ciertos sucesos de las últimas horas, pero eso no implica que usted no tenga esos recuerdos. Solo debe darse tiempo y dejar que su cerebro se recupere adecuadamente

-Pero, que es lo que me paso?- dice preocupada- yo … estaba con alguien más?

La mujer baja la vista para comenzar a leer el expediente y antecedentes del ingreso antes de darle una respuesta. Al terminar levanta la vista y le sonríe

-Su acompañante también se encuentra en el Hospital, en otra sala- le dice con tranquilidad, mientras anota algunas cosas en las hojas- llegaron gracias a un hombre que los encontró. Según lo que el describió en el registro, ustedes estaban en el interior de un taxi, el cual fue colisionado por otro vehículo que se dio a la fuga. Aparentemente el impacto fue el que provocó que tanto usted como su acompañante quedaran inconscientes.

-Un taxi?- no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella le contaba- y el chofer del taxi?

-Bueno. Según el reporte solo llegaron ustedes dos, ya que el hombre que los trajo, no nos comentó nada más.

-Doctora- le dice con angustia en su rostro- me siento realmente perdida, solo recuerdo una parte de la historia y no tiene relación con lo que usted me cuenta. Podría haber sido drogada?. Es que no encuentro otra explicación para no saber de lo que habla…

-mmm, déjeme ver- la mujer revisa nuevamente los registros de ingreso- No. Definitivamente no fue encontrado ningún registro de droga en su sistema al ingresar. Pero por sus heridas y las de su acompañante, no cabe duda que fueron víctima de un accidente de tránsito.

-Pero… - Sakura sigue sin comprender e intenta forzarse a recordar- como

-Señorita Haruno- le dice la doctora- Como le dije anteriormente. La amnesia post-traumática, se puede manifestar de muchas maneras dependiendo de los daños sufridos en el traumatismo o golpe. En su caso, la pérdida de consciencia no fue prolongada, por lo tanto su pérdida de memoria puede ser temporal y se pueden recuperar los recuerdos aunque sea de forma fragmentaria. Pero no se apresure. Dele tiempo a su cerebro para recuperarse. Si lo exige, solo logrará provocar ansiedad y estrés y eso puede empeorar su pérdida de memoria.

\- Pero cómo es posible que ni siquiera pueda recordar que me subí al vehículo?- le dice con sus ojos llorosos por la impotencia de no poder recordar aquel episodio

-La amnesia post-traumática, suele incluir el olvido de algunos episodios tanto anteriores como posteriores al accidente. Un fuerte golpe puede provocar que la información registrada en ese periodo de tiempo no se consolide en la memoria a largo plazo y que, por lo tanto, no sea capaz de recuperarla, por el momento… - le responde la doctora tratando de tranquilizarla- por ahora le recomiendo que descanse, es lo que puede hacer para ayudar a su cuerpo – le indica la cabeza con un dedo- y a su cerebro a recuperarse.

La mujer le vuelve a sonreír mientras sale de la habitación. La joven la observa retirarse aun sintiéndose confundida. El no recordar que le paso la tiene inquieta, aunque la explicación que le dio la doctora la dejó un poco más tranquila. Se acomoda en la cama mientras intenta respirar con tranquilidad y repasar los hechos desde el punto que los recuerda hacia atrás.

.

.

-Buenas noches señor Uzumaki- le dice la mujer rubia – soy la doctora de turno Tsunade Senju. Espero no le moleste que la enfermera efectúe el cambio de sabanas y aseo que corresponden

-Hola, buenas noches- el joven al ver a la enfermera baja la cabeza y se sonroja, recordarlo el episodio anterior- está bien.

-Bien- le dice la mujer un tanto cortante. Intentando mantener tranquila a la enfermera que le contó lo que había sucedido momentos antes cuando había llegado hacer la limpieza del joven inconsciente y aseo de la cama- Mientras ella efectúa su labor, comenzaré con la revisión.

-Disculpe doctora Senju- le dije el joven- quisiera saber qué es lo que me pasó, porque no sé porque estoy aquí.

-Señor Uzumaki- le dice la mujer- usted estuvo a punto de perder la vida por hemorragia severa. Si la persona que lo trajo, hubiese demorado cinco minutos más. Usted no estaría aquí.

Naruto abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido. No recordaba el motivo por el cual pudo haber tenido una hemorragia. Solo tenía la sensación de haber tenido la mejor y más extraña noche de su vida, aunque no podía recordarla. Sin embargo, aquella sensación del sueño se quedó grabada en él a fuego, como si todo aquello hubiese sido real.

.

.

Como había sido la orden de Shisue, tanto ella como Sasuke habían tenido misiones individuales que cumplir, aunque a ella le tocara la parte menos agradable de quedarse encerrada en aquel lugar vigilando que ningún ganado se pase de listo. La música llena el lugar y las luces hacen el ambiente propicio para que los humanos disfruten y se entretengan.

A pesar de llamar la atención de algunos hombres y una que otra chica al recorrer el local, ninguno se atreve a dar el paso y acortar la distancia. Su molestia frente a lo que había pasado las noches previas aun la sentía y eso provocaba que su aura estuviese alterada. Su sed y la bestia estaban controladas, pero la vigilancia adicional que estaba recibiendo por el incidente que provocó Obito la tenía realmente hastiada.

-Buenas noches, preciosa- le habla el tipo en la barra- Aun te tienen castigada?

-Cierra la boca Ebisu- le responde Hinata molesta sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo- has tu trabajo y yo hago el mío. Es lo único que debería preocuparte

-Qué mujer más fiera eres Hinata- le dice mientras pasa tras ella con la intensión de tomar un mechón de su cabello – me encantaría tenerte en mi cama una noche

Aquel comentario provoco el rechazo y la molestia de la joven, quien volteo rápidamente, sosteniendo con violencia la mano de Ebisu y retorciéndola, mientras aprieta sus dientes para tratar de contenerse y no hacer pedazos al hombre frente a ella. Este se quedó en silencio mirando con un poco de temor sus perlados ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya!- les dice una voz con un monótono- Creo que la Señorita sabe defenderse bastante bien de los agresores sexuales como usted

Tanto Hinata como Ebisu, relajaron lentamente la postura y ella con un movimiento violento suelta el brazo del barman. Este al sentirse libre se aleja dos pasos y lentamente se escabulle tras la barra poniendo distancia entre Hinata y él. La chica intenta controlar su ira antes de voltear a ver a quien está hablándole

-Puedo ofrecerle algo en compensación por el mal rato que aquel hombre le causo?- le dice sin expresar emoción en sus palabras y con una media sonrisa – Espero…

-No es de tu incumbencia- le interrumpe la joven mientras voltea a verlo con indiferencia- no te involucres

-Lo siento- le dice extendiendo su mano con una tarjeta- no ha sido mi intensión importunarla- Hinata mira el papel pero no lo recibe- mi nombre es Orochimaru. Y quisiera hablar unas palabras con usted con respecto a su hermano-La joven levanta la vista clavándola en la mirada ámbar del sujeto frente a ella, estudiándolo de pies a cabezas

-Yo no tengo hermanos- le responde ella inmutable ante la presencia de Orochimaru

-No en esta vida- le responde sonriente- pero sí en la anterior

.

 **Espero este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado. Tal vez son un poco extensos, pero creo que es la forma que mejor me acomoda para ir desarrollando la historia y que llegue a lo que quiero llegar.**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta loca idea y especialmente a quienes votaron y comentaron en ella, también a quienes me han añadido a sus listas de lectura**

 **Gracias a todos**


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Revelaciones

El ruido del golpe del agua en la ducha le llama la atención en cuanto ingresa al cuarto, dirige sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño y abre la puerta lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. El vapor se escapa por la apertura e ingresa al lugar. Observa con detenimiento la silueta del hombre en su interior que sin percatarse de su presencia sigue afanosamente su labor de limpieza. Toma la toalla que está colgada en un costado y la mantiene en su mano expectante. Solo un par de minutos pasan y el agua se detiene al cerrarse el paso del agua. El hombre en su interior abre la cortina y se encuentra con ella frente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior con una mirada deseosa. Kakashi se sorprende y con pequeño dejo de pudor busca con la mirada la toalla para cubrirse, pero ella al adivinar mueve su mano mostrando que ella la tiene en su poder.

-Me agrada que estés limpio cuando te vengo a visitar- le dice la pelirroja dando un paso hacia el- eso me indica que mi presencia no es molesta

El hombre al darse cuenta que no tiene alternativa, le sonríe con picardía y sin intimidarse con su presencia sale de la ducha y acorta la distancia entre ellos.

-Nunca he dicho que tu presencia me molesta Karin- le dice parándose frente a ella- solo me llama la atención que una mujer joven como tú, se interese en un hombre mayor como yo

La joven toca con su mano libre el pecho de Kakashi, provocando de inmediato que la piel de este se erice ante el contacto frio

-El asunto de los años es algo irrelevante para mí- le dice sonriendo- no creas que soy tan joven como aparento- le dice mientras su mano la lleva a la base del cuello y con un leve movimiento acerca el rostro de Kakashi al suyo, dejando solo unos milímetros antes de que sus labios se junten. El hombre siente el movimiento y se deja guiar, mientras su corazón comienza a acelerarse, expectante al contacto, su reparación se acelera ante la cercanía y ella da un paso más y elimina la distancia de sus cuerpos. Deja caer la toalla de su mano para posicionarla en la espalda de él, gesto que fue respondido de inmediato por el peliblanco, quien llevo ambos brazos al cuerpo de la chica para presionarla contra él.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo en estos momentos contigo- le dice segundos antes de juntar con ímpetu sus labios con la joven. El beso no es suave, pero tampoco violento, está cargado de deseo que le roba el aliento. Kakashi intenta acortar aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos y al igual que ella lleva una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso. Después de unos segundos el peliblanco se separa de ella por aire. Su respiración está muy agitada y su excitación latente en solo segundos.

-Despertar para esto podría convertirse en una costumbre agradable para mí- le dice la joven mientras recorre con sus labios el cuello – jugar contigo es muy reconfortante

-Debo admitir- le dice Kakashi- que en ocasiones me gusta ser tu juguete

-Lo sé- le dice ella mientras baja con lentitud acariciando con su lengua el pecho de Kakashi. Este abre sus ojos sorprendido por las sensaciones que le provoca el contacto con su piel y se pierde ante la visión de la joven hincada frente a él. La erección de su miembro es la prueba para la chica de que es el momento de jugar un rato y tomándolo entre sus manos posiciona su boca frente a él, tocando con su lengua la punta. El peliblanco solo cierra sus ojos frente a la sensación de placer que le provoca ese contacto y sosteniéndose de la muralla más cercana, reclina su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que su miembro es introducido en la boca de la joven.

Un gemido mesclado con su entrecortada respiración de Kakashi es lo que se escucha en el cuarto de baño, el sudor comienza a recorrer su piel mientras el movimiento es cada vez más rápido y a cada momento se siente desfallecer del placer que siente aunque intenta controlarse para no venirse antes de tiempo, le es imposible controlarse cuando con un movimiento un tanto brusco la joven introduce todo su miembro en su boca y junto con el clímax siente un leve dolor la base de su hombría que lo hace gritar de placer, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Sus ideas se desvanecen y solo siente el placer de su eyaculación que desea prolongar.

Sin saber con exactitud, en qué momento todo termina, abre sus ojos lentamente y siente como un leve cosquilleo le recorre sus piernas. Aun le cuesta respirar cuando baja su cabeza y ve a la joven parada frente a él sonriendo con una mirada carmesí. Sus piernas tiemblan levemente antes de poder entender siquiera que había pasado.

-Qué me has hecho mujer, que con tan poco haces tanto- le dice mientras se recobra lentamente

-Por ahora, creo que necesitas volver a ducharte- le dice mientras se agacha para recoger la toalla del piso y entregársela- te espero afuera – le dice mientras se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de baño- Apresúrate, si quieres seguir jugando conmigo- Kakashi parpadeando para despabilar y tranquilizarse un poco, sacude su cabella con la mano mientras ve cuando ella sale y cierra la puerta

.

.

Al salir del baño Karin se encuentra con Suigetsu sentado en una silla. El la mira y con un movimiento de su cabeza niega ante su presencia, desaprobando con ello el actuar de la joven

-Sabes que no puedes alimentarte de él tan seguido Karin

-Qué haces aquí, impertinente?- le responde ella acomodando su cabello con la mano- deberías estar vigilando afuera al resto del ganado y no a mi

-Solo cumplo con lo solicitado por Sasuke- le dice el mientras se levanta de la silla- nuestra misión es sacarle información y no alimentarse de él

-No lo hago seguido- le rebate ella dirigiéndose a la cama para sentarse- solo cada dos días

-Eres imprudente

-No me critiques Suigetsu- le dice molesta – llevo más años que tu haciendo esto y jamás he tenido problemas

-Solo procura sacarle la información que necesitamos- le dice mientras camina hacia la puerta- recuerda que él no es tu juguete personal. Ese hombre es una fuente de información y su vida está sujeta a la decisión de Sasuke. Si se entera que lo estas usando para otra cosa, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-Ya cállate idiota- le dice la joven molesta- solo vete, yo sacaré la información que tanto quiere mi Sasuke

.

.

Un suave golpe en la puerta majestuosa del lugar se siente en la habitación. Madara levanta la cabeza y alzando levemente la voz indica que entre a la persona que se encuentra afuera. Shisui ingresa haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo.

-Bienvenido! - le dice el hombre mientras se pone de pie- que te trae a mi hogar? - le pregunta yendo de inmediato al punto que él le interesaba- me traes noticias de la muerte de Obito?

\- Así es- le responde con un semblante serio- sé quién fue el que lo asesinó y el motivo por el cual lo hizo

\- Habla- le indica con un gesto para que tome asiento mientras él se ubica en un gran sillón junto a la ventana- cuéntame, quien fue el que tuvo el coraje y destreza suficiente para terminar con él

Después de un pequeño silencio Shisui medita la mejor forma de informarle lo acontecido, lo observa y ve en el hombre de duro semblante un pequeño gesto de expectación

-Fue… Hinata, la chiquilla de Sasuke- le dice sin dar mayor vueltas al punto- ella fue quien eliminó a Obito en su guarida personal

-Esto es una broma?- le responde Madara cambiando su semblante a uno evidentemente molesto- Cómo es posible que una chiquilla haya podido eliminar el lazo de jerarquía sanguínea de esa forma?

-Obito fue quien la arrastro a ese extremo- le dice serio- quería dominarla a través de la Yihad y la mantuvo encerrada por varios días sin poder alimentarse.

-Ese estúpido engreído de Obito, nunca pudo perdonar a Sasuke por lo de Rin- le interrumpe Madara- Supongo que quiso hacer algo parecido con ella, pero… no contábamos con que esta mujer lo mataría

-La presionó lo suficiente como para despertar la bestia- le dice acomodándose en su lugar un tanto inquieto ante lo que estaba a punto de decir- y Obito trato de manipularla llevando a unos humanos en su presencia

-Los mato?- preguntó Madara, curioso ante la información

-No- le dice negando con la cabeza y un gesto de "aprobación" en su rostro- Logro dominarse sin matar a ninguno de los dos humanos, pero aunque no fue de forma física, debió intervenir Sasuke para que se calmara

-Vaya!- dice sorprendido. Mientras medita sobre el tema. Shisui carraspea levemente, con el fin de seguir hablando- hay algo más?

-Bueno- le dice Shisui- cuando llegue, me encontré con los hechos ya consumados y todo un tanto revolusionado, por lo que me tome la libertad de borrar la memoria de ambos humanos y dejarlos en el Hospital, inventándoles un accidente automovilístico y "castigar" tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata.

-Me parece una sabia decisión Shisui- le responde asintiendo levemente con su cabeza- Sin embargo, no pueden quedar las cosas sin castigo o nos veremos rodeados de posibilidades que nos maten de la misma forma o que sean sometidos como lo quiso hacer Obito- levanta una mano apuntando a Shisui- Tráeme a la chiquilla. Como castigo por matar al regente a cargo, tendrá que quedarse aquí como escolta y guardia del lugar.

-En seguida Señor- le responde sin rebatir la orden, mientras se pone de pie- la enviaré en cuanto vuelva.

-Y dile a Sasuke que es ella la sancionada, por lo tanto él no puede quedarse aquí- con una sonrisa de medio lado- y a Itachi que deseo hablarle.

-Sí señor

.

.

Entrelazadas las piernas de la joven con las de Kakashi, cubiertos sólo por una sabana, se encuentran ambos sobre la cama. La respiración de él volviendo a la normalidad y un tanto exhausto por tanta actividad, intenta recostarse y dormir, pero lentamente Karin comienza a recorrer con un dedo los bellos de su pecho y con un movimiento ligero y rápido, se posiciona sobre él con su mirada carmesí. El contiene la respiración al verla fijamente a sus ojos, perdiendo noción de todo al caer atrapado en esa mirada. Karin aprovecha de comenzar el interrogatorio que había prolongado hacer.

-Veamos – le dice mientras se acomoda - Dime hombrecito… Qué te trajo a este lugar? O quién te envió a este lugar?

Kakashi, suelta lentamente la respiración que había contenido y como un autómata, sin perder el contacto con la intensa mirada de la joven, le responde todo lo que ella pregunta, sin ningún obstáculo ni impedimentos.

.

.

Mientras sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, una imagen residual de su reciente sueño quedo en su retira. Una mujer de intensa mirada, piel blanca, cabello oscuro es lo que puede recordar al momento de despertar. Al principio, sólo recordaba un par de ojos carmesí, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo y sus sueños eran más prolongados y tranquilos, al momento de despertar un nuevo detalle aparecía y lentamente iba armando como rompecabezas, aquella imagen. Sin embargo, su sensación de ansiedad no se esfumaba, ya que sentía en sus "tripas", como el solía expresarlo, que la conocía, pero no recordarla lo mantenía en constante expectativa al momento de despertar. Fuera la hora que fuera, él se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para recorrer todos los aspectos del sueño que había conciliado recientemente antes de hacer incluso algún movimiento o decir algo. Todo por el temor de volver a olvidar ese rostro.

-Ohhhh cielos… - dice mientras respira profundo al terminar de despertar y agregar un nuevo detalle a su memoria- nuevamente ella…

Se sienta levemente en la cama del hospital y observa la oscuridad de su habitación intentando descifrar quien es la mujer de sus sueños.

-Quién eres mujer…?- se dice mientras apoya su cabeza en la fría muralla que da con el respaldo de la cama- … que cada vez que duermo te apareces en mis sueños…

.

.

La mujer lo estudia de pies a cabezas, no es un cliente habitual del lugar ni tampoco el típico hombre que anda buscando oportunidades de diversión. El mortal parado frente a ella con ese semblante tranquilo, tenía el perfil ideal para ser un miembro de la alta alcurnia de la sociedad y su extravagancia llamaba la atención a quien lo mirara. Eso era lo combinación más extraña de todas.

-Perdona, no quise importunarte con mi comentario- le dice con ironía- Su nueva apariencia, me pudo haber confundido un poco, pero estoy seguro que usted es la hermana perdida de Neji Hyuga. O me equivoco?

La joven sigue mirándolo sin mostrar un solo atisbo de sorpresa por lo que el hombre frente a ella le dice, es como si todo realmente fuese palabrería sin sentido.

-Siento importunarla en un lugar como este, pero me gustaría hablar con usted. Se trata de su hermano y me agradaría poder llegar a un acuerdo con cierta información que manejo y que podría llegar a los oídos del Joven Hyuga- Orochimaru espera una respuesta o algún gesto de parte de la joven, pero su expresión inalterable lo desconcertaba. Ella solo se dedica a mirarle mientras él… se dedica a hablar- Creo que no sería conveniente para usted que el joven logre enterarse que está… "viva" o que no ha desaparecido como todos creen- dado que la joven no parecía interesarse en lo que quería hablar, da un paso acortando las distancias para hablar un poco más directo y con menos interlocutores que puedan oír, decidiendo ir directo al grano- … Sobre todo porque la justicia ya la ha declarado oficialmente …. Como decirlo… Muerta?- Aguardó un momento con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro a pesar de su nerviosismo y la sudoración en sus manos comenzaba a intensificarse con la presencia de la mujer frente a él, algo que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años al estar frente a una criatura de la noche. Recordó instintivamente, la primera vez que se enfrentó a un Vástago y el horror sentido aquella vez.

Una milésima de segundo fue suficiente para cambiar el ambiente, cuando Orochimaru se estaba dando por vencido con ella, por fin recibió una pequeña respuesta a sus comentarios. Hinata levanto levemente una ceja y con tan solo ese ínfimo gesto a Orochimaru le devolvió su confianza y seguridad con suficiente ímpetu para continuar con su plan. Sonriendo ampliamente se aventura a seguir presionando

-Si gusta, podríamos hablar del tema en un lugar más cómodo- le dice triunfante. Sin embargo, como respuesta solo recibió un cambio de posición, trasladando el peso de su cuerpo, de una pierna a otra y con ello un leve gesto de cabeza que indicaba que siguiera hablando- Claro, lo siento, me imagino que se encuentra… trabajando- le dice levantando una mano mostrando alrededor

-Deja de darle rodeos al asunto- le interrumpe la joven sin emoción en su voz- que es lo que quieres

-Ohhh bueno- el hombre se sorprende de lo poco accesible que es Hinata para hablar con ella, pero lo intenta una vez más, ahora abordando el tema que realmente le interesa- Iré directo al grano con usted

-Es lo que espero- le dice la joven – desde que abriste la boca para hablar

-Lo siento- intenta disculparse con una pequeña reverencia- me pongo nervioso frente a una muj … ee….e…rr

Sin percatarse en qué momento la joven había llevado una mano a su cuello, Orochimaru se sintió aprisionado dentro de su agarre, lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar parte del paso de aire, pero también suave, sin llegar a estrangularlo o mal visto por alguno de los clientes que frecuentaban el local. La sorpresa lo inundó e intentando mantener la compostura boqueaba para articular un poco antes de ser liberado por Hinata, quien con una mueca de desagrado le suelta.

-Habla- más parecía una orden, que una petición, la cual el hombre no dudo en acatar

-Quiero hacer negocios con usted – carraspea un poco para recobrar el aliento a la vez que lleva su mano al cuello para sobarse el lugar donde la mano de la chica lo había aprisionado– algo que usted puede darme a cambio de mi silencio con su hermano.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hermano- le dice con un tono gélido- y no acostumbro a repetir las cosas muchas veces

-Señorita Hinata Hyuga- le dice Orochimaru, adoptando una actitud triunfal- Sé, que es usted ahora y entiendo que no se interese por su vida pasada o nosotros los mortales. Pero si realmente le interesa o mejor dicho, le interesó el bienestar de su familia, no pasará por alto mi oferta…

-Hasta donde sé, lo que tú estas diciendo, no es una oferta- le interrumpe la joven mientras toma la solapa de la chaqueta del hombre y la arruga en su puño mientras lo sostiene con fuerza- y me estoy aburriendo de que no seas claro al exponer lo que quieres

-Siento ser incompetente para hablar con una bella mujer como usted- le dice sonriendo – Yo no le diré nada a su hermano de que esta en la ciudad y que está… Digamos… viva? - le dice levantando el mentón -Siempre que - sintiéndose victorioso culmina su frase arriesgándose y tomando un mechón de cabello de Hinata con sus dedos- Usted me convierta en uno de los suyos

.

.

Karin de pie al borde de la cama observa como Kakashi duerme cubierto solo por una delgada sábana. Ha pasado un buen rato junto a él, hasta el momento que comenzó con el interrogatorio. Definitivamente su cabeza ahora es todo un lio con la información que logró sacarle al hombre, pero sobre todo sus emociones son las que se encuentran alteradas

-Maldita sea- se dice con rabia- como es que al final todos terminan cayendo en sus redes

-De que hablas Karin- le pregunta Suigetsu, que en ese momento ingresaba al cuarto, observando sobre la cama el bulto del hombre que respira tranquilamente mientras duerme- Que le hiciste esta vez?

-No es de tu incumbencia estúpido- le dice enojada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- está vivo, si es lo que quieres saber.

-Eso lo puedo percibir desde lejos, idiota- le dice con una mueca de burla- que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada- le dice cortante

-Pues tu aura esta distinta- le responde el vástago acercándose a la joven- Cometiste algún error? O te dijo algo que no te gusto?

-Tksss!

-Vamos Cariño- le insiste Suigetsu- que puede ser tan terrible que un humano te diga, que no te hayan dicho antes?

-Es esa perra- le responde mientras baja los brazos y aprieta sus manos junto al cuerpo, escupiendo entre dientes las palabras, como si le quemaran el interior- HI NA TA!

-Y ahora que te hiso esa suculenta Vampiresa?- le responde incitándola

-Es a esa estúpida sanguijuela que estaban buscando- le dice con sus ojos carmesí y colmillos. La joven intenta controlar su ira, pero le cuesta mantener la calma- Mi juguete llego aquí por ella, porque un estúpido humano le pidió que la investigara y la siguiera…

-¡Vaya!- le dice sonriendo- por fin hiciste tu trabajo a parte de jugar con la comida

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO!- le grita enojada la pelirroja

-Ok!- le responde levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición. Sin embargo la joven voltea a mirarlo y espera que el siga hablando. Este último decide no hacerlo, sólo para causarle más molestia y poco a poco la joven le hace gestos para que hable.

-¡DIME ALGO IMBESIL!- le vuelve a gritar cuando él guardó silencio- NO PUEDES DEJARME HABLAR SOLA!

-Karin- le dice haciendo un gesto de indiferencia- no puedes obsesionarte tanto con ella. Sabes que es la favorita y hagas lo que hagas no podrás romper eso

-Ella me quita la atención de mi Sasuke

-La atención de Sasuke nunca estuvo sobre ti- en cuanto termina de decir la frase y como acto reflejo se agacha para evitar un golpe proveniente del puño de la joven que lo mira con la furia consumiéndola por aquel comentario

-… - el rostro de Karin se cargó de angustia, provocando que Suigetsu intentara consolarla

-Aun no entiendo muy bien que es lo que te pasa con Sasuke- le dice calmo- primero con Rin, armaste un escándalo de proporciones y ahora te desgastas con Hinata- Le dice removiéndole el pelo – si no fuésemos Vampiros, juraría que son celos.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que su compañero acababa de decir. Celos, un sentimiento humano generado por el amor o cariño que siente una persona sobre otra y se despierta, cuando una de ellas comienza a sentir algo por una tercera… es decir, algo tierno y que estaba excluido de las emociones que los vampiros, seres condenados, pudiesen sentir entre ellos. Desde que despiertan en su nueva vida de Vástagos, lo único que pueden sentir es la Sed de sangre y con ello, todos los pecados capitales.

-Tal vez solo es envidia- le dice mientras camina en dirección a la puerta y sale pausada y más tranquila, después de pensar en las palabras de su compañero- además, para eso Sasuke, debería sentir algo por ella y conociéndolo, no es de aquellos que conservan esos sentimientos por otro.

-Uno nunca sabe Karin- le rebate Suigetsu- han existido casos en los que uno de nosotros se ha enamorado y su alma es cambiada.

-Eres un estúpido ingenuo si crees en esas historias- le dice mientras lo mira con un semblante de molestia- los Vastagos como él, son los que han eliminado todo sentimiento humano. Esa chiquilla no es el tipo de mujer que pueda hacerlo cambiar después de tantas décadas viviendo de esta forma. Poco a poco nuestra humanidad es carcomida por la oscuridad del mundo.

-Déjame ser ingenuo Karin- le dice mientras se acerca a la joven- pero te apuesto mi cabeza, que lo que Hinata despierta en Sasuke, no es otra cosa que un sentimiento humano.

-Idiota!- lo mira molesta mientras boquea para decir algo más, pero se detiene al sentir la puerta del corredor sonar. Ambos jóvenes se observan y rápidamente salen de la habitación, para dirigirse a la sala principal.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma….

-Ni se te ocurra decirle algo al respecto

-Tranquila- le dice sonriendo- tanto tu secreto como el de él, están a salvo conmigo

Hooooola a todos ¡! …. Espero les agrade lo que va de historia, porque a mí me gusta cómo va, aunque siempre me quedo con la duda de sus posibles opiniones o criticas al respecto, porque no sé muy bien si les agrada o no, sé que soy un poco drástica en cambiar escenarios, pero la historia está pensada de esa forma. Jamás ha sido la intensión de que se pierdan, si no que es la forma que tengo de exponer que ciertos hechos pasan en el mismo momento pero en distintos lugares….. Bien… como sea, se les agradece a todos los que han leído, seguido, votado y comentado y esto lo digo de verdad, porque me siento como bebe con paleta dulce de feliz, cuando me llega alguna notificación de que votaron o eligieron mi historia para seguir

Gracias especiales para Verika, que voto en cada uno de mis capítulos, de verdad te lo agradezco y me gusta mucho que la historia te agrade =) . También un saludo especial para Kuraihi, quien me comento, me sentí realmente alagada con tu mensaje y no supe que responderte, gracias por leerme. A Sasori_Sophia, que también ha votado en mi historia, espero te agrade lo que va de ella. Y a DavidRivas854, por añadirla en su lista de lectura.

Espero pronto poder estar en contacto nuevamente con otro capítulo.

Gracias a todos!


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Extorsión**

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- le dice sorprendida ante la petición-¿Estas escuchando lo que hablas?

-Por supuesto que sé de lo que estoy hablando- le dice serio y con un tanto de soberbia en su mirada- Sé de qué se trata, como se hace y las consecuencias

-¿Qué pretendes con todo eso?- le dice al soltar la solapa de su traje – Lo que tu pides es imposible. No se hace porque una persona lo pide, es una decisión que se toma bajo ciertas circunstancias y personalmente, yo ni siquiera lo pensaría… tu sangre apesta!.

El hombre queda impresionado y ofendido con el comentario de la joven provocando un cambio evidente de actitud, de una pasiva a una agresiva. Orochimaru, jamás pensó encontrarse un vástago como aquella mujer, indiferente, fría y poco accesible. Era la primera vez que pedía algo como eso a una criatura de la noche. Pero estaba seguro que lograría su cometido, ya que había investigado anteriormente algunos casos, donde el vástago trataba de proteger a su antigua familia y alejaba de ellos cualquier tipo de amenaza, convirtiendo a los agresores. Sin embargo, en lo que llevaba de conversación con la joven, ella se había mostrado indiferente ante las posibles amenazas contra su hermano. Aquello le irrito aún más

-¡Bien!- le dice tratando de zanjar la conversación- Supongo que si mi sangre es tan desagradable para usted, también lo será ver a su último familiar morir miserablemente

La joven observa a Orochimaru de pies a cabeza con una mirada perspicaz, dándose cuenta que sus reales intensiones las mantiene ocultas, Neji es un medio para llegar a algo más grande. Si ese sujeto frente a ella, pedía ser uno de ellos, no era solo porque le guste la vida que ellos llevan, algo debía estar tramando y ella no participaría de su estúpido juego, aunque amenazaran a su hermano. A pesar de ello, utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar interés en lo que le habla y no atacarlo frente a la multitud que los rodea.

-Sabes que es lo más absurdo de tu petición?- le dice la joven sonriendo en forma perversa- … es solo un par de segundos los que separan la muerte, de convertirte en una criatura de la noche, como le llamas tú y, un segundo de vacilación significará tu muerte final- el hombre frente a ella muestra una expresión de asombro al escuchar ese comentario. Él estaba convencido que el momento del cambio era sencillo, solo intercambiar un poco de sangre y ya estaría en el mundo inmortal. Pese a ello, dudó si ella le decía o no la verdad- Sé que piensas que te estoy mintiendo- le adivina el pensamiento la joven, provocando un cambio en su expresión facial de una de sorpresa a una de molestia, por ser tan evidente frente a ella- pero créeme si te digo que eres un idiota en creer que lograrás tu cometido. El ofrecerte así, es como regalarle un trozo de pan a un humano que no ha comido en semanas.

-Eso quiere decir que no protegerás a tu hermano?

-Estas tratando de extorsionar a la persona equivocada mortal- le dice la joven volviendo su mirada roja y mostrando levemente sus colmillos tras una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad

El ambiente se tornó denso, provocando a Orochimaru un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda con mayor intensidad cada segundo que pasaba frente a su presencia. Sus movimientos se volvieron lentos, como en cámara lenta y no era consciente de su propio cuerpo, se movía contra su voluntad y daba pasos acercándose a la joven. El miedo lo había dominado, recordó su primer encuentro con una criatura de la noche y se dijo a si mismo… -"Esto es mucho peor que aquella vez"… "Tengo miedo de acercarme a ella"-sin entender por qué su cuerpo se sigue moviendo, sin poder pararlo, ni poder hablar, y sin poder pestañear…, solo un pensamiento se quedó en su cabeza y comenzó a recorrer todos sus sentidos –"voy… a morir".

.

.

Han pasado horas, noches, días, Naruto no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva realmente en aquella sala de hospital, sólo sabe que duerme mucho y cada vez que lo hace, la imagen de aquella mujer vuelve a su cabeza. Han sido tantos sueños que ya su imagen está clara. Aquella imagen, es de ella, de la persona que buscaba desesperadamente para entregar información a su socio y amigo. Su hermana estaba viva, él la había visto y sin entender aun por qué, sentía que debía aclarar dónde, cómo y todo lo relacionado con ella lo antes posible. Tenía muchas lagunas en su historia, solo algunos recuerdos fugaces e incoherentes de hechos que no logra explicar bien. Las enfermeras le contaron que habían estado involucrados en un accidente y que posiblemente no recordaran el incidente en sí, pero que no se preocuparan, que era una reacción normal. Sin embargo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba al joven rubio. Su interés principal era aclarar como llegó frente a ella, y por qué cuando la tuvo cerca, sintió que se perdía entre sus brazos como si no existiera nada alrededor de él, más que su presencia, su tacto y su aroma. Deseaba fervientemente poder verla nuevamente, acercarse, hablarle, abrazarla, tocarla y que ella también lo hiciera.

-"debo salir de este lugar- se dice mirando alrededor – debo encontrarla y hablarle…"

Intenta moverse en la cama, pero al sentarse y bajar los pies, una sensación de extremo cansancio y un fuerte mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo, indicándole que aún no se ha recuperado de lo que fuera que le paso, que pese a que las enfermeras y la doctora Tsunade le ha explicado, aun no entiende muy bien.

-"rayos, tendré que esperar un poco"- dice en voz alta, mientras vuelve a acomodarse. Suspirando profundo antes de apoyar su cuerpo al respaldo de la cama, vuelve a romper el silencio de su habitación- "me pregunto si ella se acordará de mi como yo de ella" – piensa mientras la imagen de su rostro vuelve a su cabeza e inunda cada momento- "quisiera verte otra vez"

-Solo tienes que cruzar el pasillo para verme- le interrumpe sus pensamientos Sakura, a quien le habían autorizado caminar un poco, para ver a su acompañante aquel día- pero solo lo permitiré cuando realmente puedas levantarte- le dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a su cama

Naruto al sentirse descubierto, intenta disimular que las palabras dichas eran por ella y no por la joven de cabellera oscura. Sonríe un tanto nervioso y acomodándose en la cama se inclina para poder ver y saludar a Sakura, quien ya había llegado a su lado con pasos tranquilos, se inclina para darle un beso suave a su novio y este casi en automático responde el gesto

-Me alegra de que estés bien Sakura- le dice con ternura mientras acaricia su rostro con la mano – pensé que podría haber pasado lo peor-poco a poco comenzó a narrar algunas cosas que para la chica solo eran incoherencias y se exaltaba más a medida que seguía-… No entendía nada cuando desperté y me encontré aquí, casi me volví loco. Todo fue tan repentino y … aun no logro explicarlo bien… es …. Extraño, ellos, nosotros y todo el lugar y ….

-Naturo… - le dice intentando controlar la emoción de verlo sano y tranquilizar un poco a su ímpetu de saber lo ocurrido- yo aun no entiendo que paso, no recuerdo nada- le toma la mano para que el joven se tranquilice – Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme despedido de Neji y Tenten

-No… No recuerdas lo que paso después?- le dice inseguro - qué es lo último que recuerdas?- insiste el joven, recibiendo una negativa de la joven. El en cambio, recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido, pero nada claro hasta el momento, no lograba hilar las cosas entre los sucesos para que fueran hechos coherentes. En lo único que tenía certeza, era todo lo relacionado con ella, la mujer de ojos pálidos y cabellos oscuros que no lograba sacar de su cabeza. Cada momento con ella, desde que la vio al entrar en esa extraña habitación… que extrañas cosas pasaron en ese sitio, que sentía escalofríos recordar y pese a ello resonaba en su cabeza la imagen de Sakura en el suelo tendida, llorando y con rostro de terror. Tal vez fue por un tropiezo, pero todo era insólito, faltaba un eslabón en todo y aunque no lograba entender aun que le había pasado a su novia para recibir "asistencia" de la joven de cabellos oscuros. La incertidumbre desaparecía, cuando recordaba su presencia, su tacto y todo lo que ella le hiso sentir. De pronto observa los ojos brillantes de su novia y golpeándose mentalmente, decide guardar silencio. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado o por qué estaban en aquel lugar, pero el hecho que él recordara una mujer que no fuera Sakura, podría dejarlo en peores condiciones de las que estaba actualmente. Prefirió guardar silencio hasta tener claro los sucesos y poder hablar con su novia, quien no recordaba nada.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo haberme despedido de ellos- le miente a Sakura, porque aquella parte si había llegado a su memoria, junto con otros tantos momentos. Recordaba haberse despedido de ellos, porque un tipo de pelo oscuro que había visto en las fotografías de Kakashi acompañando a Hinata, se encontraba en el sitio y al hablar con él, le pidió que los acompañara- no tengo nada claro aún en mi cabeza, solo recuerdo algunos fragmentos, pero nada en concreto

-Es tan estresante esto Naruto- le dice sincera la joven- no entiendo y me siento tan perdido con todo esto, la verdad es que quisiera que pudiésemos saber qué es lo que pasó realmente

-Tranquila Sakura- le dice el joven, mientras toma su brazo y la acerca a él para abrazarla- todo llegará en su momento, no fuerces nada.

La joven se acomoda junto a Naruto en la cama del hospital, él la acerca a su cuerpo y deja que se recueste. Ambos se sientes reconfortados con la compañía del otro y se "acurrucan" como pueden entre las mangueras que aún tiene conectadas Naruto dada su anemia.

Las emociones sentidas tras el incidente, han sido extrañas y un tanto dispersas, pero el joven rubio sigue dándole vueltas a todo lo sentido junto a Hinata. Jamás en su vida, sus pensamientos habían sido ocupados tanto tiempo por alguien, ni siquiera Sakura había gatillado aquello y se sentía perdido, realmente perdido.

.

.

Sasuke entra con tranquilidad tras cruzar la puerta secreta que divide el antro nocturno con aquel lugar. Recorriendo el interior de la habitación, observa los detalles que han modificado, detalles que no pasan desapercibidos, pese a lo ínfimo que pueda ser. Además Karin, es una experta en renovar y decorar los sitios donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras espera que en cualquier momento se hagan presente, toma un pequeño adorno que se encuentra sobre una mesa que llama su atención. Era una pequeña caja musical en forma de ataúd y al abrirla en su interior hay una mujer de cabellos negros muy largos. EL joven la asocio de inmediato con Hinata, y su larga cabellera -" _Sus ojos son distintos"-_ piensa mientras vuelve a dejar la caja en su lugar.

Conociéndolos lo suficiente, sabe que a excepción del Ghoul ambos vástagos ingresarán con bullicios e intentarán describir al mismo tiempo todo cuanto les pidió investigar. Eran décadas viviendo el mismo patrón de conducta en ambos, que ya se sabía de memoria hasta las discusiones que comenzaban para poder contarle lo que habían recopilado como información. Sin embargo en esta ocasión él no está dispuesto a pasar por esas niñerías. Suficiente ha tenido con el castigo impuesto por Shisui y humor, es lo que menos tiene.

El estruendo del sonido retumba en el lugar al momento de abrir la puerta que da al corredor, el eco del bullicio del local provoca una pequeña mueca de malestar en el joven azabache. Tras la puerta aparece Karin y Suigetsu, quienes al ver a Sasuke, guardan silencio y solo se observan, eso fue una alerta de que algo había sucedido y evidentemente el azabache los observa con suspicacia percatándose de inmediato que tenían que hablar.

-Los escucho- les dice mientras observa con detenimiento a los dos inmortales parados frente a él. De pronto ambos ponen rodilla al piso y Karin comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido, hasta que Suigetsu la golpea con el codo. La joven aclara su garganta y observa a Sasuke, parado en el medio de sala con su semblante sin expresión, a la espera que ellos hablaran

-Mi Sas… mi Señor- le dice torpemente, aclarando su garganta para seguir hablando- he conseguido por fin la información que me pidió del prisionero y puede ser que… y puede ser que no le agrade saberla- le dice guardando silencio sin saber exactamente como comenzar a relatar los hechos.

-Aún estoy esperando para que prosigas- le dice frente al mutismo que ambos vástagos mantienen- sabes Karin que no me gusta esperar

-Lo sé, lo sé mi señor- le dice mirando a su compañero

-Sasuke- interviene Suigetsu- el hombre que trajiste, fue contratado para buscar a Lady Hinata- Un pequeño movimiento de cejas de parte del azabache indicaba que si no hablaban rápido, el juguete de Karin terminaría despedazado en un callejón- es un investigador privado… y … bueno, él fue contratado por el amigo del antiguo hermano de Lady Hinata, porque la vio un día y como no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, le pidió ayuda al jugettt …. – Guardó silencio, porque sabía que ese comentario había sido un grave error de su parte y no tendría consecuencias que les fueran de su agrado, o las de su compañera. Lo único que pudo hacer posterior a su equivocación, fue susurrar una pequeña palabra a la peliroja- …lo siento Karin!

El azabache entendió de inmediato por que había sido el extraño comportamiento de sus subordinados a su llegada. No tuvo necesidad de hablar más o escuchar algo. Ya tenía la idea completa de lo sucedido y sabía que si quería llegar a la persona que contrato al humano, debería intentar jugar con él, aprovechando el hecho que Karin lo había mantenido para su propio placer y uso esos días.

Sin apresurarse Sasuke comienza la marcha hacia el interior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones que tanto la joven como Suigetsu utilizaban, provocando que ambos se levantaran como resorte y con un poco de temor a lo que su jefe intentaría hacer, lo siguieron en silencio.

Al llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta, encuentra al hombre sobre la cama, con vestigios obvios de lo que había hecho antes, provocando una mirada severa en él, hacia la joven, quien nuevamente se arrodilla a sus pies

-Cada cuanto te alimentaste?- le pregunta mirándola con los ojos carmesí y la voz sin emoción, que provoco un estremecimiento en ella y en su acompañante

-di… día… día por medi…

La respuesta de la pelirroja es interrumpida, debido a que el azabache la ha levantado con brusquedad de un brazo y con furia en su mirada carmesí, la joven entiende que ha cometido una gran imprudencia, que no pasará sin castigo.

-Suigetsu!- dice conteniendo la ira en sus palabras- a partir de ahora, solo Jûgo y yo estaremos autorizados a ingresar a este lugar y solamente él, tendrá llave de esta habitación. Esta mujer imprudente, no puede acercarse más- el joven Vástago asiente con una pequeña reverencia- Ahora, estúpida mocosa- le escupe las palabras con rabia – Me vas a contar, cada palabra que ese humano, que tienes casi moribundo, te dijo sobre Hinata

.

.

Una voz suena en forma constante en su cabeza, aun no distingue que dice o a quien pertenece, solo sabe que la oye y que poco a poco la siente más cercana. Luego de un momento, el silencio continúa inundándolo completamente, absorbiéndolo lentamente. Tranquilidad, silencio, oscuridad, eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en aquel silencio profundo, sin eco, sin ruido alguno, que ni siquiera su corazón o su respiración podía oír. Muy lejano nuevamente retumba en su cabeza el sonido monótono de la voz y su sonsonete lo envuelve.

"-Si la escucho, pero… - se decía a sí mismo- que dice?. No entiendo!... me llama?, me llama a mí?"

Un golpeteo agudo y repetido varias veces llega a sus sentidos. Su mente le indica que es el sonido del cristal chocar, son vasos brindando. Un olor denso, entre calor, sudor, humo y alcohol comienza a inundar sus fosas nasales y el sonido constante de la voz se torna más claro. Ahora logra distinguir las palabras y lentamente sus sentidos se van despertando, sacándolo de aquella burbuja de silencio.

-Señor!, Señor- le insiste la voz- despierte por favor Señor…Señor despierte!

Un movimiento involuntario de su mano, dan el anuncio que vuelve al mundo de donde insistentemente lo llaman

-Señor!?- el hombre junto a él le mueve la cabeza y lo acomoda en un sillón- Señor Orochimaru, despierte por favor!

EL ruido del ambiente llega a sus oídos y un brillo le encandila al abrir sus ojos, al momento de sentir el tacto de una mano que toca su cuello buscando pulso. Pestañea varias veces mientras se acostumbra a las luces estroboscópicas del lugar. Las siluetas llegan a través de los destellos que producen el efecto óptico de la luz. La conciencia vuelve y con ello observa hacia el costado y puede ver a su asistente y a un par de hombres con aspecto evidente de guardia, que están parados un poco más lejos.

-Kabuto?- le dice con sorpresa en su voz, ante su presencia- ¿Qué haces aquí?- y recordando a cabalidad sus últimos momentos de conciencia y su malograda entrevista con aquella mujer- ¿y… Hinata?

-Señor!- le dice moviendo su cabeza en negativa ante su pregunta- usted estaba solo cuando me notificaron de que se había descompensado y se desmayó, los guardias utilizaron su teléfono celular para contactarme y de inmediato vine ante su llamado, pero – le vuelve a negar- no había nadie más a su lado señor

-¡Maldita perra!- escupe las palabras entre dientes, al percatarse que ella lo dejo en aquel estado y no accedió a nada de lo que él le pidió- ¡ESA MALDITA PERRRRRRRAAAAA!- grita con furia mientras golpea la mesa aledaña con su puño con violencia.

.

.

Después de haber escuchado atento cada palabra de Karin sobre la información recopilada, Sasuke piensa sobre la mejor forma para lidiar con el tema de la búsqueda de su chiquilla. Considera los hechos recientes y la latente posibilidad de volver a tener un conflicto relacionado con humanos, alternativa que no quería volver a experimentar, tanto por los malos ratos que pueden hacer pasar los humanos, como el pequeño sentimiento de temor que comenzó lentamente a anidarse en él ante la posibilidad de perder la compañía de la joven.

El castigo por eliminar a un regente sin motivos era la muerte final o el destierro absoluto del clan, sin embargo él tenía la sospecha que Hinata no tendría aquel veredicto, dados los hechos y el apoyo que Shisui le había dado al final. Sin embargo la incertidumbre de saber cuál sería el castigo, era lo que no le permitía en ese momento tomar una decisión drástica con respecto al humano encerrado bajo su custodia. Además, gracias a Karin y sus constantes encuentros sexuales y rituales de alimentación, no podían simplemente inducirle a perder esos recuerdos, ya que el tiempo transcurrido y la intensidad de aquellos actos harían imposible borrarle la memoria y aunque se intentara, terminarían despertando nuevamente los recuerdos, como si los reviviera otra vez, hasta el más mínimo hecho vivido junto a la vampiresa.

Solo quedaba una alternativa segura y viable. Tratar de mantener en secreto su naturaleza y la de sus subordinados e intentar barajar las cartas a su favor, utilizando la información que él tenía, como un distractor.

-Señor Sasuke- le interrumpe sus pensamientos la voz tranquila y pausada del sirviente ghoul- el prisionera está despierto y en condiciones de hablar

-Jûgo- le dice mientras se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba sentado meditando sus alternativas- El será nuestro invitado a contar de ahora, trátalo de esa manera y no como un esclavo

-Sí Señor Sasuke…- mientras hace una leve reverencia, espera a que el azabache se mueva de la habitación para ir donde el detective, contemplándolo salir en silencio, dando un fuerte suspiro cuando ya no podía verlo. Aunque desea hablarle y decirle que el hombre encerrado fue un ex policía y que está siendo buscado por las autoridades por haber desaparecido, prefiere guardar silencio y dejar que su amo maneje las cosas.

-Jûgo?- le habla Sasuke haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa, dándose cuenta que volvió tras verlo actuar de una forma poco usual- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Señor- le responde sorprendido ante su preocupación- no es nada importante, puede esperar.

-Tiene relación con el humano?

-Sí señor- se sincera mientras agacha la cabeza – no quisiera interrumpirlo

-Habla Jûgo- le indica secamente parándose en forma altiva frente a él- Qué es lo que tú sabes, y que encuentras que debes contarme.

-Señor, creo que debe saber que el hombre que tienen en cautiverio, es un ex oficial de la policía- traga duro antes de seguir, sintiéndose nervioso ante la información que puede provocar aún más molestia a su amo- En forma diaria sale su fotografía en los noticieros, pidiendo ayuda para encontrarlo, ya que… al ser un ex oficial todos más los datos que maneja la prensa sobre la destrucción de su despacho y todos los casos que el ayudaba a resolver como detective privado, dicen que ha sido secuestrado por la fuerza.

-Continua- le dice el azabache

-Aquí han venido algunos oficiales buscando información y gracias a que el local permanece cerrado durante el día, vienen en las horas que la Señora Karin y el Señor Suigetsu están despiertos y él es quien los persuade para que se vayan sin revisar.

-Comprendo Jûgo- le dice con tranquilidad y llevando una mano a su hombro le da una media sonrisa en agradecimiento- Debes estar tranquilo y seguir haciendo todo en forma normal. Yo fui, quien lo trajo, pero no destruí su despacho. Debes saber que no sólo yo lo buscaba. Los hombres de Obito también querían su cabeza y ellos fueron quienes llegaron cuando ya lo había sacado del lugar, iban a deshacerse de él- el azabache lo observa unos segundos antes de seguir- cuando investigue, me di cuenta que él no era el que busco a Hinata por iniciativa propia y por eso debía sacarle la información de quien lo contrató.

-Lo sé señor y por eso lo trajo hasta aquí

-No cambies tu proceder con él, ni con la orden de mantener alejada a Karin. No quiero lamentar la muerte de un humano que no necesitamos o debemos matar. El será importante para lograr desviar la atención de Hinata, de mí y de todos ustedes. Cuídalo como invitado, pero no lo dejes salir hasta que te lo ordene.

-Entendido señor Sasuke- le responde con tranquilidad y seguridad ante la respuesta y aclaración de su incertidumbre

-Ahora iré con él- le indica el azabache mientras voltea y se aleja del Ghoul hacia la habitación donde se encuentra Kakashi.

 **Lamento haber tardado, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre debo agradecer a todos quienes han leído, comentado, agregado la historia a sus listas de lectura y quienes han votado por ella.**

 **Si tienen críticas, comentarios, dudas o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un mensaje con ello. A veces necesito un poco de interacción para poder desarrollar ideas y nunca viene mal una crítica o comentario o idea de alguien que lee la historia. Puede que tenga errores que yo no vea, por eso uno como escritor aficionado intenta recibir sus comentarios. Bueno, les dejo tranquilos por ahora, ya comencé con el siguiente capítulo y espero tenerlo pronto.**

 **Y nuevamente gracias a todos !**


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Sentencia Condicionada

Últimamente se había vuelto costumbre despertar con esa sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente. De igual manera se encontraba en su mesa de noche la infaltable bebida que el hombre de cabellos naranjos le llevaba a diario junto al desayuno. Sin embargo en esta ocasión se sintió mucho más débil que antes, ya que al intentar levantarse la habitación dio un vuelco. Un intenso mareo lo volvió a depositar en la cama y tranquilizarse para poder controlar el imprevisto malestar. Con movimientos lentos y tranquilos logró sentarse y llevó su espalda al respaldar de la cama para sostenerse y poder comer lo que le habían llevado. Supuestamente era de mañana, pero llevaba un tiempo sin salir de aquel lugar, por lo que no dimensionaba bien qué hora era o más bien, qué día era. Debía admitir que en un principio creía tener el control absoluto con respecto a eso, sin embargo desde sus intensos y consecutivos encuentros amorosos con la joven pelirroja, había perdido noción total del tiempo. Su única guía se había convertido en aquel desayuno, que diariamente llegaba a él mientras dormía exhausto después de una sesión de excelente sexo.

No podía desmentir que pese encontrarse en cautiverio, su estancia en aquel lugar no había sido una experiencia para nada desagradable, al contrario, hasta el momento se convirtió en el cautiverio forzado más satisfactorio y excitante en el que había estado involucrado.

Sin embargo le había comenzado a preocupar su salud y el cansancio que estaba sintiendo cada vez que despertaba.

-¡ay mujer!- dice con un suspiro mientras cierra sus ojos y lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, aun intentando controlar los mareos- literalmente me estas dejando seco y creo… no estar a la altura de tu jovialidad

-No creas que esa mujer es tan joven como aparenta- le interrumpe una voz tranquila y sin mayor emoción, un tanto lúgubre que logra provocar un leve escalofrío en el hombre, al mismo tiempo que temor. Kakashi abre sus ojos y observa hacia donde la voz provenía, encontrándose con la imagen imperturbable del joven azabache parado al final de su cama oteándolo con detalle.

El silencio era penetrante entre ambos, se podía sentir la tensión mientras el azabache estudiaba al hombre frente a él. Kakashi se sintió minimizado y traspasado por la fría mirada del joven y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, carraspea y lleva su mano a la boca para comenzar a romper el estresante silencio entre ambos.

-Buenos di…días?- dudo sobre si se encontraba realmente en la mañana, noche o tarde, sin ventanas o luz solar y con las intermitencias de sueño el tiempo para Kakashi en esos momentos era relativo

-He sabido por Karin, que su estancia en este lugar se le ha hecho gratificante- le habla Sasuke sin apartar su mirada de él.

-eh!- un tanto avergonzado por lo acontecido con la joven se rasca la cabeza y se sonroja levemente ante el comentario- Así es, a pesar que no me han permitido salir desde que me trajiste a este lugar, no puedo quejarme de que me hayan tratado mal- le dice sonriendo- después de haber intentado escapar, todo cambio…

-Uno de mis subordinados, no entendió que usted era un invitado y no un rehén en este lugar- le dice con tranquilidad en su voz, una voz aterciopelada que también logó transmitir esa emoción a Kakashi, quien se suavizó un poco para seguir dialogando- Espero que Karin, haya logrado compensar ese impase en su estadía aquí.

-Oh! Claro que sí, no puedo quejarme en lo absoluto- nuevamente se ruboriza al recordar los momentos vividos con la joven- me siento incluso alagado ante sus atenciones. Aunque las encuentro desmedidas, no he podido decirle que no… Usted me debe entender, ella es …. Es….

-Ella es una mujer muy convincente cuando quiere algo- le interrumpe Sasuke- y déjeme decirle, que Karin, no tenía la obligación de hacerle ninguna atención especial a usted, eso es por cuenta de ella.

-oh!- le dice un tanto sorprendido ante el comentario agachando la mirada. De pronto recuerda que se encuentra encerrado y que el motivo de estar aislado no se le había comunicado, por lo que cambia el tema para poder indagar en ello- bueno, debo asumir que usted me trajo hasta aquí para proteger alguna información que posiblemente tengo. O me equivoco?

-Efectivamente, para protegerlo- le dice Sasuke mientras camina alrededor de la cama y toma asiento en una de las sillas que se encuentra en un costado de la habitación- Hay un grupo de personas que no le agradó que usted investigara a ciertas _"almas"_ – le dice haciendo un pequeño énfasis en la última palabra- y por ello, yo intervine antes de que pudiesen actuar. Una vez que logramos salir de su despacho, este fue destruido. Quienes llegaron a buscarlo, realmente no les interesaba si usted quedaba con vida.

-Entiendo – dice sorprendido e intrigado ante la noticia- es decir que la policía no ha indagado sobre los posibles sospechosos de mis casos o mi propia desaparición?. Creí que todo estaba muy claro en todos los archivos que dejé.

-Creo que las personas que estuvieron en su oficina, fueron mucho más astutos de lo que creyó- le rebate el azabache- todos los archivos físicos y digitales que usted tenia, desparecieron y fueron eliminados. La policía no ha podido dar con los casos en los que usted estuvo trabajando antes de su desaparición y tampoco les llego lo que usted intentó enviar ese día antes de irnos.

-Comprendo- le dice Kakashi pensativo frente a los hechos que el joven le presentaba

-Pese a ello señor detective- le dice Sasuke levantándose de su lugar y avanzando hacia Kakashi - la propuesta inicial aún se encuentra en pie. Usted busca información sobre una mujer, la cual conozco y usted me entrega información que yo necesito, además de disponer de protección personalizada.

-Siento que tal vez, la información que me pida, no me complazca entregar

-Usted sabe que las negociaciones deben ser parejas para ambas partes- le dice el joven con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro- finalmente usted tiene la última palabra. Si acepta, podemos salir ambos beneficiados y si no, yo puedo buscar otra fuente de información.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta de la habitación llama la atención de ambos, el joven observa con detenimiento que ingresa Jûgo con la cabeza inclinada, con un semblante lleno de temor por la interrupción.

-Que sucede?- pregunta el joven al Ghoul, interpretando su rostro y expresión como un hecho importante que no pudo esperar- Habla

-Señor, han venido a buscarle- le dice mirándolo con preocupación- Vienen de parte del Príncipe Madara

El semblante del joven cambio drásticamente al escuchar quien lo solicitaba. El príncipe Madara, el vampiro que ejerce de gobernante sobre la ciudad, la máxima autoridad en el territorio, respetado por cada hijo de la noche, desde el más tiránico al más débil. Aquel que tiene el deber de velar por el cumplimiento de la Mascarada, cuidar que los humanos jamás se enteren de la existencia de un submundo que coexiste noche tras noche con ellos, aquel que puede decretar Cazas de Sangre contra un enemigo y también, quien ejerce de árbitro y juez ante las faltas cometidas por cualquier vampiro. En este caso, Sasuke temía por su chiquilla y la sentencia que podía recibir por sus actos contra el regente.

El joven mueve su cabeza en asintiendo a Jûgo, dándole a entender que iría con ellos. Voltea y mira al hombre en la cama. Camina en dirección a la puerta, pero al llegar ahí se vuelve hacia Kakashi.

-La joven que usted busca, la topé en Yokohama, ahí la conocí y cuando me encontré con ella, estaba sola- guarda silencio un momento y vuelve a mirar al hombre con una media sonrisa- Lamento dejar nuestras negociaciones a medias, pero mi superior me llama y no puedo negarme. Quedará en buenas manos.

.

.

-El subconsciente tiene muchos mecanismos de defensas que forman parte de un método de protección. Esta mente subconsciente almacena todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de nuestra vida. Si tú Sakura… y tú Naruto- el hombre frente a ellos los indica- no logran recordar un pasaje de su pasado, es porque sus mentes están protegiéndolos de algo que realmente pudo o puede hacerles daño. No podemos controlar nuestra mente subconsciente, pero podemos programarla para llevar a cabo cualquier meta o sueño que tengamos planeado

-Cómo es eso?- pregunta con interés Naruto- como reprogramas mi mente? Es decir que tomas mi cabeza y le borras todo para comenzar de nuevo? Algo así?

-No Naruto, para programar tu mente debes seguir cinco pasos básicos- le dice el hombre rodeándolo y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y el de Sakura- Primero Visualizar la meta cada día. Segundo, crear frases que sean de utilidad- les aprieta levemente los hombros antes de continuar- "Yo merezco ser feliz y nada va a poder conmigo…"- suavemente afloja el agarre y al soltarlos vuelve a posicionarse frente a ellos- ese es un ejemplo de lo que pueden usar como frase, para conseguir sus objetivos. Tercero, no olviden vivir siempre el aquí y ahora. Cuarto, realizar una cosa a la vez, no se llenen de actividades que deban dividir su atención. La quinta y más importante. Jamás vuelvan a pensar negativamente o en forma errante.

-Usted cree que con eso podemos sobrellevar esto?- pregunta Sakura al hombre que esta frente a ellos- quiero decir. Me siento aun insegura de saber que he perdido un fragmento de mis memorias y haciendo esto, puedo recobrarlos?

-Eso es algo que tú y tu mente no consiente van a decidir Sakura

El suave golpe en la puerta interrumpen el dialogo que los jóvenes tenían con el hombre frente a ellos, guardan silencio para ver quién es la persona que está tras la puerta. Por ella ingresa Tsunade con una carpeta bajo su brazo y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Bien chicos, les tengo excelentes noticias- le hace una pequeña reverencia de saludo al hombre con el que los jóvenes estaban- Muchas gracias doctor Might Guy

-No hay de que agradecer, para mí es un placer poder ayudar con estos temas a los jóvenes perdidos como ellos. Un psicólogo como yo, ayuda a quien lo necesita- se despide con un gesto de los jóvenes y una pequeña inclinación para Tsunade al salir de la habitación

-Bien, les cuento que ya se encuentran de alta- les muestra unos documentos que se encuentran al interior de su carpeta- solo deben firmar este documento, donde indican que se encuentran en condiciones para salir del hospital y podrán irse a su casa mañana por la mañana.

-De verdad doc?- le pregunta intrigado Naruto y toma con avidez el documento para leer su contenido- quiero salir pronto de este lugar, me tiene triplemente aburrido

-Muchas gracias doctora- le sonríe Sakura mientras recibe el documento- me siento físicamente bien, pero aun un poco insegura dado mi falta de memoria

-Tranquila señorita Haruno, pronto podrás ir acomodando los recuerdos y saldrás adelante sin dificultad. Ahora que ya firmaron, pueden ir a sus habitaciones y salir de aquí. Sé que para muchos este lugar no es grato, por lo tanto, quedan libres, sería la palabra más idónea para decirles que ya están sanos.- Sonríe mientras ve a ambos jóvenes- Señorita Haruno, si siente cualquier molestia o duda, puede contactar al doctor Guy y concertar una cita. Él es uno de los mejores psiquiatras que conozco y puede ayudarla si realmente lo necesita.

-¡Ya! Váyanse de aquí y arreglen sus cosas.

-¡Gracias ¡ – respondieron ambos jóvenes y salieron de la habitación.

.

.

Ambos vástago llegan a la gran mansión donde Madara habita. Al llegar Sasuke, sus ojos quedan fijos sobre la joven que está aguardando ya, en una de las habitaciones. Hinata al percatarse de la presencia de su Sire, se pone de pie y ambos se observan sin apartar la mirada, todo lo que estaba alrededor, en aquel momento desapareció para ambos. Lentamente sus pasos se acercan como si una atracción externa los llamará, como si fueran imanes de polos distintos. Al llegar uno frente al otro una media sonrisa cubre el rostro del azabache y la joven instintivamente eleva su mano para dar una caricia en el rostro de Sasuke y llevar un pequeño mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oreja. Lentamente la cercanía entre ellos desaparece, hasta encontrarse solo a centímetros uno de otro. Él, con una suave y tranquila inclinación, pone sus labios fríos sobre la piel blanquecina de la frente de la chica y lleva una de sus manos con un movimiento grácil hacia la cintura de Hinata, para rodearla y acortar su separación a cero.

-Te extrañe pequeña- le dice cándidamente el azabache a la joven mientras con una caricia de su nariz recorre la mejilla de ella

-Sire- susurra ella al sentir su contacto, los finos dedos del azabache levantan el mentón de la joven y sus miradas se entrelazan, poco a poco sus rostros se acercan y con un suave movimiento sus labios se unen en una danza, cargada de ímpetu y delicadeza.

El carraspeo de un intruso en aquel momento, los obliga a separarse renuentes a perder el contacto. Sasuke levanta la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia el hombre que parado en la entrada de una oficina lo observa con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-El Señor Madara, los espera- le dice junto a un pequeño gesto en su cabeza que les indica que deben ingresar. Ambos jóvenes voltean a verse y con casi imperceptibles gestos se alientan a entrar. Al momento de pasar junto al hombre que los llamó, éste no duda en hablarles con evidente veneno en sus palabras- Ahora, te quedarás sin juguete nuevo, Sasuke…

-Cierra el pico imbécil- responde entre dientes el joven azabache, tomando del hombro a la joven y conduciéndola al interior de la habitación y alejándola del sirviente de Madara.

Una vez dentro, Madara levanta su cabeza para no perder de vista a quienes ocupan su estancia, sentado en un gran sillón, a unos escalones de altura, podía otear a ambos sin ningún problema, a los costados había un par de hileras de asientos también en altura, con los antiguos, vampiros con más de tres siglos de no-vida o más, que son testigos de los juicios de los vástagos. Ambos jóvenes de inmediato presentan sus respetos poniendo rodilla al piso, siendo Sasuke quien rompe el silencio para presentarse frente al tribunal.

-Hemos sido llamados y aquí estamos, postrados ante usted para recibir su sentencia- le dice a Madara y alzando su cabeza para observarle, espera respuesta. Un leve gesto de su mano es el indicio que deben levantarse para comenzar. Hinata al sentir a su Sire, también se pone de alza.

-Bienvenidos, queridos míos- les dice en un tono cálido a ambos jóvenes- Efectivamente los he llamado, debido a los acontecimientos pasados en la guarida de nuestro regente hace unas semanas. Tengo entendido mi dulce Joven, que has tenido que reaccionar frente a una provocación premeditada, que ha tenido como consecuencia la muerte final del regente y además el haber manipulado los recuerdos de un par de mortales que se vieron involucrados en el asunto. Por lo que me he enterado, has logrado controlar la bestia pese a las adversidades- Madara espera una respuesta con media sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada afilada puesta el Hinata- y no te han doblegado a practicar el Yihad

-Así es- le responde con un poco de timidez o miedo ante su presencia. Una sensación extrema y muy particular, considerando que es ella a la que están juzgando-Obito, el regente, me mantuvo en cautiverio durante algunos días, sin posibilidad de alimentarme del ganado, lo único que él me ofrecía a diario, era su propia sangre. Aunque yo no acepté, el llevo a dos mortales y provocando mi sed intentó que bebiera nuevamente y…- la joven observa a Madara antes de continuar y de reojo a Sasuke, quien se encontraba a su lado- despertó la bestia, obligándome a reaccionar contra él.

-Y fue ahí, cuando le cortaste la cabeza- le dice Madara con voz sombría. Hinata asiente con tranquilidad. Sasuke la observa pero ante este tribunal, él no puede involucrarse o hablar. Solo les queda esperar que la sentencia sea entregada por el príncipe, una vez recabado todos los datos de los casos - Entiendo además, - continuo después de una pequeña pausa- que gracias a que estuvo ahí un humano, pudiste alimentarte.

-Efectivamente, el humano que se encontraba en el lugar, llevado por petición de Obito, fue quien me dio la alimentación necesaria para controlarme

-Lo mataste?- le pregunta Madara, mientras se acomodaba en el gran sillón- le besaste? (beso= beber toda la sangre)

-No mi señor- le responde con tranquilidad – pude controlar el impulso de hacerlo.

-Realmente Ma ra vi llo so!- habla Madara al momento de juntar sus manos y entrelazar los dedos frente a el. Los presentes se observan entre sí ante sus palabras- Han pasado ya algunas generaciones en las que una chiquilla ha logrado romper la jerarquía de la sangre y además controlarse tan joven frente al ganado estando sedienta. Sasuke, tu chiquilla, me ha sorprendido en forma grata – el joven azabache sonríe de medio lado ante el comentario- Hinata, sé que Obito cometió una falta imperdonable contra ti y no te dejaste doblegar. Te felicito por tu fuerza de voluntad.

-Muchas gracias ¡

-Pero … - le dice acomodándose nuevamente y apoyando sus brazos a los costados de la silla- debo castigarte, porque eliminaste al regente sin autorización.

.

.

-Morino- le dice el rubio- crees que el desbaratar esta red de contrabando, logramos acabar con las muertes misteriosas de los expedientes X?- con una sonrisa en su rostro le muestra una de las carpetas antes de archivarla en el mueble

-De que hablas Inoichi?- le responde sin mirar a su compañero, leyendo un expediente en particular, mientras se lleva una taza de café a la boca- el de los vampiros?

-Sí, ese mismo, el de los famosos vampiros de Japón- cierra el cajón del mueble y se apoya en este para seguir con la conversación

-No creo que sea lo mismo Yamanaka- deja su taza en el escritorio- Estoy seguro que estamos tratando de alguna clase distinta de sujeto. Si te das cuenta la red que desbaratamos, tenían los cuerpos sin esos piquetes o "mordeduras" como les dicen los fanáticos como tú. Solo presentaban los cortes quirúrgicos de la extirpación de los órganos

-Hey!- le responde cruzándose de brazos- yo no soy fanático. Solo es lo que se dice en los pasillos del cuartel sobre los casos sin sangre

-Claro!- sonríe mientras se pone de pie y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un gran crucifijo que tiene guardado - si no eres fanático, porque llevas esas cosas ahí?

-OYE! Entrégame eso- provocando un sonrojo y una reacción un tanto infantil al tratar de quitársela a Ibiki- es solo por …. Por si acaso

-Jajajajaja ¡!

-Algunos de nosotros no somos tan escépticos como tú, eso es todo- le responde cruzándose de brazos. Ibiki ríe a carcajadas ante la respuesta y la reacción por haber quedado en evidencia

-Solo veo los hechos Yamanaka- le responde una vez recuperado del ataque de risa- y mientras no me demuestren que esas criaturas mitológicas existen, yo seguiré sin creer en ellas.

-Ya entendí!- le responde su compañero levantando los brazos en señal de rendición– pero algo me dice que cuando logremos indagar y dar con los reales causantes de esto, te sorprenderás.

-Puede ser que me sorprenda Inoichi- sonríe con tranquilidad– sobre todo porque esta jovencita Hyuga- tira la carpeta de su expediente sobre la mesa- sigue dando vueltas en los casos en forma indirecta. Tras ella y su misteriosa desaparición, estoy seguro que me encontraré con la sorpresa más grande de mi vida como policía

.

.

La sorpresa en ambos jóvenes no pudo ser disimulada. Pese a estar contento por la reacción y proceder de la joven, recibiría un castigo impartido por su dura y cruel justicia. Sasuke abrió la boca para abogar a su favor, pero fue el mismo Madara quien le hiso un gesto con la mano para que reprimiera sus intenciones.

-No lo estropees Sasuke- el joven observo un tanto afligido a la joven, quien en esta ocasión se presentaba estoica esperando el veredicto. Guardo silencio y volvió a cerrar su boca pese a querer hablar. Alzo la cabeza para escuchar a Madara – Dado que no puedo dejarte sin un castigo por haber transgredido la jerarquía de sangre, es imperativo mostrar con el ejemplo que no es un acto bien recibido, pese a tu prometedora disciplina. Además, ninguno de nosotros puede mostrar la bestia frente a los humanos y dado lo que has expuesto en tu caso, esa es tu segunda gran falta.

Unos murmullos se escucharon en la sala, los antiguos estaban cuchicheando sobre la posible sentencia, dado dos actos graves que había cometido. Sasuke, temía lo peor y se sentía totalmente inquieto. Voltea levemente su mirada hacia la joven y esta con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza y una diminuta sonrisa, lo tranquiliza. El azabache sonríe de medio lado, percatándose que ha estado a punto de hacer un escándalo, antes de saber cuál será el castigo. Mentalmente se golpea para tranquilizar sus inquietantes emociones. Los murmullos se acallan cuando Madara se pone de pie y le pide a Hinata acercarse. La joven da los pasos faltantes para llegar a su lado, va con paso tranquilo y seguridad en su andar.

-Daré mi sentencia- Madara rompió el pequeño silencio que se había generado en la sala con sus acciones- pero primero. Saldrá de la sala tu Sire.

Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke, casi en forma automática, al escuchar la condición para entregarle el castigo que debería afrontar por sus actos. El joven azabache la miró directo a sus ojos, leyendo en ellos temor e incertidumbre, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, inclina la cabeza frente a Madara y da la vuelta para salir de la sala. Todos los movimientos de los jóvenes, parecían haber sido en cámara lenta. Tanto para Hinata como para Sasuke, el mundo a su alrededor se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para lograr entender que sucedía y ellos demasiado lentos para poder adaptarse en aquel momento. Ambos Vástagos estaban confusos al ser separados en aquel instante.

HOOOLAAA! Espero todos se encuentren bien al momento de leer este capítulo. Agradezco la espera a quienes estaban atentos a la actualización, ojalá les agrade este capítulo. Como siempre, si tienen dudas, pregunten. Si no les gusta, comenten y si llega a gustarles …. A parte de ser una persona plenamente feliz por haber escrito algo que le agrade a otros. También comenten…. Jijijiji Si encuentran algún error ... Háganmelo saber, les recuerdo que yo escribo desde mi trabajo y muchas veces tengo que estar escondiendo lo que hago para que no se den cuenta que invierto tiempo en lo que me gusta.

Debo agradecer como siempre a todos aquellos que han dedicado tiempo a leer la historia y a votar en ella y también agradecer a quienes han dejado en sus listas de lectura mi historia.


	18. Capitulo 17

Lamento demorar tanto en la actualización, pero estaba de vacaciones en un lugar sin computadora, he vuelto recién este lunes, así que …. Me he puesto de cabeza en continuar con la historia. Espero les agrade este capítulo y los que siguen. Gracias por la paciencia y espera.

A lo que vinimos:

Capitulo 17

La obsesión 

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. Tanto ella como él sentían que no les gustaría lo que se avecinaba tras esas palabras. Madara tenía fama de ser despiadado con tal de resguardar la fachada de mascarada y que el mundo humano no se enterara de su existencia. Ambos jóvenes podían sentir la inquietud del otro al considerarse separados nuevamente. Sasuke abre su boca para rebatir el hecho de salir de la habitación y dejarla sola, pero la mirada de su superior es severa y no cabe duda que si no sale por su propia voluntad será expulsado del sitio a la fuerza. Agacha su cabeza y decide retirarse, pese a que su cuerpo se niega a moverse, lo obliga apretando sus puños con fuerza al comenzar a caminar. Antes volver a mirar a la joven, ella le regala una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto adora ver Sasuke, poniendo gran énfasis en mostrarle tranquilidad al darse cuenta de que su Sire se está debatiendo entre permanecer o retirarse. El azabache se da cuenta que aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa son de apoyo y que la joven trata de decirle que no se preocupe.

-La decisión que se tome, mi querido Sasuke- le dice Madara al percatarse de la actitud del joven y la lucha interna que tiene ante la situación- te será informada a la brevedad- sentenciando con esto último que su palabra no será retirada y que debe salir del lugar.

Sasuke un tanto sorprendido al ser tan obvio frente a alguien y sobre todo indignado por mostrar aquella debilidad ante los del consejo, se limita a asentir y voltearse, tras una pequeña reverencia dirigida a Marada, El joven siente como su cuerpo esta rígido ante la falta de conexión entre lo que realmente quiere hacer y lo que está obligado a acatar. Aplicando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logra salir del lugar. Sin embargo, todo su trayecto lo efectuó concentrando todo lo que podía en parecer tranquilo y mantener un ritmo constante al caminar, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de la sala. Aquellos segundos que transcurrieron se convirtieron en una eternidad. Hubiese jurado que si aun estuviese vivo, estaría sudando por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para salir. De sus años como no vivo, jamás se había sentido de aquella forma ante la orden de alguien y sobre todo, por dejar a uno de sus compañeros en manos del consejo.

La puerta lentamente se cierra tras salir de la sala, dejándolos separados nuevamente y si no estuviese convencido que las emociones son cosa de humanos, estaría seguro que ahora, además del miedo, sentía algo más, algo similar al vacío. Teme por la joven, pero más temor siente al pensar que no la volverá a ver.

Mientras camina alejándose del lugar y lentamente recobrando su autonomía al moverse, se cuestiona sobre lo que siente, sus reacciones y sobre todo a esa extraña sensación de vacío que lo llena. Trata de convencerse que todo es porque la joven aun es novata y que su castigo indirectamente representa su propio fracaso.

-Fracaso- murmura mientras da largas y elegantes zancadas por los corredores de la mansión- jamás he sabido que es aquella palabra. Ni siquiera cuando estuve vivo lo experimenté y ahora?

Emite un extraño sonido, algo parecido a un bufido, ante la idea de haber fracasado en su intento por entrenar a la joven y lo que el consejo de ancianos podría pensar y hablar de él como Sire. Odiándose a si mismo por llenar nuevamente sus pensamientos con Hinata y su sentencia, sale de la mansión rápidamente. Se siente furioso por todas aquellas emociones que siente al estar junto a la joven y sobre todo al pensar en no estar con ella nunca más.

-Concéntrate en lo que realmente importa ahora, maldito y desgraciado hijo de la noche- se dice mientras golpea su cien con dos dedos y continua su rápido andar por las desoladas calles de la ciudad nocturna- necesito despejar mi mente de ti mujer- se dice al desplazarse por los suburbios.

Pronto se encuentra con el barrio más perdido de los humanos en aquella ciudad y con gran interés clava su mirada en una suculenta víctima.

-Hora de la cacería Sasuke- se dice mientras sonriendo de medio lado se acerca cauteloso y elegantemente a la muchacha que seleccionó hace unos segundos – Es hora de cenar

.

.

-Vaya!- dice uno de los antiguos al ver la puerta cerrarse tras la salida del joven azabache- Jamás pensé que le costaría tanto acatar una orden tuya Madara

La joven se sobresalta ante la intromisión del hombre en las gradas al hablar, sobre todo por la carga de ironía y acidez en cada una de las palabras que salieron de él. Voltea a ver a Madara para ver su reacción, pero él aún observa con seriedad y el ceño levemente arrugado, la gran puerta del salón, por donde su Sire salió unos segundos atrás. Nadie en el gran lugar, emitió sonido alguno, el silencio se apodero por unos momentos, inundando todo. La tensión se sentía en el lugar y la sed de sangre estaba envolviéndola, sintiéndose de pronto como ganado y no como depredador. La presión en el lugar era tal que ella no se atreve a mover ni un solo musculo, con tal de no provocar un rechazo o un mal entendido con los presente. Pese a sentirse molesta y cuestionar la forma de dirigirse a su Sire de aquel hombre, prefirió no referirse a ello, ya que decir algo al respecto definitivamente podía traer malas consecuencias o gatillar algo aún peor y agravar el cómo se encontraba en aquel momento. A punto de ser sentenciada por la muerte y decapitación de uno de los regentes del distrito, a quien le debía obediencia y fidelidad.

-Es más serio de lo que me habían comentado- interrumpe Madara los pensamientos de la joven. Hinata pone atención al hombre frente a ella y ve como voltea hacia ella para seguir hablando - creo que ya tengo tu castigo, Hinata- el desconcierto no tardó en llegar a la joven y Madara la observa detenidamente. Por él ninguna reacción de la joven pasa desapercibida – … Comprendo que…– le dice mientras lentamente se pone de pie y con un par de pasos se acerca a ella acortando la distancia- … tienes poco tiempo de haber sido abrazada- vuelve a pausar sus palabras mientras la observa. Aquella profunda y negra mirada causaba que ella se sintiera transparente y que cada parte de ella, cada emisión, sensación o pensamiento quedase totalmente expuesto ante él- … por lo tanto, aun hay en ti algunas reacciones humanas, que otros de mis hijos ya perdieron.

La joven agacha la mirada casi como lo haría una humana avergonzada, una actitud tímida ante las palabras de Madara, que provoca que este eleve una de sus cejas al percatarse de esta reacción. Sin saber con exactitud, la joven no entiende por qué se siente de aquella forma y su desconcierto al sentir que no sabe qué debe hacer o si debe responder ante sus términos o comentarios.

De pronto los recuerdos de su vida pasada como humana volvieron a ella, la opresión, angustia y desconcierto que sentía cada vez que se plantaba frente a su padre para hablar de algún tema de importancia, la invadieron por unos segundos. Nada de ello pasó desapercibido por los presentes y al obligarse a volver al ahora la joven se dio cuenta, que inconscientemente había cometido el error de mostrarse vulnerable.

-Tranquila Hinata- le dice el hombre frente a ella, adivinando su pensamiento- lo que pasa aquí y contigo – con un movimiento suave de su mano, Madara recorre con la punta de los dedos su mentón y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos levantando su rostro - es algo que solo podemos presenciar cada cien años.

-¿De qué habla?- después de mirarlo al oscuro abismo que eran sus ojos, la joven pregunta, sintiéndose inmediatamente imprudente ante las palabras emitidas. Sin embargo Madara sonríe levemente al sentir su voz murmurar.

-No es el tema que nos convoca ahora pequeña- le dice desviando su conversación y soltándola con la misma suavidad que la había tomado- Ahora solo me preocupan tus actos contra mi regente, o mejor dicho, ex – regente.

-Siento mi imprudencia Se… - responde casi en automático ante su último comentario, pero un pequeño gesto de Madara interrumpe su disculpa, provocando que sus palabras fueran disminuyendo el volumen, hasta ahogarlas en solo un murmullo-…Señor

-No es necesario que te disculpes- le dice mientras vuelve a su lugar lentamente y toma asiento- los hechos ya me fueron narrados y también el motivo por el cual te comportaste de esa forma. –Cada movimiento que hacia Madara, cada silencio que hacía, todo tenía una segunda intensión y era poder estudiar el comportamiento de la joven- Debo admitir que pese a ser aun una chiquilla, has logrado sorprenderme con tu fuerza de voluntad- el hombre sonríe ladinamente ante la reacción desconcertada de la joven- no estoy molesto contigo, pese a que actuaste con imprudencia frente a unos humanos.

-¿Como señor?- le dice ella realmente atónita por sus palabras. Pese al temor que sentía ante la constante sed de sangre que sentía en la atmosfera en la que se encontraba, sentía que aquello iba más allá y que estaba siendo más que juzgada, estudiada por todos los presentes en el lugar.

-No puedo estar molesto con alguien que ha acabado con el vinculo de sangre y controlado a su bestia interna, tan solo con palabras de otro vástago, independiente de que sea tu Sire, querida Hinata- estas palabras de daban a la joven un poco de luz sobre lo que pasaba en ese lugar- lo que has hecho, fue consecuencia de la ligereza con la que Obito tomo la situación, llevándola a un plano, digamos, personal- hace un pequeño gesto con su mano, como para no darle importancia a ese último hecho- Él te acorralo lo suficiente como para que reaccionaras de esa forma, provocando su propia muerte al no considerar lo fuerte que puede ser un chiquillo menor de tres años, por lo tanto tiene lo que se merecía.

La joven se siente enredada tras las palabras de Madara. Cada hijo de la noche que había interactuado con ella después del incidente, incluyendo Sasuke y Shisui dijeron y aseguraron en todo momento, que lo que ella había hecho al destruir el vínculo y matar un regente, era para ser castigada con la muerte final, sin embargo, al escuchar a Madara hablar, aparentemente sus actos no fueron tan mal vistos.

 _-"Definitivamente soy un objeto de estudios de estos viejos"- se decía a sí misma la joven, mientras intentaba observar a Madara y a los miembros observadores del consejo de ancianos. – "No entiendo que tan sorprendente es vengarse y sacar tu ira y furia con alguien que te ha maltratado y privado de lo único por lo que existimos los condenados"_

-Debo conceder que Sasuke, ha obtenido el tesoro más valioso al encontrarse contigo. Eres un diamante en bruto que podría en un futuro, ser muy poderoso, si logras ser entrenada como corresponde, por supuesto…- un murmullo en la sala provoca que Madara guarde silencio por un momento y cambie su semblante relajado a uno molesto. Levanta levemente su mirada para inspeccionar cada rincón de la sala y después de alzar una ceja, vuelve su vista a la joven y tras la pausa, que para la joven parecía eterna, prosiguió hablando- Entiendo a todos los antiguos que conforman el consejo- le dice alzando su rostro y mirando a la joven desde su ángulo superior- el peligro que representas en estos momentos para la jerarquía de la Camarada, no puede tomarse a la ligera, y es por eso, que no puedo dejarte sin un castigo- Aquellas palabras tensaron a la joven. Por fin había llegado el momento decisivo, el momento en el que ella dejaría de estar junto a su Sire, para siempre. Madara la vuelve a mirar con sus penetrantes ojos y continua con su veredicto- Sin embargo, a pesar que la totalidad del consejo no está de acuerdo con la decreto que he tomado ante tu situación. He decidido tu destino.

-Señor, sea cual sea lo que usted ha decidido sobre mí, lo aceptaré gustosa, dada mi falta- le dice la joven llevando su rodilla al piso y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Sin embargo, quisiera solicitar que a mi Sire, no se le castigue o sea estigmatizado por mis actos, ya que él no ha sido participe de ellos y por consiguiente no es culpable de mi acto barbárico, así como tampoco la exposición de nuestra naturaleza ante los humanos. El solo estuvo en el lugar una vez consumados los hechos y quisiera pedir clemencia para él…

-¡Eso es incuestionable!- dice uno de los antiguos interrumpiendo la solicitud de la joven- él te ha entrenado y por lo tanto es el culpable de tu actuar, aun eres muy joven para entender sobre…

-¡SILENCIO!- le interrumpe Madara con fuerza y tranquilidad en su voz. Su mirada se fija en la persona que ha interrumpido a la joven con evidente molestia ante el comentario- No es necesario que se le recuerde a los miembros del consejo que cada uno de mis hijos tiene el derecho de pedir lo que quiera- deja una pausa y señala con suavidad a la joven arrodillada frente a él- sin interrupciones!... Verdad? – dicho esto el murmullo desde las sombras ceso casi de inmediato, invadiendo el lugar de silencio

-Hinata- La voz de Madara rompe la burbuja de silencio que se había creado tras su intervención y mientras la joven escucha, este voltea hacia ella con su mirada severa y carmesí, mostrando levemente sus colmillos a la joven. Evidenciaba su molestia ante las interrupciones sufridas durante su conversación con la joven- quedarás sentenciada a permanecer recluida en este lugar, como guardia y centinela de los antiguos, recibiendo instrucción directa de Shisui, quien será nuestro nuevo regente. Por lo tanto- le dice mirándola y en cambiando su mirada carmesí por sus negros ojos- se te obligará a permanecer separada de tu Sire a contar de ahora y dada la intromisión del consejo – le sonrie ladinamente- con respecto a tu petición, Sasuke tendrá el cstigo de prohibición de verte y será enviado a misiones lejos de esta mansión, para que asi no pueda tener contacto alguno contigo. Ese será su castigo

En la sala los comentarios iniciaron en cuanto termino de hablar Madara, quien solo levantó una mano para que no dudaran en cesar y el silencio se hiso nuevamente participe de cada rincón. La joven aun arrodillada frente a Madara, bajo su cabeza en señal de sumisión. Si aun pudiese sentir emociones humanas, ella habría jurado que en aquel momento, en el que se dio el veredicto y el de su Sire, una opresión en su pecho comenzó a crecer lentamente y un nudo en su garganta le impedía emitir palabra alguna, al entender que sería separada de Sasuke. Si aun tuviese corazón, éste, habría dado un vuelco en señal de angustia por su eminente separación.

-Puedes retirarte- le indica el hombre frente a ella, quien ha vuelto a escudriñar con su mirada a la joven ante sus reacciones - Setsuna te guiará- le indica al hombre parado junto a la puerta, quien al ser nombrado da dos pasos adelante y hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto

-Gracias por su benevolencia, mi señor- le dice la joven con una pequeña reverencia y con una casi imperceptible voz, dadas las emociones que ha provocado escuchar el veredicto de aquel juicio. Lentamente y sintiendo como las piernas le tiemblan, la joven paso a paso va saliendo de la sala. Al llegar junto a Setsuna asiente con la cabeza en señal de estar lista para partir.

.

.

Pese a intentar todo lo que estaba a su alcance para dejar de pensar en ella, su mente le seguía jugando en contra y cada vez se ponía peor. El saber que sería dado de alta solo había fomentado su curiosidad y su pequeña obsesión por saber de ella. Sakura, no sabía absolutamente nada y trataba de que tampoco se enterara de sus intensiones. Sabía de antemano que su novia no reaccionaria de la mejor forma si llegaba a enterarse de que tenía intensiones de salir en búsqueda de una mujer que no fuese ella. Se sentía ansioso y esperanzado, sobre todo porque solo él sería enviado a casa, ya que su novia aún tenía que estar en observación. Casi no había podido dormir aquella noche y el amanecer lo pillo pensando en cómo buscaría a Hinata. Dio mil vueltas en su cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarla en los sitios que Kakashi le había informado. Debía llegar cuanto antes a su departamento y desempolvar aquella carpeta que escondió de Sakura, donde aparecían las direcciones y lugares que el comenzaría a buscar. Solo faltaba que llegara la doctora y le dijera que podía irse, firmar el documento del alta y enfrascarse en su búsqueda. Cada paso fuera de aquel lugar, lo tenía pensado mil veces antes.

Los pensamientos del joven rubio se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a su lado a quien tanto había esperado desde la noche anterior. Al percatarse que el momento llegó, no pudo contener su alegría y una luminosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me da gusto verte tan contento con mi presencia- bromea Tsunade al darse cuenta de aquel aura especial que el joven emanaba.

-Buenos días Tsunade- le responde el sonriente joven- me alegra muchísimo que este aquí, ya que por fin podre irme

-Que decepción- le responde la mujer, haciendo una especie de mueca como niña mimada – pensé que estabas contento de verme, no de dejar de hacerlo por darte el alta

-Oooohhh, no me mal entienda Doctora, pero debo admitir que me da una enorme alegría saber que no estaré en esta sala fría y blanca del hospital- vuelve a sonreír mientras lleva una de sus manos a la nuca para desordenar su cabello- pero quiero salir pronto

-Lo sé Naruto, lo sé… – le sonríe mientras toma de su carpeta un papel que adjunta en la ficha y con un pequeño golpeteo sobre él- me pasa muy a menudo- Dando vuelta al papel para que quede a la vista del joven- y aquí está tu alta. Autorizada y firmada.

No dudo ni un solo instante en bajarse de la camilla y llegar de un salto donde Tsunade para abrazarla, sin importarle que la bata del hospital era abierta en su parte posterior y dejaba al aire toda su espalda y humanidad. La mujer atónita ante el acto de agradecimiento del joven, se sonroja levemente y sonriéndole lo separa de ella

-Ya ya ¡!- le interrumpe en su celebración- Menos agradecimientos y más movimiento- le dice sonriendo mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación- Vete de aquí…. Pero – sonrie pícaramente al joven, para ver su reacción- primero debes vestirte, porque andar saltando por ahí solo con eso, no debe ser muy apropiado

Bingo!, había logrado su cometido y en cuanto termino de pronunciar sus palabras, el rostro del rubio se volvió rojo, intentando ocultarse tras la camilla y estirando a más no poder la bata del hospital. Ella volteo al darse cuenta de que había conseguido incomodar a su paciente y con una fuerte carcajada se retiró de la habitación.

Naruto esperó que la mujer saliera del lugar y con gran rapidez fue en búsqueda de su ropa, se cambió apresuradamente y ordeno las pocas pertenencias que tenía en aquel lugar. Sabía que si él estaba de alta, su novia no le perdonaría el que se fuera sin despedirse y sobre todo sin prometer mil y una cosas para que estuviese serena. Sakura era una mujer adorable ante sus ojos, aunque parecía una persona difícil, era totalmente lo contrario. Disfrutaba de cosas sencillas y prefería vivir momentos inolvidables, antes de tener miles de cosas. Sin embargo había algo que sabía, que tanto ella, como cualquier otra mujer se enfurecerían, al saber que su objetivo aquella tarde y el tiempo que fuera necesario a contar de ese momento, lo utilizaría en la búsqueda de otra. Una que, ante la percepción del Joven, era más bonita, más refinada y más atrayente que su novia. Si bien, intentaba convencerse a si mismo que su interés se debía solo para ayudar a Neji, se había pillado fantaseando muchas veces con estar con la joven y mantener una relación algo más seria. En su estancia en aquel lugar habían días en los que aceptaba sentirse atraído por Hinata de una forma casi animal y otras que se auto convencía y repetía, como un mantra que quería encontrarla para esclarecer la situación con su caso y desaparición y de esa forma dejar la mente y corazón de su amigo, colega y socio en paz.

Al encontrarse listo para salir, se dirige a la habitación de su novia y a pesar que sabe que debe ir y hablar con ella, al estar de pie frente a su habitación aquellos deseos, o más bien sentido del deber, se habían esfumado. Sentía que si entraba y ella lo veía, se daría cuenta de inmediato que su intención no es la que su boca quería decirle.

Suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos, intentando repetir nuevamente cada palabra de las que había estado ensayando hacia un par de horas atrás.

 _-"Sakura, voy a tratar de ponerme al día con el trabajo de la oficina, no han parado de enviarme mails y llamadas, al parecer todo está bien, pero me siento inquieto con tanta pregunta, estaré un tanto ocupado por un tiempo, pero si necesitas que te traiga algo enviare a alguien….."_

El aire que sin saber contenía, lo soltó al darse cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Sakura era la mujer que él había elegido para vivir el resto de su vida, no podía simplemente decirle esa mentira sin fundamentos y mandar a alguien a que la complazca.

-Creo- se dice mientras levanta su mirada hacia la puerta de su novia- que es mejor no entrar.

Al tomar aquella decisión, da unos pasos hacia atrás y comienza a caminar por el pasillo, pensando casi de inmediato en aquella mujer que tiene su cabeza vuelta un lio. Iría a su casa en busca de aquella carpeta con información que Kakashi le había entregado y comenzaría su búsqueda aquella misma tarde. No dejaría pasar tiempo alguno, no más del que ya había perdido estando en el hospital. Sabía que al encontrarla podría poner en claro sus emociones y sentimientos e identificar si lo que sentía por Hinata ahora, era curiosidad o atracción.

.

.

-La situación se ha puesto difícil de pesquisar- le dice el rubio a Morino- el dato fue realmente de importancia, pero no llegamos a nada de lo que buscábamos originalmente

-Siento que estamos dando palos de ciego- le responde Ibiki a Yamanaka,

Ambos habían decidido salir de la oficina para poder buscar una alternativa de búsqueda un poco menos tradicional. Sentados en una de las bancas del parque, ubicado frente a la estación de policías. Pese a que lo habían intentado innumerables veces, visitando algunos locales o "antros" en los que podías encontrar información, no habían conseguido nada. Estaban igual que al principio. Sin nada

-Creo- dijo Yamanaka después de un largo momento en silencio- que la única alternativa que tenemos de encontrarla o saber algo es a través de la información que consiguió Hatake- rascándose la cabeza un tanto desanimado continua como si fuese la opción más absurda del mundo- después de todo ha sido la única con la cual no hemos podido dar…

-Yamanaka- le interrumpe Ibiki enderezando el cuerpo para observarlo con interés- creo que tenemos la forma de dar con aquella información, aunque tal vez no tengamos la autorización del departamento o del capitán para hacerlo, ya que todo es algo, inusual?

-Cómo?- le dice el rubio riéndose con sarcasmo- vamos donde Kakashi y le preguntamos?

-No bromees conmigo Inoichi- le dice poniéndose de pie- hay alguien que estoy seguro que tiene aquella información y que nos mintió cuando le preguntamos al respecto. Piensa un poco. Si Hatake no hubiese estado cerca de saber algo, o si no se hubiese encontrado con ella, estaría desaparecido?... Pues no lo creo. Siento que ese joven que contrato sus servicios antes de que desapareciera, tiene información que no nos quiso facilitar y que es esa misma información, la que mantiene cautivo aun a Kakashi

-Y que propones que hagamos?- le dice tomando una posición y actitud seria al evaluar la situación planteada por su compañero- Crees que sea prudente hacerle un seguimiento a ese muchacho?

-Creo que si estamos en un punto sin retorno- se acerca a su colega y toma su hombro apretando levemente- puede ser la alternativa que nos dé luz a todos estos extraños casos y sobre todo al maldito lugar donde esa chica se encuentra.

-De acuerdo- asiente con sinceridad- sin embargo, debes tener claro que el capitán o alguien del departamento al enterarse de esto, nos podría acusar de estar trastornados u hostigando a un civil solo porque te pareció creer que el mentía

-¡OYE!- le responde con seriedad y un poco molesto por aquel comentario- No tan solo yo cree que ese jovencito estaba ocultando algo!- soltando el hombro de su compañero se cruza de brazos- Su expresión corporal decía mucho más, de lo que sus palabras dijeron, ese día el señor Uzumaki se encontraba nervioso y estaba ocultando algo y pude sentirlo tanto como tú.

-Sí, si lo percibí, lo recuerdo bien- le dice asintiendo- lo importante ahora es encontrar la forma de seguirlo sin que el departamento se percate y sobre todo, que él se dé cuenta.

-Bueno- le dice suspirando profundamente y con una sonrisa de victoria- Creo que ya tenemos trabajo que hacer Inoichi. Espero ver que tan oxidado te encuentras en esto del espionaje

-¡Ridículo!- le responde en evidente tono de molestia- oxidado está tu cerebro de tanto café que tomas, yo jamás!- le dice levantando el dedo índice con orgullo- he sido descubierto ejecutando mi trabajo de investigación en todos mis años de carrera.

-Jajajajaja!- rompe la atmosfera de pequeña tensión con las carcajadas espontaneas que provocaron ver a su compañero indignado por decirle oxidado- Ahora es tiempo que lo demuestres y no que solo lo digas.

.

.

 **Estimados lectores, lamento de verdad, como lo dije en un principio, tardar tanto en esta actualización. Estuve de vacaciones durante el mes de Julio y estuve en un lugar sin acceso a un equipo, por eso no había actualizado. Pero aquí estoy nuevamente y espero ser constante con la actualización.**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que han votado, agregado a listas de lectura y los mensajes que he recibido con respecto a la historia, espero les siga agradando con los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Gracias de verdad por la paciencia que han tenido al esperar. Y espero compensar con la constancia en su actualización.**

 **Como siempre, si sienten que alguna idea o algún dialogo está mal o simplemente quieren comentar lo que va de la historia o tienen dudas!? Soy toda ojos para ustedes, no duden en poner o mandar su comentario.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer. Aún quedan varias cosas importantes que pasen, mis tramas son un poco lentas tal vez para algunos, solo espero alcanzar sus expectativas**


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Desvelar

-Neji!- la voz suave de Tenten intenta despertar del sueño tormentoso que el joven tenía en esos momentos. El sudor recorría su frente y movimientos bruscos, casi como convulsiones habían logrado despertar a su Novia. Ella preocupada lleva un tiempo mirando el despertador, es muy temprano aun para ir a la oficina, pero sigue intentando despertarlo para que se logre tranquilizar- Neji!- ya se estaba cuestionando si llamar a su amigo incondicional, al no tener resultados positivos tras sus intentos- Neji, amor, por favor despierta!

-¡!HINATA!- un grito desgarrador sale de la garganta del joven mientras con violencia se sienta en la cama encontrándose de golpe con la imagen preocupada y asustada de Tenten frente a él. Su respiración irregular lo hace tomar una gran bocanada de aire, al sentirse un tanto ahogado. Su mirada un tanto perdida se encuentra con el de la joven que con expresión preocupada lo observa con detenimiento

-Estas bien?- le pregunta la joven sin apartar su mirada de Neji- te sientes bien?

-Tenten- el joven la observa un tanto confundido- perdona, estaba … estaba soñando con Hinata, pero, era tormentoso, oscuro y me sentía acorralado, con miedo…- en su rostro el joven le muestra una sonrisa un tanto irónica al volver a mantener el contacto visual con la castaña- yo… yo teniendo miedo de ella, mi hermanita… ¿?

-Amor, fue una pesadilla- intenta consolar y tranquilizar al joven- solo es un sueño, nada de lo que debieras preocuparte por ahora

-Pero fue… fue tan real Tenten- le dice tomando la mejilla de la joven- lo sentí tan real, el temor fue tan real, creí… creí de verdad que iba a morir…

-Pero estabas soñando Neji- le dice ella tomando la mano del joven y llevándola frente a él para aprisionarla con amor entre las suyas- Ella no está aquí, tú estás conmigo y en tu casa, lo que viste fue un sueño. Uno malo, por cierto, pero un sueño.

-Tenten- le dice cuando entendió el punto que su novia le exponía. Él había reaccionado de esa forma, porque se encontraba despertando de aquella pesadilla, donde sus miedos se vieron reflejados, sintiéndolos reales al darse cuenta de que había una fuente de información que no había explorado aun, con respecto al caso de su hermana y que al encontrarlo ahora, removió sus temores y recuerdos del pasado.- Tienes razón, fue solo un sueño, pero…- un profundo suspiro interrumpió su frase y quedo observando con el ceño fruncido a la joven frente a él.

-Pero qué cariño?- le dice mientras se acerca para besar sus labios con un dulce y rápido beso

-Debo hablarte sobre algo- le responde serio- y necesito de tu ayuda para tomar una decisión.

.

.

No dudo ni un solo segundo, una vez fuera del hospital, en dirigirse a su departamento y enfrascarse en la búsqueda de la carpeta que había ocultado de Sakura. En ella había datos, fotos y detalles que Kakashi había logrado recopilar sobre Hinata que le servirían para buscarla. Tenía un solo objetivo y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta conseguir dar con ella.

Después de leer los papeles que tenía la carpeta unas cinco o seis veces, por lo menos, se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de algo que le sirviera para comer. En su cabeza rondaba la noche que había visto a la joven y también estaba el dato de la cámara de vigilancia que Kakashi había logrado encontrar. Era aquel sitio donde investigaría primero. No cabía duda que algo podría encontrar. Solo debía ir y preguntar a la persona indicada para obtener información.

Volvió a la sala y repaso una vez más todos los papeles y tomo una fotografía de la joven para guardarla en su billetera. Mientras muerde el sándwich que se había preparado para mitigar su hambre, toma cada uno de los documentos para guardarlos en la carpeta y esconderlos nuevamente en el mismo lugar.

Al volver a la sala observa la hora varias veces para darse cuenta que aún le faltan por lo menos ocho, para que alguno de los locales que él quiere visitar, abran sus puertas al público. Se sienta en su sillón y saca de su billetera la fotografía de la joven y observándola, el sueño lo vence.

.

.

El letargo, lo hace despertar sediento, pese a que el día anterior se había saciado bebiendo con algunas mujeres en aquel bar en el que las encontró. Sentía tanta furia en su interior, que tuvo que controlar sus instintos primitivos para no dejar "vacías" a sus presas.

Aun no se atrevía acercarse a la mansión para saber el veredicto sobre el caso de su chiquilla, no estaba seguro que era esa molesta sensación que se anidaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en que podría ser condenada y no verla nunca más.

Aquel despertar, se había convertido casi de inmediato en uno sombrío, al no poder ver a la joven junto a él resguardando su sueño o él resguardando el de ella. Extrañaba a la joven, debía ser sincero consigo mismo y en aquel momento temía sobre la decisión que podría haber tomado Madara con respecto a la joven y su actuar.

El golpe de la puerta le hiso volver de sus cavilaciones y poniéndose de pie abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Sasuke- le dice desde el otro lado de la puerta Karin, con un suave tono que le hiso pensar que algo malo ocurría- Tienes una llamada

-Atiendo de inmediato- le dice mientras con dos zancadas llega a la puerta y abre en forma brusca. Observa desde su altura a la mujer parada en el umbral de su habitación y se dirige a la mesa donde está el teléfono local. Sabe que al levantar el auricular, todos sus temores podrían hacerse realidad, sin embargo no podía mostrarse vulnerable frente a ninguno

-Sasuke- le interrumpe Karin, antes de que llegue finalmente el auricular a su oído- es Shisui- El joven mueve levemente la cabeza para darle a entender que la escucho y que salga del lugar para poder hablar tranquilo

-¿Qué quieres?- habla cortante Sasuke, al saber quién es la persona que se encuentra al otro lado del teléfono- Para que me llamas?

- _Necesitamos hablar, ven de inmediato, te espero._

 _-_ De acuerdo- responde huraño el joven y corta la llamada. Cierra los ojos antes de voltear hacia su subordinada y observándola detenidamente la llama con un leve gesto de su mano- No te metas en problemas con nuestro invitado Karin. Tendrás que vigilar a nuestros clientes. Suigetsu se quedará con tu juguete para mantenerte lejos de él.

-Si señor- le responde mientras agacha la mirada avergonzada

-Mantente alerta

Tras decirle aquellas palabras el joven azabache se retira del lugar en silencio. La joven lo observa con preocupación, pero sin decir palabras. Sabe, que algo ha sucedido y que ella desconoce, algo que a él lo afecta más de la cuenta e intentará averiguar de qué se trata.

.

.

Despierta sobresaltado al darse cuenta que su departamento está totalmente a oscuras. Se pone de pie en forma brusca para llegar al lugar donde se encuentra el interruptor y poder ver la hora. Un escalofrío de temor, por haberse quedado dormido e imaginando en esa fracción de segundos que se había ido su oportunidad para visitar los locales lo recorrió, mientras con sus largas piernas llega hasta el pilar de la casa, donde el comando de luces está.

Al encender su hogar, dirige su mirada hacia el reloj de pared, percatándose que aún le quedaba tiempo "20:36" marcaba, dejando escapar el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta.

-Es hora de encontrarte mi querida- se dice mientras va hacia el baño para darse una ducha- y esta vez te encontraré y no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, es una promesa.

.

.

-Ser vigilante no es lo mío- le dice la Peliroja a Jûgo sentada a su lado en la barra del local. Observando a las personas que asisten cotidianamente a divertirse.

-No es tan malo Karin- le dice mientras sirve un par de tragos para un cliente- te acostumbras a ver a la gente que viene y te entretienes con ellos y sus anécdotas o penas o alegrías.

-Tu concepto de entretención es totalmente diferente al que yo tengo Jûgo- le dice mientras apoya su rostro en la palma de la mano en señal de aburrimiento- además tu estas vivo y puedes sentir y divertirte de forma diferente, en cambio yo debo conformarme con lo que me dejen tomar.

Tanto Karin como Jûgo guardaron silencio entre ellos, después de ese comentario, no había mucho más que aportar o negar. Como un pacto entre ambos simplemente decidieron no emitir observaciones al respecto y dedicarse a lo que habían sido enviados, vigilar y atender a los clientes nocturnos. A medida que avanzaban las horas, más personas entraban al local y ellos comenzaron a tener puestos los cinco sentidos en el trabajo y con eso, olvidando por completo las palabras pronunciadas con anterioridad.

-Hola amiga!- dice un joven rubio a Karin- me puedes dar un wisky doble?

-Claro Cariño, lo que tu pidas- le sonríe con picardía mientras sirve lo pedido por el joven- Aquí tienes campeón!- Karin entrega el pedido, pero este la queda observando un momento boqueando, intentando hablar algo mas y al percatarse de eso, la pelirroja intenta ayudarlo un poco- Necesitas algo más de mí?

-Disculpa- le responde tomando el vaso y depositando sobre el mesón el dinero del trago- quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar. Ando buscando a una persona y me gustaría poder preguntarte sobre ella

-Eres Policía o algo por el estilo?- le dice ella suspicaz ante el comentario mientras desliza su blanquecina mano hasta llegar al dinero que él había puesto sobre la barra- porque aquí atendemos a tanta gente que es difícil que nos preguntes por alguien en especial, sobre todo una noviecita perdida…

-No- se apresura a responder y llevando su mano sobre la de la joven lo hace mirarlo a los ojos- Busco a la hermana de un amigo y quisiera saber si tu o tu amigo el grandote la habrá visto aquí. Por lo que me dijeron, frecuenta muy a menudo este lugar y me gustaría saber si puedes ayudarme

-De que se trata esto querido?- le dice mientras zafa su mano de la prisión que el joven había mantenido- Un interrogatorio?

-No, no… solo- el joven busca entre sus cosas y saca la fotografía más reciente de Hinata que le entregó Kakashi antes de desaparecer y se la muestra a la pelirroja frente a él- Ella es una persona muy especial para mí y la busco para que vuelva a casa conmigo y su familia. Mi amigo la busca desde hace un tiempo y yo supe hace poco sobre su paradero y me dijeron que aquí venia seguido.

Karin al ver la fotografía, abrió sus ojos a más no poder y levanto su cabeza para inspeccionar al hombre frente a ella. Un humano, distinto al hombre que tenían de "huésped" estaba buscando a la mujer que ella detestaba, por quitarle la atención de su señor Sasuke.

-Oye amigo- le dice con un poco más de calma- si gustas me esperas un poco en aquella mesa y te puedo hablar lo que sepa de ella- la joven le hace un gesto con su mano para que se acerque- pero tendrá un costo adicional

-No te preocupes por eso- le asiente Naruto- estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea con tal de que ella vuelva.

La pelirroja observa con cautela al joven caminar hacia la mesa que le indicó, mientras Jûgo la mira con curiosidad, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y de la extraña forma de reaccionar que había tenido.

-Evita problemas con Sasuke Karin- le dice cuando pasa tras de él retirándose del sector de la barra- ten cuidado con lo que dices de ella

-Cierra el pico quieres?- le enfrenta molesta ante el comentario- Necesito averiguar quién es ese sujeto y por qué busca a esa perra

Jûgo cierra los ojos y respira profundo antes de voltearse hacia los clientes que estaban aun pidiendo consumir algún trago de la casa. Intentó advertirle a la joven que no se equivocara esta vez, por lo que ya no podía hacer más con respecto a ella. Además, el no era su niñera.

Karin sintiéndose hervir por la ira que le provocaron las palabras de Jûgo, voltea bruscamente hacia el hombre que la esperaba impaciente sentado a la mesa. Camina hacia el con seguridad intentando buscar la mirada del rubio, pero cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, ella se percató que algo andaba mal con el sujeto. Llego a su lado y tomo asiento sin decirle nada. Estudiando su comportamiento. El no apartaba la vista de ella, pero su inquietante mirada, no era como la de los hombres cuando inevitablemente se encontraban con la esencia de Karin. Cuando ella lo deseaba, el que fuera, caería en su habilidad vampírica, impidiendo que el humano quiera por voluntad propia estar lejos de ella. Sin embargo, algo le decía que este hombre, que ahora estaba frente a ella, no caería en sus redes.

-Que buscas de esa mujer- le pregunta Karin al rubio, un tanto molesta por encontrarse ante algo que no podía dominar como quería

-A Ella- le muestra nuevamente la fotografía- es una persona importante para mí y su hermano…

-¿Quién eres tú?- lo cuestiona al volver a ver la fotografía de la vampiresa- por qué la buscas aquí?

-Perdóname, no he sido cortes contigo- le dice extendiendo su mano hacia la joven en señal de saludo- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy amigo de la familia de la joven que busco y amigo de ella, por su puesto… – sonriendo de medio lado

-No te creo Uzumaki Naruto- le dice ella sonriendo irónicamente- no creo que una mujer como ésta- le muestra la fotografía que esta sobre la mesa, donde ella está caminando por el pasillo central de algún hotel con un vestido largo y muy elegante, luciendo despampanante, casi como modelo de alta costura- sea amiga de un hombre patético como tú.

-Oye!- le responde el joven arrugando su frente indignado por el comentario de la mujer sentada frente a él- No soy cualquier tipejo como para que me trates así. Además, es cierto que ella era mi amiga, o sea… Es mi amiga, a pesar de no verla desde hace un tiempo

-Mmmm- la joven durante toda la conversación ha intentado manipular la voluntad del rubio sin tener éxito, por lo que sus sospechas han sido totalmente confirmadas. El laso que tiene con Hinata es fuerte. Así que probará que tan fuerte es el que ella tiene con él- Está bien Uzumaki Naruto, te diré dónde puede ser que la encuentres.

Los ojos y rostro del joven se iluminaron de una manera asombrosa para Karin, casi como si se tratara del descubrimiento de un nuevo continente. Pese a lo molesta que estaba por el hecho de que otro humano más persiguiera a su enemiga y rival, como ella le decía, le causo mucha gracia la actitud infantil del rubio y con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, toma una servilleta de la mesa y escribe con su labial una dirección. Pone frente a él la dirección y cuando el joven levanta la mano para tomarla ella la acera hacia ella- Memorízala, porque esta dirección no puedes llevártela- Levanta nuevamente el papel y el joven lo lee e intenta memorizarla. Asiente levemente con su cabeza para indicar que ya lo tiene y Karin lleva el papel a la vela que adorna la mesa y lo quema- procura jamás decir que yo te di la información y no se te ocurra ir durante el día, porque no la encontrarás

-Jamás te delataría- le dice sonriendo tan feliz como un niño con juguete nuevo- de todas maneras ni siquiera se tu nombre como para poder delatarte- lleva ambas manos a su cabeza y sonríe con una carcajada- y no quiero perjudicar a nadie con lo que pueda hacer

-Si metes la pata, lo sabré, niño estúpido- Karin se levanta del lugar y da la espalda Naruto para retirarse- y olvídate de que yo existo

.

.

-No quieres entrar a ver que está haciendo nuestro sospechoso?- le dice con un bostezo contenido Yamanaka a Morino- tal vez esta solo disfrutando del tiempo libre que tiene y nos tendrá esperándolo hasta el amanecer

-No Yamanaka, confía en mi- le dice mientras sonríe al darse cuenta que Naruto salía del local con mucha prisa- mi instinto no falla, estoy seguro que tiene algo que nosotros no

-Pues avísame para relevarte después de mi siesta

-Olvídalo Inoichi, debemos movernos ahora- golpea al rubio para que se incorpore mientras enciende el vehículo- tenemos el anzuelo lanzado, es hora de recoger la caña.

-Morino, hablas como mi abuelo- responde con cara de extrañeza al escuchar a su compañero y acomodándose en el asiento pone su cinturón de seguridad para comenzar la persecución

-Olvidado- indignado el moreno le responde a su colega- No entenderás nunca un concepto tan básico si me comparas con tu abuelo. La pesca es un arte que requiero paciencia, saber escuchar y actuar en el momento indicado. Si cumples con todo eso, obtendrás tu recompensa. Nosotros aún estamos en la fase de tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar el momento.

-Sabes Morino- le dice irónico- tu lado metafórico no me agrada, prefiero que conduzcas y sigamos al muchacho antes de que lo perdamos

-No lo perderemos, tranquilo

.

.

-Karin!- le llama Jûgo para sacar de su ensimismamiento a la joven- me escuchas?

-Si lo hago idiota- responde molesta por la insistencia

-Que haces?

-Nada, como ves- voltea molesta hacia el colorín- deja de meterte en mis cosas o toda la benevolencia que he mostrado contigo se acabará

-Karin, ¿qué hiciste?

-Mejor que no sepas lo que hice o haré- mientras se pone de pie lleva su mano al hombro del joven y sonriéndole camina hasta la puerta que da a los cuartos donde tienen a su "huésped" alojado- olvídame por un rato y no mires hacia donde me fui, así no te meterás en problemas.

Sin esperar respuesta del joven ella camina decidida cruzando el umbral y cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras pasar. Da pasos rápidos y largos a través del pasillo y llega rápidamente a la segunda puerta que esta custodiada por Suigetsu. Al golpear el vástago de pelos claros le sonríe con malicia

-Sabes que no puedes venir a cogerte al pobre tipo- muestra su dentadura como si le hubiesen pagado por hacerlo- estas castigada por el jefe.

-No lo haré- le responde mientras empuja la puerta apartándolo y cruzar- Solo vengo para hablar con él- voltea y pone un dedo sobre la boca de Suigetsu- y no, no me lo comeré de ninguna forma que pueda pensar esa sucia y retorcida cabeza tuya. Solo hablaré, así que no necesitas decirle al "Jefe" que vine aquí

Suigetsu la observa incrédulo ante sus palabras, pero con una pícara sonrisa toma la mano con la que ella le había hecho callar y lame su palma

-Te estaré vigilando Karin. Y no me importa tener que dejarlo a medias si tengo que sacarte del lugar porque te pusiste a jugar nuevamente

-Cierra la boca y déjame pasar. Prometo, no tocarlo

Tras decir eso, Karin se suelta del agarre de Suigestu y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Kakashi se encuentra "alojado".

-Buenas noches- le dice casi en un ronroneo, que provoca de inmediato que la piel de Kakashi se ericen al saber que ella, nuevamente está en la habitación a solas con él. Sin querer, o queriendo, todos los excelentes y excitantes momentos que ha vivido con ella vienen de golpe a su cabeza tras terminar de escucharla- Me has extrañado?

-Sería un hombre estúpido si no extrañara tu presencia- le responde coqueto el ex detective, incorporándose en la cama donde se encontraba casi dormido tras el aburrimiento de la espera

-Que halagador eres – le dice mientras sonríe pícaramente- pero lamento decirte, que me han castigado- hace una mueca con su rostro como niña mimada – y no podré tocarte- le indica con un dedo y una mirada ansiosa la entrepierna que pese a estar vestido, mostraba su evidente erección al estar ella en frente- aunque tu polla quiere que lo haga

Tras las palabras de la joven, Kakashi mira sonrojado su cuerpo y se percata que el escalofrío que sintió, al escuchar su voz provocó de inmediato una punzada dolorosa de deseo y tratado de guardar un poco la compostura, pese a su traicionero amigo que grita lo desesperado que esta por atención, toma la almohada de su cama y lo pone sobre su entrepierna

-Trataré de que se tranquilice, pero… -le sonríe seductoramente a Karin- es inevitable hacerlo

-¡Niño malo!- hace una especie de mueca infantil- haces que me tiente al verte duro por mí y me distraes de lo que realmente vine hacer

-Pensé que estabas castigada?

-Así es- sonríe y se aleja un poco para sentarse en una silla de la habitación- pero he venido aquí para que me escuches

-Soy todo oídos- le responde acomodándose con una mueca dolorosa. La joven sonríe al darse cuenta que lo que Kakashi hacia era acomodar a su "amigo" y taparlo lo mejor que podía para evitar distracciones- puedes decirme lo que desees

-Te contaré algo importante y espero tengas la mente abierta para entender dónde te has metido, con quién estas lidiando o mejor dicho, con qué… – La joven comienza a tranquilizar su esencia para que la excitación del ex detective baje y logre concentrarse como es debido en lo que quiere confesarle- Es una historia algo larga, pero creo que vale la pena conocerla si quieres entender todo.

.

.

Parado en la entrada del lugar, observa deslumbrado el sitio. Es un terreno enorme, a sus ojos colmado de sistema de seguridad alrededor, ya que las cámaras de vigilancia que pudo distinguir, tienen la luz roja encendida, señal para él, de que está siendo grabado y vigilado por ellas, por lo que se acerca sin remordimientos a la gran reja que esta en la entrada de la casona buscando algún botón o algún citófono para poder contactarse con el interior y lograr su objetivo.

Al no encontrar nada, decide ir su vehículo y buscar una fotografía. Con ella en la mano se acerca nuevamente a las cámaras y gritando comienza a mostrarla hacia ellas.

-Busco a esta mujer- grita sin remordimiento mostrando sin parar la imagen en la fotografía- necesito hablarle, ¡!es urgente!- haciendo gestos y moviendo los brazos para que las cámaras lo capten sigue gritando en el lugar- No me iré de aquí si no la veo

.

.

-¡!Hey Dorlac!- llama un pálido hombre de oscura apariencia, que observa las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión- Llama a la consentida del jefe- con un tono un entre divertido y sarcástico- dile que su mascota la busca y que si no viene pronto, terminará siendo la cena del hoy.

-¿A qué consentida te refieres?- le pregunta el colorín que se encontraba limpiando un par de armas sobre la mesa- Él siempre ha tenido varias…

-A la nueva, la que dejaron aquí después de matar al regente

-aaaaahhhh!- responde levantando la cabeza mientras detiene su labor y deja lo que estaba haciendo para mirando a su compañero con una pícara sonrisa- a ese bomboncito, encantado la voy a buscar Johan

-No te hagas ilusiones con ella Dorlac, está bajo custodia de Madara y además le pertenece a ese Sasuke

-Pero, estando bajo este techo y ese idiota no- le responde sonriendo mientras camina hacia la puerta de la sala de cámaras de vigilancia- Tendré la oportunidad con ella, que él perdió al ser condenado a estar lejos. Todos saben aquí, que ese iluso perdió el poder sobre ella y ahora no puede ni siquiera verla.

-Johan, eres un iluso- le responde mientras voltea a mirar la cámara donde Naruto sigue saltando, gritando y mostrando la fotografía para llamar la atención de quien pueda ayudarle- solo tráela, no quiero que Madara se entere que hay un estúpido humano afuera haciendo escándalo.

…..

 **Estimados lectores, lamento haber tardado en actualizar. Pronto compensaré el tiempo de espera.**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de aquellos que han ido votando y leyendo esta historia, espero cumpla sus expectativas. Un abrazo enorme a la distancia a todos ¡!**

 **Y nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Perturbaciones

-No entiendo muy bien lo que tratas de decirme- el hombre se siente realmente confuso con la información que la joven le ha dado, sin embargo una parte de él siente que todo parece una parodia y que pronto saldrán tras la puerta con la cámara diciendo "Caíste" - Quieres decirme que esas películas de adolescentes que brillan al sol son reales?

-¡Demonios!- le responde enojada- somos unos malditos demonios condenados a vivir de la "Vitae" de otros y no podemos estar al sol, menuda estupidez esa? – pasa su mano por el cabello frustrada ante los comentarios de Kakashi- No entiendo de qué novelita rosa salieron con esas barbaridades- Lleva su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoya sus codos en las rodillas – Mira, nosotros no estamos vivos, eso es para empezar, hemos muerto y vuelto de ese lugar para quedar en un sitio del que no podemos escapar fácilmente, jamás podremos ver nuevamente la luz del sol, ese privilegio lo tienen solo los seres vivosy cuando lo hagamos moriremos. Nosotros somos criaturas de la noche, llena de vicios mundanos, somos dominados por el placer, la codicia, el odio, todo lo que los humanos como tú llama "Pecados capitales". Somos demonios condenados a vivir eternamente de la sangre de los demás y peleamos en guerras de las que ustedes jamás se enterarán. Dominamos territorios en todas partes del mundo desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras, yo por ejemplo tengo más de cien años existiendo de esta forma y cada cierto tiempo, nos mudamos, para que los mortales no se den cuenta de que no envejecemos. Y sí- le dice ante la cara de sorpresa del hombre- Ocultamos nuestra naturaleza para que no seamos exterminados, ni perseguidos y así poder vivir con un bajo perfil alimentándonos de los humanos…

La joven sonríe al darse cuenta que Kakashi está procesando la información que ella le ha dado. Sabe que está cometiendo una falta que podría ser considerada traición a su clan y a toda la camarilla al revelar su naturaleza frente a un simple humano, pero tiene la esperanza que aquella confesión le sirva para sus propios planes.

El hombre observa aun incrédulo a Karin y boqueando varias veces intenta ordenar sus ideas antes de volver a preguntar algo al respecto. La verdad ha sido develada y él tiene que procesarla.

-El ganado, como mi especie los llama a ustedes, es lo que se trata de mantener y por eso se generan las guerras entre clanes. Tenemos una organización bastante estricta y somos castigados severamente si la transgredimos- la joven se vuelve a acomodar en la silla apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldar y cruza sus piernas mientras observa con detenimiento al humano frente a ella- A través de los siglos, hemos ido actualizándonos asi como ustedes y cambiamos nuestra forma de vivir, nos resguardamos bajo un régimen de mandos que nos cuidan durante el dia y protegemos a los humanos.

-Los protegen?- pregunta incrédulo- pensé que bebían la sangre de ellos

-Asi es- le sonríe coqueta- tu has sido mi cena varias veces durante este tiempo y pese a que lo he hecho no estas muerto. Crees que pondríamos en riesgo nuestra no vida por el asesinato injustificado de humanos? Pues no. Protegemos nuestro territorio, para que otros como nosotros, pero que no llevan nuestra forma de vida, lleguen a los territorios y destruyan todo por lo que hemos luchado por siglos. Mantenernos bajo perfil.

-Es difícil de entender lo que me dices

-Eso pasa por hacerle caso a las estúpidas películas que nos ponen como animales insaciables. Nosotros bebemos de ustedes, pero no los matamos, peliamos por mantener una convivencia sana entre nuestra comida y como viven ustedes. Obviamente para los que crecieron creyendo en esas novelitas rosas es difícil de creer en nosotros- Guarda silencio un momento y observa la reacción de Kakashi. Karin, lo ve confundido, por lo que decide hacer algo más radical- ¿Quieres una demostración?- le pregunta ella con un tono sugerente, antes de que él logre ordenar sus ideas y formular una pregunta- Obsérvame y te darás cuenta…

La mujer se pone de pie y frente a él, cierra sus ojos, cambiando a carmesí intenso, sus colmillos aparecen y sus facciones se animalizan levemente, sus manos muestran garras y el ambiente alrededor de Kakashi cambio drásticamente, provocando solo miedo ante aquella visión.

-No puedo tocarte- le dice Karin sonriendo y mostrando con eso toda su dentadura vampírica- por lo que esa parte de beber de ti, lo dejaremos para cuando pueda hacerlo.

La voz de la mujer dejo de ser seductora, para pasar a ser una voz tétrica pero atrayente, un hielo recorre desde la medula hasta los pies a Kakashi, provocando un temor incomparable y a la vez un deseo de permanecer en aquel sitio junto a ella, totalmente desconcertante. Karin cierra nuevamente sus ojos y vuelve a la normalidad sonriendo frente a la reacción del hombre.

-Ahora ¿que piensas?

-Que después de decirme todo esto, soy hombre muerto- respondió sincero ante la interrogante. Definitivamente después de saber eso, el tenía solo dos opciones recorriendo su mente, su carrera le había dejado la experiencia que como alternativas, una era, que al revelarle algún secreto importante le pidiesen algo a cambio, o que su opción solo fuera la muerte.

-Nooo!- sonriendo divertida le responde la joven dándole la espalda para retirarse un poco- no quiero tu muerte humano. Si llega a pasarte algo, soy yo quien sufrirá un castigo por mi superior y es precisamente eso lo que evito. Alejarme de él sería como morir.

-Entonces?- Kakashi estaba seguro que lo que le pedirían, sería mucho más complejo que simplemente aceptar morir- ¿Por qué me cuentas un secreto tan importante, que incluso puede ser utilizado para exterminarlos?

-Porque quiero que tú, me ayudes a sacar de mí camino a una estúpida ramera y que te la lleves lejos, lo más lejos de aquí posible

.

.

-Johan, trajiste a la cortesana de Madara?- le dice el hombre colorín al ver por el rabillo del ojo llegar a su compañero de vigilancia, pero este al entrar, lo hace en completo silencio y no le dio una respuesta a la pregunta, lo que provoco que volteara a ver qué había sucedido.

-Lo siento, no alcance a advertirte- le respondió su compañero con una media sonrisa en el rostro, después de que éste, recibiera un fuerte golpe de improviso que lo dejo en el suelo- pero a ella no le gusta que la nombremos de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra que no sea por su nombre- Termina de decirlo encogiéndose de hombros mientras su compañero emite un gruñido y muestra sus dientes a su atacante.

El hombre colorín observa a la joven parada frente a él, menuda, delicada y de apariencia débil, pero se dio cuenta que si no hubiese sentido el golpe y evidentemente tocado el suelo, jamás podría haber adivinado la brutalidad con la que esa mujer, podía actuar sin que se le moviera un solo cabello. Un verdadero demonio a su juicio, de aquellos a los que hay que temer por que jamás esperaras un ataque tan fuerte.

-Seguramente no alcanzaste porque tu recibiste un escarmiento mejor por insinuársele- responde mientras se pone de pie con una sonrisa de medio lado y observa a la mujer de pies a cabeza desde su altura. Sintiéndose levemente humillado, trata de cambiar el curso de los hechos y aborda el tema por el cual la llamaron. Haciendo un gesto con su mano le indica con el pulgar los monitores que vigilan uno de los ingresos a la mansión- Tenemos a una oveja lista para entrar al matadero en aquel sitio, con una fotografía tuya, queriendo verte, … querida- finaliza la frase con ironía, intentando retar a la joven, pero es ignorado por Hinata cuando ella voltea y ve la pantalla, dándose cuenta de quién se trata, se acerca a la pantalla y levanta levemente una de sus cejas. Observa a los dos vástagos y sin decir una sola palabra sale de la sala de cámaras para dirigirse a la entrada.

-Que brutalidad de mujer- declaro Johan con entusiasmo, una vez Hinata había salido de la sala- imagínate como debe ser en la cama…

-Sigue con lo mismo y terminarás muerto de verdad- le responde Dorlac volteando a ver la pantalla del monitor- Quiero ver como manejas esto preciosa, antes de que la guardia interna se entere que te han encontrado.

.

.

-Neji, obviamente ese tipo te está tratando de engañar- le dice la joven castaña después de haber escuchado la propuesta de negocio que Orochimaru le ofreció a cambio de información de su hermana- no hay otro motivo por el que ese tipo quiera comprarte tanto porcentaje de las empresas y tener poder de decisión en tus negocios. Sabe que es un asunto familiar y por eso ataca por esa parte.

-Tenten- mira a la joven con melancolía- solo tú sabes cuánto me costó tomar la decisión de dar el caso de su desaparición por terminado y declararla muerta, para mí ha sido un paso importante pero… Qué pasa si existe la milésima probabilidad de que esté diciéndome la verdad y que sepa sobre ella?

-No le creas Neji, por favor- ella se angustia al ver a su novio pensando del asunto- ni siquiera deberías pensar en la probabilidad

-Por qué no?. Si él sabe algo, aunque ella esté muerta de verdad, para mí sería un alivio y podría descansar

-Amor, mira… Sé de primera fuente que todo esto ha sido un tormento para ti día y noche, pero de verdad, creo que si una persona hubiese tenido esa información, la daría sin restricciones. Ese hombre, quiere aprovecharse de lo vulnerable que eres frente al tema de tu hermana.

-Vulnerable?- mira molesto a la joven y con firmeza en su voz le habla – me veo una persona vulnerable Tenten? He intentado manejar la compañía de mis padres desde mucho antes de su fallecimiento y creo que lo he hecho bastante bien, no me veo vulnerable frente a las adversidades, eso no puede pasar en un Hyuga jamás, ni con la muerte de tus seres amados. La compañía debe verse siempre solvente, fuerte y proyectar confiabilidad… Jamás vulnerable…

-Neji, amor… -le interrumpe la joven con una caricia en el rostro, provocando la reacción que deseaba ante su contacto- tu compañía no se ha visto jamás vulnerable ante las distintas adversidades, incluso cuando hubieron problemas económicos a nivel mundial, fue una de las empresas más sólidas en todo el país.

-No te entiendo Tenten… - observa con incertidumbre ante lo dicho por la joven- acabas de decir lo contrario…

-No, no dije lo contrario- lo mira a los ojos con seriedad levantando su mentón con un gesto suave y gentil- eres tú, quien demuestra vulnerabilidad ante cualquier pista que te den de Hinata. No es la compañía, eres tú, quien se desestabiliza emocionalmente cada vez que alguien dice saber algo sobre ella y aunque te cobre un dineral por darte cualquier luz sobre ella, tu no dudas ni un segundo en dar todo y más, con tal de tener información sobre ella… y eso, eso es lo que ven los de afuera e intentan sacar provecho de ti, jugando con esa carta a su favor.

-Bueno, sea como sea… Ya hable con Morino sobre esto y ya le dije a Orochimaru que no negociaré con el- suspira profundamente y tomando del hombro a la joven la acerca a su cuerpo y la abraza - Solo necesitaba contarte lo que había ocurrido, no quería ocultarte nada y …Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, te amo

-Yo también te amo Neji- corresponde el abrazo con ternura y se acurruca en el pecho del joven- pero no quiero que venga un extraño a decirte mentiras para apoderarse por lo que has luchado todos estos años en mantener. No es justo para ti ni para la memoria de tu familia

-Gracias Tenten- le dice mientras levanta el rostro de la joven para besarlo- gracias por todo

.

.

Naruto comienza a saltar una y otra vez para llamar la atención de quien este en el interior viendo las cámaras de vigilancia, cuando ve un movimiento en la oscuridad de la noche. Se queda quieto un momento y trata de agudizar su vista, hasta percatarse que una figura se acerca hacia donde está.

-Hey!- comienza a hablar con un tono fuerte, con el objetivo de llamar la atención de quien sea que se acerca- Necesito de tu ayuda, por favor. Ando buscando a alguien y creo que podría estar por aquí

-A quien buscas?- la dulce voz de la mujer, hiso estremecer al joven, de inmediato su cuerpo se entumeció. Aquella voz la podría escuchar a mil kilómetros y reconocerla, es la misma que ha rondado en su cabeza desde que logro escucharla en aquel extraño incidente- Que haces aquí?

-Hi… Hinata?- le dice un tanto nervioso por encontrarse con la joven que ha estado buscando- Hinata eres tú?. Soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el amigo de tu familia, me recuerdas

La joven camino tranquilamente hasta la reja donde se encontraba y sin expresión en su rostro observa a Naruto detenidamente- Sé muy bien quién eres, Naruto-Kun- un leve tono de ironía sonó al nombrarlo, provocando una extraña sensación en el joven- y sé, que no deberías estar aquí ni tampoco buscándome.

-Hinata, por fin te encuentro!- le dice con una enorme sonrisa y un golpetear extraño en su pecho, como si el corazón quisiera salir de su lugar habitual- Por qué desapareciste?, sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Cuanto te hemos buscado? Que haces aquí? Cuéntame por favor

-Eres impertinente Naruto Uzumaki- le responde la joven molesta- estas arriesgando tu vida viniendo a este lugar

-Hinata, por favor, no me digas que nos has olvidado a todos?- le dice acercándose a la reja y tomando los barrotes de esta para mirarla de cerca. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al ver cada hermosa facción de la joven. Sus sueños han quedado pequeños en cuanto a su belleza. Totalmente deslumbrante para el joven. Su suave piel, sus elegantes rasgos y su hermoso cabello lo han dejado nuevamente callado- Eres hermosa, ninguno de mis recuerdos le hace verdadero juicio a tu hermosura Hinata

-Solo eso es lo que ves?- le cuestiona molesta la joven- la belleza superficial de una persona?

-No, no, no Hinata, jamás ¡!- se defiende torpemente el joven ante el cuestionamiento de la joven- toda tu eres hermosa, no solo tu físico, cada célula e incluso el aire que respiras es hermoso

-Tonterías Naruto Uzumaki- lo interrumpe la joven mientras saca una llave de su bolsillo y la lleva a la cerradura de la gran reja que los separa- Solo hablas tonterías, como siempre

-De que hablas Hinata, estoy… estoy intentando adularte y decirte lo que siento por ti- Naruto se separa levemente de la reja cuando la joven la abre y sale a donde él se encuentra- decirte que te he extrañado como nadie y que me he vuelto loco buscándote, que necesito estar c….

Las palabras del joven se ven interrumpidas cuando un movimiento rápido lo empuja hacia atrás y siente la presión de sus ropas arrugándose bajo la mano de Hinata con fuerza

-No mientas Naruto- le dice acercando su rostro al del joven y llevándolo hasta la muralla que está tras él, hasta que su espalda choca contra ella – No puedes sentir algo por alguien como yo. Jamás sentiste algo, ni siquiera sabias que existía, ninguno sabía que yo existía, solo fui, la hermana de Neji, la hermanita pequeña, la débil, la que nunca se supo que existía hasta cuando desapareció. No me vengas ahora con que tú… - le dice sonriendo sarcásticamente- sobre todo tú, me buscaste con desesperación, si lo tenias ojos para nadie más que para Sakura- Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de la joven- Y ahora vienes aquí, con aires de no sé que cosa a buscar a una persona que no existe?

-Hinata de que hablas- le dice tratando de tomar el brazo de la joven y que lo suelte, pero al intentar forcejear siente que no logrará hacerlo sin ejercer mayor fuerza- Estas frente a mi, te puedo tocar, te puedo ver, como dices que no existes?

-Hinata Hyuga no existe Naruto y no vayas donde Neji a decirle que es así. No le creas falsas esperanzas a mi… - guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar tratando de controlarse. Cierra los ojos y los cambia a un carmesí, intentando entrar en la mente del joven frente a ella para que borre sus recuerdos de ella, de su encuentro y que fue a ese lugar- Debes olvidar que existo, que me viste o que tuviste contacto conmigo. Esto jamás pasó y no puedes hablarlo con nadie

-No Hinata, jamás podría olvidarte- le responde convencido el joven, lo que provocó en Hinata sorpresa, ya que no logro borrar su memoria- jamás podría olvidarme de ti, yo te a…

-No digas estupideces- le interrumpe la joven alejándose de Naruto – eres un estúpido testarudo. Solo logras poner en riesgo todo y a todos los que alguna vez ame con tu absurda forma de ser. Olvídame por favor, olvida que estuviste aquí, que me viste o que me encontraste y no vuelvas a buscarme, porque no podré protegerte

-Hinata, por favor- le suplica el joven acercándose a ella- no digas eso, si quieres… si quieres guardaré todo esto en secreto, no le diré a nadie, pero… no me pidas que te olvide, no después de descubrir donde estas, que estas viva y que puedo verte y estar a tu lado…

-Naruto, entiende- le dice la joven volviendo a su forma normal- jamás, podrás estar conmigo, y nada de lo que pienses hacer podrá cambiar las cosas. Considérame muerta, como debió ser desde el principio, no me busques más. Pondrás a todos en peligro y te expones tú también con esto. Vete ahora antes de que alguien se entere de que has estado aquí.

La joven voltea y le da la espalda mientras camina hacia la reja nuevamente y entra y sin darle la cara cierra la puerta tras de si.

-Hinata… que es este lugar, acaso te tienen obligada aquí?- le dice intentando mantenerla en aquel lugar- puedo ayudarte a escapar si lo necesitas, todo lo que necesites te lo puedo dar

-Naruto, no necesito nada de ti, entiéndelo- le responde ella- ahora solo quiero que te vayas antes de que las cosas se compliquen. Yo estoy bien aquí y no necesito volver a donde antes. Soy parte de este lugar y no voy a volver. Nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará volver. Compréndelo, este es mi lugar ahora y es hora… de que te vayas y no vuelvas, porque la próxima vez, no podré protegerte.

La joven comienza a caminar hacia el interior dejando a Naruto con muchas preguntas parado en aquel lugar. Ella no vuelve su mirada hacia el joven, pero este no se retira de ahí hasta pasados unos minutos de dejarla de ver.

-Digas lo que digas mujer, no renunciaré a ti- se dice antes de caminar hacia el vehículo- no ahora que te he encontrado. Será nuestro secreto, pero no me pidas que te deje otra vez.

.

.

Ambos oficiales han mantenido la distancia suficiente para no ser percibidos por Naruto, pero Morino al darse cuenta de quien salió a su encuentro es la joven que por tantos años buscaron, no cabe en el asombro. Su mente da mil vueltas pensando en infinitas posibilidades. La que más le da sentido a su lógica policial es que pertenezca a alguna mafia que le hiso desaparecer y tomar una nueva identidad, con la cual ha estado trabajando.

Yamanaka solo observa a su compañero y sacar una que otra fotografía de la joven en cuestión, dándose cuenta que pese a sus esfuerzos, la posible red o banda en la que ella estaba involucrada, había logrado hacerla desaparecer frente a sus narices sin ningún inconveniente y si no hubiese sido por la obstinación y empeño de personas que trabajaron fuera de la ley, no hubiesen dado con ella con facilidad.

Ahora solo les quedaba a ambos oficiales, averiguar a quien pertenecía aquella mansión y que hacían o mejor dicho, que trabajo ilícito era en el cual estaban involucrados, ya que para mantener aquel bajo perfil y que jamás hubiesen llegado a aquel sitio como sospecha de algo, solo se les ocurría que debían tener conexiones muy buenas en todos los ámbitos o si no hubiesen dado con la enorme casona que estaba frente a ellos con anterioridad. Para los dos, tanto Morino como Yamanaka, tenían la sospecha de que aquel sitio era la sede de alguna mafia Yakuza y que quienes movían los hilos desde su interior deben estar tan coludidos con las autoridades que habían sido inmunes a la ley o a cualquier otro medio.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero este capítulo les agrade, es un extra debido a la demora que he tenido al publicar los anteriores.**

 **Con respecto a mis otras historias, no las continuare hasta terminar con esta, que ya esta armada y solo queda redactar su trama.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por sus lecturas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
